Freiheit und Gerechtigkeit
by Pinguin3
Summary: Draco ist nach 5 Jahren in Azkaban endlich frei - aber was bedeutet das nun? Das Ministerium hat so eine Vorstellung und Draco merkt bald, dass Freiheit nicht das ist, was er sich vorgestellt hat. Forsetzung zu 'Stolz und Vorurteile'
1. Chapter 1

_Einige hatten mich nach Beendigung von 'Stolz und Vorurteil' gefragt, ob ich nicht einen weiteren Teil schreiben wollte. Damals fiel mir aber keine gute Geschichte ein. Im letzten Jahr habe ich dann viele Geschichten über Draco Malfoy gelesen und mir überlegt, wie es 'meinem' Draco denn weiter ergehen würde. Wie wäre wohl Astoria? Hätte er etwas aus seinen Fehlern gelernt? Viele Geschichten verbandeln ihn entweder mit Hermine oder mit einer genauso reinblütigen Astoria. Aber ich dachte, Draco kann doch sicher mehr, als dann doch das zu tun, was von ihm erwartet wird – oder wenniger, denn Hermine ist schon ein rießiger Schritt. Wie würde er Astoria treffen? Und wie würde eine Frau auf ihn reagieren? Nicht auf sein Aussehen, sondern auf seine Vergangenheit und das ganze Paket, dass er so mit sich herum schleppt..._

_Ich denke, es ist nicht nötig 'Stolz und Vorurteile' zuerst zu lesen, aber es hilft sicher bei manchen Szenen und ist ja auch nicht so lang. _

_So, noch schnell folgende Anmerkung:_

_Mir gehört nichts, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte oder dem Schreiben im allgemeinen. Ich versuche keine Rechte zu verletzen und hoffe den Charakteren gerecht zu werden. Das gilt für dieses und alles kommenden Kapitel der Geschichte!_

_Viel Spaß!_

_

* * *

_

**Freiheit und Gerechtigkeit**

1. Kapitel

„Astoria, kann ich kurz mit ihnen sprechen?" Hermine hatte ihren Kopf durch die Tür gesteckt. Astoria schaute von ihrer Arbeit auf. „Aber natürlich!"

Hermine trat ein und setzte sich ihr gegenüber an den Schreibtisch. „Ich weiß, sie sind gerade mit dem Slinger-Fall betraut und haben alle Hände voll zu tun, aber ich würde sie gerne um einen Gefallen bitten! Ich würde Ihnen gerne einen anderen Fall geben."

Hermine legte eine Akte vor Astoria auf den Tisch. In der linken oberen Ecke konnte Astoria den Namen ‚Malfoy, Draco' erkennen. Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

Hermine sah sie ernst an. Astoria wurde nervös. Sie war zwar schon seit zwei Jahren in der Abteilung, aber sie hatte noch nie ein persönliches Gespräch mit Hermine Granger gehabt.

„Ich möchte Ihnen die Betreuung von Draco Malfoy anvertrauen." Der Satz klang endgültig. Es war keine Frage und Astoria hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie aus dieser Situation wieder herauskommen konnte.

„Miss Granger…" begann sie. Hermine lächelte. „Nennen Sie mich doch Hermine." Astoria räusperte sich. „Hermine, ich fühle mich wirklich geschmeichelt, dass Sie mir einen so wichtigen Fall übertragen, aber …"

Hermine unterbrach sie erneut, immer nich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Astoria, Sie sind die Beste unter meinen Leuten! So wie sie sich um unsere Klienten kümmern, macht das kein anderer! Sie haben das richtige Gespür für sie!"

Astoria lief rot an. Sie wusste, dass sie gerade in die alte Falle tappte. Chef lobt dich über den grünen Klee und dann erkläre ihm einmal, du kannst etwas nicht – hah!

Sie versuchte es trotzdem. „Hermine, ich war in Hogwarts…"

Hermine ließ sie wieder nicht ausreden. „Ich weiß! In Huffelpuff – aber sie haben so gute Noten gehabt, Sie hätten gut nach Ravenclaw gepasst." Astoria begann, zu schwitzen. Und die alte Schlange vor ihr hätte gut nach Slytherin gepasst.

Hermine erhob sich. „Ich spreche mit Anton über ihren laufenden Fall. Er wird sich dann um Mister Slinger kümmern. Sollten Sie Fragen zu dem Fall Malfoy haben, steht meine Tür Ihnen jederzeit offen."

Mit einem weiteren breiten Lächeln schwebte sie aus Astorias Büro.

Entsetzt schaute diese auf die Akte, die auf ihrem Tisch lag. Sie war dick und einige Blätter schauten heraus. Sie hatte das Gefühl die Akte würde sie hämisch angrinsen.

Sie wollte diesen Fall nicht! Vielleicht hätte sie den Satz nicht mit „Ich war in Hogwarts" anfangen sollen, sondern mit „Ich hasse Draco Malfoy"? Ob das Miss Granger – Entschuldigung! Hermine - aufgehalten hätte?

Sie war drei Jahre jünger als das ‚Goldene Trio' und Draco Malfoy. Ihre Familie war reinblütig, hatte sich aber beim ersten Krieg neutral verhalten. Sie war in Huffelpuff gelandet, weil Reinblütigkeit ihr nicht wichtig war, sie weder mutig, noch intelligent genug war, um in ein anderes Haus zu kommen. Huffelpuff nahm alle, die sonst übrig blieben. Nun ja, vielleicht hatte sie auch ein großes Herz.

Ihr viertes Schuljahr war ein Horror. Snape als Schulleiter war gruselig gewesen. Aber die Carrows waren einfach … ihr lief immer noch ein Schauer über den Rücken, wenn sie an die zwei dachte.

Hufflepuff bestand fast nur aus Muggelgeborenen oder Mischkindern. Im Laufe des Schuljahres wurden es immer weniger. Die wenigen, die noch zur Schule gingen, litten gnadenlos unter dem Terror-Regime der Todesser. Astoria hatte sich fast jede Nacht in den Schlaf geweint. Vertrauensschüler waren damals durch eine Art Schülerpolizei ersetzt worden, die durch Crabbe, Goyle und Malfoy angeführt worden war.

Diese Miliz hatte allen das Leben zur Hölle gemacht.

Sie selbst war nicht einmal besonders schlecht behandelt worden. Genauso, wie alle anderen. Aber das genügte, damit sie Malfoy noch weitere 5 Jahre in Azkaban verrotten lassen wollte!

Und nun war sie seine Sozialarbeiterin! Sie sollte ihm zurück in ein normales Leben helfen? Was sollte sie tun – ihm gleich eine Liste aller dunklen und zwielichtigen Ecken und Gestalten in die Hand drücken?

Verzweifelt ließ sie ihren Kopf in die Hände sinken.

ooo

_Sehr geehrter Herr Malfoy,_

_Sie werden darum gebeten sich am kommenden Donnerstag, den 14. August 2003 um 10: 00h im Zaubereiministerium, 2. Stock __Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, Unterabteilung Resozialisierung, Raum 317/15 einzufinden._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_A. Greengrass_

_Resozialisierungsbehörde_

Draco sah von dem Pergament auf und starrte den mausbraunen Ministeriums-Kauz an. Wartete dieser A. Greengrass auf eine Antwort?

„Draco, Schatz, gib der Eule einen der Eulendrops. Die Schachtel steht auf dem Regal links neben dir."

Deshalb wartete das Tier also noch. Eer hatte wirklich alles vergessen. Er holte einen der Drops und legte ihn vor den Vogel. Dieser schuhute einmal hochnäsig, schnappte sich das Futter und schwang sich dann in die Luft.

„Mutter? Hast du von einer Abteilung gehört, die Resozialisierung heißt?" Narcissa Malfoy saß im Wohnzimmer mit einem Buch in der Hand. „Schätzchen hat Miss Granger dir nichts davon erzählt?"

Draco setzte sich ihr gegenüber in einen Sessel. Das Polster gab unangenehm nach. Er war das ganze weiche, federige Zeug, das es hier in der normalen Welt gab, nicht mehr gewohnt. Er hatte fünf Jahre in einer Zelle gelebt, die mehr oder weniger nur aus Stein bestanden hatte. Alles war hart gewesen: der Boden, die Wände, der Stuhl, das Bett.

Seit er vor zwei Tagen in Freiheit entlassen worden war, schien alles um ihn herum weich zu sein und unter seinen Füßen, Händen oder Hintern einfach nachzugeben. Das brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht.

Und alles lenkte ihn ab. „Nein, ja, keine Ahnung …" Er seufzte, fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Kann sein, dass sie was gesagt hat. Aber ich habe alles, was nach der Verhandlung war, einfach nicht wissen wollen. Ich habe nicht wirklich mit einer Entlassung gerechnet."

ooo

Narcissa ließ das Buch sinken. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie auch nicht damit gerechnet. Gerechtigkeit war doch ein merkwürdiges Konzept. Dass es auch für die Feinde anwendbar war, konnte sie immer noch nicht richtig glauben.

Auf der anderen Seite war Gerechtigkeit eine sehr vage Sache. Sie war zwar nie inhaftiert worden und durch Harry Potters Aussage stand sie außerhalb jeglicher juristischer Angriffe, aber sie hatte trotzdem alles verloren.

Ihr schönes Herrenhaus war weg, samt Kleider, Möbel und Elfen. Ihr Status war binnen Kurzem von ganz oben nach ganz unten gerutscht. Viele ihrer früheren Freundinnen grüßten sie nicht mehr oder gingen auf die andere Straßenseite, wenn sie sie sahen.

In der Winkelgasse war sie mehr als einmal beschimpft worden. Aber sie hatte ein kleines Hexenhäuschen gefunden, in der Nähe von Andromedas Haus. Und sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass Andromeda mit ihr zu tun haben wollte. Ausgerechnet Andromeda!

Und nun war ihr Sohn wieder zurück. Aber auch hier hatte Gerechtigkeit eventuell ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Er war so gar nicht mehr, wie ihr Draco. Er schien schreckhaft und nervös, konnte sich kaum auf eine Sache konzentrieren. Sie hoffte, das würde sich bald ändern.

ooo

„Möchtest du, dass ich dich begleite?"

Draco sah sie erstaunt an. Sie hatte ihn noch nie irgendwohin begleitet. Sie hatten ihn nach Kings Cross gebracht, aber das war auch schon alles. Die Todessertreffen, zu denen ihn sein Vater 'begleitet' hatte, zählten wohl nicht.

Er sah, wie sie nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaute. Das war sehr undamenhaft. „Es könnte vielleicht unangenehm werden." Sie sprach so leise, dass er sie kaum verstand. Misstrauisch kniff er die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was soll das heißen? Unangenehm?"

Sie spielte mit dem Einband des Buches herum. „Wenn man dich auf der Straße erkennt, kann es zu … Unannehmlichkeiten kommen."

„Man könnte mich angreifen?" Er hatte immer noch die Augenbrauen zusammengekniffen und sah so sehr düster aus. „Nein, zumindest hoffe ich das nicht." sie wich seinem Blick aus.

Er seufzte und fuhr sich noch einmal durch das Haar. „Dann solltest du lieber nicht mitkommen, Mutter. Ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt. Außerdem werde ich nicht auf der Straße sein. Ich gelange über das Flonetzwerk in das Ministerium und so komme ich auch wieder nach Hause." Er stand auf.

„Ich … ich gehe auf mein Zimmer." Sie nickte ihm stumm zu. Er konnte ihren besorgten Blick im Rücken spüren, als er aus dem Zimmer lief.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel

Draco trat aus dem öffentlichen Kamin im Ministerium. Der Eingangsbereich wimmelte nur so von Hexen und Magiern. Hinter Draco hörte er das Feuer surren. Schnell trat er einen Schritt zur Seite. Dicht an die Wand gedrängt bleib er stehen und beobachtete das Geschehen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Er musste sich zusammenreißen! Er war ein Malfoy und er war dazu erzogen worden, Menschen zu führen, nicht sich vor ihnen zu verstecken.

Suchend blickte er sich um. Genau gegenüber befand sich die Anmeldung. Er musste quer durch das Gedränge, um dorthin zu gelangen. Eine Hexe in lila Roben und einer riesigen Sonnenblume an ihrem Revers war aus dem Feuer getreten und sah ihn nun misstrauisch an. Ihr Blick glitt von seinen aufgerissenen Augen zu seinem platinblonden Haaren. Er musste sie schneiden lassen. Wenn er sich im Spiegel betrachtete, sah er …

„Lucius Malfoy!" schrill hallte die Stimme der Hexe in Lila durch die Empfangshalle.

... wie sein Vater aus. Verdammt!

Der Schrei hatte die Halle wie unter einen Zauber gestellt. Einen der alle erstarren und in seine Richtung schauen ließ. Er richtete sich kerzengerade auf und nahm Haltung an. Mit Stolz erhobenem Haupt lief er zur Anmeldung.

Sobald er an den ersten Menschen vorbei war, schien der Bann gebrochen und er hörte Getuschel. „Nicht Lucius" - „Draco, sein Sohn." - „Todesser" - „Abschaum!" - „Hätte in Azkaban verrotten sollen!"

Je näher er an die Anmeldung kam, desto lauter wurde das Getuschel. Er hatte das Gefühl die Menge hinter ihm war viel zu dicht an ihn herangetreten. Dann spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Arm und wurde herumgerissen. Etwas Feuchtes traf sein Gesicht.

„Verdammter Todesser! Verrecken sollst du!" Draco sah einen rotgesichtigen Mann vor sich. Dann spürte er Schmerz in seinem Magen und gleichzeitig wurden seine Beine zu Pudding. Er fiel schwer auf seine Knie. Das Letzte, was er sah, war ein schwerer schwarzer Arbeitsstiefel, der in alarmierender Geschwindigkeit auf sein Gesicht zuraste.

ooo

„Hey Astoria – dein 'Klient' wird gerade in der Empfangshalle zusammengeflickt!"

Astoria hatte sich den ganzen Morgen über gefragt, warum sie den Termin nicht auf acht Uhr gelegt hatte. Dann hätte sie ihn jetzt schon hinter sich. Fünf vor zehn war sie das siebte Mal an diesem Morgen auf der Toilette gewesen. Gegen fünf nach zehn hatte sie angefangen, sich aufzuregen.

Der eingebildete Bastard dachte sicher, er müsse nicht pünktlich sein. Nein, für die Herren Malfoy gab es keine Termine, die wichtig genug wären, eingehalten zu werden. Viertel nach zehn war sie fast erleichtert. Sie hatte sich schon vorgestellt, wie sie zu Hermine Granger gehen würde und ihr sagte, dass ihr Klient nicht aufgetaucht sei und sie deshalb den Fall nicht weiter bearbeiten könnte.

Jetzt war es zwanzig nach zehn und John aus der Postabteilung stand in ihrer Tür.

„Was soll das heißen 'sie flicken meinen Klienten zusammen'?"John grinste unsympathisch. „Das heißt, dass der Todesser das bekommen hat, was er verdient!" und damit verschwand er aus ihrem Blickfeld.

Was sollte sie nun tun? Hinunter gehen und nachsehen? War das ihre Aufgabe? Eigentlich nicht … Sie starrte immer noch unentschlossen auf ihre offene Tür, als ein Mann darin erschien. Sie erkannte ihn sofort.

„Entschuldigen Sie! Ich suche A. Greengrass." Seine Stimme war ausgesucht höflich. Nicht das arrogante Zischen, an das sie sich erinnerte. „Ich bin Astoria Greengrass." Sie wünschte sich, sie hätte mehr Stärke und weniger Resignation in ihre Stimme packen können.

Er trat ein und schloss die Tür. Nervös sah sie auf die geschlossene Tür. Er hatte es wohl bemerkt, denn er sah sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen abschätzend an. „Ich habe, wie sie wissen sollten, keinen Zauberstab. Und da ich gerade erst einige Handgreiflichkeiten hinter mir habe, denke ich, werde ich erst bei unserem nächsten Termin dazu übergehen, Sie anzugreifen."

Da war der arrogante Tonfall doch noch. „Setzen sie sich, Mister Malfoy." Sie hatte jetzt ihre Stimme wieder besser im Griff und war stolz auf das richtige Maß an Kälte.

Mit einem leichten Humpeln trat er vor ihren Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der davor stand. Dabei konnte sie sehen, wie er schmerzlich das Gesicht verzog. Geschah ihm ganz recht, wenn er jetzt einen Schluck seiner eigenen Medizin zu spüren bekam!

„Miss Granger hat ihnen sicher alle Einzelheiten über das kommende Prozedere mitgeteilt und daher ..." Sie sah, wie er mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Es tut mir leid, Miss Greengrass, aber ich habe keine Ahnung über das 'kommende Prozedere'. Es kann gut sein, dass Miss Granger mir alles erklärt hat, aber da war ich noch mit anderen Gedanken beschäftigt."

Sie kannte das schon. Keiner wollte sich zu viel Hoffnung machen, dass er wirklich frei gesprochen wurde. Sonst machte es ihr auch nichts aus alles zu erklären, aber sie wollte ihn so schnell wie möglich aus ihrem Büro hinaus haben.

Sie seufzte. „Sie dürfen sich nicht ohne vorherige Rücksprache aus dem Land begeben. Auror Amerson wird heute den Bindungszauber auf mich übertragen. Sie erinnern sich an den Bindungszauber?" Draco nickte.

Trotzdem erklärte sie noch einmal. „Er zeigt dem Auror und später mir, immer wo sie sich befinden. Dieser Zauber darf nicht entfernt oder gebrochen werden. Sollte es dennoch passieren, gehen sie auf direktem Weg zurück in ihre gemütliche Zelle.

Wir werden uns regelmäßig treffen und ich werde ihnen helfen, ein normales Leben aufzubauen."

Draco sah sie von oben herab an. „Und was, bitte, wissen sie schon über MEIN normales Leben?"

Es war unglaublich! Er hatte sich kein Bischen verändert! Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. „Da sie keinen Abschluss haben und auch keinen Beruf erlernt haben, werden wir sehen müssen, wie sie ihren Unterhalt verdienen können."

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Meinen Unterhalt verdienen?"

Astoria zog sich die Akte heran. „Ich bin ihre Akte durchgegangen. Wir sollten erst einmal sehen, ob wir einige der Vermögenswerte freibekommen. Damit haben sie ein wenig Zeit, bis sie eine Ausbildung beendet haben."

„Eine Ausbildung?" Sie nickte. „Ja, und bevor sie fragen – das ist obligatorisch. Das Ministerium verlangt von allen ehemaligen Gefangenen, dass sie einer geregelten Tätigkeit nachgehen. Und die Geschäfte ihre Vaters … nun ja, die stehen außer Frage!"

Er schien plötzlich müde. „Kann ich die Unterlagen einsehen, die unser Vermögen betreffen?" Astoria blätterte in der Akte und holte eine Liste hervor. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs duplizierte sie die Liste und reichte sie ihm.

Er überflog die Liste und schaute sie dann ungläubig an. „Das KANN nicht alles sein!" Sie brauchte nicht nachzusehen. „Das ist IHR Vermögen. Alles was ihrem Vater gehörte, und das war der Großteil des Vermögens der Malfoys, ist enteignet worden. Das Vermögen wurde dem Fond für Opfer der Todesser übergeben."

Draco starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Das ist nicht ihr Ernst!" Wut gewann bei Astoria nun die Oberhand.

„Doch Mister Malfoy, das ist mein Ernst! Sie können froh sein, dass sie überhaupt noch etwas haben. Verdient haben sie es nicht!"

Wütend sprang er auf. Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich. „Was wissen sie denn schon, was ich verdient habe?"

Auch Astoria stand nun. „Ich war damals auch in Hogwarts, im Jahr als Snape Leiter war. Ich habe sie und ihre Kumpanen am eigenen Leib erlebt und ich bin der Meinung, sie haben alles und noch viel mehr verdient. Ich habe das Leid und die Angst gesehen, die sie verbreitet haben. Aus Langeweile!"

„Ich will einen anderen Betreuer haben! Sie sind nicht neutral!"

Astoria lachte sarkastisch auf. „Glauben sie im Ernst, sie finden jemanden, der neutraler ist als ich? Dann mal viel Glück! Das Büro von Miss Granger ist vier Türen weiter auf der rechten Seite!" Sie zeigte auffordernd auf die Tür.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel

Keine Minute später betrat er, ohne zu klopfen, das Büro von Hermine Granger. Sie saß über Papiere gebeugt an ihrem Schreibtisch. Aber er hatte kaum einen Schritt in das Büro gemacht, da stand sie auch schon mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand in Angriffshaltung da.

„Malfoy!" Sie blitzte ihn wütend an, ließ aber die Hand sinken. „Noch nie was von Anklopfen gehört?"

Er ignorierte ihre Frage und trat vor den Schreibtisch. „Ich will einen anderen Resozialisierungsbeauftragten!"

Hermine ließ sich seufzend in ihren Bürosessel fallen. Sie deutete auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. „Setz' dich!" Als er saß, musterte sie ihn zum ersten Mal. Erschrocken fragte sie: „Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Das war doch nicht Astoria!"

Müde rieb Draco sich über die Augen. Das alles strengte ihn furchtbar an. „Nein, ich bin im Atrium herzlich empfangen worden." Ehrlich erschrocken sah Hermine ihn an.

„Oh, mein Gott! Das ist unglaublich! Im Ministerium? Waren denn keine Auroren in der Nähe?" Draco lachte freudlos. „Doch, ohne sie wäre ich wahrscheinlich nicht hier sondern in der Familiengruft. Falls die noch uns gehört." Setzte er erschöpft hinzu.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Draco sah sie einen Moment schweigend an, dann erklärte er erneut: „Ich möchte, dass du jemand anderen an meinen Fall setzt."

„Astoria ist unsere beste Mitarbeiterin. Sie ist die neutralste Person, die ich kenne!" Draco sah sie hart an. „Sie kennt mich. Sie war mit uns zusammen auf der Schule. Sie ... ich erinnere mich an sie. Wir haben sie mehrmals im Auftrag der Carrows...nachsitzen lassen ..." Seine Stimme war leiser geworden. Er hatte sie sofort erkannt. Ihre Schwester Daphne war in Slytherin und mit Pansy befreundet gewesen. Er hatte nur gedacht, es sei ein Verwandter, als er den Namen auf dem Schreiben des Ministeriums gelesen hatte.

Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Nach kurzem Zögern, erklärte sie: „Ich meinte es ernst, als ich sagte, sie ist die Neutralste. Alle anderen haben entweder Familienangehörige durch die Todesser verloren oder waren selber auf der Flucht."

Sie stand auf. „Ich werde mit Astoria sprechen." Draco hob die Hand. „Kannst du das nicht selbst übernehmen?"

Hermine sah ihn ernst an. „Zum einen ist das nicht mein Aufgabenbereich. Aber das ist nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Ich will nicht weiter an deinem Fall arbeiten. Das hat mein ganzes Leben schon genug durcheinandergebracht. Und ich denke, ich habe genug mitgemacht, um mir den Luxus zu gönnen, unangenehme Fälle weiter zu reichen."

Getroffen sah er sie an. „Das bin ich also? Ein unangenehmer Fall?"

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. „Was dachtest du denn, wie ich das Ganze sehe? Du hast mich während der gesamten Schulzeit bei jeder Gelegenheit dumm angemacht und uns permanent Knüppel zwischen die Beine geworfen. Ich bin im Haus deiner Eltern, von deiner Tante gefoltert worden. Seit ich den Fall übernommen habe, habe ich Ärger mit Ron. Die Öffentlichkeit ist noch mehr gegen mich eingenommen wie zuvor und du warst unhöflich und arrogant wie eh und je ...Was erwartest du eigentlich?"

Draco sah das Mitleid in ihren Augen. Er hatte zu viel Gefühl gezeigt. Mitleid war das Letzte, das er wollte. Er bekam sein Gesicht wieder unter Kontrolle. Kalt sah er sie an. „Nichts, Granger! Von dir habe ich noch nie viel erwartet!"

Hermines Blick wurde kalt. „Ich rede mit Astoria, warte hier!"

Kaum war Granger aus der Tür, fiel Draco in sich zusammen. Er konnte das hier nicht! Die Situation überforderte ihn. Er war an eine hasserfüllte Umgebung gewöhnt. Früher war der Hass nur nicht so offen gezeigt worden. Früher hatte er wenigstens Anhänger gehabt, die ihm folgten. Aus Angst oder in der Hoffnung auf Vorteile wagte kaum jemand, ihm den Hass offen zu zeigen. Und in Azkaban waren die Wachen zwar nicht so zurückhaltend, aber auch dort hatte es Regeln gegeben. Aber hier fand er sich nicht mehr zurecht.

Das hier überforderte ihn einfach. Seufzend vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen. Er würde gerne von hier verschwinden – er wusste nur nicht wo hin.

ooo

„Astoria?" Hermine trat durch die offene Tür in das Büro.

Astoria fühlte sich vollkommen aufgelöst. Sie wusste, dass sie sich unmöglich benommen hatte. Es war unverzeihlich, wie sie ihren Klienten angegangen war. Aber sie wollte ihn los werden. Alleine die Vorstellung über den Bindezauber mit ihm verbunden zu sein, ließ Übelkeit in ihr aufsteigen.

„Miss Granger?" Hermine setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem vor wenigen Minuten noch Malfoy gesessen hatte. „Wir waren doch schon beim Vornamen – oder?" Verwirrt nickte Astoria.

„Draco hat mir erzählt, dass sie ihn in seinem letzten Schuljahr erlebt haben?" Astoria hatte nun Tränen in den Augen. Sie würde ihren Job verlieren, weil sie die absolute Neutralität nicht wahren konnte.

Hermine sah sie ruhig an. „Ich kann es Ihnen nicht verdenken, dass sie ihn nicht betreuen wollen. Ich hatte genug Ärger in der Schule mit ihm, dass ich es vollkommen verstehe, wenn jemand ihn hasst. Trotzdem würde ich gerne wissen, was damals vorgefallen ist."

Astoria sah sie ungläubig an. Sie hatte in den letzten Jahren alles getan dieses Schuljahr aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu löschen und nun sollte sie alles wieder ausgraben?

Sie schluckte schwer. „Ich bin ..." Sie konnte es ihr unmöglich erzählen. Dann entschied sie sich, kurz entschlossen zu lügen. „Nachsitzen mit der Schülerpatrouille war kein Spaß. Malfoy war der Anführer und es ist kein Spaß, wenn an einem der Cruciatusfluch geübt wird."

Hermine nickte. Sie war am Ende ihrer Weisheit, das sah man ihr an. „Astoria, es tut mir leid, sie darum zu bitten. Ich weiß, wie viel es von ihnen verlangt. Aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, wen ich sonst nehmen soll. Alle anderen hätten noch mehr Probleme mit diesem Fall."

Astoria seufzte. Sie hatte eigentlich keine andere Wahl. Dringlich sprach Hermine weiter: „Wenn er Probleme macht, helfe ich ihnen gerne. Aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich machen soll!"

Astoria nickte geschlagen. „In Ordnung. Ich mache es. Aber ich kann nicht für meine Neutralität garantieren." Hermine lächelte gequält. „Glauben Sie mir, ich kenne das Problem!"

Hermine stand auf und lief zur Tür. Bevor sie hinausging, drehte sie sich noch einmal um „Vielen Dank, Astoria!"

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihrer Vorgesetzten zugefallen ließ Astoria ihren Kopf stöhnend auf die Tischplatte sinken. Das kommende halbe Jahr würde ein Albtraum werden. Ein normaler Fall dauerte ca. sechs Monate. Vielleicht könnte sie die Dinge beschleunigen und diesen in vier beenden?

Natürlich war ihr klar, dass die Klienten die vollen sechs Monate brauchten, um psychisch mit der Umwelt wieder klarzukommen. Das war ihr in diesem Fall aber vollkommen egal. Wenn er alles hatte, was sie ihm besorgen musste, würde sie ihn nie wieder sehen.

Es klopfte und sie setzte sich gerade hin. „Herein!" Hermine trat mit Malfoy im Schlepptau durch die Tür. „Astoria? Soll ich Amerson Bescheid geben wegen des Bindungszaubers? Oder soll ich lieber die Details mit euch beiden klären?"

Sie würde also nicht alleine mit ihm bleiben müssen. Blitzschnell überlegte Astoria. „Nein, Hermine, ich habe das im Griff. Aber wenn du Amerson Bescheid geben könntest, wäre das sehr freundlich!" Sie würde früher oder später wieder mit ihm alleine sein müssen. Und so würde sie nicht schwach wirken.

Hermine nickte und verließ das Zimmer wieder. Malfoy stand immer noch am Eingang. „Setzten sie sich, Mr. Malfoy!" Langsam, mit arrogantem Gesichtsausdruck lief er zum Stuhl und setzte sich.

Astoria sah ihn einen Moment an, dann seufzte sie. „Ok. Ich denke, wir fangen noch einmal von vorne an. Wir werden den Bindungszauber übertragen. Danach gibt es mehrere Dinge, die wir erledigen müssen. Ihr Vermögen ist eines davon. Dann müssen wir einen neuen Zauberstab für sie besorgen. Danach würde ich gerne noch einmal das Thema mit der Ausbildung ansprechen. Außerdem muss ich ihr privates Umfeld sehen, damit ich mir ein Bild machen kann, was sie sonst noch benötigen."

Er sah sie überrascht an. „Einige der Freigelassenen benötigen materielle Dinge, andere mehr sozialen Kontakt. Beides muss einigermaßen stimmen, damit sie sich wieder in die Gesellschaft eingliedern können."

Er schnaubte verächtlich. Sie sah ihn warnend an. „Mir ist klar, dass ihr Fall etwas Besonderes sein wird. Daher werden wir improvisieren müssen."

„Und was bedeutet 'improvisieren' genau?" Astoria gab sich wirklich Mühe nicht wieder aus der Haut zu fahren. „Wenn ich das wüsste, Mister Malfoy, dann hieße es nicht 'improvisieren'."

Einige Minuten starrten sie sich unfreundlich an. Dann klopfte es wieder an der Tür. Ohne Malfoy aus den Augen zu lassen, rief Astoria „Herein!"

ooo

Diesmal stand Auror Amerson in der Tür. Ein massiger Typ mit freundlichem Gesichtsausdruck. „Miss Greengrass, ich soll den Bindungszauber auf sie übertragen." Astoria nickte. Amerson trat herein. Er trat an Dracos Stuhl und bat ihn sich zu ihm zu drehen. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs und einigen unverständlich genuschelten Worten spürte Draco einen eisigen Schauer. Der Zauber war aufgehoben. Er war nun wirklich und wahrhaftig frei. Auch wenn das nicht lange anhalten würde.

Amerson bat nun Astoria, sich näher an Draco zu stellen. Er konnte ihre Körperwärme an seinem Arm spüren. Amerson schwang wieder seinen Zauberstab und Draco fühlte dieses Mal einen warmen Schauer. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie diese Greengrass eine grünliche Gesichtsfarbe annahm.

Amerson hatte es auch gesehen. „Alles in Ordnung, Miss Greengrass?" Er trat einen Schritt auf die blonde Frau zu. Diese wich sofort zurück und lief um ihren Schreibtisch herum. „Ja, alles in Ordnung. Danke Amerson!"

Amerson sah sie zweifelnd an, nickte dann aber. Er verabschiedete sich mit einem drohenden Blick in Dracos Richtung und verließ das Zimmer.

Draco schaute sich seine Betreuerin genauer an. „Geht es ihnen wirklich gut? Sie sehen etwas grünlich aus." Erstaunt, aber mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen sah sie ihn an. „Mir geht es wunderbar!" Ihre Worte waren eisig.

Draco nickte genauso skeptisch wie Amerson. Dann überlegte er es sich anders und fragte. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

Sie setzte sich und schob einige Papiere auf ihrem Tisch ineinander. „Ich werde mit der Staatsanwaltschaft wegen ihres Vermögens sprechen. Wenn das geklärt ist, mache ich einen Termin mit Gringotts aus. Dann müssen wir einen Termin mit Olivander vereinbaren. Ich werde sie in den nächsten Tagen über die Termine informieren. Ich denke, für heute sind wir fertig!"

Sie sah ihn auffordernd an. Er sah sie einen Augenblick schweigend an. Dann drehte er sich um und ging, immer noch leicht humpelnd zur Tür. „Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Greengrass."

ooo

Als die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss, stieß Astoria geräuschvoll Luft aus. Sie konnte genau spüren, wie er den Gang entlang lief. Das war inakzeptabel. Sie wollte nicht mit Draco Malfoy verbunden sein!

Entschlossen sah sie auf die Akte vor sich. Sie würde nur schnell arbeiten müssen und dann wäre der Fall innerhalb von vier Monaten abgeschlossen.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Kapitel

Narcissa hörte das Feuer im Kamin rauschen und lief aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer. Ihr Sohn trat gerade schwankend aus dem Kamin. Erschrocken sah sie, dass sein Gesicht voller Blutergüsse und notdürftig geheilten Platzwunden war. Als er nun einen Schritt in das Zimmer machte, fiel ihr auf, das er versuchte sein linkes Bein nicht zu belasten.

Sie hatte ängstlich auf seine Rückkehr gewartet, weil sie mit so etwas gerechnet hatte. Irgendjemand würde seine Frustration an einem Malfoy abreagieren wollen. Aber das man ihn im Ministerium angegriffen hatte, erschreckte sie zu tiefst.

„Draco! Was ist passiert?"

Er sah sie gezwungen lächelnd an. „Jemand hat mich für Vater gehalten." Sie sah ihn erschrocken an. Für sie hatte er nie Ähnlichkeiten mit seinem Vater gehabt. Er war ihr kleines Baby – das würde er immer bleiben. Lucius war ... nun ja, eben Lucius.

Sie zog Draco zum Sofa und begann sofort Heilungszauber über seine Wunde zu sprechen. Zwischendrin fragte sie: „War denn niemand da, der eingegriffen hat? Das kann doch nicht sein! Im Ministerium sind doch Unmengen an Sicherheitsleuten und Auroren! Und das keiner einen Heilungszauber ordentlich wirken kann – eine Schande, was heutzutage im Ministerium arbeitet!"

„Sicherheitsleute haben geholfen. Ich wollte nicht länger im Atrium bleiben als notwendig, daher habe ich sie gebeten, nur die Blutungen zu stoppen."

Narcissa sah ihn prüfend an. Er war erwachsen, er musste diese Dinge selber entscheiden. „Was ist mit deinem Bein?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Aber es fühlt sich nichts gebrochen an." Er zog seine Robe aus und dann sein Hemd. Narcissa zog erschrocken die Luft ein. An seiner Hüfte zog sich ein Bluterguss bis fast zur Achselhöhle und sie war sich sicher, dass er auch bis weit in den Oberschenkel reichte. Kleinere Flecken waren über seinen ganzen Oberkörper und an den Armen verteilt.

„Was genau ist passiert?" Fragte sie scharf. Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Du regst dich dann nur unnötig auf. Und es ist nun mal passiert – jetzt lässt sich nichts mehr daran ändern."

Stumm begann sie mit den Heilungszaubern an seinem Oberkörper. Sie fand neben den Flecken auch kleinere, weiße Narben. Er würde ihr wohl nie erzählen, wie er an diese gekommen war, wenn er ihr von den heutigen Ereignissen nichts erzählen wollte.

Andere hatte sie selber geheilt, damals als der Dunkle Lord bei ihnen gelebt hatte.

Sie musste feststellen, dass sie ihren eigenen Sohn nicht mehr kannte. Er war ihr fremd geworden. In den Tagen, in denen er nun hier wohnte, war er die meiste Zeit auf seinem Zimmer. Jedes Mal, wenn sie zu ihm ging, um ihn zum Essen zu rufen, saß er am geöffneten Fenster und sah hinaus. Egal bei welchem Wetter, egal zu welcher Uhrzeit. Er schien kaum zu schlafen.

Manchmal setzte er sich zu ihr ins Wohnzimmer. Dann starrte er stundenlang stumm in die Flammen des Kamins. Wenn sie versuchte ein Gespräch mit ihm zu führen, merkte sie nach kurzer Zeit, dass es automatisch in einen Monolog ihrerseits endete.

Sie war froh ihn hier zu haben, aber es machte ihr auch ein wenig Angst. Sie wusste nicht, was sie mit ihm machen sollte. Seine Stille machte sie nervös. Miss Granger hatte ihr einige Bücher gegeben, in denen Fälle von Menschen beschrieben wurden, die lange Zeit in einem Gefängnis gelebt hatten.

Darin war oft von unvorhersehbaren Gewaltattacken die Rede gewesen. Draco hätte nie die Hand gegen sie erhoben, aber was wusste sie denn jetzt von ihm?

Sie seufzte unbewusst. Dann richtete sie sich auf. Die blauen Flecken waren verschwunden. „Ich habe das Essen fertig. Komm in die Küche, dann können wir essen."

ooo

Schweigend setzten sie sich an den Küchentisch und Narcissa füllte die Teller mit einem Eintopf. „Ich weiß, die Frage klingt merkwürdig – aber kochst du alle Mahlzeiten?"

Narcissa sah erstaunt von ihrem Löffel auf. „Aber ja doch! Wer sollte denn sonst kochen?"

Eine leichte Röte überzog Dracos Wangen. „Naja, früher hast du nie gekocht oder irgendetwas im Haushalt gemacht."

Narcissa lachte. Mittlerweile hatte sie gelernt, über solche Dinge zu lachen. Sie war sehr stolz darauf, dass sie nun alles alleine schaffte. „Schatz, früher hatten wir Hauselfen. Aber ich konnte schon immer kochen. Als Tochter aus gutem Hause hat man das von mir erwartet – sonst hätte ich die Elfen ja nicht anweisen können."

Draco nickte. Er schluckte schwer. „Mutter, die ... ich habe heute mein Vermögen vorgelegt bekommen. Oder zumindest das, was man mir wieder zurückgeben wird. Die Frau vom Ministerium hat gesagt, Vaters ganzes Vermögen wurde konfisziert und an die Opfer der Todesser vergeben, oder so etwas."

Er sah von seiner Suppe auf. Narcissa nickte. „Ja, man hat deinen Vater nach der Schlacht gleich weggebracht. Aber das weißt du ja. Ich wurde auch zuerst in Gewahrsam genommen. Aber noch am gleichen Abend kam Harry Potter und sprach sich für mich aus. Allerdings durfte ich nur für wenige Tage in unser Manor zurück. Dann kamen Leute aus dem Ministerium. Sie haben mir Papiere vorgelegt. Alles, was deinem Vater gehört hatte, wurde konfisziert. Mir blieb nur, was mir persönlich gehörte. Das war meine Mitgift, einiges aus unterschiedlichen Erbschaften und mein Schmuck. Einige Möbel hat man mir zugestanden."

Sie rührte gedankenverloren in der Suppe. „Ohne Andromeda hätte ich nicht gewusst, was ich tun sollte. Ich habe zuerst in einer Pension gewohnt. Aber das war sehr kostspielig und die anderen Pensionsgäste waren nicht sehr freundliche zu mir. Andromeda hat mich dann dazu gebracht, mir ein Haus zu suchen. Und dann haben wir dieses Cottage gefunden."

Sie sah auf und Draco konnte das warme Strahlen in ihren Augen sehen. „Ich mochte es sofort. Die Rosen am Eingang und der kleine Garten ... das war zu schön, um wirklich für mich zu sein. Das Haus hat einer alten Muggeldame gehört. Sie war so nett. Ihr Mann war gestorben und sie wollte zu ihrem Sohn und seiner Familie ziehen.

Mein Geld hat gereicht das Haus zu kaufen und es wird auch noch eine Weile reichen. Aber ich brauche nicht viel." Sie lächelte wieder.

Draco sah seine Mutter erstaunt an. Früher hätte sie über das Haus die Nase gerümpft und es als heruntergekommen bezeichnet. Sie hatte monatlich mehr Geld für neue Roben und Schuhe ausgegeben, als eine normale Familie im Jahr für den Lebensunterhalt ausgab. Nun 'brauchte sie nicht viel'? Seine Mutter hatte sich sehr verändert.

Sie war offener. Ihr Gesicht zeigte mehr Emotionen. Sie schien wärmer – die Eiskönigin schien aufgetaut. Er mochte sie. Sie war wie die Mutter, die er nur einen Sommer lang erlebt hatte, sich aber immer zurückgewünscht hatte. Damals als sie ohne seinen Vater in Frankreich am Meer Urlaub gemacht hatten.

Er strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht an. „Du hast dich wirklich verändert!" Sie lachte wieder. Vollkommen ungezwungen und herzlich. Ein Geräusch, das er seit damals nie wieder gehört hatte. „Ja, das glaube ich! Ich kann es selbst manchmal nicht glauben, aber ich bin viel zufriedener, als ich je gehofft hatte zu sein."

Spontan stand Draco auf, lief um den Tisch und küsste seine Mutter auf die Wange. Erstaunt stellt er fest, als er wieder an seinem Platz saß, dass seine Mutter Tränen in den Augen hatte.

ooo

Narcissa war in diesem Moment mehr als nur zufrieden – sie war glücklich! Sie würden das gemeinsam in den Griff bekommen. Bei ihr hatte es auch lange gedauert, aber nun war sie mit ihrem Leben zufrieden. Draco würde das auch schaffen. Ohne die drohenden Schatten von Voldemort und Lucius würde er zu dem Mann werden, den sie sich immer als Sohn gewünscht hatte!


	5. Chapter 5

5. Kapitel

Draco stand vor dem Spiegel und besah sich kritisch. Seine Mutter hatte die blauen Flecken und Wunden in seinem Gesicht geheilt. Trotzdem sah er merkwürdig aus. Bisher hatte er es vermieden sich beim Rasieren oder Zähneputzen länger zu betrachten, aber jetzt konnte er es nicht länger vermeiden.

Er sah tatsächlich seinem Vater sehr ähnlich. Das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Die langen Haare mussten verschwinden. Seine Augen lagen immer noch tief in den Höhlen und er hatte einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck. Man konnte ihn wohl gehetzt nennen, aber das wollte er lieber nicht. Das klang zu … untypisch für ihn.

Er war zu dünn. Die Roben hingen an ihm herab. Das sah abgerissen aus. Das war nicht akzeptabel für einen Malfoy.

Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und überlegte. Malfoy … was bedeutete das heute? Sie hätten ihn wohl gelyncht, wenn es nicht mitten im Ministerium gewesen wären und gleich die Leute von der Sicherheit gekommen wären. Die magische Welt hasste ihn und der Name Malfoy bedeutete nichts Gutes mehr.

Er sah wieder zum Spiegel. Aber so wollte er auch nicht aussehen. Er musste ja nicht mehr elegant oder aristokratisch daher kommen, aber ordentlich wollte er schon aussehen.

Er lief ins Wohnzimmer. „Mutter? Hast du vielleicht Muggelgeld?" Seine Mutter rief aus der Küche. „Schatz, ich bin hier." Erstaunt lief er in die Küche. Seine Mutter stand an der Arbeitsplatte und schien einen Kuchenteig zu rühren.

Lächelnd sah sie auf. „Was wolltest du?"

Er räusperte sich. „Ich dachte mir, ich muss zum Friseur und ich brauche auch passende Kleidung. Und so was kann ich doch sicher im Ort hier machen? Dazu würde ich nur..." Seine Stimme verlor sich. Wie viel Geld besaß seine Mutter eigentlich wirklich? Würde er mit seiner Bitte ihren Vorrat kritisch schrumpfen? Geld war im Hause Malfoy nie ein Thema gewesen.

Seine Mutter legte den Schneebesen zur Seite und ging in den Flur. Nach kurzer Zeit trat sie wieder ein, mit einer Geldbörse in der Hand. Sie hielt ihm mehrere Scheine hin. „Ich denke das sollte für den Friseur und einige Kleidungsstücke reichen."

Er sah auf das Bündel Scheine in seiner Hand. „Mutter, ich weiß nicht..." Sie begann zu lachen. „Mach' dir keine Sorgen, Schatz! Ich habe die letzten fünf Jahre sehr sparsam gelebt. Ich denke schon, dass ich es mir leisten kann, meinen Sohn auszustatten."

ooo

Eine Stunde später betrat Draco den Friseur in der Hauptstraße, den seine Mutter ihm empfohlen hatte. Nervös sah er sich um. Ein junger Mann mit sehr blonden Haaren trat auf ihn zu.

„Schönen guten Tag! Ich bin Giorgio. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Draco sah ihn unsicher an. „Äh, die Haare schneiden?" Giorgio grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Aber natürlich. Setzten sie sich." Er schob Draco in eine Ecke und schob ihm einen Stuhl in die Kniekehlen. Mit einem Plumps landete er auf einem Drehstuhl.

Giorgio fuhr mit seinen Händen durch Dracos Haar. Erschrocken fuhr Draco zusammen. Musste der Kerl an ihm ohne Vorwarnung herumgrapschen? Dann beruhigte er sich selber wieder. Natürlich der Kerl war schließlich der Friseur und er wollte ja, dass er an seinem Haar 'grapschte'.

„Haben Sie eine bestimmte Vorstellung?" Hatte er? Eigentlich wollte er nur die Haare kürzer. „Nein, nur nichts Ausgefallenes. Einfach kurz."

Der Friseur ließ seine Stirn in theatralische Falten gleiten und lief zu einem Tisch, auf dem mehrere Zeitschriften lagen. Mit einer kam er zurück und hielt sie Draco unter die Nase. Ein Muggelbild starrte ihn an. „Vielleicht so?" Draco nahm die Zeitschrift und besah sich die Haare des Mannes. Es war nicht zu kurz und nicht zu lang. Klassisch. Ja, das war gut.

Er blickte Giorgio im Spiegel an und nickte. Giorgio lächelte ihn wieder an und begann mit seiner Arbeit. Während Giorgio seine Haare wusch, schnitt und föhnte plapperte er ununterbrochen. Dabei schien er keine Antworten oder Kommentare von Draco zu erwarten.

Trotzdem konnte er das Geplapper nicht ausblenden und so erfuhr er den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch aus dem Ort. Die Tochter vom Bäcker war im vierten Monat schwanger und keiner wusste, wer der Vater war. „Wahrscheinlich nicht mal die kleine Betty selber!" Lachte der Friseur verschwörerisch.

Konnte man verschwörerisch lachen? Giorgio schien eine unglaublich Vielfalt an Lachen zu besitzen. Die alte Miss Monderley hatte wieder einmal zu tief ins Glas geschaut bei ihrem samstäglichen Pub-Besuch und lag nun im örtlichen Krankenhaus mit einem Oberschenkelhalsbruch. Und so ging es weiter und weiter, bis Giorgio mit Schwung den Schutzumhang entfernte und ihm die Haare mit einem dicken Pinsel von den Schultern brüstete.

Zufrieden sah er Draco im Spiegel an. „Na, das ist doch viel besser! Jetzt werden die Mädchen scharenweise in Ohnmacht fallen. Und manch ein Junge sicher auch!" Damit zwinkerte er Draco vielsagend zu und lief kichernd zur Kasse.

Draco war wirklich zu lange in Azkaban gewesen. Jetzt verstand er plötzlich, was ihn die ganze Zeit an Giorgio gestört hatte. Nicht wirklich gestört aber etwas war ein bisschen zu viel, anders, nicht greifbar. Der Kerl hatte gerade versucht ihn anzubaggern.

Grübelnd, ob er das nun als Kompliment oder Frechheit nehmen sollte, lief er zur Kasse und zahlte. Giorgio hielt ihm die Tür auf und verabschiedete sich mit einem „Ich hoffe, ich sehe Sie nun öfter!" Draco lächelte, wie er hoffte nichtssagend und verließ den Laden.

Auf dem Bordstein versuchte er sich zu orientieren. Seine Mutter hatte gesagt, dass es zwei kleinere Boutiquen gäbe, aber wohl auch in einem der Supermärkte Kleidung verkauft wurde. Aber davon hatte sie ihm naserümpfend abgeraten.

Einen kleinen Laden mit Kleidung in der Auslage sah er gleich gegenüber des Friseurladens. Er überquerte die Straße und betrat schwungvoll das kleine Geschäft.

Fröhlich klingelte eine Glocke über der Eingangstür. Eine ältere Dame trat aus einem Hinterraum in den Laden. Sie musterte Draco in seiner abgerissenen Kleidung. Dann begann sie ihn strahlend anzulächeln.

„Sie sind Narcissas Sohn, nicht wahr? Sie müssen es einfach sein! Sie sehen ihr so ähnlich. Oh, das ist wunderbar! Sie hatte so sehr gehofft, dass sie bald zurückkehren würden!"

Dracos sah sie erstaunt an. „Sie kennen meine Mutter?" Die ältere Dame nickte. „Sie ist so eine nette Dame. Sie kommt regelmäßig herein und plauscht ein wenig mit mir."

Seine Mutter plauschte mit einer Muggel-Ladenbesitzerin? Sein neues Leben erstaunte ihn jeden Tag mehr. „Ähm, ich brauche neue Kleider. Eine Hose und..." Sie unterbrach ihn. „Eine Jacke, mein Lieber! Kommen Sie, ich habe da schon was im Auge für sie. Der Mantel wird ihre grauen Augen wunderbar zur Geltung bringen!"

Eine Stunde später verließ er den Laden. Er hatte eine Hose und die Jacke gleich anbehalten. Er fühlte sich wie ein neuer Mensch. Die Kleider schlackerten nicht an ihm, sondern passten genau. Er lief durch die Straßen und hatte das erste Mal in Freiheit das Gefühl nicht aufzufallen.

* * *

_Anmerkung: Bevor mich hier alle schlachten weil eine Kuchenbackende Narciss undenkbar ist. Ich habe mir tatsächlich etwas dabei gedacht :-) Narcissa hat ihr Leben lang unter dem Druck gelebt, ein bestimmtes Bild zu vermitteln. Sie war die reiche, reinblütige Tocher in der HighSociety, dann war sie die Ehefrau von Lucius Malfoy - und der war schließlich nicht nur Todesser, sondern eben immer in einer bestimmten Gesellschaftsschicht. Nun hat sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben die Möglichkeit, das zu tun, was SIE persönlich möchte. Und sie ist ja auch nicht mehr die Jüngste. Außerdem: was soll sie auch sonst den ganzen Tag machen? Sie hat ja keinen Beruf - und bis Draco kam hatte sie ja auch nur ihre SChwester und die Muggel im Ort._

_Daher also..._

_Bis nächste Woche!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

6. Kapitel

Am nächsten Morgen erhielt er eine Eule aus dem Ministerium. Miss Greengrass teilte ihm mit, dass sie ihn am Nachmittag um 15h abholen würde und bei der Gelegenheit gleich seine 'häusliche Umgebung' inspizieren würde.

Wütend warf er den Brief auf den Küchentisch. Fragend sah ihn seine Mutter an. „Es ist unglaublich! Sie teilt mir einfach kurzfristig einen Termin mit, ohne vorab zu klären, ob es gelegen kommt. Und was heißt 'häusliche Umgebung inspizieren'? Das ist unglaublich!"

Seine Mutter lächelte ihn müde an. „Schatz, so unmöglich das alles auch ist: Wir müssen dankbar sein, dass sie sich um dich kümmert." Sie stand auf und begann das Frühstücksgeschirr in die Spüle zu stellen. „Und an die Inspektionen musst du dich wohl oder übel gewöhnen. Mindestens einmal im Monat kommen die Auroren und durchsuchen das ganze Haus. Für den Fall, dass ich doch noch in den dunklen Gefilden wandle." Sie lachte kalt.

Er trat hinter seine Mutter und umarmte sie. Was sollte er bloß sagen? Sie waren an ihrer Lage ja nicht ganz unschuldig. Aber trotzdem hasste er mit jedem Tag seinen Vater mehr. Sein Vater, der seine Frau unterdrückt hatte und seinen Sohn in seine Fußstapfen gezwängt hatte. Sie hätten sich wehren müssen, es wenigstens versuchen können. Aber sie waren beide nicht die Mutigsten. Und nun mussten sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen nehmen und ein neues Leben aufbauen.

Seine Mutter drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich mache uns für heute Nachmittag einen Kuchen. Vielleicht kann man mit deiner Betreuerin zivilisiert verkehren." Draco wollte ihr nicht die Hoffnung nehmen und so blieb er stumm.

000

Punkt 15h verließ Astoria etwas steif den Kamin der Malfoys. Neugierig sah sie sich um. Sie hatte mit etwas … Gehobenerem gerechnet. Das Zimmer war sehr gemütlich eingerichtet. Und gemütlich war nicht das Wort, das ihr bei dem Namen Malfoy einfiel.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Draco, der in einer Tür stand und sie höflich, kalt anlächelte. Er sah vollkommen verändert aus. Sein Haare waren kurz und er trug eine Jeans und ein Hemd. In Hogwarts hatten viele Mädchen für ihn geschwärmt, obwohl er mehr Angst verbreitete, als Lachen. Jetzt konnte man wieder den attraktiven jungen Mann sehen.

„Guten Tag, Miss Greengrass!" Seine Mutter schob sich an ihm vorbei. „Steh nicht herum, als wenn du deine Manieren vergessen hättest." Narcissa Malfoy lief mit ausgestreckter Hand auf sie zu. Sobald Astoria die Hand ergriffen hatte, zog Narcissa sie Richtung Küche. „Ich habe einen Kuchen gebacken und der ist viel zu groß für uns zwei. Draco isst ja nur wie ein Spatz."

Erstaunt fand Astoria sich in einem Stuhl in einer Wohnküche wieder mit einem Teller mit Kuchen vor sich. Was war das hier für ein Schmierentheater? Sie hatte alles über Narcissa Malfoy gehört – diese Frau würde niemals in einer Küche Kuchen essen, schon gar nicht einen Kuchen, den sie selber gebacken hatte.

„Essen sie, meine Liebe! Ich schwöre, dass ich nichts Verdächtiges eingebacken habe!" Sie lachte etwas aufgesetzt. Erst jetzt erkannte Astoria, dass die ältere Frau nervös war. Sie wollte einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Höflich lächelnd bedankte Astoria sich und begann an dem Kuchen zu knabbern. Er war erstaunlich lecker.

Narcissa entspannte sich sichtlich. Draco setzte sich ebenfalls wieder an den Tisch und schenkte allen Tee ein. Astoria hatte das Gefühl, in ein surreales Theaterstück geraten zu sein. Saß sie wirklich mit den Malfoys am Küchentisch und aß Kuchen.

„Greengrass? Sind sie verwandt mit Hyperion Greengrass?" Astoria nickte und schluckte den Kuchen hinunter. „Ja, das war mein Vater." Ein Strahlen ging über Narcissas Gesicht. „Dann sind sie die Tochter von Anne-Mette und Hyperion?" Astoria nickte wieder.

„War ihre Mutter nicht mit dem schwedischen Muggel-Königshaus verwandt? Ach, das ist alles so aufregend. Seit ich so viel unter Muggel bin, bin ich ganz fasziniert von den Königshäusern!" Das wiederum konnte Astoria sich gut vorstellen. Hatten die Malfoys sich nicht für den magischen Hochadel gehalten?

„Mutter, ich glaube du solltest Miss Greengrass nicht so aushorchen! Das ist ihr sicher unangenehm!" Seine Mutter blitzte ihn nur kurz an. „Ach, Draco, lass einer alten Frau doch die Freude. Wenn ich schon mal jemanden in meiner Küche sitzen habe, der mir Informationen aus erster Hand geben kann."

Astoria schüttelte den Kopf. „Das tut mir leid, Mrs. Malfoy, aber ich weiß wahrscheinlich weniger als sie über das Geschehen am dänischen Hof. Mein Mutter ist in der Erbfolge an Platz 713. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir jemals in den Genuss kommen auch nur Tee im Schloss angeboten zu bekommen."

Narcissa rührte bedächtig in ihrem Tee. „Ach, Muggel sterben so leicht – da kann man ganz schnell doch zur Königin werden." Astorias Kopf schnellte nach oben. Scharf erwiderte sie: „Sie wissen sicher mehr darüber, wie leicht Muggel sterben als ich. Aber es dürfte sie beruhigen, dass an Platz 215 Morten Olström steht. Falls ich recht informiert bin, haben sie Bekanntschaft mit ihm geschlossen."

Erschrocken sah Narcissa die junge Frau an. So hatte sie das nicht gemeint. Morten Olström? Ein Schauer lief über ihren Rücken. „Dann hoffe ich, dass die 214 Muggel vor ihm sehr gesund sind. Olström ist … ein sehr verstörender Mensch."

Der stumme blonde Hüne hatte ihr immer eine Gänsehaut bereitet. Er hatte dieses Glühen in den Augen, wie ihre Schwester. Das war nicht gesund!

Sie sah der jungen Hexe vor sich in die Augen. „Sie haben eine äußerst ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe, meine Liebe. So blau! Wunderschön!" Das war ein alter Trick von ihr. Mit unerwarteten Bemerkungen brachte sie ihren Gegenüber aus dem Takt und wirkte dabei liebreizend jugendlich aus.

ooo

„Mrs. Malfoy, es ist ja sehr nett, dass Sie mir Kuchen und Tee anbieten und mit mir Small Talk machen, aber vielleicht sollten wir das nicht wiederholen. Ich bin nicht hier zum Vergnügen, sondern um meine Arbeit zu tun."

Astoria reichte es. Sie würde sich nicht weiter von Narcissa Malfoy ablenken lassen. Ihre Aufgabe bestand darin zu sehen, ob Draco Malfoy genug zu essen, Kleidung und eine einigermaßen heile Umwelt hatte. Sie musste nicht freundschaftlich mit einer Todesserfamilie verkehren. Auch wenn die zwei hier von allen Anschuldigungen frei gesprochen worden waren, waren sie der Sohn und die Ehefrau von Lucius Malfoy und hatten Voldemort ein Heim geboten.

Entschlossen stand sie auf. „Mr. Malfoy, wenn sie mir vielleicht nun ihr Zimmer zeigen würden? Dann können wir noch pünktlich bei Gringotts sein."

Narcissa sah gekränkt aus, Draco legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Die Auroren letzte Woche haben nichts Anrüchiges finden können. Meinen Sie im Ernst, Sie finden etwas?" Narcissas Stimme klang kalt. Ganz die Eiskönigin, die sie immer gewesen war.

„Ich suche nach nichts 'Anrüchigem'. Ich bin nur hier, um zu sehen, dass es Mister Malfoy an nichts fehlt." Astoria versuchte, ihre Stimme knapp und kalt zu halten. Auch Narcissa erhob sich nun. „Dann brauchen Sie nicht weiter zu schauen – ihm fehlt es an nichts hier!"

Zum ersten Mal mischte Draco sich ein. „Mutter, lass Miss Greengrass ihre Arbeit tun. Sie muss sicherlich einen Bericht oder so etwas darüber verfassen." Narcissa nickte kurz, nahm ihren Teller und drehte sich zur Spüle um.

Draco gab Astoria ein Zeichen ihm voraus die Küche zu verlassen. Schweigend wartete Astoria im Flur und überließ Draco es dann vorauszugehen. „Sie haben meine Mutter gekränkt. Sie hat sich Mühe gegeben mit dem Kuchen. Und sie hatte gehofft, dass sie anders reagieren würden, wie alle anderen."

Vor seiner Zimmertür angekommen drehte er sich um. „Sie hat fast nur noch Kontakt zu den Muggeln im Ort, weil alle anderen sie ausgestoßen haben." Er öffnete die Tür und ließ Astoria vorbei, zuerst ins Zimmer treten.

Astoria drehte sich zu ihm um. Als sie sah, dass er die Tür schließen wollte, rief sie: „Lassen sie die Tür offen!" Draco grinste und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Haben Sie Angst ich, könnte Sie foltern, oder so etwas?"

Astoria hatte versucht, ihre Wut in Schach zu halten. Sie hatte sich überrumpeln lassen, sich vorwerfen lassen müssen, dass sie sich nicht benehmen konnte und nun machte er sich auch noch über sie lustig.

„Hören Sie! Nur weil sie kein echter Todesser waren, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass alle sie gleich mögen würden. Ihre Mutter war jahrelang die Society-Queen und wen sie ächtete, der hatte keine Möglichkeiten mehr. Und Sie? Sie haben vielleicht nicht tatkräftig geholfen aber immer dabei gestanden und nichts getan. Das macht sie noch lange nicht zum Helden! Und wenn mir unwohl ist, mit ihnen in einem geschlossenen Raum zu sein, dann hat das einen sehr guten Grund!"

Draco sah sie einen Moment schweigend an. Dann setzte er sich auf sein Bett und machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung Richtung Schreibtischstuhl. „Setzten sie sich!"

Trotzig sah sie ihn an. „Danke, ich stehe lieber!" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann holte er tief Luft. „Miss Greengrass, ich denke, wir sollten sprechen. Wir müssen die nächsten Monate miteinander auskommen und das geht so nicht."

Astoria sah ihn misstrauisch an. Er klang aufrichtig. „Gut." sagte sie zögernd.

Draco seufzte. „Könnten wir wenigstens versuchen, die allgemeinen Regeln der Höfflichkeit zu beachten?"

Sie sah ihn stumm an. Er hatte ja recht. Sie machten sich gerade ihr Leben schwerer, als es sein musste. „Gut lassen sie es uns versuchen. Sie machen keine dummen Bemerkungen und ich bin höfflicher!"

Draco nickte. „Einverstanden." dann sah er sich um. „Haben sie etwas zu beanstanden?" Astoria sah sich um. „Nein, das Haus ist sehr hübsch und ihre Mutter hat sich scheinbar viel Mühe mit der Einrichtung gegeben."

Draco erkannte das Friedensangebot. „Gut. Sollen wir dann los?" Astoria nickte und ging vor ihm aus dem Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter. Am Fuß der Treppe blieb sie einen Augenblick unentschlossen stehen. Dann ging sie in die Küche.

„Mrs. Malfoy? Ich möchte mich für mein unhöfliches Benehmen entschuldigen. Sie haben ein sehr gemütliches zu Hause und der Kuchen war sehr lecker."

Draco kam dazu, als seine Mutter sich umdrehte und sich mit einem verkniffenen Lächeln bedankte. Die zwei Frauen verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Astoria drehte sich erleichtert zur Tür und fand dort Draco, der sie mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck ansah.

„Wir nehmen das Flohnetzwerk. Um zu vermeiden, dass sich die Ereignisse im Ministerium wiederholen, habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass wir direkt im Vorzimmer von ihrem Vermögensverwalter landen können. Wir müssen allerdings zusammen reisen, da nur eine einmalige Öffnung innerhalb von 12 Stunden genehmigt werden kann."

Sie nahm Flohpuder aus ihrer Jackentasche, warf es in das Feuer im Kamin und sagte „Gringotts, Zimmer 718" Sie nahm Draco am Arm, bedacht darauf, dass sie ihn am Ärmel anfasste. Zusammen traten sie in das grüne Feuer.

Durch den Eintritt in das Flohnetzwerk wurde sie gegen Draco geschleudert und durch die Rotation konnte sie sich nicht von ihm befreien. Panik stieg in ihr auf.

„Ich tue ihnen nichts. Bitte hören sie auf zu zappeln, sie verletzen sich nur selber dabei."

Seine Stimme beruhigte sie ein wenig.

Was konnte er schon machen? Er roch gut. Aber er war furchtbar dünn. Sie konnte seine Knochen durch seine und ihre Kleidung spüren.

Dann wurde das Drehen langsamer und sie erkannte das Vorzimmer von Knibbelsipp, dem Vermögensverwalter der Malfoys. Vorsichtig trat sie einen Schritt aus dem Kamin. Draco hielt sie stützend am Arm.


	7. Chapter 7

7. Kapitel

„Miss Greengrass, wie schön sie zu sehen!" Der Staatsanwalt trat auf sie zu. „Guten Tag, Mister Asherton. Wie geht es ihnen?" Astoria trat geschäftsmäßig auf den gut aussehenden Mann zu. Dieser begann sofort, breiter zu lächeln. „Wenn ich Sie sehe, geht es mir immer gut!"

Draco unterdrückte im letzten Moment ein Schnauben. Was ein Schleimer! Dann schaute der Staatsanwalt zu ihm. Sein Blick wurde kalt und herablassend. „Mister Malfoy!" Draco nickte nur.

Knibbelsipp, der Vermögensverwalter der Malfoys kam in diesem Moment in den Raum. „Mister Malfoy, schön sie zu sehen! Asherton! Miss Greengrass, immer eine Freude mit Ihnen zu arbeiten!"

Draco konnte sich ein fieses Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Asherton schien sich keine Freunde bei Gringotts gemacht zu haben. Was eigentlich nur hieß, dass er nicht viel Geld hatte.

Der Kobold winkte alle beteiligten an einen großen Tisch heran. „Wir haben soweit alles vorbereitet. Nach den Vorgaben der Staatsanwaltschaft haben wir die Vermögenswerte von Draco Alabastius Malfoy freigegeben und in eine Treuhandschaft gewandelt. Die Verwaltung obliegt der Abteilung 'Resozialisierung' des Ministeriums für Zauberei. Mister Malfoy wird in den kommenden zwei Jahren eine Summe von 542 Galleonen pro Monat ausgezahlt bekommen. Sollte er mehr Gold benötigen, muss er das schriftliche Einverständnis mindestens zweier Personen der Abteilung 'Resozialisierung' des Zaubereiministeriums bei uns abgeben.

Möchten sie den Vertrag lesen?" Draco sah zweifelnd auf den Haufen Papier vor dem Kobold. Das waren mindestens 200 Seiten.

„Es ist der Standardvertrag für solche Fälle?" Asherton klang als würde er seine Zeit ungern verschwenden.

Knibbelsipp nickte. „Natürlich! So war es ja abgesprochen!" Asherton schnappte sich die Feder vom Tisch und zog den Vertrag an sich. Mit kleinen eckigen Bewegungen unterschrieb er, dann schob er den Vertrag zu Miss Greengrass. Diese unterschrieb schwungvoll und reichte Draco die Feder und den Vertrag.

Er hätte gerne den Vertrag gelesen, bevor er ihn unterschrieb. In Ruhe, wie sein Vater ihm das beigebracht hatte, aber da er sowieso nichts an dem Vertrag ändern konnte, konnte er ihn auch gleich unterschreiben.

Seufzend setzte er seine Unterschrift auf die leere Zeile.

Dann sah er zu Knibbelsipp. „Könnte ich zwei Drittel der Summe in Muggelgeld erhalten?" Knibbelsipp schenkte ihm eines seiner seltenen Lächeln. „Natürlich. Ich werde das gleich vermerken."

Er stand auf und lief um den Tisch herum. Als er vor Draco stand, überreichte er ihm einen Lederbeutel. „Jeden 15. des Monats wird die Summe von 542 Galleonen bzw. zwei Drittel der Summe zum Tageskurs gewechselte britische Pfund in diesen Beutel übertragen."

Draco nickte. Dann sah er zu Astoria. „Könnte ich vielleicht mein Verlies sehen? Ich würde gerne nachsehen, was außer Gold dort verwart wird."

„Sie haben doch sicher eine Kopie der Vermögenswerte von Miss Greengrass erhalten? Das sollte doch eigentlich genügen!" Asherton musterte Draco mit nur schwer verhohlenem Zorn.

Astorias Augen glitzerten neugierig. „Ich habe noch Zeit. Ich gehe gerne noch mit Ihnen zum Verlies. Ich denke, wir können das sicher alleine regeln, Mister Asherton. Sie brauchen Ihre Zeit damit nicht zu verschwenden."

Draco konnte sehen das Asherton gerne widersprechen würde, ihm aber kein Argument einfiel. Daher nickte er mit zusammengepressten Lippen. „Dann wünsche ich noch einen schönen Tag. Knibbelsipp! Malfoy! Vielleicht können wir einmal zusammen zu Mittag essen, Miss Greengrass?"

Astoria lächelte höflich. „Ich melde mich dann, wenn ich Zeit habe." Asherton verstrahlte noch einmal seinen trockenen Charme in Richtung Astoria, dann verließ er den Raum.

Knibbelsipp machte eine Bewegung Richtung Tür. „Wollen wir dann?" Astoria und Draco verließen den Raum und fuhren mit einem goldenen Fahrstuhl in die Tiefen der Bank. Unten angekommen, ging es mit einem der Wagen durch den Untergrund weiter.

Die nassen, tropfenden Wände, der Geruch und die Kälte erinnerten Draco sofort an Azkaban.

Astoria sah ihn fast besorgt an. „Mister Malfoy? Möchten sie lieber nach Hause?"

Draco spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach, schüttelte aber den Kopf. Er würde das schaffen. Das hier war Gringotts, nicht Azkaban, Gringotts!

ooo

Astoria betrachtete Draco von der Seite. Er sah nicht gut aus. Sollte sie etwas tun? Vielleicht seine Hand halten? Nein, das könnte sie nicht! Es war immer noch Draco Malfoy. Aber vielleicht könnte sie ein wenig näher an ihn heranrücken.

Langsam rutschte sie einige Zentimeter an ihn heran.

ooo

Er hatte seinen Blick geradeaus gerichtet, aber durch ihre Bewegung, wurde sein Blick auf ihre Beine gelenkt. War sie näher gerückt? Er konnte jetzt ihre Wärme spüren. Als sie im Flohnetzwerk waren, war sie an ihn gepresst worden. Das hatte sich gut angefühlt, warm und weich. Aber er sollte sich nicht in solche Gedanken versteigen. Sie hasste ihn und eine andere Frau gab es im Moment nicht in seinem Leben. Und körperliche Freuden waren auf seiner Liste nun wirklich keine Priorität.

„Ihr Verlies, Mister Malfoy!" Zumindest hatten seine Gedanken ihn von der Fahrt abgelenkt. Er trat auf den schmalen Laufsteg und hielt Astoria seine Hand hin, um ihr beim Aussteigen zu helfen. Sie sah einen kurzen Moment auf seine Hand.

Er konnte ihre Gedanken fast hören: Sie hatten gesagt, sie würden höflich miteinander umgehen. Zögernd nahm sie seine Hand. Sobald sie festen Boden unter beiden Füßen hatte, ließ sie seine Hand sofort los.

Knibbelsipp nahm einen Schlüssel und machte sich an der Tür zu schaffen. Dann drehte er sich zu Astoria. „Wenn sie bitte den Zauber weben würden?" Astoria trat vor und Draco konnte sehen, wie sie ausholende Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab machte und dabei vor sich hinsummte. Dann hörte er das Knirschen der Stahltür und mit einem Quietschen öffnete sich die Tür einen Spaltbreit.

Astoria trat zur Seite und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. Draco trat vor und stieß die Tür ganz auf. In der Mitte lag ein Haufen Gold, der obwohl groß doch nichts im Vergleich zu früher war.

„Knibbelsipp?" Kaum hatte er den Namen ausgesprochen stand der Kobold neben ihm. „Wird das Gold weiter angelegt? Oder hat man das alles beendet?" Der Kobold sah aus als würde er gleich weinen.

„Uns wurden alle Transaktionen untersagt. Es ist eine Schande! Wir hatten diese wirklich lukrativen Investitionen und Anlagen für ihr Vermögen!" Draco nickte und legte dem Kobold die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Miss Greengrass?" Astoria war etwas verloren an der Tür stehen geblieben. Nun trat sie einen zögernden Schritt in das Verlies. Mit großen Augen starrte sie auf den Haufen Gold in der Mitte.

Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Miss Greengrass?" Ihr Kopf zuckte in seine Richtung. „Kann ich das Gold wieder anlegen lassen?" Sie legte die Stirn in Falten.

Da mischte sich Knibbelsipp ein. „Ja, Mister Malfoy. Der Vertrag regelt nur, dass sie nicht mehr als die genannte Summe pro Monat erhalten und das man das Gold nicht in bestimmte unsichere Papiere an der Muggelbörse investieren darf. Aber es steht nichts darin, dass wir das Gold nicht zumindest sicher anlegen können."

Draco nickte. „Bitte fangen sie dann damit an." Knibbelsipp hüpfte fast vor Glück.

Draco lief nun an den Regalen an der Wand entlang. Er wollte sehen, was alles hier gelandet war. Die Regale waren trotzdem erschreckend leer. „Miss Greengrass?" Sie trat neben ihn, während er begann, Schmuckkästchen zu öffnen.

ooo

„Das hier ist wirklich nur ein kleiner Teil der Erbstücke meiner Familie. Was ist mit den anderen passiert?" Astoria sah ihm über die Schulter. Ein Collier mit Edelsteinen so groß wie Babyfäuste lag in dem Samtkästchen in seinen Händen.

„Ich denke, ihre Mutter hat sicher auch einiges erhalten." Draco nickte. „Und ein Teil ist sicher zu Gold gemacht worden und das ist dann in den Fond für die Opfer der Todesser-Willkür geflossen."

Draco drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ich weiß nicht, ob sie das verstehen können, aber mir wäre es lieber gewesen, sie hätten das ganze Gold genommen und mir die Erbstücke gelassen."

Sie sah es in seinen Augen. Hier ging es nicht um Gold und Vermögen, hier ging es um Tradition. Sie seufzte. Das war schließlich einer der Eckpfeiler von Voldemorts Ideologie gewesen. Die Tradition aufrecht erhalten, Blut rein halten, alles der gleiche Blödsinn. Aber nicht jeder der etwas auf die Vergangenheit seiner Familie hielt, musste den ganzen ideologischen Katalog von Voldemort gut heißen.

„Doch das kann ich verstehen. Das Problem ist, dass Tradition eines der Lieblingswörter von Voldemort war, wenn er öffentlich auftrat." Draco drehte sich wieder zum Regal. „Sein Lieblingswort im privaten Gebrauch war 'Crucio'." Seine Stimme war bitter.

Er lief einige Schritte weiter. Hier standen Möbel an der Wand und Vasen. „Sehen sie diesen Schreibtisch? Der gehörte meiner Urgroßmutter mütterlicherseits. Sie hat daran ihre Briefe geschrieben. Meine Mutter hat ihn auch genutzt. Er stand in einem Erker, an allen Seiten von Fenstern umgeben. Mutter liebte es, dort ihre Korrespondenz zu schreiben." Er drehte sich zu ihr. „Ist das schlecht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Ich ... meine Mutter hat mir eine Kommode gegeben, die noch von ihrer Oma stammte. Ich liebe diese Kommode. Vor allem, weil ich weiß, dass sie schon so lange in meiner Familie ist."

ooo

Er drehte sich wieder um. Sie verstand ihn also? Aber wenn sie so dachte, wie konnte sie für das Ministerium arbeiten?

„Ich verstehe aber auch, warum andere Menschen Dinge wie Tradition ablehnen. Ich kann verstehen, dass die verdrehte Version von Voldemort vielen den Sinn nach Tradition vergellt hat."

Ja, so würde das wohl von nun an immer sein. Alle seine Werte würden infrage gestellt werden und immer auf zwei Arten gemessen werden. Er fuhr sich müde über die Augen. Er sollte so schnell wie möglich den Rest anschauen und dann nach Hause gehen.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Kapitel

Draco sackte in sich zusammen. Fest presste er seine Handballen auf seine Augen. Er hasste das alles! Er wollte doch nur seine Ruhe. Er tat niemanden etwas – schon lange nicht mehr. Warum konnte er dann nicht eine Nacht durchschlafen?

_Er war mit Crabbe und Goyle auf dem abendlichen Rundgang durch das Schloss gewesen. Es war kurz vor dem Zapfenstreich gewesen, der in diesem Jahr von 22 Uhr auf 19 Uhr zurückgesetzt worden war. Crabbe und Goyle machte es Spaß kurz nach 19 Uhr noch die letzten Nachzügler abzufangen._

_Draco war das alles egal. Er verbrachte die Wochenenden zurzeit im Haus seiner Eltern und die Ereignisse dort ließen das gesamte Schulgeschehen lächerlich wirken._

_In einem dunklen Gang, der von der Bibliothek zum Hufflepuff-Bereich führte, trafen sie dann auf zwei Mädchen. Beide waren hübsch und sahen vollkommen verängstigt aus, als sie die drei Jungen plötzlich vor sich sahen._

_Seit Beginn des Schuljahres mussten alle Schüler einen Anstecker tragen. Es war eine kleine Phiole, in die jeder Schüler einen Tropfen seines Blutes hatte hineintropfen lassen müssen. Die Flüssigkeit im Inneren der Phiole färbte sich, sobald das Blut hinzukam je nach Blutstatus._

_Das eine Mädchen hatte eine strahlend weiße Phiole, die der anderen war dunkelsandfarben. „Schau einer an! Miss Greengrass und Miss Schlammblut!" Crabbe grölte durch den Gang. Draco sah gelangweilt auf die zwei Mädchen._

_Das Schlammblut war dunkelhaarig. Mit großen Rehaugen. Sehr hübsch. Die andere hatte blondes Haar, ansonsten war sie eher unscheinbar. Als er aber nun genauer hinsah, sah er ihre erstaunlichen Augen. Ein ungewöhnliches Blau, wie Kornblumen. Das musste diese Greengrass sein. Sie sah ihrer Schwester Daphne nicht sehr ähnlich. Er hatte einige der Jungs über sie reden hören. Und wenn Daphne etwas über sie erzählte, war es immer abfällig. Sie war eine Hufflepuff – das sagte ja schon alles!_

_Goyle näherte sich Greengrass. „Na, meine Schöne! Nun sind wir aber in Schwierigkeiten, nicht wahr?" Er strich mit seinen Wurstfingern über ihre Wange. Sie zuckte zurück. Goyle grinste sie anzüglich an. „Aber wir wollen mal nicht so sein. Wenn ihr ein wenig nett zu uns seid, dann drücken wir gerne beide Augen zu – nicht, Vince?"_

_Draco sah die Angst in den blauen Augen. Betreten sah er zu Boden. Dabei strich sein Blick über die strahlend weiße Phiole. „Sie ist reinblütig!" _

_Crabbe und Goyle starrten ihn an. Sie kapierten es nicht. „Lasst sie in Frieden. Sie ist eine von uns und wir wollen doch auch keine beschädigte Ware in der Hochzeitsnacht vorfinden!"_

_Nach einem Moment begriffen die zwei Gorillas, wovon er sprach. Sie begannen dümmlich zu lachen. „Beschädigte Ware!" Goyle schien es sehr witzig zu finden._

_Crabbe, der vor dem anderen Mädchen stand, wandte sich wieder ihr zu. „Aber die hier können wie ein wenig 'beschädigen' – die ist nur ein wässriges Schlammblut!" Damit grapschte er plump nach der Brust des Mädchens._

_Entsetzt wich sie bis zur Wand zurück, aber Crabbe folgte ihr. Drückte sie mit seinem klobigen Körper an die Steinmauer. Sie versuchte Crabbe wegzuschieben, aber das würde ihr nicht gelingen. Crabbe begann, sie schlabbrig zu küssen. Draco konnte nur noch sehen, wie die Haare des Mädchens sich wild bewegten. Scheinbar versuchte sie sich wegzudrehen._

_Das andere Mädchen gab einen Laut von sich. Es klang nach einem erstickten Schrei. Goyle war erstaunlich schnell und schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab, den sie bereits in der Hand hielt. _

„_Nana, meine Süße – wir wollen doch nicht stören, wenn große Jungs spielen!" Dann sah Goyle sie von oben bis unten an. „Weißt du, vielleicht kann ich mit meinem Eltern reden und dann landest du in meinem Bett in deiner Hochzeitsnacht." Sie starrte ihn schockiert an. Draco konnte sehen, dass sie lieber sterben würde, als auch nur mit Goyle freiwillig zu reden._

„_Vielleicht können wir ja doch ein wenig üben. Ohne die Ware zu beschädigen!" Er fuhr mit einer Hand in die langen blonden Haare und in den Nacken des Mädchens. Ihr Hals sah so zerbrechlich in der riesigen Hand aus. Goyle könnte sie leicht töten._

_Er sah wie sie versuchte sich gegen den Druck der Hand zu wehren, aber trotzdem zog Goyle ihren Kopf immer näher._

_Draco sah wie gebannt zu. Im Hintergrund hörte er Crabbe stöhnen und die schluchzenden Laute des anderen Mädchens. Kurz bevor Goyles Mund sich auf die Lippen des Mädchens pressen konnte, hallte eine kalte Stimme durch den Gang._

„_Das ist widerliches Benehmen für Zauberer aus Slytherin!" Die drei Jungen fuhren herum. Snape stand im Gang. Sein eiskalter Blick glitt über die Szene. „Mister Crabbe, Mister Goyle entfernen sie sich von den ... Damen."_

_Crabbe und Goyle ließen von den Mädchen ab, als hätten sie sich verbrannt. Zittrig gesellten sie sich zu Draco._

„_Miss Elvers richten sie ihre Kleidung! Sie und Miss Greengrass erhalten von mir jeden Abend Strafarbeiten für die nächsten zwei Wochen für ungebührliches Verhalten in der Öffentlichkeit. Und nun gehen sie mir aus den Augen!"_

_Die zwei Mädchen rannten aus dem Gang. Der eisige Blick von Snape fiel nun auf die Jungen._

„_Das war ein unverzeihliches Benehmen für reinblütige Zauberer! Wir wälzen uns nicht wollüstig in Gängen mit fragwürdigen Mädchen herum! Sie sind eine Schande! Ich werde noch einmal darüber hinwegsehen, aber sollte ich sie noch einmal dabei ertappen, dass sie sich mit unwürdigen Weibern abgeben, dann erhalten sie von mir eine Strafe, dagegen erscheint alles was die Carrows austeilen ein Spaziergang! Und nun gehen sie in ihre Schlafräume!"_

_Crabbe und Goyle waren genauso schnell verschwunden wie die Mädchen. Draco lief langsamer hinterher. „Draco!" Er drehte sich zu seinem Patenonkel um. Die zwei anderen waren schon längst verschwunden._

„_Ich bin sehr enttäuscht. So ein Verhalten hätte ich von dir nicht erwartet." Draco öffnete den Mund, um zu erklären, dass er eigentlich nichts gemacht hatte. Schloss ihn dann aber wieder und nickte. Dann drehte er sich um und lief seinen Freunden hinterher._

ooo

Astoria saß an ihrem Schreibtisch. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen. Malfoy war anstrengend. Und jetzt brach ihre eigene Vergangenheit über sie her. Nicht, dass sie sich bisher viel Mühe mit der Bewältigung gegeben hätte. Verdrängung war ihrer Meinung nach erfolgreicher. Oder auch nicht – denn jetzt stand ihr alles wieder vor Augen.

Sie befand sich wieder in dem finsteren Gang und sah das aufgeschwollene Gesicht von Vincent Goyle auf sich zukommen, hörte Kathryns Schluchzen wieder.

Sie wollte sich nicht ausdenken, was passiert wäre, wenn Snape nicht aufgetaucht wäre. Sie waren direkt in ihren Schlafraum gerannt. Sie hatten die Nacht aneinander geklammert in einem Bett geschlafen.

Letztendlich war nicht viel passiert. Crabbe war nicht soweit gekommen. Aber danach waren sie nur noch in großen Gruppen durch die Gänge gelaufen, auch bei Tag.

Drei Wochen später hatte Neville Longbottom Kathryn aus der Schule geschmuggelt. Sie war in den Untergrund gegangen. Ihr Blutstatus war immer mehr zum Problem geworden. Die Carrows hatten Kathryn in ihrem Jahrgang herausgesucht, um ein Exempel zu statuieren. Für jede falsche, richtige oder nicht gegebene Antwort war sie unter den Cruciatus-Fluch gestellt worden.

Astoria hatte Kathryn nie wieder gesehen. Keiner wusste so genau, was mit ihr passiert war. Man wusste, dass sie mit zwei weiteren Mädchen untergetaucht war. Über den Orden des Phoenix hatte man für sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden, sie mit einer Muggelfähre auf den Kontinent zu bringen.

Sie war nicht am verabredeten Treffpunkt aufgetaucht. Auch keines der anderen Mädchen. Man hatte aber auch keine Leichen gefunden. Trotzdem hatte Astoria keine Hoffnung mehr.

Und dann fragte Malfoy sie ernsthaft, was für ein Problem sie mit ihm hatte. Das war unglaublich. Sie konnte das alles nicht! Aber das hatte sie ja alles schon durch. Granger würde sie nicht von dem Fall abziehen und sie konnte nicht kündigen.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Kapitel

Drei Tage später stand Astoria wieder vor dem kleinen Cottage der Malfoys. Sie klopfte und Narcissa öffnete ihr. Höflich, aber kalt bat sie sie herein. Narcissa hatte den letzten Besuch nicht vergessen.

Draco trat aus der Küche und führte sie in das Wohnzimmer. Das Wohnzimmer war eindeutig formeller als die Küche.

Sie setzte sich auf den Rand des Sofas. Draco nahm ihr gegenüber in einem Sessel Platz.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich dachte, es wäre besser, wir würden unsere Treffen nicht im Ministerium abhalten. Ich möchte keine Wiederholung der letzten Ereignisse."

Diese Eröffnung schien ihn nicht zu beeindrucken. Er musterte sie kalt. „Und warum sind sie so sicher, dass ich in meinem Heim eine Wiederholung der letzten Ereignisse akzeptabel finde?"

Astoria schoss das Blut in die Wangen. „Ich dachte, ihnen wäre es lieber, nicht noch einmal verprügelt zu werden. Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich mich ihrer Mutter gegenüber benehmen werde."

Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich gehe großzügig davon aus, dass sie sich zu benehmen wissen. Wie ich die Sachlage einschätze, habe ich kein Veto?" Sie sah ihn angestrengt an.

„Sie können nicht wie ein normaler Mensch reden, oder?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich weiß nicht, welche Vorteile es haben sollte, mich weniger gewählt auszudrücken."

Geschlagen nickte sie. Er machte es mit Absicht. Sie wollte den Besuch, wie alle Begegnungen mit ihm zuvor, einfach nur schnell hinter sich bringen.

„Lassen Sie uns weiter machen." Sie hatte bereits ein Pergament hervor geholt. „Wir haben ihre finanzielle Situation soweit geklärt." Sie sah ihn kurz an und erwartete einen Kommentar, aber er sah sie nur mit dem gleichen kalten Gesichtsausdruck wie zuvor an.

„Der nächste Schritt ist, Ihnen wieder einen Zauberstab zu besorgen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir uns gleich auf den Weg zu Olivander machen." Astoria sah wieder von dem Pergament zu Draco.

Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck sich stark verändert hatte. Blankes Entsetzen war zu sehen. Er war blass wie die Wand und schien Probleme mit dem Atmen zu haben.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ... ich ..." Dann schien er sich zu fangen. „Ich kann nicht zu Olivander gehen!" Es war deutlich, dass er sich nicht umstimmen lassen würde.

Als er sich nicht weiter erklärte, hakte sie nach. „Weil...?" Draco sah sie ungläubig an. „Sagen Sie, Miss Greengrass, haben Sie sich meine Akte überhaupt angesehen?" Astoria sah ihn wütend an. „Natürlich!"

Hochmütig sah er sie von oben herab an. „Natürlich! Dann ist Ihnen sicher auch nicht entgangen, dass einer der Zeugen gegen mich Olivander persönlich war." Seine Stimme tropfte vor Hohn.

Astoria fühlte, wie sie rot wurde. Das war unangenehm. „Ich habe die Akte nur überflogen." Gab sie kleinlaut zu. Sie starrte auf das Pergament in ihren Händen. Sie hörte, wie er ergeben seufzte.

„Schön! Sie wollen so wenig wie möglich mit mir zu tun haben. Es tut mir leid, dass sich das eine oder andere aber nicht vermeiden lässt. Ich möchte nämlich auch, dass man meinen Fall so gut wie möglich bearbeitet."

Beschämt nickte sie. „Ich weiß." Sie schaute zu ihm auf. „Es tut mir leid. Ich mache hier keine gute Arbeit. Ich werde mich in Zukunft mehr bemühen!"

Er sah jetzt weniger kalt aus. Und er sah sie auch nicht hämisch an. Er räusperte sich. „Woher bekomme ich nun einen Zauberstab?"

Sie überlegte kurz. „Es gibt noch einen Meister in Edinburgh. Wir könnten auch dorthin gehen." Draco lächelte sie an. „Gut, dann gehen wir also shoppen! Ich hole mir schnell meine Jacke."

ooo

Draco nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal, um in seinem Zimmer seine Jacke und sein Geld zu holen. Er freute sich auf Edinburgh. Er war bisher erst einmal dort gewesen. Die Zauberergemeinde lebte hinter einer Barriere am Fuß der Burg. Das Viertel war sehr alt und hatte einen sehr eigenen Charme. Aber vor allem hoffte er, dort würde ihn niemand erkennen.

Keine zwanzig Minuten später liefen sie über das Kopfsteinpflaster des Glenfiddich Strips. Die Sonne schien und scheinbar waren noch mehr Leute auf die Idee gekommen einkaufen zu gehen. Draco genoss die Wärme auf seinem Gesicht, auch wenn die Menschen ihn etwas verunsicherten.

Suchend blickte Astoria sich um. „Das Geschäft müsste weiter unten in der Straße sein ..." Sie klang alles andere als sicher. Astoria war offensichtlich noch nie in Edinburgh gewesen. „Ich glaube der Laden ist neben der Apotheke mit der grünen Fassade." Draco zeigte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Waren Sie schon einmal hier?" Draco sah sie lächelnd an. „Als ich sechs war, hatte meine Mutter hier eine Schneiderin gefunden, die 'wunderbare Roben' schneiderte. Die Worte meiner Mutter, nicht meine! Damals hat sie mich einmal mitgenommen. Im Jahr darauf war etwas anderes modern und wir kamen nicht mehr hier her."

ooo

Astoria musterte den Mann an ihrer Seite. Sie überlegte, wie ein solches Leben wohl wäre, wenn Geld keine Rolle spielte. Ihre Familie war nicht arm, aber ihre Mutter hatte sich nie etwas maßschneidern lassen. Und sie waren auch nur selten in anderen Städten einkaufen gewesen als in London. Dort gab es alles, warum weiter suchen?

Neugierig sah sie sich um. Die Häuserfassaden waren bunter als in London. Die Auslagen sahen interessanter aus. Sie musste sich daran erinnern, dass sie nicht zum Vergnügen hier war. Viel zu schnell konnte sie das Schild des Zauberstabsmachers sehen. Tatsächlich neben der Apotheke mit der grünen Fassade.

ooo

Draco betrat nervös den Laden. Er war so aufgeregt wie damals, als er seinen ersten Zauberstab erhalten hatte.

„Guten Tag!" Gedämpft drang eine Stimme aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens. Draco sah sich um. Mehrere Apothekerschränke mit unzähligen Schubladen standen herum. Alle Schränke waren kunterbunt gestrichen. Astoria ging einige Schritte in den hinteren Teil des Ladens. Hinter weiteren Schubladenschränken fanden sie einen Bereich, der wohl die Werkstatt war.

„Einen Moment, bitte. Ich helfe Ihnen gleich!" Ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren saß mit einem Schnitzwerkzeug über einen Ast gebeugt. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er an dem Holz schnitzte, legte er alles zur Seite und stand auf.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber man darf nicht mitten im Schnitzen aufhören, sonst entstehen Risse im Gefüge." Er lächelte sie an. „Ich bin James McLaughlin, der Stabmeister. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Als Astoria keine Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen, schaute Draco zu ihr. Er sah ihren verklärten Blick und schaute sich den Zauberstabmeister genauer an. Das war also ihr Typ? Als sie keine Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen, wandte er sich an den Mann.

„Ich würde einen neuen Zauberstab benötigen." Der Mann nickte. „Welche Art hatten sie denn bisher?" Draco schluckte. „Weißdornholz mit Einhornhaar, 10 Zoll" Der Mann sah ihn mit Interesse an. „Einhornhaar? Hmmm." er hockte sich auf den Rand seiner Arbeitsplatte. „Warum möchten Sie einen neuen Stab? Funktioniert der Alte nicht mehr wie zuvor?"

Draco sah nervös Astoria an, die aber immer noch an den Lippen des Kerls hing. Sollte sie ihm hier nicht helfen? „Ähm, nein, ich ..." Der Mann kniff die Augen zusammen. Dann musterte er Astoria. Er stellte sich wieder hin und sagte ernst. „Hören Sie, normalerweise kommen hier Eltern mit ihren Kindern her, Erwachsenen, deren Stäbe nicht mehr so funktionieren oder kaputt gegangen sind." Er musterte Draco noch einmal von oben bis unten. „Oder welche, die aus dem Gefängnis kommen."

Draco schluckte schwer. „Ich war in Azkaban." Der Mann nickte. „Ich benötige eine Bescheinigung des Ministeriums für Zauberei, dass sie wieder berechtigt sind, einen Zauberstab bei sich zu tragen."

Draco sah auffordernd zu Astoria. Die begann, mit roten Wangen in ihrer Tasche zu wühlen. Dann hatte sie die Bescheinigung gefunden und hielt sie dem Handwerker hin. Dieser nahm das Pergament entgegen. Sorgfältig las er es durch. Dann griff er nach seinem eigenen Zauberstab und ließ ihn mehrmals über das Blatt gleiten.

Danach sah er Draco auffordernd an. „Dann wollen wir mal. Wie lange waren sie im Gefängnis?" Draco musterte den Mann, der ihm langsam wirklich auf den Nerv ging. „Ich wüsste nicht, was das Sie anginge!"

Der Schwarzhaarige hob abwehrend die Hände. „Hoho, immer langsam. Wenn sie mehrere Jahre ohne Zauberstab waren, dann kann es gut sein, dass sie einen ganz anderen Zauberstab benötigen als bisher. Kommen Sie!"

Er lief an Draco vorbei zu einem grünen Schrank. „Weißdornholz ... ah, hier ... zehn Zoll." Er hielt Draco einen Zauberstab entgegen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Einhornhaar ein guter Kern für sie wäre. Das funktioniert häufig gut bei Kindern, aber je älter man wird ...Der hier hat Haare von westandinischen Luma-Lamas. Versuchen Sie einen einfachen Zauber."

Draco griff nach dem Stab. Er merkte, wie feucht seine Handfläche war. Seit mehr als fünf Jahren hatte er nicht mehr gezaubert. Astoria war neben ihn getreten und sah nun neugierig zu.

Auf dem Schrank lag ein bunter Prospekt, der Werbung für Zauberstabholster machte. „Vingardium Liviosa!" Das Prospekt schwebte nicht sanft, sondern schoss wie ein Feuerwerk durch den Laden.

„Nein, das war es wohl nicht. Versuchen Sie diesen."

Draco testete mindestens zwanzig verschiedene Zauberstäbe und endete mit einem Stab aus Weißdornholz, mit dem Schwanzhaar des tasmanischen Teufels, 9 Zoll. Sobald er den Stab in der Hand hatte, hatte er gewusst, dass es der richtige war. Der Stab schien irgendwie im Einklang mit seiner Magie zu stehen.

Draco zahlte und kaufte sich gleich auch ein Holster dazu. Es war sicher praktischer den Stab am Arm zu haben, als in der Hosentasche. Mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand trat er glücklich auf die Straße.

Er hatte nicht mehr auf Astoria geachtet, seit er den richtigen Stab in der Hand hatte. Sie verabschiedete sich ausführlich von McLaughlin. Dann stand sie neben ihm auf der Straße.

Strahlend sah Draco Astoria an. Die schaute noch einmal durch das Schaufenster zu dem gut aussehenden Schotten. Das dämpfte Dracos gute Laune etwas. „Sie können ja zurückkommen." Astoria sah ihn schuldbewusst an. Dann seufzte sie. „Nein, das lohnt sich sicher nicht."

„Das verstehe ich nicht." Draco sah wieder glücklich auf seinen Zauberstab.

„Jemand wie er wird sich nie für mich interessieren. Dazu bin ich viel zu unscheinbar." Erstaunt sah Draco zu Astoria hin. Zum einen erstaunte ihn die Aussage an sich. Sie war eine attraktive Frau, wie kam sie darauf, dass sie unscheinbar war? Zum anderen erstaunte es ihn, dass sie ihm so etwas Persönliches sagte.

„Sie sind nicht unscheinbar! Wie kommen sie denn darauf?" Ihre Wangen wurden rot. „Ich lebe schon ein paar Jahre mit meinem Aussehen und die Schlange an Verehrern war immer recht übersichtlich."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er dazu sagen sollte. Sie hatte es ganz offensichtlich nicht gesagt, um kokett zu wirken. Er blickte die Straße entlang.

ooo

„Müssen wir sofort wieder zurück? Oder können wir noch ein wenig bummeln?" Astoria war froh über den Themenwechsel. „Da Sie mein einziger Klient zurzeit sind, habe ich sowieso nur den Bericht über den heutigen Tag zu schreiben."

Draco grinste sie an. „Prima!" und schon begann er begeistert die Straße hinab zu laufen. Astoria lächelte seinen Rücken an.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass er so leicht zu begeistern war. Langsam schlenderten sie nebeneinander die Straße entlang. „Oh, schauen Sie!" Draco lief näher an ein Schaufenster heran. Astoria sah ihn erstaunt an, als sie die bunte Auslage erkannte. Süßigkeiten?

„Wissen Sie, wann ich das letzte Mal einen Schokofrosch gegessen habe? Oder Lakritz-Zauberstäbe oder Bertie Botts Bohnen?" Seine Augen strahlten, wie bei einem kleinen Jungen. Astoria merkte, wie ihr Herz begann, sich für ihn zu öffnen. Die kleine Stimme, die ihr Vorwürfe machte, dass sie weich wurde, nur weil er Süßigkeiten mochte, verbannte sie in die hinterste Ecke.

„Wollen wir rein gehen?" Draco sah sie mit großen Augen an. Lachend antwortete Astoria: „Natürlich! Wir können rein gehen!" Und schon war er durch die Tür in den Laden verschwunden. Kopfschüttelnd folgte Astoria ihm.

Im Laden fand sie Draco mit einem verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck. „Draco? Alles in Ordnung?" er sah erstaunt zu ihr hin. „Sie haben mich bei meinem Vornamen genannt?" Aber anstelle der kalten, ironischen Stimme, die sie erwartet hätte, klang er warm und erfreut.

Verlegen zuckte sie mit der Schulter und schaute sich die Holzdielen des Ladens an. Wie unangenehm ihr das war. „Entschuldigen Sie!"

Sie hörte seine Kleidung rascheln, dann seine Stimme: „Nein, bitte, ich ... könnten wir beim Du bleiben? Es klang nett ..."

Er klang so verloren. Der normalerweise so wortgewandt Draco, klang wie ein kleiner Junge.

„Schön!" Sie klang optimistischer als sie sich fühlte. Wollte sie ihn duzen? Wollte sie diese Nähe zu ihm haben? Aber jetzt war es zu spät.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass er fast verzweifelt aussah, als sie den Laden betreten hatte. „Was war los?" Er hatte wieder den komisch verzweifelten Ausdruck. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich nehmen soll ..."

Wie kam es das dieser arrogante Mann in einer anderen Stadt plötzlich zum Kind wurde? Und er war so viel liebenswerter. Sie spürte, wie das erste ehrliche Lächeln seit sie seinen Fall übernommen hatte, sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Was mochtest du denn früher?" Er zog die Stirn in Falten. „Schokofrösche, Lakritzzauberstäbe, Berti Botts." Sie zog ihn am Arm zu einem Stapel mit kleinen Weidenkörben und nahm einen in die Hand. „Dann fangen wir damit an und arbeiten uns dann weiter."

Zwanzig Minuten später trat Draco mit einer großen Papiertüte auf die Straße. Er sah aus, als würde er vor Glück gleich platzen. Strahlend schob er sich eine glibberige Sonnenqualle in den Mund.

Astoria sah ihn lächelnd von der Seite an. „Eis?" Draco sah sie begeistert an. „Auf jeden Fall!" Astoria sah sich suchend um. „Ich dachte, ich hätte ein Schild gesehen." Draco sah über die Köpfe der meisten Leute hinweg und fand fünfzig Meter weiter einen Eissalon.

Sie setzten sich an einen kleinen Tisch am Straßenrand. Astoria beobachtete die Passanten, während Draco die Karte musterte. Dann sah er auf. „Ich befürchte, ich werde heute noch bereuen all das Zeug in mich hineingestopft zu haben!"

Astoria sah ihn grinsend an. „Noch hast du nicht alles in dich hineingestopft." Er seufzte theatralisch. „Aber ich werde es auf jeden Fall noch tun!" Astoria nahm ihm die Karte ab. „Sie, Mister Malfoy haben keine Selbstbeherrschung!"

Dracos Augen wurden dunkler. Astorias Herz begann, schneller zu schlagen. Sie hatte vergessen, wen sie vor sich hatte. Sie hatte schon mehr als einmal bei ihren Klienten erlebt, wie sie von einem Moment zum anderen aggressiv wurden.

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf, als wollte er einen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf los werden. Dann lachte er laut. „Nein, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben muss ich auch keine haben!"

Innerlich revidierte Astoria ihre Aussage. Er hatte eine sehr starke Selbstbeherrschung. Sie hatte gesehen, wie wütend er geworden war. Aber er hatte sich beherrscht und es einfach abgeschüttelt.

„Wir gehen nachher zur Apotheke und holen was für den Magen." Er schnappte sich die Karte wieder. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du meinen Fall übernommen hast. Deine Ratschläge sind einfach unermesslich!"

Sie fühlte, wie Wut in ihr hochkroch, aber dann sah sie seine vergnügt blitzenden Augen und die Wut verschwand wieder. „Gelernt ist nun einmal gelernt!"

* * *

Anmerkung:

Bis jetzt konnten alle deutschen FF-Autoren immer nur neidisch die englischen Awards betrachten, aber das lässt sich nun ändern - hier der Link zum **ersten deutschen Harry Potter Fanfiction Award**:

**hpffa. bplaced. net**

Und das soll keine Aufforderung sein, mich zu nominieren (soll aber auch keinen abhalten ;-) )

Bis nächsten Freitag! P.**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

10. Kapitel

„Astoria?" Hermine stand in ihrer Bürotür. Das hatte bisher nichts Gutes bedeutet. Hermines Gesichtsausdruck war besorgt – also auch dieses Mal nichts Gutes!

Hermine trat vor ihren Schreibtisch und legte ein Pergament vor Astoria.

_Betreffend: Lucius S. Malfoy_

_Meldung: Der Gefangene L. S. Malfoy wurde heute Morgen um 8: 11h tot in seiner Zelle aufgefunden. _

_Todesursache: Herzversagen_

_Innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden muss der Leichnam abgeholt werden. Sollte dies nicht passieren, wird der Leichnam im gefängniseigenen Krematorium eingeäschert._

_Gezeichnet Dingus Allweather, Direktor von Azkaban_

Astoria sah zu Hermine auf. Diese schien von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten. Dann räusperte sie sich. „Ich möchte zu den Malfoys, um ihnen die Nachricht zu überbringen." Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte auf die Tischkante. „Ich denke, sie sollten es nicht durch einen Brief oder einen der Auroren erfahren."

Astoria sah wieder auf das Pergament. Und gleich würde ihre Chefin ihr erklären, es sei ihre Pflicht mit zu kommen. Sie hasste ihren Job, sie hasste Malfoy und jetzt gerade in diesem Moment hasste sie ihre Chefin!

Diese räusperte sich noch einmal. „Astoria, ich weiß, es ist eine sehr weite Dehnung ihrer Pflichten. Ich würde mich aber freuen, wenn sie mich begleiten würden. Die zwei kennen sie und …" Hermines Stimme wurde immer leiser. „Ich möchte das nicht alleine machen."

Erstaunt sah Astoria auf. Das war etwas anderes. Hermine hatte eingestanden, Hilfe zu benötigen.

Trotzdem wollte sie nicht mitgehen. Aber sie konnte die Bitte noch weniger ablehnen, als eine Anweisung. Seufzend erhob sie sich. „Gut, dann sollten wir es so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen."

Erleichtert lächelte Hermine sie an. „Vielen Dank!" Astoria nickte nur. Ging dann zu ihrer Garderobe um ihren Umhang zu holen.

Keine fünf Minuten später standen die beiden Frauen vor dem Haus der Familie Malfoy. Narcissa öffnete die Tür schon nach kurzem Warten und lächelte sie fröhlich an. „Wie schön sie wieder zu sehen, Miss Granger! Miss Greengrass! Kommen Sie doch herein!"

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und rief die Treppe hinauf: „Draco, komm' herunter – wir haben Besuch!"

Narcissa bedeutete ihnen, ins Wohnzimmer zu treten. Kaum standen sie verlegen vor dem Kamin, trat auch schon Draco ein. Astoria sah, wie Hermine tief Luft holte. „Mrs. Malfoy, Draco – wir bringen schlechte Nachrichten. Lucius ist heute Nacht an einem Herzanfall gestorben."

Astoria sah, wie Narcissas Lächeln langsam gefror. Erst in den Augen, dann auf ihrem Gesicht. Es war absurd, denn ihr Mund war immer noch zu einem Lächeln verzogen. Dann straffte sie ihre Schultern.

„Sie entschuldigen mich sicher." Mit hocherhobenem Haupt lief sie an ihnen vorbei. Draco fasste nach ihrem Arm, aber sie beachtete ihn nicht und lief weiter. Ihre Schritte auf der Treppe halten seltsam in der Stille, die sie hinterließ.

Hermine bewegte sich. „Draco?" Bisher hatte Astoria nicht auf den jungen Mann geachtet. Er stand an der Tür und schien doch nicht bei ihnen zu sein. Wie in Trance sah er zu Hermine auf. „Soll ich Andromeda holen?" fragte diese.

Verwirrt sah Draco von Hermine zur Tür, durch die man die Treppe sehen konnte. „Ja, das ist wohl das Beste." Dann ließ er sich schwer auf einen Sessel fallen, der neben ihm stand. Schweigend starrte er auf den Boden.

Hermine wandte sich an Astoria. „Ich appariere schnell zu Mrs. Malfoys Schwester und sage ihr Bescheid. Wir sind so schnell, wie möglich wieder hier." Panik erfasste Astoria. Hermine wollte sie doch nicht alleine lassen? Was sollte sie hier denn machen?

Sie machte einen Schritt auf Hermine zu. Diese hob ihre Hand, um sie anzuhalten. „Bleib' bitte hier. Ich denke, es sollte jemand hier sein, der alle Sinne beisammenhat." Beim letzten Satz hatte sie sich vorgebeugt und ihn Astoria nur zugeflüstert. „Aber was soll ich denn hier machen?" Astoria hörte selbst in ihrem Flüstern die Panik. Beruhigend legte Hermine ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Nur da sein. Tee kochen, zuhören." Sie nahm die Hand von ihrer Schulter und fuhr sich über die Stirn. Plötzlich sah Hermine viel älter aus, als sie war. Astoria wurde bewusst, dass Hermine wohl genau das unzählige Male nach der letzten Schlacht getan hatte: Tee gekocht, zugehört, einfach da gewesen.

Astoria atmete tief ein, dann nickte sie entschlossen. Hermine lächelte sie dankbar an. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging vor Draco in die Hocke. „Brauchst du was? Soll ich noch jemanden benachrichtigen?" Draco zuckte etwas zurück. Dann entspannte er sich wieder. „Mutter weiß das alles … ich …" Hermine legte auch ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir müssen jetzt nichts entscheiden. Ich hole erst einmal Andromeda."

Sie stand auf und verließ den Raum. Kurz darauf hörte Astoria die Haustür. Ihre Entschlossenheit schwand langsam wieder. Was machte sie hier eigentlich? Sie mochte die zwei nicht einmal. Sie wollte sie nicht in ihrer Trauer sehen.

Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass Hermine Tee erwähnt hatte. Sie lief zur Tür, als sie neben Draco ankam, sagte sie: „Ich mache einen Tee." Draco sah auf und sah sie erstaunt an. Hatte er sie nicht gesehen? Oder vergessen? Oder gedacht, sie wäre auch gegangen?

Es wäre nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass sie gegangen wäre. Warum hatte sie sich nur von Hermine in diese Situation bringen lassen? Das war nicht Teil ihrer Arbeit!

Draco sah sie dankbar an. „Ja, das wäre nett. Vielleicht kann ich Mutter eine Tasse bringen." Besorgt, fast ängstlich sah er zur Treppe. Dann stand er auf.

„Ich zeige dir, wo alles steht."

Astoria lief vor ihm zur Küche und ignorierte die kleine gemeine Stimme, die ihr sagte, dass er auch selber Tee kochen könnte. Sie wusste, dass sie das alles für jeden anderen gerne gemacht hätte.

In der Küche zeigte Draco ihr, wo der Tee war. Der Kessel stand am Herd, neben dem Waschbecken. Während sie den Tee zubereitete, holte Draco Tassen aus dem Schrank und eine Dose mit Gebäck.

Als sie sich zu ihm drehte, starrte er in die Dose. Nach einigen Momenten wurde es Astoria mulmig. „Draco?" Er sah mit leerem Blick zu ihr auf. „Ist es unpassend Kekse zu Essen in einer solchen Situation?" Sein Blick glitt wieder in die Büchse.

Er war so offensichtlich mit der ganzen Situation überfordert, dass Astorias innerer Widerwillen verstummte. Er brauchte jemanden und sie war da. Egal, wer oder was er war: Er hatte gerade seinen Vater verloren!

Mit einem Schritt trat sie zu ihm und nahm ihm die Dose ab, stellte sie auf den Tisch und drückte ihn an den Schultern auf einen Stuhl. Verwirrt sah er sie an. Astoria zog einen Stuhl zu sich und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Zögernd legte sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

Er starrte auf ihre Hand wie zuvor auf die Dose.

„Es ist in Ordnung, wenn man Trost annimmt." sagte Astoria mit fester Stimme.

ooo

„Es ist in Ordnung, wenn man Trost annimmt." Der Satz vibrierte in seinem Inneren.

Trost … benötigte er Trost? Sein Vater war tot. Er hatte ihn seit Jahren nicht gesehen. Wenn man einmal von seinen Albträumen absah. Draco wusste, dass sein Vater ihn auf seine Art geliebt hatte. Er hatte sich seinen Sohn nur anders vorgestellt. Stärker, mit weniger Skrupel, erfolgreicher. Für seinen Vater war sein Versagen unverzeihlich. Aber trotzdem, hatte er kurz bevor sie beide nach Azkaban kamen wohl einige eigene Fehler erkannt. Sie waren ja auch auf der Verliererseite angekommen.

Sie hatte schlanke Finger. Sehr elegant. Und sie roch immer gut, irgendwie wie eine Süßigkeit, aber nicht so richtig. Und ihre Augen …

Sein Vater war tot und er schwärmte von seiner Betreuerin. Seine Betreuerin, die nur ihre Hand auf seinem Arm gelegt hatte, weil sie Mitleid mit ihm hatte. Er seufzte. Dann bewegte er seinen Arm, sodass sie ihre Hand zurückzog.

Schwungvoll stand sie auf und holte die Teekanne. Sie goss eine Tasse ein und stellte sie vor ihn. „Zucker?" Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Mein Vater mochte immer Süßes. Am liebsten türkischen Honig." Sein Vater würde nie wieder etwas Essen. Und man hatte ihm die letzten Jahre sogar diese kleine Freude verwehrt.

Um sich von dem äußerst störenden Gedanken zu befreien, griff er nach der Teetasse. Wie aus weiter Ferne sah er, wie seine Hand zitterte. Erschrocken stellte er die Tasse wieder ab.

„Wir sollten deiner Mutter eine Tasse bringen. Ich … ich mache mir Sorgen. Sie ist so schnell verschwunden." Mutter! Wie es ihr wohl ging? Hatte sie Vater geliebt? Würde sie ihn schmerzlich vermissen? Sie würde nicht wollen, dass eine Fremde sie in einem unschicklichen Zustand sah.

Er stand auf. „Ich bringe sie ihr." Ihr Blick war zweifelnd. Sie hatte seine zitternden Hände gesehen. Draco hatte bereits festgestellt, dass mit seiner Freilassung auch die Fähigkeit sich zu schämen wieder aufgetaucht war. Alle erniedrigenden Dinge, die er in Azkaban hatte, über sich ergehen lassen müssen, hatten es nicht geschafft, seine Scham über Gefühlsregungen auszulöschen.

Ruckartig stellte er sich gerade, nahm die Tasse auf der Untertasse in die Hand und lief los. Er konnte ihren Blick im Rücken spüren. Kaum war er außer Sichtweite, fiel er in sich zusammen. Er schafft es gerade bis zur Tür zum Zimmer seiner Mutter, dann begannen seine Hände wieder zu zittern. Er stellte die Tasse auf ein kleines Tischchen im Flur und klopfte.

„Mutter?" Er hörte keinen Laut. Versuchsweise drehte er am Türknauf. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass er tatsächlich nachgab. Sie musste verstörter sein, als er dachte. Behutsam trat er ein. Sie hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen, sodass nur ein trübes Dämmerlicht das Zimmer erhellte.

Er konnte sie nur schlecht sehen. Sie lag auf dem Bett mit einem Tuch auf der Stirn. Eine Hand auf dem Tuch. „Mutter?" Sie rührte sich immer noch nicht. „Mutter. Ich habe dir Tee gebracht." Er trat wieder auf den Flur und holte die Tasse. Dann trat er an ihr Bett und stellte sie auf das Nachttischchen.

„Hermine holt Andromeda." Sie ließ die Hand von ihrer Stirn sinken. „Draco, Schatz. Ich habe Migräne. Lass' mich bitte alleine." Unschlüssig stand er neben ihrem Bett. Zaghaft berührte er mit seinen Fingern ihre Hand. Ihre Finger schlossen sich um seine.

„Mach' dir keine Sorgen, Schatz. Ich brauche nur einen Moment!" Damit ließ sie seine Hand los. Trotzdem fühlte er sich viel beruhigter. Erleichtert lief er wieder zur Küche.

Kurz vor der Küchentür blieb er stehen. Unbewusst ließ er sich auf die letzte Stufe fallen. Das Verhalten seiner Mutter warf ihn mehr aus der Bahn als der Tod seines Vaters. Nein, das stimmte nicht. Er hatte seine Eltern nur nie als ein liebendes Paar gesehen. Seine Mutter hatte, seit er hier war, nicht einmal seinen Vater erwähnt, aber jetzt schien sie in einem Schockzustand.

„Draco?" Er sah auf und sah Astoria in der Küchentür stehen. Was sollte er ihr sagen? „Ich habe nicht ein einziges Mal an ihn gedacht, seit ich hier bin. Ich ... ich hätte ihn besuchen sollen oder schreiben oder ..." Er rieb sich über die Augen. Dabei bemerkte er, dass seine Wangen nass waren.

Astoria setzte sich neben ihn auf die Treppe und legte zögerlich den Arm um seine Schulter. Er fragte sich, was das bringen sollte. Er fühlte nichts. Er verstand nicht, warum er überhaupt weinte.

Er stocherte in seinen Gefühlen. Versuchte auszuloten, was er fühlte. Er beschwor Erinnerungen an seinen Vater. Als er klein war und er ihm das Fliegen beibrachte. Der Kauf des ersten Zauberstabs. Der Abschied am Bahnhof, als er zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts musste. Sein Vater an seinem Bett in der Nacht, als er ihn zu seinem ersten Todessertreffen holte. Sein Vater, bei unzähligen kleineren Katastrophen, als ihr Haus das Hauptquartier des wandelnden Bösen war. Sein Vater kniend zu Fuße Voldemorts. Sein Vater nach dem Fall Voldemorts, bleich, den Arm um Draco gelegt, die andere Hand in der seiner Mutter.

All das brachte keine Gefühle ans Tageslicht. Wieso trauerte er nicht? Wieso fühlte er sich so leer? Er würde seinen Vater nie wieder sehen! Nie wieder mit ihm streiten können. Ihm nicht von seinen Zukunftsplänen erzählen, die eine 'Ausbildung' beinhalteten. Er würde nie ein Mädchen nach Hause bringen und den unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters sehen. Seine Kinder würden ihren Großvater nicht kennenlernen. Sein Vater würde keine Enkel im Arm halten. Nie von einem Kleinkind um den Finger gewickelt werden.

Jetzt kam sie doch: die Verzweiflung und Trauer. Sein Vater, sein starker Vater, der immer wie ein Fels war, hatte nachgegeben und war gestorben.

Draco hörte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch und nahm auf einer verschwommenen Ebene war, dass er das Geräusch gemacht hatte. Astoria zog ihn an sich. Mit dem Kopf in ihrem Schoß weinte er und fühlte dankbar, wie sie ihm über die Haare strich und leise beruhigende Worte flüsterte.


	11. Chapter 11

11. Kapitel

Astoria lag erschöpft auf ihrem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Sie war müde, aber die Ereignisse des Tages ließen sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Draco hatte, seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß geweint, bis Hermine mit seiner Tante aufgetaucht war. Dann hatte Draco sich binnen Sekunden wieder in den unnahbaren Eisblock verwandelt. Nur seine geröteten Augen verrieten noch etwas über seinen Gefühlsausbruch.

Andromeda war zu ihrer Schwester geeilt. Nach kurzer Zeit war sie wieder aufgetaucht und hatte die Dinge in die Hand genommen. Sie hatte mit Hermine zusammen die Überführung des Leichnams zu einer magischen Pietät organisiert.

Danach hatten sie die Beerdigung geplant. Sie würde in zwei Tagen im kleinsten Kreise stattfinden.

Astoria drehte sich auf die Seite. Was sie aber mehr als die eigentlichen Ereignisse beschäftigte, waren ihre Gefühle. Schon in Edinburgh hatte sie gemerkt, dass sie Draco anfing, zu mögen. Sie dachte über ihn nicht mehr als Malfoy – er war nun Draco. Er hatte ihr Seiten an sich gezeigt, die sie in ihrem Inneren berührten. Der jungenhafte Charme bei ihrem Ausflug nach Edinburgh und heute die Verzweiflung und das Leid.

Er war nicht so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte: kalt und arrogant. Das schien nur eine Maske zu sein. Seine Art sich vor der Welt zu verstecken. Und er hatte ihr sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt. Und nur ihr. Hatte er so viel Vertrauen in sie?

Aber sie wollte ihn nicht mögen! Sie hatte ihn zu lange von ganzem Herzen gehasst. Das wollte sie nicht ändern. Es war einfacher. Wenn sie anfing, ihn zu mögen ...

Entschlossen stand sie auf und lief in ihr Wohnzimmer. Dort kramte sie aus ihrer Tasche die Akte 'Draco Malfoy'. Mit der Akte in der Hand machte sie es sich auf der Couch bequem und begann zu lesen.

ooo

Draco wälzte sich nun schon seit Stunden in seinem Bett. Dabei wanderten seine Gedanken immer zwischen Astoria und seinem Vater hin und her. Und nichts davon ließ ihn zur Ruhe kommen.

Er hatte sich an sie geklammert, wie ein Dreijähriger. Wie beschämend! Sie mochte ihn nicht einmal, vielleicht hasste sie ihn sogar.

Aber sie hatte eine Hand zwischen seine Schulterblättern gelegt und mit der anderen hatte sie ihm über den Kopf gestreichelt. Das hatte sich wundervoll angefühlt.

Mitleid! Wie er es hasste! Kein Mensch hatte ihm gegenüber jemals normale Gefühle gehabt.

Entweder hatten sie ihn gefürchtet oder gehasst. Crabbe und Goyle waren ihm hinterher gelaufen, aber gemocht hatten sie ihn nicht.

Merlin, er hatte sie verachtet. Bemitleidet hatte er sie, weil sie zu dumm waren, um eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ausgenutzt hatte er ihr Treuherzigkeit.

Empfand Astoria für ihn, wie er damals für Crabbe und Goyle? Mitleid und Verachtung? Er hatte sich noch nie vor einer Frau so erniedrigt. Nicht einmal als Granger ihm damals angeboten hatte, ihn vor Gericht zu vertreten.

ooo

Astoria hatte in der Nacht doch noch einige Stunden Schlaf gefunden. Allerdings waren diese durch Träume von Messern, Blut und weinenden blonden Kindern durchzogen gewesen.

Nun stand sie wieder vor dem kleinen Cottage der Malfoys. Sie hatte die Akte zum ersten Mal richtig gelesen. Er war nicht unschuldig. Dazu hatte er doch zu viel gesehen, während seiner Zeit bei den Todessern. Mitläufer zu sein war, vielleicht nicht so schlimm wie der Täter zu sein. Vor allem, wenn der Täter der eigene Vater war. Aber trotzdem blieb ein schales Gefühl in ihr. Hatte er damals im Gang nicht auch nur stumm dabei gestanden? Er schien doch eine starke Persönlichkeit zu haben. Warum hatte er sich nicht dagegen gewehrt? War es doch seine Überzeugung?

Vor ihren Augen entstand das Bild, wie Draco im Verlies vor ihr gestanden hatte und ihr von dem Schreibtisch seiner Mutter erzählt hatte. Aber er hatte sich auch höflich mit dem Kobold unterhalten.

Ihr wurde bewusst, dass Draco mehr Grauschattierungen hatte, als ihr lieb war. Er war ein sehr komplexer Mensch und man wurde ihm nicht gerecht, wenn man ihn in eine Schublade packte.

Daher stand sie nun hier vor der Tür. Sie hatte sich zum ersten Mal ehrlich vorgenommen, den Fall so gut wie möglich zu bearbeiten. Auch wenn er nicht unschuldig war, wie ihre vorherigen Klienten, so hatte er seine Mitläuferschaft durch seine fünf Jahre in Azkaban abgebüßt.

Sie holte tief Luft und klopfte. Nach Kurzem öffnete Draco die Tür. Er sah sie kalt an. „Was machst du hier?" Astoria sah ihn verwirrt an. Sie hatte gedacht, sie seien gestern in ihrer persönlichen Beziehung einen Schritt weiter gekommen.

Sie räusperte sich. „Ich dachte, ihr könntet vielleicht Hilfe gebrauchen. Jemanden, der Tee kocht. Oder so."

Seine Maske geriet eine Sekunde ins Wanken. „Wir brauchen kein Mitleid!" Er klang nicht wütend, nur abweisend.

„Ich habe auch nicht Mitleid angeboten, sondern Hilfe!" Trotzig reckte sie das Kinn vor. Ihre Blicke bohrten sich ineinander.

Hinter Astoria war ein leises 'plopp' zu hören. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum, zeitgleich spürte sie Dracos Hand auf ihrem Arm, der sie hinter sich ins Haus zog. Jetzt blockierte er ihr die Sicht. Er stand vor ihr, mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand. Astoria starrte verwirrt auf seinen Rücken.

Er entspannte sich. „Andromeda!"

Astoria lugte an seinem Arm vorbei und sah nun das seine Tante in einem schwarzen Umhang vor der Tür stand.

„Draco, guten Morgen!" Andromeda schien entschlossen die kleine Szene zu übersehen. „Ist Cissy schon wach?" Draco trat einen Schritt zurück, um Platz für seine Tante zu machen und rempelte dabei gegen Astoria.

Erst jetzt schien ihm wieder einzufallen, dass sie auch noch da war. Er drehe sich zu ihr um und musterte sie auf eine merkwürdige Art, während er seiner Tante antwortete. „Sie ist in der Küche."

Dann breitete er seinen Arm einladend aus und grinste sie ironisch an. „Nach dir." Hocherhobenen Hauptes lief sie vor ihm und seiner Tante zur Küche. In der Tür blieb sie unentschlossen stehen. Narcissa Malfoy saß, wie ein Häufchen Elend am Küchentisch und starrte in ihre Tasse Tee. Andromeda schob Astoria ein wenig in die Küche, damit sie an ihr vorbei huschen konnte.

Nachdem sie einen Blick auf ihre Schwester geworfen hatte, drehte sie sich wieder zu Astoria. „Warum geht ihr zwei nicht im Ort einkaufen? Ich habe gestern gesehen, dass nicht mehr viel im Vorratsschrank ist." Sie machte eine wedelnde Handbewegung.

Astoria drehte sich um und prallte fast mit Draco zusammen, der hinter ihr gestanden hatte. „Aber ..." Weiter kam er nicht. „Draco, verschwinde!" Seine Tante hätte eine Kompanie befehligen können. Als Andromeda Dracos Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte sie freundlicher hinzu. „Bitte, nur für eine Stunde. Dann ist sie soweit weiter zu machen."

Astoria schob nun Draco vor sich her in den Flur. Sie hörte, wie die Küchentür sich hinter ihr schloss. Draco lief einige Schritte Richtung Tür, dann drehte er sich um.

„Haben wir nicht etwas Offizielles zu besprechen? Dann könnten wir das jetzt erledigen. Ich gehe dann einkaufen. Du kannst dann wieder ins Ministerium." Er wollte sie scheinbar mit allen Mitteln loswerden. Nun gut, sie hatte noch ein 'offizielles' Gespräch mit ihm zu führen.

„Da gibt es noch etwas ..." Bedächtig nickte er. „Dann lass' uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen."

Im Wohnzimmer setzte sie sich in einen der gemütlichen Sessel. Astoria wusste genau, dass er sehr bald schon bereuen würde, sie nicht einfach mit zum Einkaufen genommen zu haben. „Also?" fragte er.

Astoria setzte sich gerade hin. Sie hasste das Gespräch schon bei jedem normalen Klienten.

„Du benötigst einen psychologischen Betreuer." Er hob nur leicht die Augenbrauen.

„Ich dachte, dafür bist du zuständig?" Höflich lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein. Meine Aufgabe ist es dich in der Gesellschaft wieder einzugliedern. Der Therapeut soll dafür sorgen, dass du nicht zu einem psychopathischen Massenmörder wirst."

Seine Augen blitzten. „Ja, ich sehe, diese Gefahr besteht sicher." An seiner Stimme konnte sie nicht hören, ob er es ironisch meinte.

„Außerdem geht es bei der Therapie um ...hmm...deine Neigungen." sie riss sich zusammen und fuhr in unpersönlichem Ton fort: „Es wurde festgestellt, dass Gefangene in Einzelhaft zu merkwürdigen Dingen neigen. Daher möchte das Ministerium sicher gehen, dass es hier nicht zu Problemen kommt."

Er sah sie ausdruckslos an. „Meine 'Neigungen' gehen niemanden etwas an!" Sein starrer Blick machte sie nervös. Astoria spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. Er hätte sich winden sollen, nicht sie!

Sie riss sich von seinem Blick los, räusperte sich, strich ihre Robe glatt. In ihrer besten Ministeriumsstimme begann sie dann ihre Standardrede. „Natürlich geht es im Normalfall keinen etwas an. Da du Zeuge sehr ungewöhnlich gewalttätiger Praktiken warst, möchte das Ministerium sicher gehen, dass du keinen größeren psychischen Schaden davon getragen hast."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie er abrupt aufstand. Sie hörte ihn laut einatmen. „Das Ministerium kann mich mal! Ich war fünf Jahre Zeuge, wie man an mir ungewöhnliche Praktiken ausübte und das mit Ministeriumszustimmung! Ich glaube kaum, dass ich für meine 'Neigungen' einen Stempel vom Ministerium benötige!"

Sie sah zu ihm auf. Er war vollkommen ruhig, nur seine Augen waren dunkel und drohend. Er ragte über ihr. Um sich aus der unangenehmen Situation zu befreien, stand Astoria auf.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, wenn man dich in Azkaban nicht mit Samthandschuhen angefasst hat, aber die Therapie steht nicht zur Diskussion! Wenn du die Therapie ablehnst, wird das als Missachtung der Auflagen betrachtet werden und dann bist du ganz schnell wieder da, wo du..." Erschrocken hielt, sie sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Dann bin ich ganz schnell wieder da, wo ich hingehöre. Wolltest du das sagen?" Drohend stand er nun vor ihr.

Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam ließ sie die Hand vom Mund sinken. „Es tut mir leid. Ich war wütend, weil du ... weil ich ..." Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Weil du, weil ich ... stellt, das Ministerium nur noch Hohlköpfe ein?"

Astoria wollte ihm nur noch seine Arroganz aus dem Gesicht schlagen. Sie konnte sich schon vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn ihre Hand mit seiner Wange kollidierte. Dann holte sie tief Luft. Durch zusammengebissene Zähne antwortete sie ihm.

„Ich bin wütend, weil du mich in Verlegenheit bringst, obwohl du derjenige sein solltest, dem das Gespräch hier unangenehm ist. Und ich finde dich einfach zum Kotzen, wenn du mit einer Arroganz, die seines Gleichen sucht, Dinge einforderst als wärest du ein ganz normaler Mensch. Aber das bist du nicht! Du hast am Rockzipfel Voldemorts gehangen und nie etwas getan. Warum machst du jetzt nicht das Gleiche wie damals: Halt' die Klappe und spiel einfach mit!"

Draco war noch blasser geworden. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

Wütend warf Astoria sich wieder in den Sessel. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis etwas zu treten oder zu schlagen. In diesem Moment hörte sie aus dem oberen Stockwerk einen Knall. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen. Dem ersten Geräusch folgten weitere.

Der Schreck hatte ihre Wut verdrängt und sie lief in den Flur. Andromeda und Narcissa standen dort bereits und schauten verwirrt zur Treppe. Andromeda drehte sich zu ihr. „Was haben sie gemacht?" Ihre Stimme klang wütend und gleichzeitig resigniert.

Astorias Wut kam zurück. „Ich habe versucht, meine Arbeit zu machen!" Andromeda musterte sie nun genauso arrogant wie Draco. Das schien ein Familienzug zu sein. „Dann machen sie ihre Arbeit nicht gut. Ich denke nicht, dass es als erfolgreich gilt, wenn der Klient die Einrichtung demoliert."

Astoria fühlte, wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde. Sie würde hier nicht klein beigeben! Diese Familie war unmöglich! Die kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, die ihr erklärte, dass sie sich unprofessionell verhielt, ignorierte sie.

„Draco ist psychisch instabil und daher muss er in psychologische Betreuung. Das hatte ich ihm gerade erklärt und seine Reaktion darauf beweist ja nun das es nötig ist!"

Narcissa meldete sich zum ersten Mal zu Wort. „Ich glaube nicht, dass mein Sohn psychisch labil ist, wenn er am Tag nach dem Tod seines Vaters nicht mit dem genügenden Abstand auf solche Eröffnungen reagiert."

Die Worte waren wie eine Ohrfeige. Astoria hatte tatsächlich vergessen, warum sie eigentlich gekommen war. Sie hatte der trauernden Familie helfen wollen. Aber Dracos feindselige Art hatte sie so wütend gemacht.

Beschämt senkte sie den Kopf. „Ich werde sehen, wie es ihm geht." Sie trat an den zwei Frauen vorbei. Da fühlte sie die kalte Hand Narcissas auf ihrem Arm. „Meinen sie nicht, sie haben bereits genug Unheil angerichtet?"

Astoria sah in die strengen Augen der älteren Frau. „Ich möchte es wenigstens wieder gut machen." Narcissa sah ihr noch einen Moment in die Augen, dann ließ sie ihren Arm los.

Astoria nickte ihr zu und stieg die Treppe hinauf.

ooo

Draco stand an seinem Fenster und sah in den Himmel.

Der Himmel war strahlend blau. Es war eindeutig das sein Leben kein Roman war. Eher eine griechische Tragödie.

Hinter ihm öffnete sich die Tür und er hörte jemanden eintreten. Seine Mutter machte sich sicher Sorgen nach dem Lärm, den er gemacht hatte.

„Draco?" Er spürte, wie sein ganzer Körper sich verkrampfte. Er fühlte sich nicht bereit für eine weitere Runde mit Astoria. Er hörte ihre Schritte näher kommen. Sie ließ ihm keine Wahl.

„Ich denke, wir sollten wieder zum Sie übergehen. Das entspricht sicher auch Ihren Wünschen." Er hatte seine Stimme unter Kontrolle, aber er wagte es noch nicht, sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Sein Gesicht war schwieriger zu kontrollieren.

„Mister Malfoy, dann. Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen in Ruhe sprechen." Draco warf einen letzten Blick in den Himmel, dann drehte er sich zu ihr.

„Nun haben Sie ja den Beweis, dass ich eine Therapie benötige, weil ich latent gewalttätig bin." Er machte eine ausholende Handbewegung.

Astoria sah ihn ruhig an. „Was Sie bewiesen haben ist, dass Sie menschlich sind. Es tut mir sehr leid, was gerade unten passiert ist. Ich hätte mich nicht so gehen lassen sollen."

Draco hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. Sie klang erstaunlich aufrichtig. Aber sie wich seinem Blick aus und lief zu dem Stuhl, den er gegen die Wand geworfen hatte. Mit einem Reparo-Zauber setzte der Stuhl sich wieder zusammen. Sie zog ihn zu ihm und ließ sich darauf nieder.

Draco fühlte sich nicht ruhig genug, um zu sitzen, aber es wäre sehr unhöflich gewesen, stehen zu bleiben. Vor allem da sie sich entschuldigt hatte. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf die Bettkante.

„Ich habe gestern Nacht ihre Akte durchgelesen." Draco hatte es sich gedacht, aber nun aus ihrem Mund zu hören, dass sie sich bisher wirklich nicht mit seinem Fall beschäftigt hatte, deprimierte ihn mehr als er erwartet hatte. Vor seinen Füßen lagen eine Menge Splitter vom Spiegel. Er sollte ihn bald reparieren, sonst würde er ihn nicht wieder herstellen können.

„Nachdem ich fertig war, habe ich mir vorgenommen, diesen Fall ohne weitere Vorurteile zu bearbeiten. Ich habe gestern mit eigenen Augen sehen können, dass Sie zu menschlichen Gefühlen fähig sind. Also bin ich heute Morgen hergekommen, um zu helfen und Sie haben mir nur Feindseligkeit entgegen gebracht."

Draco war überrascht von ihrer Ehrlichkeit. Selten hatte er jemanden getroffen, der einem Fremden gegenüber so offen über seine Beweggründe gesprochen hatte. Er sah zu ihr auf. Sie war nervös und wich auch dieses Mal seinem Blick aus.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn mich jemand sieht, wenn ich 'menschliche' Gefühle zeige." Seine eigene Bitterkeit erstaunte ihn.

Sie sah aus dem Fenster und nickte. „Ich habe absichtlich die Therapie angesprochen, um Sie aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Das war nicht nur unprofessionell, sondern auch gemein. Vor allem in Ihrer jetzigen Trauer."

Er folgte ihrem Blick aus dem Fenster. Einige Vögel zogen über den blauen Ausschnitt, den er sehen konnte. Trauer, Wut, Frustration ... "Denken Sie, die Therapie kann mir helfen, mich besser zurechtzufinden?"

Er spürte ihren Blick auf sich. „Schaden kann sie nicht. Fühlen Sie sich sehr ...?"Draco wandte sich zu ihr und ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Verwirrt? Verloren? Ausgeschlossen und hoffnungslos?"

Sie öffnete den Mund, aber er hob die Hand, um sie zu stoppen. „Ich möchte kein Mitleid." Ihre Augen blitzten. „Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass ich kein Mitleid anbiete, sondern Hilfe!"

Er nickte. „Das werde ich mir wohl merken müssen!" Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Dann wurde ihr Gesicht wieder ernst.

„Ich möchte Sie noch etwas fragen." Dracos Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Müde fuhr er sich mit der Hand über seine Augen. Dann schaute er wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Damals ... in dem Gang ... hätten Sie weiter nur zugesehen? Hätten Sie es passieren lassen?" Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Früher oder später hatte es zu dieser Aussprache kommen müssen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich würde gerne denken, dass ich eingegriffen hätte. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, glaube ich es nicht. Ich war daran gewöhnt, Gewalt einfach hinzunehmen.

Gegen andere, gegen mich. Damals gab es eine Zeit, da fühlte ich mich wie erstarrt. Ich atmete, sprach, aß, nahm am Unterricht teil, aber eigentlich nahm ich nichts wahr. Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich habe damals einfach die Klappe gehalten und getan, was man mir sagte."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sie zusammenzuckte, als er ihr die eigenen Worte entgegenwarf.

Er straffte die Schultern und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ändert das etwas?" Sie sah ihn lange an. „Ich weiß es nicht. Auf einer intellektuellen Ebene verstehe ich, dass Sie damals auch ein Opfer waren. Ein Kind, das man in Dinge verstrickte, für die es nicht alt genug war. Aber meine Gefühle sind nicht so eindeutig."

Sie rieb sich mit beiden Händen das Gesicht. „Es ist verwirrend. Ich sehe, dass sie kein schlechter Mensch sind. Das vieles, was sie nach außen zeigen nur eine Maske ist. Aber trotzdem bin ich wütend. Macht das einen Sinn?"

Er lachte. „Das fragen Sie mich? Ich habe mein Leben lang meine Gefühle verdrängt. Erst recht, wenn sie verwirrend waren. Mich dürfen Sie so etwas nicht fragen!"

Sie sah ihn an und lächelte. „Sehen Sie: jetzt sind Sie ganz Sie selber und so mag ich Sie. Aber in der nächsten Minute werden Sie wieder ihr arrogantes Grinsen aufsetzen und mir eine höfliche Unverschämtheit an den Kopf werfen."

Draco dachte einen Moment nach, dann sagte er bedächtig: „Ich werde versuchen, Ihnen gegenüber immer ich selbst zu sein. Das heißt nicht, dass es immer so sein wird. Ich habe das noch nie versucht und weiß nicht, wie gut es funktionieren wird."

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen erstaunt an. Dann nickte sie. „Gut, dann sollten wir uns aber wieder duzen."


	12. Chapter 12

12. Kapitel

Astoria zog sich die Schuhe aus und ließ sich auf ihre Couch fallen. Das Gespräch mit Draco am Vormittag ging ihr wieder durch den Kopf. Sie waren dann doch noch einkaufen gegangen und sie hatte dann für alle gekocht.

Dracos Mutter und Tante hatten sie zwar am Anfang misstrauisch beäugt, aber hatten dann weiter Eulen an Verwandte verschickt. Die Beerdigung würde am kommenden Morgen im Mausoleum der Malfoys stattfinden.

Man hatte zwar das Manor und das Grundstück enteignet, aber das Mausoleum auf dem Grundstück konnte das Ministerium nicht enteignen. Das Mausoleum wurde seit Jahrhunderten von der Familie Malfoy verwendet und die Zauber waren so gut wie unüberwindbar. Aber wer hätte auch ein Mausoleum haben wollen?

„Tori?" Ihr Kamin loderte auf. Der Kopf ihrer Freundin Cynthia erschien in den Flammen. „Hallo, Cynthia! Wie geht's dir?" Cynthia grinste. „Kann ich vorbei kommen? Ich bringe auch eine Flasche Wein mit!"

Astoria war müde, aber sie hatte Cynthia auch schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. „Klar komm' 'rüber!" Ihr Kopf verschwand, das Feuer loderte heller auf und dann stand Cynthia auch schon vor ihr.

Die zwei Frauen machten es sich auf der Couch bequem. „Und? Was machst du so in letzter Zeit?" Astoria fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Ich habe einen neuen Klienten." Cynthia hob die Augenbrauen. „Hast du nicht erst diesen Skinner-Typen bekommen?"

Astoria nickte. „Granger hat mir einen neuen Fall gegeben. Weil ich so super arbeite, habe ich den Sonderfall erhalten." Cynthia sah sie einen Moment an. „Granger? Sonderfall?" Sie sog erschrocken die Luft ein. „Sie hat dir Malfoy gegeben?"

Die Zeitungen waren voll von dem 'Fall Malfoy' gewesen. Hermine Granger hatte eine Welle der Empörung hervorgerufen. Astoria hatte sie sogar ein wenig bewundert, weil sie so fest an ihren eigenen Werten festhielt. Sie hatte mehr als einmal mit Cynthia über den Fall geredet, der die Zaubererwelt polarisierte.

Astoria sah, wie sich Schreck und Verachtung auf dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin ausbreiteten.

„Das ist schrecklich! Konntest du nichts machen? Sie kann dich doch nicht einfach mit einem Todesser alleine lassen?" Erstaunt stellte Astoria fest, dass sie die Reaktion ihrer Freundin nicht mochte.

„Draco ist kein Todesser. Und so schlimm ist er auch nicht!"

Erstaunt musterte Cynthia sie. Astoria konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Hatten sie nicht noch vor vier Wochen auf diesem Sofa gesessen und darüber geredet, dass die Hölle noch ein zu freundlicher Ort für Draco Malfoy wäre?

„Draco? Ihr nennt euch beim Vornamen?" Sie schnaubte durch die Nase. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

Astoria zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich habe ihn besser kennengelernt. Er hat einiges mitgemacht und seine Kindheit ..."

Cynthia unterbrach sie wütend. „Seine Kindheit? Spinnst du? Was war mit unserer Schulzeit? Was ist mit Kathryn? Hast du sie schon vergessen? Reichen ein paar hübsche Augen, um dich deine beste Freundin vergessen zu lassen?"

Astoria schüttelte empört den Kopf. „Nein! Ich könnte Kathryn nicht vergessen ..."

Cynthia sprang auf und unterbrach sie wieder: „Ich glaube es nicht! Du hast das gleiche Glitzern in den Augen, wie damals bei Sean! Du hast dich in das Schwein verknallt!"

Astoria öffnete den Mund, kam aber nicht dazu etwas zu sagen. „Wenn es irgendein Todesser wäre, könnte ich es ja eventuell verstehen. Aber MALFOY! Wir haben ihn erlebt. Seine arrogante Fratze war immer dabei, wenn einer bestraft wurde. Hast du schon vergessen, wie übel den Gryffindors damals zugesetzt wurde? Wie oft Neville mehr tot als lebendig durch die Gänge kroch? Das ist kein missverstandener netter Kerl! Das ist ein sadistisches, arrogantes Arschloch und mehr nicht!"

„Nein! So ist er nicht mehr ..." Aber sie kam wieder nicht weiter.

„Ich kann und will das nicht hören! Ich habe nichts davon vergessen! Auch nicht die kleinen Schikanen gegen uns!"

Damit rauschte sie zum Kamin und war binnen Sekunden verschwunden. Astoria sah fassungslos auf ihren Kamin.

Sie konnte nicht glauben, wie schnell die Situation umgeschlagen war. Cynthia hatte nicht einmal eine Erklärung hören wollen. Verstört strich sie sich über die Stirn. Hatte Cynthia recht? Hatte sie alles vergeben? Nur weil Draco Gefühle zeigte? Hatte sie Kathryn verraten? Warum hatte sie ihre Meinung geändert?

Müde lief sie ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich um. Sie würde ins Bett gehen, der morgige Tag würde anstrengend werden.

ooo

Andromeda stand vor dem Mausoleum der Malfoys. Der Sarg war davor aufgebahrt, zwei mickrige Kränze lehnten daran. Ein nervös aussehender Priester stand dahinter. Der Priester sah aus, wie sie sich fühlte – als wenn er lieber wo anders gewesen wäre. Ihr Blick glitt über ihre Schwester und deren Sohn. Narcissa hatte der Tod ihres Mannes schwerer getroffen, als sie erwartet hätte.

Sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Schwester ihren Mann nicht wirklich geliebt hatte. Aber durch seinen Tod war sie nun offiziell auf sich alleine gestellt. Nicht, dass das seit dem Fall Voldemorts nicht sowieso der Fall war. Aber nun war es endgültig: Lucius würde nicht zurückkehren. Er würde nie wieder die Zügel in die Hand nehmen.

Für Andromeda war das ein Grund zu feiern. Aber Narcissa war es gewöhnt, dass andere für sie entschieden. Sie war schon viel selbstständiger geworden, aber der Tod ihres Mannes brachte sie nun doch ins Straucheln.

Ihr Blick fiel auf Draco. Der junge Mann machte sie nervös. Sie hatte das Gefühl, er sei eine wandelnde Zeitbombe. Sie hatte die rot geweinten Augen gesehen, als sie mit Hermine im Haus ihrer Schwester angekommen war. Aber er hatte sofort alle Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht. Das konnte nicht lange gut gehen.

Ihre Augen wanderten zu der Frau, die einen Schritt hinter Draco stand. Seine Betreuerin. Sie war hübsch und ihre Augen außergewöhnlich. Scheinbar vertraute Draco ihr. Sonst hätte er ihr nicht seine Tränen gezeigt. Aber dann hatte er sein Zimmer demoliert. Ob die Kleine sich bewusst war, welch zentrale Rolle sie in Dracos Leben schon spielte?

Andromeda seufzte. Sie hoffte nur, die zwei würden es bei einer beruflichen Bekanntschaft belassen. Man hörte ja öfter davon, dass sich Patienten in ihre Psychiater verliebten oder Klienten in den Rechtsanwalt. Die Briefe von Draco hatten deutlich gezeigt, wie wenig er von Freundschaft wusste, geschweige denn von Liebe.

Es war sicher nicht seine Schuld. Sie wusste sicher besser als andere, wie die Erziehung eine Person beeinflussen konnte. Aber man konnte sich daraus befreien. War nicht ihre Schwester Bellatrix das absolute Gegenteil von ihr? Und sie hatten die gleiche Erziehung genossen.

„Ich glaube wir sollten anfangen. Es wird keiner mehr kommen." Draco hatte sich an sie gewandt. Sie seufzte erneut. Um es deutlich zu sagen: Es war niemand gekommen. „Du hast recht. Cissy?" Ihre Schwester sah sie verwirrt an, dann nickte sie.

Andromeda trat an den Priester heran, der nun neben dem Sarg stand. „Wir können beginnen." Der Mann nickte. Sie konnte sehen, wie er versuchte, seine Missbilligung zu unterdrücken. Er war ein Gottesmann. Vergebung war seine Berufung. Aber Lucius Malfoy war eine Herausforderung.

Andromeda selber wäre nicht hier, wenn ihre Schwester sie nicht brauchen würde. Sie hatte Lucius gehasst. Er war fast so schlimm gewesen, wie Bellatrix und deren Mann. Selbst nachdem ihre vollkommen verrückte Schwester und ihr Mann in Azkaban waren, hatte Lucius immer noch weitergemacht. Er hatte ihr und Teddy bei jeder Gelegenheit versucht zu schaden. Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie oft Lucius seinen Einfluss in der Gesellschaft genutzt hatte, um Teddy geschäftlich zu schaden.

Hass wallte in ihr auf. Dann spürte sie eine Hand an ihrem Arm und sah in die Augen ihrer Schwester. Seufzend unterdrückte sie ihre Gefühle und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Schwester.

Der Priester hatte nun eine Bibel in der Hand und begann zu reden. Andromeda hörte nicht zu. Was sollte der Mann auch über Lucius zu sagen haben, was sie nicht besser wusste? Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu anderen Beerdigungen.

Es hatte geregnet, als sie Teddy in dem kleinen Friedhof auf dem Berg begruben. Dora hatte ihre Hand gehalten. Es waren trotz der unsicheren Zeiten viele Freunde und Bekannte gekommen. Teddy hatte so eine freundliche, offene Art. Er hatte schnell Freundschaften geschlossen. Remus hatte Dora Halt gegeben. Und ihr selber bei jeder Möglichkeit versucht, zu helfen.

Nun waren die zwei nicht mehr da. Andromeda hätte sich nie auch nur in ihren schlimmsten Albträumen vorstellen können, dass sie sowohl ihren Mann als auch ihre Tochter um Jahrzehnte überleben würde.

Sie vermisste sie noch immer schmerzlich. Jeden Tag dachte sie unzählige Male an ihre schöne Tochter und ihren fröhlichen Mann. Nur der Gedanke an den kleinen Teddy ließ sie weiter machen.

Teddy war ein braves Kind. Und obwohl er keine Eltern hatte, wurde er von allen Seiten mit Liebe überhäuft. Harry und die Weasleys kümmerten sich um ihn, wie um einen eigenen Sohn oder Enkel. Selbst Narcissa hatte der Kleine um seinen Finger gewickelt und sie verwöhnte ihn, wo sie nur konnte.

Ein leises Schluchzen brachte sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Aber bevor sie sich bewegen konnte, hatte Draco bereits einen Arm um die Schultern seiner Mutter gelegt. Andromeda wusste immer noch nicht genau, was sie von ihm halten sollte.

Wahrscheinlich war sie letztendlich die entscheidende Person gewesen, die ihn aus dem Gefängnis geholt hatte. Ohne sie hätte Hermine den Fall nicht übernommen. Aber die Briefe und die Person, die sie kennengelernt hatte, passten nicht zusammen.

Draco schien in sich zurückgezogen. Und wenn er doch etwas sagte, war es kalt oder bitter. Aber trotzdem sorgte er sich um seine Mutter. Das war gut. Narcissa brauchte jemanden, der ihr Halt gab.

Andromeda seufzte wahrscheinlich zum hundertsten Mal am heutigen Tag. Sie fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt. Ihre Gedanken hüpften wild umher und machten selbst für sie keinen Sinn. Sie hoffte, der Priester würde sich beeilen und sie könnten endlich die Tür der Gruft hinter Lucius schließen.

ooo

Draco spürte, wie die Schultern seiner Mutter unter seinem Arm vibrierten. Er wünschte, er könnte mehr tun, um sie zu trösten. Und er wünschte sich, der Priester würde sich beeilen.

Jeder Anwesende – es waren genau vier – wusste genau, dass sie keinen liebenden Ehemann und Vater zu Grabe trugen. Vielleicht, wenn man den Begriff auf das Äußerste dehnte, würde er zutreffen. Sein Vater hatte nie etwas in seinem Leben gemacht, ohne auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht zu sein. Er würde mit Sicherheit in der Hölle schmoren und das vielleicht sogar länger als bis zum Jüngsten Gericht.

Draco starrte auf den Kranz mit weißen Lilien, den seine Mutter gekauft hatte. Ob er wohl auch einmal in der Hölle enden würde? Wenn man davon ausging, dass es eine Hölle gab, wohlgemerkt.

Hatte er jemals etwas getan, ohne an sich zu denken? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Würde er auch einmal so enden? Niemand, der ihn wirklich betrauerte? Niemand, der auch nur aus Höflichkeit zu seiner Beerdigung kam?

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie seine Tante sich bewegte. Sie war nur hier wegen seiner Mutter, da war er sich sicher. Ihre Briefe waren eindeutig gewesen. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, wie sein Vater immer wieder gegen ihren Ehemann intrigiert hatte.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Draco den Sarg. Sicher waren mehr Gäste auf Ted Tonks Beerdigung gewesen. Himmel, selbst auf Voldemorts Beerdigung wären mehr Gäste gewesen. Das hier war armselig!

In diesem Moment setzte sich Draco Malfoy ein Ziel. Er würde ein besseres Leben führen als sein Vater! Auf seiner Beerdigung würden mehr Gäste sein; welche die um ihn trauerten! Er würde etwas aus sich machen! Die zweite Chance nutzen, die er geschenkt bekommen hatte!

Bis jetzt hatte er sich nur über Wasser gehalten, ab jetzt würde er rudern und die Richtung angeben. Er hatte die Wahl und dieses Mal würde er die richtige Entscheidung fällen!


	13. Chapter 13

13. Kapitel

Zwei Tage später betrat Draco zum ersten Mal die Praxis von Psycho-Heiler Joost van Hardboom. Eigentlich war es nicht seine Praxis. Astoria hatte den niederländischen Heiler aufgetrieben, weil sie im gesamten Königreich keinen gefunden hatte, der die Therapie mit Draco Malfoy durchführen wollte.

Van Hardboom apparierte also nun einmal die Woche nach London und hielt seine Sitzung in einem Raum des Ministeriums ab. Zumindest war es so geplant.

Dracos Ankunft im Ministerium war dieses Mal nur von der Hexe am Empfangsschalter wahrgenommen worden. Er sah nun weder seinen Fotos von der Gerichtsverhandlung, noch seinem Vater nicht mehr ähnlich.

Langsam lief er durch den Gang, den ihn die Empfangshexe genannt hatte. Draco wusste nicht genau, was er erwartete. Mit klopfendem Herzen blieb er vor einer unscheinbaren Tür stehen.

Er klopfte und ein junger blonder Mann öffnete die Tür. „Mister Malfoy. Kommen sie rein. Ich bin gerade fertig geworden. Das Zimmer war wohl eine Abstellkammer. Aber ich denke, jetzt sieht es ganz ordentlich aus!" Draco trat ein und sah sich um.

Zwei Sessel und ein Sofa bildeten eine gemütliche Ecke. Pflanzen gaben dem Ganzen eine frische Atmosphäre. „Setzen sie sich!"

Das war sicher eine Art Prüfung. Würde er sich auf das Sofa setzen, würde das vielleicht bedeuten, dass er ein Massenmörder war. Setzte er sich auf den linken Sessel, wäre er vielleicht ein Kinderschänder.

„Setzen sie sich, wo auch immer sie wollen. Es macht keinen Unterschied. Hauptsache, sie fühlen sich wohl." Der Mann trat zu der Sitzgruppe und grinste ihn an. „Keine Sitzgelegenheit wird mir mehr über sie offenbaren, als dass sie lieber in einem Sessel oder auf einem Sofa sitzen."

Draco fühlte sich ertappt und albern. Schnell setzte er sich auf den nächstgelegenen Sessel. Der Heiler setzte sich auf das Sofa ihm gegenüber. „Wir werden uns einmal die Woche hier treffen. Immer zur gleichen Zeit. Sollte einer von uns einmal nicht kommen können, fällt der Termin ohne Ersatz aus. Wir werden über alles reden, was sie beschäftigt. Manchmal werde ich nachhaken, aber nur wenn ich denke, die Details sind wichtig für sie. Sie werden durch die Gespräche selber herausfinden, wie sie ihre Probleme lösen können."

Draco sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ich dachte, das Ministerium möchte herausbekommen, ob ich gewalttätig bin oder immer noch den dunklen Künsten anhänge?"

Der Mann nickte. „Das Ministerium ist an solchen Informationen interessiert. Aber ich arbeite schon seit Jahren mit Langzeit-Gefangenen. Nach meiner Erfahrung benötigen diese Menschen Unterstützung in ihrer verwirrenden neuen Situation. Wenn sie diese erhalten, verschwindet die Gewaltbereitschaft bei den meisten."

Draco betrachtete den Niederländer. Er schien offen zu sein. Und wenn Draco ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann benötigte er Hilfe. Er fühlte sich die meiste Zeit als würde er neben sich stehen, als würde er nur ein Zuschauer seines eigenen Lebens sein.

„Gut. Womit fangen wir an?" Dracos Stimme klang nicht so begeistert, wie die Worte erwarten ließen.

Van Hardboom lächelte. „Vielleicht erzählen sie mir ein wenig, wie sie sich zurzeit fühlten und dann gehen wir von da an weiter."

Draco nickte. Dann schluckte er. Er war nicht dazu erzogen worden, über Gefühle zu sprechen. Schon gar nicht mit Fremden. Er holte tief Luft und begann mit dem Ersten, das ihm einfiel: „Ich fühle mich die meiste Zeit nur als Zuschauer. Ich ..."

ooo

Als Draco eine Stunde später aus dem Zimmer trat, fühlte er sich leichter. Spontan entschloss er sich, bei Astoria vorbeizuschauen. Und vielleicht auch bei Hermine Granger. Oder jetzt Weasley?

Lächelnd klopfte er an Astorias Bürotür. „Herein!" erst jetzt kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er eigentlich nicht einfach so bei ihr vorbeischauen konnte. Sie waren ja nicht wirklich Freunde. Aber jetzt war es zu spät. Entschlossen öffnete er die Tür.

Astoria war nicht alleine. Vor ihr saß eine brünette Frau und die zwei machten einen freundschaftlichen Eindruck. Astoria sah ihn alarmiert an. „Oh, ich wollte nicht stören!"

Das Lächeln auf Astorias Gesicht sah gequält aus. „Kommen Sie doch herein, Mister Malfoy. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass wir heute einen Termin hatten." Draco fühlte, wie ihm kalt wurde.

Er räusperte sich und versuchte damit den Kloß in seinem Hals los zu werden. Verdammt, er war ein Malfoy, er konnte sich hier nicht wie ein geprügelter Hund benehmen. Er straffte die Schultern und schaute sie mit seiner ganzen Arroganz an.

„Nein, ich wollte nur nach dem nächsten Termin fragen. Aber Sie können mir ja eine Eule schicken!" Damit drehte er sich um. Draco hielt es in dem Raum nicht mehr aus. Astorias schuldiger, nervöser Blick ließ seinen Magen zusammenkrampfen.

Verwirrt lief er zum Aufzug. „Mister Malfoy! Warten Sie!" Er hörte ihre Schritte und hoffte, wider besseres Wissen, dass der Aufzug vor Astoria bei ihm eintreffen würde. Ungeduldig drückte er wieder auf den Knopf. Dann spürte er ihre Hand auf seinem Arm.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah er übertrieben auf ihre Hand, dann in ihr Gesicht. Sie zog die Hand weg und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Draco, ich ..."

Was sollte das? Wut brach durch. „Miss Greengrass, schicken Sie mir bitte eine Eule. Wir können dann an meinem nächsten Termin weitere Schritte besprechen. Ich möchte Sie auf keinen Fall weiter von ihrer Arbeit abhalten."

Erleichtert hörte er das Geräusch der aufratternden Aufzugstüren. Abgehakt drehte er sich um und schritt in den Aufzug. Das Letzte, was er sah, bevor die Türen sich wieder schlossen, war eine sehr blasse Astoria, die immer noch auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute.

ooo

Astoria lief langsam wieder in ihr Büro. Schlechtes Gewissen beschrieb nur unangemessen ihren inneren Tumult. Aber sie war in Panik geraten, als Draco plötzlich in der Tür gestanden hatte. Cynthia hatte einen freien Tag und sie wollten zusammen Mittagessen. Astoria war so froh, dass ihre Freundin sich gemeldet hatte. Sie hatte nur wenige Freundinnen und wollte Cynthia auf keinen Fall verlieren.

Sie trat tief in Gedanken versunken in ihr Büro. Ihr Blick traf den von Cynthia. Ihre Freundin sah sie misstrauisch an. Astoria spürte, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen stieg. Wortlos setzte sie sich wieder hinter ihren Schreibtisch.

Cynthia seufzte. „Tori, halte dich von dem Kerl fern! Der bedeutet nichts Gutes!" Astoria sah sie ungläubig an. „Er ist mein Klient! Wie soll ich ihm denn fern bleiben?" Ihre Freundin schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du es denn versucht, ihn los zu werden?"

Astoria wurde langsam wütend. „Natürlich! Ich war x-Mal bei meiner Chefin und habe sie gebeten, ihn an jemand anderen zu gebe. Malfoy selber war bei ihr. Aber angeblich gibt es niemanden, der ihn besser betreuen kann als ich."

Astoria konnte sehen, dass Cynthia nicht überzeugt war. Astoria sah zur Tür. „Es ist auch wirklich nicht so schlimm. Jedenfalls nicht mehr so wie am Anfang. Er war nicht einmal am Anfang so schlimm wie in der Schule. Die Jahre im Gefängnis haben ihn verändert."

Cynthia schnaubte durch die Nase. „Ja, klar! Und morgen gräbt Harry Potter Voldemort wieder aus und versucht ihn wiederzubeleben!" Astoria runzelte die Stirn. „Lass' uns nicht streiten! Es ist nicht wichtig genug! Wieso reden wir überhaupt über die Arbeit? Wolltest du mir nicht von dem Typ erzählen, den du am Wochenende kennengelernt hast?"

ooo

Nervös trat Astoria von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sie hätte gleich nach Hause gehen sollen. Aber sie hatte Dracos Gesichtsausdruck nicht vergessen können. Er hatte dieses Strahlen in den Augen gehabt, als er in ihr Büro getreten war, wie damals im Süßigkeitenladen. Und dann hatte er seine eisige Maske aufgesetzt, als sie ihn gesiezt hatte.

Die Tür wurde plötzlich geöffnet. „Miss Greengrass, haben Sie vor, zu klopfen oder wollen Sie den ganzen Abend vor der Tür verbringen? Die Auroren machen das auch öfter, aber sie sind dabei etwas dezenter und nutzen im allgemeinen Unsichtbarkeitszauber oder zumindest Verkleidungen." Narcissa stand mit kalten Augen vor ihr.

Astoria senkte den Kopf. „Ich wollte mit Draco sprechen." Narcissa öffnete die Tür weiter, um sie hineinzulassen. „Dann kommen Sie doch herein." Resigniert trat Narcissa zur Seite.

Immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf trat Astoria in den kleinen Flur. „Er ist in seinem Zimmer. Möchten Sie hier warten, oder ..." Astoria ergriff die Gelegenheit, um Narcissas Gegenwart zu entkommen. „Ich gehe schon."

Allerdings stand sie keine Minute später genauso nervös vor Dracos Zimmer wie zuvor vor der Haustür. Astoria hörte Narcissa in der Küche werkeln und ihr wurde bewusst, dass es kein zurück gab. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und klopfte.

„Ich fühle mich nicht so gut, Mutter. Ich wollte gleich schlafen gehen." Hörte sie seine Stimme durch die Tür. „Ich bin' s, Astoria. Ich wollte kurz mit dir sprechen. Es dauert auch nicht lang." Angespannt wartete sie auf eine Antwort.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit hörte sie Schritte sich der Tür nähern. Er öffnete die Tür nur einen Spalt. „Miss Greengrass." Ihr war klar gewesen, dass es nicht leicht würde. Aber jetzt überkam sie Panik. Das würde sie nicht hinbekommen.

„Draco, es tut mir leid!" Er sah sie über die Nasenspitze an, wie etwas Interessantes unter seinem Schuh. „Wir duzen uns wieder? Vielleicht könnten Sie sich endlich einmal entscheiden, was sie möchten und es dann dabei belassen?"

Nervös rieb sie ihre Hände an ihrer Robe. „Bitte, kann ich reinkommen? Ich kann das nicht zwischen Tür und Angel erklären." Sie konnte es hinter seinen grauen Augen arbeiten sehen, dann öffnete er die Tür weit und drehte sich wortlos um. Am Fenster blieb er stehen und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Fensterbank.

Astoria hatte gedacht, sie würde sich wohler fühlen, wenn die Tür nicht mehr zwischen ihnen wäre. Aber seine Haltung trennte sie effektiver als die Tür es getan hatte.

„Es tut mir leid! Ich weiß, dass ich mich unmöglich verhalten habe. Ich war so in Panik." Sein Haltung hatte sich nicht verändert. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war immer noch genauso kalt wie zu Anfang. Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, wieso sie so in Panik geraten war.

„Was läufst du auch unangemeldet bei mir ins Büro?" Draco erhob sich, seine Arme ließ er neben seinem Körper. Astoria konnte sehen, wie er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

„Bin ich jetzt schuld? Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum wir wieder beim Sie sind!" Astoria wich seinem Blick aus. Seine Schuhe erschienen ihr viel interessanter. „Ich hatte diese Woche Streit mit meiner Freundin wegen dir. Und sie hat mir vorgeworfen ... jedenfalls kam sie heute und ich war so froh, dass sie heute gekommen ist ... ich ..."

Astoria hatte das Gefühl, das sie keinen Sinn machte. Sie hörte, wie er sich bewegte, und sah auf. Er hatte sich zum Fenster gedreht und sah hinaus. Das Schweigen breitete sich aus wie Melasse, zäh, dickflüssig.

„Ich weiß, dass kein Heiler meinen Fall übernehmen wollte. Ich weiß, dass keiner in der Resozialisierungsabteilung meinen Fall übernehmen wollte. Aber mir war nicht klar, welche Folgen das für die Menschen hat, die sich dann doch mit mir beschäftigen."

Seine Stimme klang neutral. Aber Astoria kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug, um zu sehen, dass er nicht ruhig war. Dass es in ihm arbeitete.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Ihnen Schwierigkeiten bereite. Das war nicht meine Absicht!" Sie hatte ihn noch nie so aufrichtig gehört. Und sie hatte sich noch nie so erbärmlich gefühlt. Es sollte nicht darauf hinauslaufen, dass sie sich zwischen Freunden entscheiden musste.

Der Gedanke ließ sie aufmerken. War Draco ein Freund? Sie wusste mit Sicherheit mehr über ihn als über einige ihrer Freunde. Er hatte ihr mehr von sich gezeigt, als sie sich je vorgestellt hatte. Und sie? Sie hatte ihm zugehört, ihn getröstet. Aber sie hatte sich nicht geöffnet. Aber war das nicht so, wie es sein sollte? Sie war seine Betreuerin, nicht seine Freundin.

Der Gedanke gab ihr einen Stich. Wieso gefiel ihr der Gedanke nicht?

Vollkommen in ihre eigenen Gedanken verloren, ließ sie sich auf sein Bett nieder. Dann kam ihr wieder ihre Frage in den Sinn. „Warum warst du vorhin in meinem Büro?"

Draco drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht lesen. Er rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. „Ich hatte meine erste Sitzung mit dem Psycho-Heiler hinter mir und wollte dir davon erzählen."

Plötzlich brannten Tränen in Astorias Augen. Er hatte ihr vertraut und sie war ihm in den Rücken gefallen. Sie schluckte die Tränen hinunter. „Wie ist es gelaufen?" Er musterte sie einen Augenblick. Dann wandte er sich wieder um und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Gut. Aber ich denke, wir sollten nicht mehr über persönliche Dinge sprechen. Du bist nicht freiwillig in meiner Gegenwart. Ich habe da etwas durcheinandergebracht." Er lachte bitter auf. „Darüber kann ich dann ja in meiner nächsten Sitzung sprechen."

Astoria fühlte sich hilflos und sie wollte etwas sagen, sodass er sich nicht von ihr distanzierte. Gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass es das einzig Richtige in dieser Situation war. Warum fühlte es sich dann nicht richtig an?

Sie stand auf und wollte zur Tür gehen. Ein letzter Blick auf seinen Rücken ließ sie aber die Richtung ändern. Hinter ihm blieb sie stehen und legte ihm zögernd die Hand auf die Schulter.

Sie spürte ihn unter der Berührung zusammenzucken. Er drehte sich zu ihr. Sie war in seinem persönlichen Bereich. Stand eigentlich zu dicht. Sein Blick war erstaunt.

„Es wäre vernünftig nun zu gehen und wieder zu einem höflichen, unpersönlichen Verhältnis zurückzukehren. Aber wir haben so viele Hürden überwunden, so oft gestritten – ich will das nicht aufgeben."

Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das mit meinen Freunden hinbekommen werde, aber ich werde versuchen einen Mittelweg zu gehen."

Er sah sie lange schweigend an. Ernst sagte er dann: „Es könnte sein, dass es keinen Mittelweg gibt."

Sie nickte. „Ich weiß. Aber lass' es mich entscheiden, wenn es so weit ist."

Bedächtig nickte er. Dann lehnte er sich an die Fensterbank. „Die Sitzung war besser als ich erwartet habe. Wir haben darüber gesprochen, wie ich mich fühle und der Heiler meinte, das sei vollkommen normal. Danach habe ich mich viel besser gefühlt."

Astoria lächelte erleichtert. Aber ihre Bedenken waren immer noch da. Sie würde sich irgendwann entscheiden müssen. Sie konnte eine Freundschaft mit Draco Malfoy nicht auf Dauer verheimlichen. Das wäre ihm gegenüber auch nicht gerecht. Aber das würde kaum jemand verstehen. Cynthia war nicht die Ausnahme – ihr Verhalten würde die Regel sein.

ooo

Draco lag in dieser Nacht lange wach und starrte an die Decke seines Zimmers. Er fragte sich, was es für Astoria bedeuten mochte, ihn als Klient zu haben. Vor dem Wort Freund scheute er nervös zurück. Er hatte einmal als Kind einen Bericht über einen Werwolf gelesen und dessen Lebensumstände: von allen gemieden oder sogar gejagt, ohne Aussicht auf eine Zukunft, Freunde, einen Lebensgefährten oder Kinder.

War er nun genauso? Würden zu seiner Beerdigung noch weniger Menschen kommen als zu seinem Vater? Würde ihn nie wieder jemand einfach unvoreingenommen kennenlernen?

Das Land zu verlassen wäre sicher eine Möglichkeit. Aber er erinnerte sich wage daran, dass das erst in einigen Jahren möglich wäre, bei all seinen Auflagen vom Gericht.

Wie würde seine Zukunft wohl aussehen? Ungebeten traten ihm Bilder von seinem Patenonkel vor Augen. Er hatte Severus Snape nie verstanden. Noch weniger, nachdem er von dessen Doppelleben erfahren hatte. Aber es war ganz eindeutig gewesen, dass Severus Snape ein einsamer, bitterer Mann war, der sein Leben hasste.

Draco wollte nicht so werden. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung, welche Möglichkeiten er überhaupt hatte. Vielleicht hatte Astoria Ideen?

Astoria ... sie war der einzige Mensch, den er außer seiner Mutter hatte. Und selbst dieses kleine Pflänzchen der Freundschaft war hart umkämpft gewesen. Und er würde sie verlieren. Da war er sich sicher. Er konnte nicht von ihr erwarten, dass sie ihn über ihre langjährigen Freunde stellte.

Verzweiflung überkam ihn. Und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, ob er nicht in Azkaban zufriedener gewesen war.


	14. Chapter 14

14. Kapitel

Astoria hatte sich Dracos Zeugnisse angesehen, die nun vor ihnen auf dem Küchentisch lagen.

„Also, du hast zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder du holst deine Abschlussprüfung nach oder du versuchst es erst einmal so."

Sie hob den Kopf und sah Draco fragend an. „Wie viel von dem, was du gelernt hast, traust du dir noch zu?" Dracos Blick wanderte über die Zeugnisse. Noten und Bemerkungen, die ihm nichts mehr sagten. Dann sah er Astoria zweifelnd an. „Keine Ahnung!"

Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich gegen die Stuhllehne fallen. Er schloss die Augen und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Er hatte gestern nicht viel geschlafen und fühlte sich zermürbt.

„Ich besorge dir Tests, dann können wir deinen Stand einschätzen." Sie klang so verdammt optimistisch. „Und dann?" er lugte zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch. Sie sah nicht halb so optimistisch aus, wie sie sich anhörte.

„Dann schauen wir, was noch fehlt und holen das nach. Und parallel dazu überlegst du dir, was du gerne beruflich machen möchtest."

Beruflich? Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er morgen früh aufstehen wollte, geschweige denn, was er in ein paar Jahren beruflich machen wollte. Wen interessierte es auch, was er wollte? Es kam ja wohl eher darauf an, ob sie jemanden fanden, der ihn überhaupt ausbilden wollte.

„Wie finde ich jemanden, der mich ausbildet oder einstellt oder was auch immer zu einer beruflichen Laufbahn gehört?" Klang er immer so verbittert? Das war heute ein ganz miserabler Tag.

„Lass' uns erst überlegen, was du machen möchtest – dann machen wir uns Gedanken, wie du dahin kommst." Sie sah stirnrunzelnd auf die Papiere. „Was hast du denn in der Schule gerne gemacht?"

Es lag ihm schon auf der Zunge 'Andere herumkommandiert' zu sagen, dann überlegte er es sich aber anders. Er hatte ihr versprochen, sich Mühe zu geben. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht Zaubertränke?" obwohl das weniger am Fach als an der Bevorzugung durch den Lehrer gelegen hatte. Und natürlich daran, dass Potter der Prellbock für Snape gewesen war.

Astoria verzog das Gesicht. „Ich mochte weder Snape noch Slughorn. Snape war gemein und Slughorn ein Schleimer!" Er sah sie kurz an. „Snape war mein Patenonkel." Erschrocken weiteten sich ihre Augen. Das blau war wirklich unglaublich.

„Das tut mir leid!"

Draco musste lachen. „Was? Dass er mein Patenonkel war? Ja, wahrscheinlich kann einem das leidtun!" Sie lachte erleichtert und schubste ihn spielerisch am Oberarm. „Du weist, was ich meine!"

Das Gefühl, das ihre Hand auf seinem Arm hinterließ, irritierte ihn. Dann drängte er es zur Seite. „Nein, ehrlich! Ich habe nie ein Geschenk von ihm bekommen – weder zum Geburtstag, noch zu Weihnachten!"

Sie grinste. „Lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass er Kinder nicht leiden konnte. Egal, ob er der Patenonkel war oder nicht!" Ihr Blick glitt in die Ferne. „Wie sind denn deine Eltern überhaupt dazu gekommen, den alten Griesgram zu deinem Patenonkel zu machen?" Ihre Stirn legte sich in kritische Runzeln. „Stell' dir vor, er hätte sich um dich kümmern müssen, weil deinen Eltern etwas passiert ist! Wie schrecklich!"

Draco überlegte, ob Snape schlechter hätte sein können, als sein eigener Vater. Dann erwiderte er ernst. „Er hat sich um mich gekümmert. Er hat meine Aufgabe erledigt, als ich es nicht konnte. Und er hat mich vor Voldemort so gut es ging geschützt. Das war schon mehr als mein eigener Vater getan hatte."

Sie sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen erschrocken an.

Er beobachtete mit ausdrucksloser Miene, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten und sie ihre Lippen aufeinander presste. Wie jemand, der in einer offenen Wunde stocherte, um zu sehen, wie weh es tat, begann er nun zu sprechen.

„Dumbledore hatte mir angeboten, auf seine Seite zu wechseln. Ich dachte damals, er sei ein alter Trottel. Niemand würde Voldemort stürzen können. Niemand! Voldemort war grausam, böse ... er hatte nicht einmal Spaß an der Gewalt, so wie Tantchen Bella. Es war Mittel zum Zweck für ihn. So, wie man sich die Haare kämmt oder die Zähne putzt. So hat er Gewalt eingesetzt. Er wollte eine Antwort? Folter würde sie ihm schon bringen. Er wollte Gehorsam? Wenn man nach dem Tod bettelt, würde man auch alles andere tun. Und Dumbledore, der alte verrückte Mann, meinte im Ernst, er könnte etwas gegen Voldemort ausrichten.

Jetzt, im Nachhinein, sieht das alles anders aus – aber damals? Trotzdem konnte ich den alten Mann nicht töten. Er hatte mir nie etwas getan. Er war immer gerecht gewesen. Er bot mir Hilfe in einer ausweglosen Situation an. Und dann passierte alles auf einmal. Snape kam und … Dumbledore fiel und wir rannten.

Wir rannten bis ans Tor von Hogwarts und ich wäre bis ans Ende der Welt gerannt, wenn das meine Panik ausgelöscht hätte. Ich apparierte mit Snape zu unserem Haus. Mein Vater wartete auf uns in der Eingangshalle.

Er war nervös und sah wohl schon an unseren Gesichtern, dass ich versagt hatte und Snape meine Arbeit erledigt hatte. Vater sah unzufrieden aus, aber ich konnte auch Panik in seinen Augen sehen. Snape hat voller Verachtung meinen Vater angezischt: 'Ruf' den Lord, Lucius!', hat er gesagt.

Mein Vater hat nur den Kopf geschüttelt. 'Ruf' ihn, oder ich mache es. Aber wenn ich ihn rufe, wird die Strafe für deinen missratenen Sohn höher ausfallen!' Mein Vater wurde ganz grünlich. Ich hatte das noch nie gesehen. Nicht nur bei ihm nicht, sondern noch nie. Man ließt das doch immer, aber gesehen habe ich das vorher noch nie.

Mein Vater hielt dann doch seinen Zauberstab an das Dunkle Mal.

Und dann kam er.

Er war erfreut, dass Vater ihn so schnell gerufen hatte. Natürlich hatte Tantchen schon Bericht erstattet und er wusste schon alles.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf mich und danach kann ich mich nicht mehr an viel erinnern, außer an unglaubliche Schmerzen, die über Stunden anzuhalten schienen.

Ich wurde erst drei Tage später wieder wach. Ich hatte immer noch überall Schmerzen und nicht alle Knochen und Wunden waren geheilt."

Draco schien aus weiter Ferne zurückzukommen. „Meine Mutter hat mir erzählt, das Snape mein Leben gerettet hatte, indem er die Aufmerksamkeit Voldemorts auf sich gezogen hatte. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass er selber unter den Cruciatusfluch gestellt wurde. Allerdings nicht so lange, wie ich."

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich schätz, das macht die fehlenden Geschenke wieder wett!"

Erst jetzt sah er Astoria wieder in das Gesicht. Erstaunt folgte er mit den Augen den Weg einer glitzernden Träne Astorias Wange hinab, bis sie an ihrem Kinn in die Tiefe fiel. Er streckte die Hand aus und fing die nächste Träne mit seinem Finger auf. „Nicht weinen. Ich bin kein guter Mensch gewesen. Es lohnt sich nicht, um mich zu weinen!"

Erstaunlicherweise hatten seine Worte den umgekehrten Effekt. Statt aufzuhören, begann Astoria erst richtig zu weinen. Hilflos sah er auf die weinende Frau. „Astoria?"

Mit einem Schluchzen warf sie sich geradezu gegen seine Brust. Automatisch umfing er sie mit seinen Armen.

„Nicht. Bitte. Ich weiß doch nicht, was ich mit einer weinenden Frau machen soll!" Er spürte, wie sie in seinen Armen zuckte. Behutsam schob er sie ein wenig von sich ab und merkte, dass sie lachte und gleichzeitig weiter weinte.

Er zog sie wieder an sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ich mache eine Therapie!" Wieder das Zucken. Die Kleine hatte definitiv nicht alle Tassen im Schrank! Aber er könnte hier eine Ewigkeit sitzen und sie im Arm halten.


	15. Chapter 15

15. Kapitel

Astoria wartete im „Zodiac" einem kleinen Café in einer Seitenstraße der Winkelgasse auf ihre Freundin Anja. Anja hatte sie während der Ausbildung kennengelernt. Sie war eine Emigrantin aus Russland. Sie hatte gleich nach Beendigung der Ausbildung geheiratet und aufgehört zu arbeiten. Seit fünf Monaten war nun Anjas Glück perfekt: Sie erwartete ihr erstes Kind.

Mit einem Schwall nasser Luft wehte Anja in das Café. Es hatte den ganzen Tag geregnet und alles war irgendwie nasskalt. Fröstelnd legte Astoria ihre Hände um ihre Teetasse.

Anja schob sich zwischen den Tischen zu ihr vor. Als Anja sie erreichte, gab sie ihr zwei nasse Küsse auf die Wangen. „Hallo, Tori! Wie schön, dich zu sehen."

Astoria beäugte Anjas Bauch neugierig. „Mensch, Anja, sind das Drillinge?" Anja lachte nur. „Nein, ich bin die geborene Gebärmaschine – hat die Hebamme gesagt. Ich biete meinem Kind scheinbar eine Luxusvilla, wenn es nach dem Platz geht."

Astoria lachte. Sie hatte die immer gut gelaunte Anja vermisst. Mit ihr im Büro hatte es immer etwas zum Lachen gegeben. Nun verdrehte sie die Augen. „Lass' uns erst über etwas anderes als das Baby sprechen. Ich kenne das schon, wenn ich da erst mal anfange, dann merke ich erst zu Hause, dass ich über nichts anderes gesprochen habe!"

Sie winkte die Bedienung heran und bestellte einen Kräutertee und Kuchen. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Astoria zu. „Erzähl mir, woran du gerade arbeitest, ob es einen interessanten Mann in deinem Leben gibt und einfach alles!"

Astoria merkte, wie ihre Wangen rot wurden, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, warum. Anja klatschte erfreut in die Hände. „Ein Mann! Das wurde aber auch Zeit!"

Abwehrend hob Astoria die Hände. „Nein, eigentlich nicht!" Anja sah sie herausfordernd an. „Eigentlich? Dann erzähl' mal, was uneigentlich ist!"

Astoria holte tief Luft. Anja hatte von den ganzen Geschichten mit Voldemort nichts miterlebt. Sie war erst später nach Großbritannien gekommen. Sie würde am neutralsten auf ihre Geschichte reagieren.

„Ich habe einen neuen Fall bekommen – von Granger persönlich." Anja schaute sie erstaunt an. Astoria spielte mit dem Teelöffel. „Draco Malfoy" Sie schaute kurz zu Anja, deren Gesicht nun aufkeimendes Verstehen zeigt, um dann in ein fieses Grinsen zu wechseln.

„Ich habe Bilder von ihm in den Zeitungen gesehen. Er sah mehr aus wie der Weihnachtsmann, aber auf alten Bildern sah er richtig schnucklig aus. Ich wette, nach einem Besuch beim Friseur, ohne Bart und mit normalen Kleidern ist der Typ was für das Auge! Und er hat diesen 'einsamen Wolf'-Charme."

Astoria spürte schon wieder, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. „Weiß nicht, ja vielleicht. Ich meine ..." Anja rollte ihre Augen. „Sieht er gut aus oder nicht?" Astoria spielte wieder nervös mit dem Löffel, dann nickte sie verschämt.

Anja klatschte wieder in die Hände. „Das ist ja wunderbar! Wie in einem Buch! Und? Mag er dich auch?" Verzweifelt sah Astoria auf.

„Nein, Anja! Er ist ... schwierig. Seine Vergangenheit ist schrecklich. Er ist nicht wie die anderen Klienten, die wir hatten. Er ist nicht unschuldig." Anja machte nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Aber dafür hat er abgesessen. Sie haben ihn schließlich frei gesprochen! Und wenn Granger sich für ihn eingesetzt hat, dann war er nicht schlimm!"

Astoria nickte gedankenverloren. „Ich kannte ihn in der Schule. Er war furchtbar. Er gehörte der Schülermiliz an und hat uns das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Aber jetzt ..."

Anja sah sie zum ersten Mal ernst an. „Hat er dir von sich erzählt?" Astoria nickte. „Ja, seine Geschichten sind schrecklich. Er hat so viel Grauen erlebt."

Anja musterte sie. „Hast du ihm verziehen?" Erstaunt sah Astoria ihre Freundin an. Dann überlegte sie. „Ja, ich glaube schon." Anja nickte ernst. „Magst du ihn?" Astoria drehte den Löffel in ihren Fingern. Mochte sie Draco? Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er ist doch mein Klient!" Anja machte ein abschätziges Geräusch. „Du wärest nicht die Erste und sicher nicht die Letzte, die sich für ihren Klienten interessiert. Außerdem wird er das nicht immer bleiben."

Astoria konnte die Pflanze hinter sich in dem Löffel sehen, den sie nervös in der Hand drehte. Mochte sie Draco? Sie konnte sich erinnern, wie er den Kopf in ihrem Schoß geweint hatte. Wie sich sein Körper unter ihrer Hand angefühlt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich an das Glitzern in seinen Augen im Süßigkeitenladen. An seine Endtäuschung, als sie ihn in ihrem Büro wieder gesiezt hatte. An ihre eigene Verzweiflung, als sie gedacht hatte, sie hätte die Nähe zu ihm verloren. Daran wie er sie in seinen Armen getröstet hatte.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah in Anjas wartendes Gesicht. „Ich glaube, ich mag ihn." Dann vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, als ihr das Ausmaß des Satzes bewusst wurde. „Oh, Gott! Ich habe mich in Draco Malfoy verknallt!"

Anja legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ach, Süße! Das wurde aber langsam einmal Zeit!" Astoria sah auf. „Du verstehst das nicht. Selbst wenn er mich auch mögen würde, wäre die ganze Welt gegen uns. Alle hassen ihn!"

Anja schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hasst ihn nicht. Warum sollte ich ihn hassen? Ich kenne ihn ja gar nicht. Und die Welt wird überbewertet. Es ist egal, was Hunderte von Menschen denken, solange deine Freunde zu dir stehen."

Astoria schüttelte wild den Kopf. „Das tun sie nicht. Cynthia hat sich mit mir schon deswegen gestritten, weil ich gesagt habe, dass er sich geändert hat." Anja kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Hat sie dir die Chance gegeben, es zu erklären?" Astoria schüttelte den Kopf.

Anja nickte. „Das dachte ich mir. Schau, wenn jemand dir nicht zuhören möchte, sondern lieber seinen Vorurteilen nachhängen möchte, dann ist das kein guter Freund." Astoria sah sie verschreckt an. „Aber ich habe so wenige Freunde! Ich kann Cynthia nicht verlieren." Anja seufzte. „Das müsstest du auch nicht, wenn Cynthia sich wie eine Freundin verhalten würde. Gib' ihr Zeit, und versuche es wieder zu erklären."

Astoria nickte und sah zur Seite. „Es gibt ja auch nicht viel zu erklären. Schließlich ist es nicht so, als würde er mich als etwas anderes sehen als seine Betreuerin."

Anja lächelte spitzbübisch. „Aber Tori, das kann man doch ändern!"

ooo

Als sich Astoria am nächsten Morgen anzog, versuchte sie sich davon zu überzeugen, dass sich nichts geändert hatte. Nervös suchte sie in ihrem Schrank nach Kleidungsstücken, die nicht 'Ministeriumsbeamte' schrien. Dann ließ sie sich auf das Bett sinken.

Was machte sie da eigentlich? Er WAR ihr Klient! Sie würde alles, was sie gestern Anja erzählt hatte, in die hinterste Ecke ihres Herzens oder Hirns drängen und vergessen. Genau das würde sie tun!

Entschlossen griff sie nach einem blauen Hosenanzug und einer weißen Bluse und machte sich fertig.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand sie im Wohnzimmer der Malfoys. In ihrer Tasche hatte sie Tests für unterschiedliche Schulfächer dabei. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, während sie auf Draco wartete.

Sie musste sich beruhigen. Das war vollkommen lächerlich. Gestern war alles noch ganz normal und heute bekam sie fast einen Herzinfarkt. Sie holte schon einmal die Pergamente hervor und legte sie auf den Tisch.

„Entschuldige. Ich habe heute Nacht nicht gut geschlafen und dann bin ich heute Morgen nicht aus dem Bett gekommen." Erschreckt ließ sie die Pergamente fallen. Sie hörte, wie er heranlief, und sah ihn sich nach den Papieren bücken.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken!" Er kniete vor ihr und musterte sie. Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Kein Problem. Ich war nur in Gedanken und habe dich nicht kommen hören." Er nickte und sah sich im Aufstehen die Papiere in seiner Hand an.

„Meine Prüfungen?" Er sah nervös aus.

„Ja, ich dachte, wir schauen Mal, wie es so aussieht. Nichts Praktisches – erst mal." Er nickte und ließ seinen Blick weiter über das Blatt schweifen.

Nervös begann sie, weitere Papiere aus ihrer Tasche zu holen. „Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Verteidigung ...Möchtest du gleich anfangen?" Draco sah zweifelnd auf die ganzen Papiere. „Kann ich erst was essen?"

Sie musste lachen. „Klar! Wir sind ja nicht in der Schule." Erleichtert ließ er die Papiere in seiner Hand auf den Tisch fallen. „Möchtest du auch was essen?" Er lief schon vor ihr her in die Küche.

„Nein, aber vielleicht einen Tee?"

Drei Stunden später schwitzte Draco über den Tests, während Astoria die Ersten schon korrigierte. Einige waren erstaunlich gut, dafür dass er fünf Jahre nicht einmal einen Zauberstab in der Hand gehalten hatte. Andere Tests waren abgründig – magische Geschichte war mit Abstand der schlechteste Test.

Mit einem Seufzer legte Draco seine Feder zur Seite und ließ sich in den Stuhl zurückfallen. „Fertig?" er sah hoffnungsfroh auf den leeren Platz, auf dem die Tests gestapelt gewesen waren.

Astoria sah ebenfalls auf die Stelle. „Sieht so aus." Draco stand auf und streckte sich. „Himmel, ich muss unbedingt nach draußen, sonst implodiere ich!" Astoria lachte. Manchmal war er wie ein kleiner Junge. Aber drei Stunden Prüfungen schreiben war auch nicht zu verachten.

„Dann mach' du einen Spaziergang und ich korrigiere fertig." Sie beugte sich wieder über den 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' Test, da wurde er ihr unter Nase weggezogen. „Auf gar keinen Fall! Du hockst auch schon seit Stunden über dem Zeug! Pause!"

Und schon zog er sie hoch. „Lass uns fliegen!" Astoria sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ich habe aber keinen Besen!" Draco zog sie durch die Glastür in den Garten. „Ich glaube, meine Mutter hat noch einen Alten von mir irgendwo." Er öffnete die Tür zu dem Gartenhäuschen und begann darin zu suchen.

Kurz darauf hörte sie ein triumphierendes „Hah!" und er trat mit zwei Besen aus der Tür. Er schaute sich die beiden Besen an, dann reichte er Astoria den Besen, der neuer aussah. „Ich weiß nicht, wie gut die Dinger in Schuss sind. Mutter hat mir nur gesagt, dass im Gartenhäuschen welche sind, aber ich habe sie noch nicht getestet."

Astoria sah sich den Besen genauer an. Es war ein altes Model. „Wird schon gehen!" Zum ersten Mal, seit er die Feder zur Seite gelegt hatte, schien er kurz inne zu halten. „Fliegst du eigentlich gerne?" Astoria lachte. „Ja, vielleicht nicht gerade wöchentlich, aber ich fliege gerne."

Damit schwang sie sich auf den Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Draco folgte ihr. Zuerst flogen sie träge durch die Wolken und ließen sich den Wind um die Nase wehen. Dann begann Draco mit einigen gewagteren Figuren. Bald darauf versuchten sie sich, mit Sturzflügen und Spiralen zu überbieten.

Als Astoria kein Gefühl mehr in den Fingern hatte, überredete sie Draco wieder zurückzufliegen. Wieder im Garten angekommen, rieb Astoria ihre Finger aneinander und hoffte, die blaue Farbe würde nicht bedeuten, dass sie ihr gleich abfielen.

Draco strahlte sie an, während er einen Wärmezauber über ihre Finger legte. „Oh, danke! Aber eine Tasse Tee wäre jetzt auch ganz toll!" Draco nickte. „Fulminante Idee!" und schon war er in das Haus gelaufen. Astoria stand auf dem Rasen und wunderte sich über diesen Mann, dessen Stimmungen so schnell umschlugen.

In der Küche fand sie neben Draco auch seine Mutter. „Miss Greengrass, wie schön! Möchten sie auch Kuchen?" Astoria war froh, dass Narcissa Malfoy über ihr schlechtes Benehmen hinweggekommen war. Sie nickte lächelnd und setze sich an den Tisch. Auf den Draco ihr eine Tasse stellte.

Als alle am Tisch saßen und Kuchen aßen, fiel Astorias Blick auf einen Werbeflyer auf dem Tisch. „Oh, schau, am Freitag ist Livemusik im Pub im Ort!" Narcissa nickte. „Die Musik dort ist meistens irisch. Das ist immer sehr nett." Draco sah erstaunt seine Mutter an.

„Du gehst in einen Pub?" Astoria sah erstaunt, dass Narcissas Wangen sich rot färbten. „Mathilda, die Besitzerin der kleinen Boutique nimmt mich manchmal mit. Ihr Mann hat sie wegen eines jungen Flittchens sitzen lassen und manchmal muss man unter Leute!"

Astoria versuchte, ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken. Narcissa Malfoy und eine Muggel-Ladenbesitzerin in einem Pub? Dann fiel ihr etwas auf.

„Sie hat Recht, Draco! Manchmal muss man unter Leute! Du kommst auch nicht genug raus. Geh' doch am Freitag hin!" Draco sah sie merkwürdig an. „Mit meiner Mutter?"

Astoria sah zu Narcissa. Diese hatte ein spitzbübisches Glitzern in den Augen. „Bei Merlin! Nein, Draco! Ich gehe doch nicht mit meinem Sohn aus. Soweit ist es noch nicht!"

Jetzt war es an Draco zu erröten. „Mutter! Ich kann da aber auch nicht alleine hingehen!" Astoria lachte. „Nun, wenn du jemanden zum Händchenhalten benötigst, komme ich gerne mit, damit du auch unbeschadet wieder nach Hause kommst."

Narcissa sah sie einen Augenblick an, dann hob sie vielsagend eine Augenbraue. „Händchen halten?" Astoria spürte ihre Wangen heiß werden. Dann sahen die drei sich an und begannen laut zu lachen.


	16. Chapter 16

16. Kapitel

Draco stand vor dem Spiegel und drehte sich zum bestimmt zehnten Mal von links nach rechts. Er war sich sicher, dass selbst Giorgio nicht so lange brauchen würde, um sich für einen Pubbesuch zurechtzumachen.

Draco hatte eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes Hemd an. Ob das zu viel war? Er wollte sich einen grauen Pullover mitnehmen. Seufzend starrte er auf seine Haare. Es würde wohl nicht besser werden.

„Draco?" Seine Mutter stand in der Tür. Draco war es peinlich, dass sie ihn vor dem Spiegel erwischt hatte. Fließend drehte er sich zu ihr, schnappte sich den Pullover und kam vor ihr zum Stehen.

„Du siehst genau richtig aus, Schatz! Mach' dir keine Sorgen. Und Miss Greengrass sieht dich doch sowieso fast täglich." Draco fragte sich, ob sie damit auf etwas anspielte oder es eine einfache Bemerkung war. Narcissa sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck und lächelte. Mit der Hand strich sie über seine Wange. „Du wirst einen netten Abend haben!"

Draco hoffte nur, dass sie recht hatte. In dem Moment klopfte es an der Haustür. Draco fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare und gab seiner Mutter im Vorbeigehen einen Kuss auf die Wange. Narcissa lächelte. „Und komm' nicht zu früh nach Hause!" Draco sah sie erstaunt an, aber sie schob ihn Richtung Tür.

Als er sie öffnete, fand er Astoria in Jeans und einer Jacke davor. Sie zupfte nervös am Saum der Jacke. „Viel Spaß euch beiden!" hörte Draco seine Mutter rufen. Astoria sah ihn fragend an und er verdrehte die Augen. „Bis später, Mutter!" Bevor er die Tür schloss, konnte er noch Narcissas „Ich hoffe nicht!" hören.

Astoria lachte. „Was ist mit deiner Mutter los?" Draco nahm ihren Arm und führte sie schnell vom Haus weg. Er rechnete fast damit, dass seine Mutter ihm durch das Fenster noch etwas nachrief. „Sie will, dass ich mich unbedingt amüsiere!" Astoria hakte sich bei ihm unter. „Daran ist ja generell nichts auszusetzen."

Draco spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug, als er beim Laufen immer wieder leicht ihre Seite streifte. „Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber bei meiner Mutter ist es etwas gruselig!"

Astoria lachte wieder. Sie schien in guter Stimmung zu sein. Vielleicht war das ihr 'bürgerliches' Selbst, nicht die Ministeriumsangestellte?

Viel zu schnell standen sie vor dem Pub. Astoria drückte seinen Arm, dann machte sie sich von ihm los und griff nach der Türklinke. „Bereit?" Sie sah ihn aufmunternd an. Draco merkte nun wirklich, wie aufgeregt er war. Er war seit Jahren nicht mehr in einem Raum mit vielen Menschen gewesen. Außer bei der Verhandlung. Sein Mund wurde trocken. Er nickte. Irgendwann musste er ja normale Dinge machen.

Sie lächelte noch einmal, riss dann die Tür schwungvoll auf und trat ein. Er hörte Menschen reden und im Hintergrund Musik vom Band. Sobald er durch die Tür getreten war, schwappte der Geruch über ihn. Schales Bier und Zigaretten, Schweiß und Putzmittel – Eau de Pub.

Draco spürte, wie Astoria seine Hand nahm und sie einmal kurz drückte, bevor sie ihn hinter sich her in eine Ecke des Raumes zog. Sie hatte einen kleinen Tisch entdeckt, der noch nicht besetzt war. Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt und ihm stand der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn. Seine Ohren rauschten und ohne Astorias Hand, hätte er die Orientierung verloren. Jemand stieß gegen ihn und er schrak zusammen. Endlich waren sie bei dem Tisch angekommen.

Astoria drückte ihn auf einen der Stühle. „Alles ok?"

Er sah sie zweifelnd an. Er wollte hier raus. Nein, er musste hier raus. Dann sah er in ihre blauen Augen und schluckte schwer. „Geht schon."

Sie hatte seine Hand nicht losgelassen und drückte sie noch einmal. „Draco, ich hole uns was zu trinken. Bleib hier und versuche nicht in Panik zu geraten. Wenn etwas ist, da" sie deutete auf eine Tür keine zwei Meter zu ihrer Linken. „ist die Tür zur Toilette. Ich bin aber gleich wieder da!"

Draco nickte. Sie ließ seine Hand los und am liebsten hätte er sie zurückgeholt. Dann holte er tief Luft. Er folgte ihr mit den Blicken, bis sie an der Theke stand, und versuchte den Barmann auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Oh, hallo – das ist aber eine nette Überraschung!" Draco fuhr erschrocken herum, als sich zu seiner rechten jemand auf den Tisch stützte. Ein breites Lächeln strahlte ihn an. „Giorgio, Sie erinnern sich vielleicht?" Aber sicher erinnerte sich Draco an den Extrem-Lächler. „Aber sicher." und schon plapperte Giorgio los.

Nervös sah Draco immer wieder zur Theke. Er hoffte Astoria war bald wieder da. Auch wenn es angenehm war, dass Giorgio ihn mit seinem Geplapper von seiner Panik ablenkte. Der Friseur erzählte ihm gerade etwas über den Musiker, der nachher auftreten würde, da kam Astoria endlich zurück.

„Hallo! Ich bin Astoria!" Sie stellte ein Glas Bier vor Draco hin und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm. Giorgio sah etwas enttäuscht aus, lächelte aber schon wieder. Er stellte sich vor und ab da bestritten die zwei die Konversation. Draco hatte aufgehört zuzuhören, hatte aber das Gefühl die zwei würden sich ganz gut verstehen.

Draco merkte, wie seine Konzentration nachließ. Sein Herz schlug schneller und auch der Schweiß trat ihm wieder auf die Stirn. Unter dem Tisch spürte er, wie Astoria nach seiner Hand griff. Sie beugte sich zu ihm. Ihr Parfüm überdeckte kurze Zeit den Geruch der Kneipe. „Wenn es zu viel wird, dann sag' Bescheid und wir sind sofort hier weg!" Erleichtert nickte er. „Geht noch." flüsterte er zurück und entdeckte dabei einen Leberfleck hinter ihrem Ohr, direkt unterhalb des Haaransatzes.

„Gut." Sie ließ seine Hand los und schälte sich umständlich aus ihrer Jacke. Sie hatte ein ganz normales T-Shirt an mit aufgedruckten Blumen. Aber er hatte sie bisher immer nur in konservativen Blusen gesehen, die alle nicht annähernd so eng geschnitten waren.

Draco war sich bewusst, dass er sie nicht anstarren konnte. Also zwang er sich dazu, sich die Leute im Pub anzusehen. Dabei fiel ihm der Mann, aus dem Lebensmittelgeschäft auf. Dieser hob grüßend sein Glas und Draco tat es ihm gleich.

„Ich dachte mir doch, dass Sie es sind!" Die Freundin seiner Mutter stand vor ihm. „Ist Cissy auch hier?" Draco lächelte sie an. „Hallo. Nein, sie wollte nicht mit mir gesehen werden. Sie meinte, dass würde sie alt machen!"

Das gefiel der älteren Frau. Sie kicherte. „Aber nur, weil man sieht, dass sie der Sohn sind. Ich würde mit ihnen ausgehen und das würde nur positiv für mich aussehen." Sie zwinkerte ihm verwegen zu. Er lächelte sie an. Das hatte er doch gelernt. Damals auf den ganzen offiziellen Essen, die seine Eltern gegeben hatten.

„Da fühle ich mich aber geschmeichelt. Normalerweise bekomme ich nicht so nette Komplimente von so attraktiven Frauen!" Sie wurde tatsächlich etwas rot. Er spürte Astorias Ellbogen in seiner Seite. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sie und Giorgio versuchten, nicht zu offensichtlich zu kichern.

„Mathilda - ich darf doch Mathilda sagen? - darf ich Ihnen Astoria vorstellen?" Neugierig musterte die ältere Frau Astoria. Diese hielt artig ihre Hand hin, die auch gnadenvoll angenommen wurde. Mathilda zwinkerte Astoria verschwörerisch zu. „Da haben Sie sich aber einen hübschen Fisch geangelt!"

Draco stellte erstaunt fest, dass nun Astoria rote Wangen bekam. Kurz fragte er sich, ob die Röte bis zu dem kleinen Leberfleck reichen würde, aber er unterdrückte den verstörenden Gedanken sofort wieder.

„Nein, wir sind nur … Bekannte ... von der ..." Astoria war es sichtlich unangenehm. Draco beendete den Satz „Schule. Wir kennen uns noch von der Schule und sind uns zufällig neulich wieder über den Weg gelaufen." Begeistert nickte Astoria.

Bevor Mathilda noch weitere Fragen stellen konnte, begann die Livemusik.

Im Laufe des Abends kamen weitere Bekannte und Freunde von Mathilda und Giorgio, der von allen nur George genannt wurde an den Tisch. Auch wenn Draco sich kaum an der Unterhaltung beteiligte, genoss er es wieder unter Menschen zu sein. Ein paar Mal wollte die Panik wieder aufkommen, aber Astoria drückte dann immer seine Hand oder lenkte ihn anderweitig ab. Alle schienen sich zu amüsieren. Als der Wirt die letzte Runde ankündigte, war Draco erstaunt, wie schnell der Abend vorübergegangen war.

Als sie sich von ihren neuen Bekannten verabschiedeten, mussten sie versprechen, bald wieder einmal vorbeizuschauen. Gut gelaunt griff Draco nach Astorias Hand. Sie hatte den halben Abend seine Hand gehalten und daher dachte er sich erst etwas dabei, als sie schon fast vor seiner Haustür standen.

Er konnte doch nicht Händchen haltend mit ihr durch die dunklen Straßen laufen. Sie war seine Betreuerin, nicht seine Verabredung. Aber es schien sie nicht zu stören und daher beließ er es dabei.

Vor seiner Haustür angekommen sahen sie sich einen Moment lächelnd an. „Ich sehe dich dann am Montag?" Draco nickte. Sie hatten einen Termin vereinbart, um noch einmal über seine berufliche Zukunft zu sprechen.

Sie drückte noch einmal seine Hand, ließ sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück, dann war sie verschwunden.


	17. Chapter 17

17. Kapitel

Die laute Discomusik schallte aus allen Ecken und Astoria langweilte sich. Sie war mit Cynthia und einigen ihrer Freunde zuerst in einer Szenebar gewesen und nun in dieser Diskothek. Es war vollkommen lächerlich, wie lange sie hatten anstehen müssen, um hier rein zu kommen.

Und dann waren die Leute hier alle vollkommen langweilig. Sie sahen aus wie geklonte Schafe: die gleichen Haarschnitte, Klamotten – sogar das gleiche weich gespülte Lächeln.

Cynthia schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren. Astoria hatte sich einen Barhocker ergattert und schaute sich das Treiben an, als wäre sie im Theater. Sie wünschte, sie könnte sich irgendwie abseilen, aber das hatte Cynthia ihr schon vor Stunden ausgeredet.

Seufzend trank sie noch einen Schluck von ihrem Cocktail. Sie hatte sich gestern im Pub wesentlich besser amüsiert. Stopp! Das musste aufhören! Draco war ihr Klient! Es war sozusagen ein Arbeitstermin gewesen, keine Verabredung!

Plötzlich merkte sie, wie der Anhänger ihrer Kette vibrierte. Der Anhänger war ihr Notfallsignal, wenn etwas mit einem ihrer Klienten war, wenn sie außer Dienst war. Erschrocken sprang sie von dem Barhocker auf. Sie musste hier raus. Sie konnte sonst nicht fest stellen, wo Draco sich gerade befand. Bei der ganzen Reizüberflutung hier drin, würde sie das leichte Ziehen des Bindungszaubers nicht spüren können.

Sie lief zu Cynthia auf die Tanzfläche. „Cynth! Ich habe einen Notfall. Ich muss los!" Cynthias Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich von überrascht zu wütend. „Was bist du? Eine Ärztin? Stirbt der Mistkerl, wenn du nicht sofort rennst? Wahrscheinlich hat er sich nur einen Nagel eingerissen!" Astoria verstand das Verhalten von Cynthia nicht.

„Das ist mein Job! Ich habe unterschrieben, dass ich auf die Notfallsignale so schnell wie möglich reagiere. Und ob es dir nun passt oder nicht, ich gehe jetzt!" Damit machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief zum Ausgang.

Sie musste wieder anstehen, um ihre Jacke zu holen und dabei vibrierte der Anhänger ununterbrochen und machte sie fürchterlich nervös. Was mochte passiert sein? Es konnte alles sein: angefangen bei einer Prügelei und aufgehört bei einem Versuch die Landesgrenze zu überschreiten.

Endlich stand sie in einer ruhigen Seitenstraße und konzentrierte sich auf den Bindungszauber. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass Draco zu Hause war. Sie hoffte nur, er hatte einen guten Grund sie zu holen!

Sekunden später riss Narcissa die Haustür auf und zog sie herein. „Ich habe sie gerufen! Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll! Er war den ganzen Tag schon etwas merkwürdig. Aber er ist doch meist so still, da habe ich mir nichts weiter gedacht. Dann war er im Ort und hat sich dann in sein Zimmer begeben. Und vor ungefähr dreißig Minuten habe ich dann die ersten Geräusche gehört."

Narcissa war vollkommen aufgelöst. Tränen standen in ihren Augen und ihr hingen ein paar lose Strähnen ins Gesicht. „Geräusche?" Astoria versuchte, sich einen Reim auf die Geschichte zu machen.

Narcissa nickte. „Ja, es klingt als würde er etwas kaputt machen. Aber es ist immer wieder das gleiche Geräusch und es klingt wie ein Zauber. Ich bin dann raufgegangen, aber er lässt mich nicht rein. Er hat mich angeschrien, ich solle ... mich entfernen." Die letzten Worte waren fast so leise, das Astoria sie nicht hörte. Verschämt sah Narcissa auf ihre Hände.

Scheinbar hatte Draco weitaus unfreundlichere Worte als 'sich entfernen' verwendet. Das sah ihm aber nicht ähnlich.

Sie lächelte Narcissa beruhigend an. „Ich sehe, was ich machen kann!" Allerdings war sie nicht sehr optimistisch. Er würde sie sicher auch nicht in das Zimmer lassen. Sie würde sich Eintritt verschaffen müssen. Wenn die Situation darauf schließen ließ, dass der Klient in Gefahr war oder für andere eine Bedrohung darstellen könnte, dann durfte sie auch weiterführende Maßnahmen nach ihrem Ermessen ergreifen. So stand es zumindest im Arbeitsbuch.

Mit klopfendem Herzen lief sie die Treppe hinauf. Vor seiner Tür blieb sie stehen. Ein Zischen, Klirren, ein dumpfer Aufprall, dann war es still. Behutsam klopfte sie an. „Geh' weg, Mutter! Ich will meine Ruhe! Was verstehst du nicht an verpiss dich? Zu ungehobelt für dich?"

Er klang wütend und eindeutig betrunken. Das war keine gute Mischung. Astoria räusperte sich. „Ich bin nicht deine Mutter!" Ein weiterer dumpfer Aufprall, Fluchen, dann war Stille.

„Draco?" Sie hörte ein merkwürdiges schleifendes Geräusch. „Geh' weg! Ich will meine Ruhe!" Sie straffte ihre Schultern. „Ich werde jetzt reinkommen!" Sie versuchte erst gar nicht den Türgriff zu benutzen, sondern begann gleich, einige Öffnungszauber zu benutzen.

Beim dritten klickte das Schloss und die Tür öffnete sich. Zögernd öffnete sie die Tür ganz und spähte hinein. Draco saß unter dem Fenster mit dem Rücken an der Wand, seinen Zauberstab in der einen, eine Flasche mit einer bräunlichen Flüssigkeit in der anderen Hand, vor sich einige zerbrochene Gegenstände. Nach dem Aussehen der Überreste waren die Gegenstände explodiert.

Er sah nicht auf, als sie eintrat. Er starrte auf die Scherben und Splitter, keine zwei Meter vor sich. Dann machte er eine kreisende Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab „Reparo!" Aus den angesengten Teilen und Stücken wurden wieder ein Bilderrahmen und ein Spielzeugbesen.

Draco nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche. Dann zielte er auf den Bilderrahmen. „Reducto!" Der Rahmen zerbarst wieder in tausend Teile. Astoria brachte gerade noch im letzten Moment ein Schild zwischen sich und die fliegenden Teile. „Draco!" aufgebracht ballte sie die Fäuste.

Zum ersten Mal sah er auf. „Verschwinde!" wütend blitzte er sie an.

Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Nein!" entschlossen starrte sie zurück.

ooo

Sie kam näher. Draco wollte sie nicht hier haben. Sie sollte nicht zum wiederholten Mal sehen, wie er zusammenbrach. Aber wahrscheinlich war das auch egal.

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Besen zu. Bevor er aber seinen Zauberstab bewegen konnte, hörte er ein 'Expelliarmus' und der Stab flog ihm aus der Hand. Wütend schaute er auf. Sie sah ihn ernst an.

Jetzt wollte sie sicher reden. Reden! Was würde das schon ändern. Bis jetzt hatte es nichts geändert. Niemals in seinem ganzen verdammten Leben nicht! Er nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche. Das Muggelzeug hatte nur die ersten paar Schluck widerlich geschmeckt, danach ging es runter wie Saft.

Außerdem gab es ihm das Gefühl, das ihm alles egal wäre. Und das war eine große Verbesserung! Die gesamten verfluchten letzten 24 Stunden war sein verdammtes verfluchtes verpfuschtes Leben auf ihn eingestürzt und er hatte nur noch die Option sich entweder zu betrinken oder zu erhängen oder was auch immer man tun musste, um das Leben hinter sich zu lassen.

Er war nach dem Abend im Pub noch recht gut gelaunt in sein Bett gegangen. Aber ab da war es stetig bergab gegangen. Es hatte damit angefangen, dass er über die netten Muggel nachgedacht hatte, die ihn so freundlich in ihre Kreise aufgenommen hatten.

Und dann war ihm wieder die Nacht seiner Initiation als Todesser eingefallen. Wie einfach es doch war, einen Muggel zu töten und wie wenig es ihm damals wirklich bedeutet hatte. Natürlich war er erschrocken und angewidert von den Morden, dem vielen Blut. Aber wenn er tief in sich hineinschaute, dann wusste er, dass er damals gedacht hatte, dass es nur Muggel waren, keine Zauberer. Keine wirklich echten, ebenbürtigen Lebewesen.

Er war ein widerlicher, ekelhafter Todesser. Auch wenn er nie jemanden getötet hatte, hatte er unzählige Male einfach dabei gestanden und die Klappe gehalten. So wie Astoria gesagt hatte. Er war es nicht wert, dass sich irgendwer mit ihm beschäftigte. Er war nur ein kleiner arroganter Feigling. Sein Leben war nicht halb so viel Wert wie das eines der Muggel.

Es war einer Reihe Zufälle zu verdanken, dass er überhaupt noch lebte. Voldemort hatte es versucht und nicht geschafft, Potter hatte auch keinen Erfolg gehabt und dann war Crabbe im Feuer gestorben, und wieder nicht er. Das Schicksal schien sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen, ihn immer im letzten Moment zu retten und dann sein Leben noch ein bisschen mieser zu gestalten, wie zuvor.

Wie alt würde er wohl werden? Würde er über 100 Jahre, wie die meisten Zauberer? Und was würde er mit diesen Jahren anfangen? Seine Stellung in der Zaubererwelt würde nie wieder das werden, was sie einmal war. Oder besser, das, was sein Vater sich für ihn vorgestellt hatte.

Er war nun auf derselben Stufe, wie ein Werwolf oder Riese. Im besten Fall wurde er öffentlich beleidigt, im schlimmsten Fall würde man ihn ohne Zaudern umbringen. Und wahrscheinlich würden die Auroren beide Augen zudrücken. Er war ja nur ein Malfoy.

Er würde kein normales Leben führen können. Vielleicht könnte er als Muggel leben – was man wohl als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit sehen konnte. Das Schicksal hatte einen perversen Humor. Würde er das können? Würde er je eine Frau finden, die mit seiner Vergangenheit leben könnte?

Astoria stand ihm vor Augen. Sie war eine schöne, aufgeschlossene, junge Frau. Sie hatten sich am Anfang gestritten, aber seit dem Tod seines Vaters und ihrer letzten Aussprache, hatte er in ihr den ersten richtigen Freund in seinem Leben gefunden.

Als seine innere Stimme ihm erklärte, dass seine Gefühle weit über Freundschaft hinausgingen und das er nie einen Hauch einer Chance mit ihr hatte, war er in den Supermarkt gegangen und hatte sich mit mehreren Flaschen Alkohol versorgt.

Und nun stand sie in seinem Zimmer und sah ihn einmal mehr in einer unwürdigen Lage. Betrunken und im Selbstmitleid schwelgend. Naja, vielleicht kein Selbstmitleid … schließlich war das sein Leben und es hatte keine rosigen Zukunftsaussichten.

„Verschwinde!" Sie zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, sondern setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sie das Foto besah.

Ein Familienfoto, aufgenommen eine Woche vor seiner ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts. Er hatte die Schulrobe an und auch schon die Slytherinabzeichen und -farben. Sein Vater hätte nichts anderes akzeptiert. Aber da er im Vorstand der Schule saß, hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass sein Sohn auf alle Fälle in Slytherin landete.

Sein Vater sah ihn streng an, bevor er dann sein falsches Lächeln für die Kamera aufsetzte. Seine Mutter fummelte nervös an seinen Haaren herum, bevor auch sie in die Kamera lächelte. Freudlos, wie damals immer. Er selber sah auch nicht glücklich aus.

Das Bild war der personifizierte Familiengeist der Malfoys. Und nun lag es zertrümmert im Raum verteilt – wie die Familie Malfoy, die es als solche nicht mehr gab. Sein Blick fiel auf den Besen. Eins der wenigen Geschenke, die er von seinem Vater erhalten hatte.

Nicht, dass er wenig geschenkt bekommen hätte. Aber fast alles hatte seine Mutter gekauft. Der Besen war ein spontanes Geschenk seines Vaters gewesen, als sie zusammen am Quidditch-Laden in der Winkelgasse vorbei gekommen waren.

Sein Vater war der miserabelste Vater der Welt gewesen! Mieses, kleines, egoistisches, arrogantes, ...

„Draco?" Ihre Hand lag auf seiner Schulter. Langsam schaute er auf ihre Hand. Dann sah er sie zum ersten Mal genau an. Sein Blick blieb auf ihren Beinen hängen. „Schöne Stiefel." Sie schlug die Beine übereinander. „Ich war tanzen."

Er lachte trocken. „Ich versau dir das ganze Wochenende. Tut mir leid!" dann sah er ihr in die Augen. Das war nicht so einfach, weil sein Blick nicht stetig bleiben wollte. „Mir geht' s gut! Kein Notfall! Ich werde weder mir, noch anderen wehtun! Geh' dich wieder amüsieren!"

Ihre Hand hob sich von seiner Schulter und glitt zu einer Strähne, die ihm in die Augen hing. Sie strich das Haar zurück. „Ich habe mich nicht amüsiert. Ich habe nur keine Ausrede gehabt zu verschwinden!" Dann ließ sie die Hand sinken und sah wieder ins Zimmer.

„Und? Was war hier los?"

Draco lachte bitter auf. „Ich habe einen Blick in meine Zukunft getan und bin dann etwas schwermütig geworden." Er hörte, wie sie kicherte. „Wow, das erinnert mich an Trelawney. Die alte Fledermaus hat immer die absurdesten Sachen 'geweissagt'."

Traurig nickte er. „Ja, aber meine Zukunftsvision war nicht absurd. Sie erschien mir ziemlich realistisch."

Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine, die er flach neben seinem Bein auf dem Boden gelegt hatte. Was war das heute mit ihr und dem Anfassen? „Draco lass' uns morgen darüber sprechen." Er wandte sich ihr zu. „Wieso nicht jetzt?" Sie sah ihn ernst an, aber er konnte das Lachen in ihren Augen sehen. „Du bist betrunken."

Er machte ein grunzendes Geräusch. „Ich bin betrunken noch intelligenter als die Hälfte aller Zauberer!" Jetzt lachte sie. „Na, wie schön, dass deine Laune dein Selbstbewusstsein nicht angegriffen hat!" Sie erhob sich und er bekam einen guten Blick auf ihre Beine – zwischen den Stiefeln und dem kurzen Rock, den sie trug.

Sie hatte immer noch seine Hand in ihrer und zog ihn hoch. „Komm' schon! Ab ins Bett und morgen früh reden wir!"

Er ließ sich hochziehen. Schwermut durchzog ihn wieder, als er sah, wie hübsch sie war. Er würde immer alleine sein. „Du kannst ruhig gehen. Habe ich doch gesagt. Such' dir einen netten Zauberer, der dir eine schöne Zukunft bieten kann."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Draco, ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich sowieso keine Lust mehr hatte." Draco merkte, wie er schwankte, und hielt sich an ihrer Schulter fest. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso du deine Zeit mit solchen Verlierern wie mir vergeudest!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte helfen und du bist kein Verlierer!"

Er konnte sich nun selbst gerade halten und stakste zu seinem Bett. „Sei mal realistisch! Ich werde nie irgendwo mit offenen Armen empfangen werden. Nicht mal bei irgendwelchen Todesser-Treffen würde man mich gerne sehen. Ich werde keine Freunde finden, geschweige denn eine Frau oder Kinder haben. Meine Strafe ist beendet, aber sie wird mein Leben lang weiter gehen!"

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. Er hasste sein Leben! Müde zog er die Beine an und rollte sich auf der Seite zusammen. Nach kurzer Zeit spürte er, wie das Bett neben ihm nachgab, dann spürte er, wie sie einen Arm um ihn legte. Ungebeten kamen Tränen. Das Bedürfnis sich an sie zu klammern und trösten zu lassen wurde übermächtig. Er drehte sich um und vergrub sich in ihren Armen.

ooo

Draco vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge und drückte sie fast schmerzhaft an sich. Tiefe Schluchzer schüttelten ihn. Astoria versuchte sich, innerlich von dem Mann in ihren Armen zu distanzieren. Es war eine der Standardphasen, die jeder ihrer Klienten durchlebte. Depression gepaart mit Zukunftsängsten. Sie musste allerdings zugeben, dass Draco wohl mehr Grund hatte, als alle anderen zuvor.

Sein Leben würde schwerer werden. Er war bekannt genug, dass man ihn immer erkennen würde. Letzte Zweifel würden beseitigt werden, sobald er seinen Namen nannte. Draco würde jedes Mal kämpfen müssen.

Ihre Arme schlangen sich fester um Draco. Er hatte Mist gebaut und dafür bezahlt. Aber wie er gesagt hatte: Er würde den Rest seines Lebens weiterzahlen. Egal, ob er sich geändert hatte, er würde sich jedes kleinste Ziel hart erkämpfen müssen. Vielleicht war das gerecht, weil ihm früher alles in seinen Schoß gefallen war?

Draco beruhigte sich ein wenig. Sein Griff wurde lockerer. Sie spürte seine Tränen an ihrem Hals hinablaufen. Ihre Hand glitt automatisch zu seinen Haaren. Sie spürte, wie seine Wärme die Distanz, die sie versuchte zu erhalten, wegschmolz.

Seufzend entspannte sie sich ein wenig. Sie merkte, dass sie eine verlorene Schlacht kämpfte. Sie würde sich nicht von ihm distanzieren können, wenn er so nah war. Dann konnte sie es genauso gut genießen. Sie schloss die Augen und rutschte in eine gemütlichere Position.

Als Astoria das nächste Mal verschlafen die Augen aufschlug, konnte sie den Mond durch das Fenster sehen. Dracos Kopf lag auf ihrer Brust und eine Hand an ihrer Hüfte. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass seine andere Hand mit ihrer verschlungen war. Sie versuchte ihren zweiten Arm, der unter Draco eingeklemmt war, freizubekommen, um ihre Uhr zu sehen. Es war halb fünf. Sie musste nach Hause.

Sie versuchte, sich sanft unter ihm hindurchzuschieben. Aber sie kam keinen Millimeter von der Stelle. Dann versuchte sie, ihn sachte von sich zu schieben. Aber auch das hatte keinen Erfolg. Sie musste ihn also wecken. Ihr wäre lieber gewesen, wenn sie ihm nicht in die Augen hätte sehen müssen.

„Draco?" Er grunzte etwas, bewegte sich aber nicht. Sie rüttelte an seiner Schulter. „Draco!" erschrocken fuhr er auf. „Was? Wo?" verwirrt, sah er sie an. „Draco, ich muss gehen." Er sah sie immer noch verwirrt an. „Wieso?"

Astoria stand auf. „Wir sind eingeschlafen. Ich muss nach Hause." Sie konnte es seinem Gesicht ansehen, dass er sie nicht gehen lassen wollte. „Das musst du wohl." Er drehte sich um und ließ sich auf die Seite des Bettes fallen. Die Decke zog er über sich.

Astoria sah einen Augenblick auf die Umrisse vor ihr. Sie wollte nicht Heim. Sie wollte sehen, wo das alles hinführte. Sie räusperte sich. „Ich ... ich könnte auch da bleiben." Nervös wischte sie sich die Hände an ihrem Rock ab.

„Ich könnte frühstück machen." kam es leise unter der Decke hervor.

Astoria setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und zog ihre Stiefel aus. Dann nahm sie sich eine zweite Decke, die am Fußende lag, und kuschelte sich an Dracos Rücken. Dieser umfasste ihre Hand und zog sie über sein Herz. „Schlaf gut!"

Astorias Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie erwiderte. „Du auch!"


	18. Chapter 18

18. Kapitel

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Astoria alleine im Bett auf. Verwirrt sah sie sich um, konnte aber Draco nirgends entdecken. Das Gewissen, das sie in der Nacht ignoriert hatte, kam nun ungebremst zurück. Sie hatte die Nacht mit einem Klienten verbracht – natürlich war es vollkommen harmlos gewesen, aber das ging weit über das hinaus, was sie beruflich vertreten konnte.

Wenn das bekannt wurde, würde sie mit Glück den Fall verlieren. Aber es war genauso wahrscheinlich, dass sie ihren Job verlor. Astoria versuchte die Panik in den Griff zu bekommen und atmete tief ein und aus.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Draco stand in der Tür mit einem Tablett vor sich und einem Strahlen im Gesicht. „Guten Morgen!" er nickte in Richtung Tablett. „Das versprochene Frühstück!"

Astoria spürte, wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde. Verlegen rückte sie an das Kopfende des Bettes, während Draco das Tablett in die Mitte schweben ließ und es dort absetzte. Dann setzte er sich an das untere Ende des Bettes.

Draco räusperte sich. „Ich habe gut geschlafen." Versuchte er gezwungen fröhlich den Anfang zu machen. Sie lächelte verkniffen. „Keine Kopfschmerzen?" Er verdrehte die Augen. „Oh, doch. Aber ich hatte mir gleich auch was dagegen besorgt." Er zeigte auf das Nachttischchen, auf dem eine lila Flasche stand. 'Krallens Katermedizin' prangte in beruhigenden Buchstaben auf dem Etikett.

Sie fragte sich, warum er sich nicht einen Aufmunterungstrank besorgt hatte, wenn er schon in der Apotheke gewesen war. Aber bevor sie den Gedanken in Worte formen konnte, hielt Draco ihr einen Teller mit Rührei unter die Nase.

„Danke!" Sie nahm ihm den Teller ab und griff nach einem Toast und einer Gabel auf dem Tablett. Dann lehnte sie sich an das Kopfende des Bettes und begann zu essen.

Das Ei war unglaublich gut. Sie hätte nicht für möglich gehalten, das Rührei überhaupt anders als wie Rührei schmecken konnte, aber das hier war ... fluffig und lecker.

„Hast du das gemacht?" fragte sie mit großen Augen. Draco nickte. „Ich habe heute Morgen versucht mich zu erinnern, wie Mutter das macht. Ich glaube, ich habe es halbwegs hinbekommen. Aber irgendwas fehlt immer noch."

Gedankenverloren stocherte er in dem Ei. Astoria konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was man mit dem Ei noch machen könnte. „Du und deine Mutter, ihr könntet ein Café eröffnen. Mit kleinen Snacks und Kuchen. Sie backt tolle Sachen!"

Draco sah sie merkwürdig an. „Ja, und wir könnten es 'Death Eaters Delight' nennen und als Vorlage für das Firmenemblem könnten wir das hier nehmen!" Er streckte ihr seinen nackten Unterarm entgegen.

Die Schlange bewegte sich sachte im Mund des Schädels. Panik durchfuhr Astoria. Sie hatte hier einen Todesser vor sich! Sie hatte die Nacht mit einem Todesser verbracht! Was dachte sie sich eigentlich?

Sie ließ die Gabel auf den Teller fallen, stellte beides langsam auf das Tablett. Dann setzte sie sich an den Bettrand und zog sich ihre Stiefel an. „Ich muss los!" hörte sie sich tonlos sagen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie hektische Bewegungen.

„Astoria, das tut mir leid! Ich bin ein Idiot! Das war gemein und unsensibel! Bitte ..." Draco stand vor ihr und sah verzweifelt aus. Sie zwang sich zu einem nichtssagenden Lächeln.

„Nein, wirklich Draco. Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich eine Verabredung zum Brunch habe. Wir sehen uns dann an unserem nächsten Termin."

Damit ließ sie ihn stehen, und rannte fast zur Tür, dann die Treppe hinunter, bis zur Haustür. Erst hinter der Apparationssperre atmete sie wieder ein. Mit einem plopp verschwand sie.

ooo

Draco starrte auf die Tür, durch die Astoria gerade verschwunden war. Wieso hatte er das gemacht?

Er war aufgewacht, weil er sich auf den Rücken drehen wollte und einen Widerstand gespürt hatte. Als er sich dann vorsichtig umgedreht hatte, hatte er Astoria vorgefunden. Durch die stechenden Kopfschmerzen hindurch erinnerte er sich an die vergangene Nacht. Sie war geblieben. Selbst er sah, dass das über ihre berufliche Pflichten weit hinausging.

Ihre Haare verdeckten ihr Gesicht. Zart strich er sie zurück. Als er sie friedlich schlafen sah, fühlte er sich so glücklich, wie seit seiner Kindheit nicht mehr. Erinnerungen an warmen Kuchen und Geschenke durchzogen seine Gedanken. Dann holte ihn der stechende Kopfschmerz wieder in die Realität zurück. Stöhnend ließ er sich auf sein Kopfkissen zurücksinken. Wo hatte er den Trank hin, den er gestern neben dem Alkohol besorgt hatte?

Ächzend stand er auf und durchwühlte seinen Nachtschrank. Erleichtert fand er die Flasche und trank einen großen Schluck direkt aus der Flasche. Binnen Sekunden verschwanden die Kopfschmerzen. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu der schlafenden Frau.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Das würde es wohl auch bleiben: sein Traum. Selbst wenn sie irgendetwas für ihn empfinden würde, das über pures Mitleid hinausging. Er konnte sie nicht in sein Leben ziehen. Sie hatte etwas Besseres als ihn verdient.

Er war aufgestanden, hatte sich geduscht und das Frühstück zubereitet. Und dann hatte er ihr sein blödes Tattoo unter die Nase halten müssen.

Seine Gedanken waren so stark auf Astoria konzentriert, dass er plötzlich spürte, wie sie an einem See saß. Der Bindungszauber! Scheinbar funktionierte er in beide Richtungen.

Eilig lief er die Treppe hinunter, hinterließ seiner Mutter eine Notiz und dann apparierte er blind zu dem Ort, an dem er Astoria spüren konnte.

ooo

Astoria war vollkommen durcheinander. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was es letztendlich bedeutete, dass sie die Nacht bei Draco geblieben war. Und warum er ihr sein Dunkles Mal so unter die Nase gehalten hatte. Ihr war klar geworden, dass sie einige wichtige Dinge aus den Augen verloren hatte. Sie musste einen klaren Kopf bekommen.

Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass sie in einem Park mit einem schönen Teich gelandet war. Hier war sie als Kind oft gewesen. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stein am Ufer und versuchte das Chaos in ihrem Kopf zu ordnen.

Sie war noch nicht weit gekommen, als sie das leise 'Plopp' hörte. Sie konnte sich schon denken, wer es war. Draco hatte sicher nicht lange gebraucht, um den Bindungszauber zu nutzen. „Astoria?" Sie seufzte, dann drehte sie sich um. „Draco!"

Er stand hilflos vor ihr. Dann setzte er sich neben sie auf den Stein. „Es tut mir leid!" Beide sahen auf den See hinaus. „Ich weiß. Ich bin nur so durcheinander." Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie er nickte. „Willkommen im Klub!"

„Was verwirrt dich?" Astoria wollte nicht zuerst reden. Sie hörte sich lieber an, was er zu sagen hatte. „Das Übliche: Zukunftsängste, Paranoia und alles in allem ein Gefühlswust, durch den ich mich nicht durchfinden kann."

„Du solltest mit deinem Heiler darüber sprechen." Sie konnte sehen, wie er sich eine Bemerkung verkniff. „Mache ich schon. Aber das dauert und ich habe das Gefühl, das immer mehr Verwirrung entsteht, je länger ich darüber spreche."

Astoria musste lachen. „Ja, das verstehe ich." Draco wandte sich ihr zu. Astoria sah nur kurz in seine stürmischen grauen Augen, dann sah sie wieder auf den See hinaus.

„Warum bist du gestern geblieben?" Sie hörte, dass er betont neutral klingen wollte.

Astoria spielte nervös mit dem Saum ihres Rockes. „Ich glaube, das wird eine Antwort, die mehr Verwirrung stiftet." Aber Draco ließ sich nicht ablenken. „Wir werden sehen." Astoria schluckte schwer. „Ich wollte dich nicht alleine lassen." Draco nickte ernst. „Mitleid!" Das Wort fiel bleischwer aus seinem Mund.

Astoria fuhr zu ihm herum. „Nein!" Etwas ruhiger fuhr sie fort. „Nein, kein Mitleid. Ich ... ich kann das nicht erklären. Ich wollte einfach nicht gehen. Ich wusste, dass ich gehen sollte. Ich könnte meinen Job verlieren, wenn das raus kommt. Aber ich wollte einfach nicht gehen."

Draco sah wieder auf den See hinaus. Astoria hatte plötzlich das Gefühl das Schweigen beenden zu müssen. „Ich hatte in meiner Ausbildung einen ganzjährigen Kurs über das Klienten/Betreuer-Verhältnis belegt." Draco drehte sich zu ihr. „Wir sind der Klassiker?" Ein ironisches Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen.

Astoria holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß nicht!" Er lächelte nun ehrlich. Dann sagte er fast tonlos: „Es lohnt sich wahrscheinlich auch nicht, sich weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen."

Astoria zog die Stirn kraus. „Wieso sagst du das?" Draco wich ihrem Blick aus und sah wieder auf den See hinaus. „Weil, egal, was zwischen uns ist, es keine Zukunft hat. Meine Zukunft ist so unerfreulich, dass ich sie sicher nicht mit jemandem teilen möchte. Schon gar nicht jemandem, der mir so viel Hilfe schenkt."

Sein Profil setzte sich scharf von der Natur um sie herum ab. Seine Nase, die hohen Wangenknochen und die geschwungenen Lippen. Sie konnte sehen, wie seine Wangenmuskeln arbeiteten, als würde er auf den Wörtern kauen. Er war entschlossen. Entschlossen ein elendes Leben alleine zu leben.

Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen. Sie wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen. Aber sie konnte sich seiner Logik nicht entziehen. Die Zukunft an der Seite von Draco Malfoy war nicht rosig. Ihm und seiner Familie würden Hürden in den Weg gestellt werden. Und Draco war kein stabiler Mensch. Wer wusste schon, was es noch an Überraschungen geben würde.

Warum machte sie sich solche Gedanken? Liebte sie ihn? Oder war es ihr Helfer-Syndrom? War es so, wie in ihrem Seminar besprochen worden war?

Er drehte sich zu ihr, ein trauriges Lächeln im Gesicht. In diesem Moment fasste sie eine Art Entscheidung. Es war kein eindeutiger Beschluss, aber eine Art diplomatischer Mittelweg. „Lass' uns jetzt nichts entscheiden. Wir arbeiten weiter, und wenn ich deinen Fall abgeschlossen habe, dann sehen wir weiter."

Er sah sie ernst an und nickte.

Dann holte sie tief Luft. „Zeig' mir dein Mal!" Sie konnte sehen, wie unangenehm es für ihn war. Zögernd streckte er ihr seinen Arm entgegen. Sie nahm seine Hand locker in ihre, die andere Hand um sein Handgelenk gelegt. Er hatte schöne Hände, schlank und sensibel. Die Hände eines Musikers.

Entschlossen schob sie diese Gedanken zur Seite und konzentrierte sich auf das Tattoo. „Hat es wehgetan?" Schnell sah sie zu ihm auf, aber er hatte schon den gedankenverlorenen Gesichtsausdruck, den er häufiger hatte.

„Höllisch. Ich hatte das Gefühl, ein Teil seiner Bösartigkeit würde sich in meine Haut ätzen. Und ich hatte Angst. Angst, was ich tun musste, Angst davor an ihn gebunden zu sein, Angst zu versagen, Angst erfolgreich zu sein."

Fasziniert fuhr Astoria die Konturen des Symbols entlang. „Das ist ... erschreckend. Wieso hat dein Vater das zugelassen?" Er seufzte. Astoria sah auf.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Wir haben niemals darüber gesprochen. Ich kann es mir nur denken. Er hatte auch Angst. Es war eine Situation, der man nicht unbeschadet entfliehen konnte. Er hatte sich beim ersten Mal dem Bösen verschrieben und war gefangen. Er hätte zahlen müssen – mit seinem Leben, aber wahrscheinlich eher mit dem meiner Mutter und meinem. Das waren immer die Drohungen: Wenn ich versage, müssen meine Eltern, vor allem meine Mutter darunter leiden. Ich war nie dabei, wenn er mit Vater über seine Aufgaben sprach, aber ich denke, er wird das Gleiche gehört haben."

Astoria fuhr immer noch mit ihrer Hand über seinen Unterarm. Sie konnte sehen, wie die feinen blonden Haare sich aufstellten. „Hast du nur deswegen mitgemacht? Weil du Angst hattest?" Sie spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten. Dann hörte sie sein trockenes Lachen.

„Das wäre jetzt einfach, nicht? Ich sage, ich war nur ein mieser Feigling und damit bin ich ganz gut aus der Sache herausgekommen. Aber das stimmt nicht. Ich hatte Angst, wenn Vol-Volde-mort da war, aber sonst? Ich war schließlich ein Reinblüter. Auserwählt unter den Normalsterblichen. Ich war etwas Besseres. Ich gehörte dieser Organisation an, die die Welt verändern wollte. Und ich war erst 16! Ich bin nicht viel besser als mein Vater gewesen: Macht und Stellung waren mir wichtig genug!"

Er entzog ihr sanft seinen Arm. „Ich war überzeugt. Vielleicht nicht von der Wahrheit dahinter, aber ich war überzeugt, dass ich durch meine Abstammung besser war." Er lachte wieder trocken. „Naja, ist ja auch nicht schwer ein kleines arrogantes Arschloch von seiner Wichtigkeit zu überzeugen."

Astoria betrachtete wieder sein Profil. „Und jetzt?"

Draco sah wieder zu ihr. „Jetzt denke ich, ich hätte mehr nachdenken sollen. Ich bin bestraft worden, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob es gerecht war. Ich habe Fehler gemacht. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht besser bin als andere, nur wegen meiner Abstammung. Aber meine Abstammung ist auch nicht etwas, für das ich mich schämen sollte. Einige meiner Ahnen haben große Dinge vollbracht. Tränke gefunden, Gesetze erlassen ... aber jetzt scheint all das schlecht zu sein."

Er seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht mal, was ich sagen möchte. Ich bin verwirrt, das ist glaube ich, das Einzige von dem ich mir sicher bin!"

Astoria schlang die Arme um ihren Leib. „Ich stamme auch von einer reinblütigen Familie ab. Aber bei uns wurde nie viel über den Stammbaum gesprochen. Ich kannte meine Großeltern mütterlicherseits. Mein Vater war schon sehr alt, als ich geboren wurde und seine Eltern schon lange tot. Aber alle haben mir immer Geschichten erzählt. Von meinen Großeltern, Onkeln und Tanten und den Eltern meiner Großeltern. Das war schön. Unsere Familiengeschichte ist dadurch lebendig geworden. So kann ich meinen Kindern noch die Geschichte von Tante Olivia erzählen, die im 18. Jahrhundert fast verbrannt worden wäre. Aber nicht, weil sie eine Hexe war, sondern weil sie dem Herzog ihrer Region das Knie in die Weichteile gerammt hatte."

Draco strich sich über das Gesicht. „Das klingt spaßiger als mein Unterricht in Familiengeschichte und den heroischen Taten der Ahnen." Beide lachten. Astoria fühlte sich erstaunlich gut, wenn man bedachte, dass sie den Tag so voller Panik begonnen hatte.

Vielleicht würde sich ja doch noch alles einfach lösen lassen.


	19. Chapter 19

_Leider bin ich letzte Woche nicht zum hochladen gekommen. Bei mir ist es im Moment recht hektisch! Dafür heute gleich zwei Kapitel! Viel Spaß!_

19. Kapitel

Das nächste offizielle Gespräch mit Draco war nach seiner Therapiestunde. Er hatte mit dem Heiler über das Wochenende gesprochen und darüber, wie verwirrt er war.

Der Heiler hatte ihm geraten, allem Zeit zu lassen. Zum einen würden die Wellen um seine Person früher oder später wieder ersterben. Zum anderen würden sich seine Gefühle gegenüber Astoria im Laufe der Bearbeitung seines Falles sicher noch ändern.

Draco glaubte weder an das eine, noch an das andere. Allerdings erschien es ihm doch geraten, nichts zu überstürzen. Er konnte sowieso nichts ändern. Wie oft hatte er denn schon versucht, einen neuen Betreuer zu erhalten? Egal aus welchem Grund, er würde niemand anderen zugeteilt bekommen.

Und wie es in ihrer Beziehung weiterging, hing von ihr ab. Gerne würde er von sich glauben, dass er die Persönlichkeit hätte, sie nicht in das Elend, dass sein Leben darstellte, hineinzuziehen. Aber gestern im Park hatte er schon geschwankt, und wenn sie sich dafür entscheiden würde, würde er sie nicht abweisen. Er war ein Egoist und würde es auch immer bleiben!

Noch in Gedanken klopfte er an ihre Bürotür. Auf ihr 'Herein' hin, öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Sie lächelte ihm entgegen und er schloss die Tür.

Mit roten Wangen stand sie auf und lief um den Schreibtisch zu der kleinen Sitzgruppe im hinteren Teil des Büros. „Ich habe deine Tests ausgewertet!" Sie lud ihn mit einer Handbewegung ein, sich zu setzen. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, ließ er sich ihr gegenüber in einen Sessel fallen.

„Und? Wie lautet das Ergebnis? Tauge ich noch zum Hausverwalter?" Sein Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen. Was, wenn er wirklich zu etwas gezwungen würde, wie Hausverwalter oder Küchenhelfer?

Sie beugte sich nach vorne. „Gerade so." Sie zwinkerte verschmitzt. „Nein, deine besten Ergebnisse sind im Tränke-Bereich. Ich habe mich umgehört und geschaut, was es in diesem Bereich für Berufe gibt."

Tränke? Das klang nicht so schlecht. Auch wenn es einiges gemein mit einem Küchenhelfer hatte ... aber eindeutig weniger elfig. Und außerdem waren Tränke viel komplizierter als Essen.

Astoria erzählte schon weiter. „In dem Bereich gibt es scheinbar einen Mangel an Arbeitskräften. In den letzten Jahren haben sich kaum Leute in diesem Bereich ausbilden lassen. Das könnte ein wenig an den Tränkemeistern liegen, die ausbilden.

Für dich kämen zwei infrage: Einer ist in St. Mungos und die Leute sagen, er sei nicht wirklich gut. Er wäre aber gezwungen dich zu nehmen, weil St. Mungos zum Teil vom Ministerium unterhalten wird.

Der andere arbeitet selbstständig und hat in den letzten Jahren nur drei Leute in sein Labor aufgenommen, von denen alle drei innerhalb von zwei Monaten sich weigerten, weiter mit ihm zu arbeiten. "

Draco ließ sich zurück in den Sessel sinken und sah an die Decke. Jemand der gezwungen war ihn zu nehmen oder jemand, bei dem er sich wahrscheinlich gezwungen fühlen würde.

„Steht noch etwas anderes zur Auswahl?"

Astoria sah ihn ernst an. „Natürlich gibt es noch mehr, was du machen könntest. Deine Tests waren alle ausreichend für weitere Positionen. Aber der Test für Tränke war außerordentlich gut. Da scheint wirklich Talent zu sein."

Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe. Verlegen sah sie auf den Tisch. „Außerdem dachte ich mir, dass es in diesem Bereich die Möglichkeit gäbe, nach der Ausbildung dich selbstständig zu machen. Und ich denke, das wäre sicher etwas, was dir gefallen würde."

Nachdenklich sah er auf ihren gesenkten Kopf. Sie hatte recht. Selbstständigkeit war ihm wichtig. Außerdem würde er auf Dauer nicht mit einem Vorgesetzten klarkommen. Und wenn es in diesem Bereich einen Mangel gab, würde er auch Kunden haben. Auch wenn eigentlich keiner mit einem Malfoy zu tun haben wollte, kämen sie vielleicht nicht an ihm vorbei. Er sah die Vorteile in ihren Überlegungen.

„Lass' mich in Ruhe darüber nachdenken. Ich mag nicht gleich eine Entscheidung treffen." Sie sah auf. „Natürlich, Draco. Ich möchte dich zu nichts zwingen." Er nickte. „Ich weiß."

Um ihrem Blick auszuweichen, sah er auf seine Uhr. „Und? Wollen wir etwas essen gehen?" Sie stand auf. „Prima! Ich habe Hunger. Wollen wir hier in der Kantine was essen oder draußen?"

Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, was er vorgeschlagen hatte. Unsicher sah er sie an. „Ich weiß nicht ... draußen?" Sie schien sein Zögern nicht zur bemerken und nahm sich ihre Jacke.

Seufzend stand er auf. Er lief mit ihr hinaus zum Aufzug. Der Flur war leer, aber als der Aufzug sich öffnete, waren mehrere Personen darin. Ein älterer Mann sah ihn misstrauisch an. Sie traten ein und drehten sich zur Tür.

„Malfoy" - „Sicher?" - „Hundert prozentig!"

Draco konnte hören, wie die zwei Frauen hinter ihm über ihn tuschelten. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Astoria, deren Wangen rot waren. Sie sah angestrengt auf die Aufzugstür und schien mit ihrem purem Willen das Foyer herbeizaubern zu wollen.

Nach weiteren Stopps, bei denen Leute ein- und ausstiegen, öffnete sich die Tür endlich zum Foyer. Erleichtert trat Draco nach Astoria hinaus. Schweigend liefen sie durch den großen Eingangsbereich hinaus auf die Straße.

Vor der Tür blieben sie stehen. „Lust auf Muggel-Essen?" Draco versuchte seine Stimme, so leicht wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Aber es misslang. Astorias Mund war zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst. „Nein, Draco. Ich denke, ich würde gerne bei Fortescu ein Eis essen. Das Wetter ist heute gut genug, das man draußen sitzen kann."

Erstaunt sah er Astoria an. War das ihr Ernst? Da wären sie mitten auf dem Präsentierteller. Jeder würde sie sehen. Er suchte nach Worten, um sie doch noch zu einem Muggelrestaurant zu überreden.

„Bist du sicher? Das könnte ... unerfreulich werden ..." Das war nun gar nicht so überlegen herausgekommen, wie er sich das gewünscht hätte.

Sie sah ihn entschlossen an. „Ich weiß, aber du kannst dich nicht ewig in der Muggelwelt verstecken. Und ich denke, es ist keine Schande, mit dir ein Eis zu essen."

Draco war sich sicher, dass sie es bereuen würden. Trotzdem nickte er. Schweigend liefen sie Richtung Winkelgasse los. Draco suchte nach einem Gesprächsthema, aber alles, was ihm durch den Kopf schoss, war 'ich hoffe, sie wird mich nachher nicht hassen!'

Die Blicke, die man ihnen im 'Tropfenden Kessel' zuwarf, ließen ihn nur nervöser werden. Bei Fortescu angekommen, setzte sich Astoria an einen Tisch gleich am Rand zur Straße. Sie schien keine halben Sachen im Sinn gehabt zu haben.

Schweigend setzte sich Draco ihr gegenüber. Stumm sahen sie sich an. Dann trat die Bedienung an ihren Tisch. „Guten Tag! Möchten Sie die Karte oder wissen Sie schon, was Sie möchten?" Lächelnd beugte sich der Mann zu ihnen. Als sein Blick auf Draco fiel, wurde sein Lächeln erst starr und dann erstarb es ganz.

Draco räusperte sich. „Die Karte, bitte!" Der Mann nickte. Dann beugte er sich zu Astoria und hielt ihr eine Karte hin. Die zweite legte er auf den Tisch. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zurück in den Laden.

Astoria hatte ihre Karte schon geöffnet. „Schau, sie haben etwas, das Schokotraum heißt. Das klingt lecker!" Draco versuchte sich, auf die Karte zu konzentrieren. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er aus allen Richtungen angestarrt wurde. Er spürte, wie er sich extrem gerade hielt.

„Möchtest du nicht lieber ein Sandwich?" Er sah von der Karte zu Astoria. Diese lächelte ihn mit hartem Blick an. „Nein, ich denke, ich nehme einen Eisbecher." Ihre Stimme klang gezwungen fröhlich.

„Gut, dann nehme ich auch einen." Es war völlig egal, was er bestellte, er würde es sowieso nicht essen können. Ihm war übel. Er ließ seinen Blick kurz über die Karte schweifen. „Ich nehme den Nussbecher."

Er schloss die Karte und dann saßen sie wieder schweigend da. Astoria sah die Straße entlang, während er sich die Blume auf dem Tisch genauer ansah. „Dieses Jahr sind blau und lila modern. Aber lila ist nicht meine Farbe." Astoria begann zu plappern. Sie hatten noch nie über Mode gesprochen.

„Blau unterstreicht deine Augen." Giorgio hatte abgefärbt. Bei dem Gedanken musste er lachen. Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Naja, ich dachte mir gerade, dass Giorgio sicher stolz auf mich wäre, wenn er den Kommentar gehört hätte."

Sie grinste. „Wir können ja gleich noch nach etwas Nettem für dich Ausschau halten. In Grau – damit deine Augen betont werden!"

Entspannter lächelten sie sich an. „Wissen Sie schon, was Sie wollen?" Der Kellner stand wieder an ihrem Tisch. Er hatte eine Miene, als würde er in eine Zitrone beißen. „Einen Schokotraum für die Dame und einen Nussbecher für mich!"

Der Mann nickte wieder und drehte sich um. Im Weggehen hörte Draco wie er „Dame! Hah!" nuschelte. Wütend wollte er sich erheben, aber Astoria legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Nicht! Das ist es nicht Wert!" Draco seufzte und ließ sich wieder in den Stuhl sinken.

ooo

Astoria fragte sich mittlerweile, was sie hatte beweisen wollen. Sie fühlte die Blicke auf sich und sie sah, wie angespannt Draco war. Sie schafften es ja nicht einmal, ein normales Gespräch zu führen.

Nachdem der Kellner verschwunden war, waren sie wieder in Schweigen verfallen. Das Problem war, dass Astoria nun umso deutlicher das Getuschel um sich hören konnte.

„Malfoy?" - „Ganz sicher! Und die Schlampe da?" - „Keine Ahnung. Auch eine von denen?" - „Reinblütig, das sieht man doch. Wie die schon da sitzt. Alles hochnäsiger Blutadel." - „Sieht aus wie seine Schwester mit den Haaren." - „Mehr Inzuchts-Reinblüter. Die sollten sich nicht vermehren dürfen!"

Astoria spürte, wie ihr heiß wurde. Sie hatte sich zwar in Hogwarts unangenehm gefühlt, weil sie reinblütig war und daher eine andere Behandlung erfuhr als der Rest. Aber das hatte sich bald geändert und sie hatte den Status 'Blutsverräter' erhalten. Aber nun schämte sie sich regelrecht. Was hätte sie darum gegeben, wenn sie zu den zwei Frauen hätte gehen können, und ihnen ins Gesicht schleudern, sie sei muggelgeboren.

Ihr Blick fiel auf Draco. Der hatte entweder die gleiche oder eine ähnliche Unterhaltung gehört. Sein Gesicht war eine hochnäsige Maske, wie man sie von ihm kannte. Aber seine Augen sprachen davon, wie viele Gefühle in ihm tobten.

Automatisch griff sie über den Tisch nach seiner Hand. Sie spürte, wie sie sich erst anspannte, als würde er sie zurückziehen wollen. Dann drehte er sie um und hielt ihre Hand nun in seiner.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Sie hatte ihn nur beruhigen wollen und nun hielt sie in aller Öffentlichkeit Händchen mit ihm. Astoria merkte, wie ihre Schultern sich verkrampften. Bewusst versuchte sie sich, zu entspannen.

Seine Hand war warm und fühlte sich gut an. Gebannt sah sie auf ihre Hände. Sie sah zu, wie er mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken strich. Astoria sah zu ihm auf und merkte, dass er blicklos wieder auf die Vase auf dem Tisch starrte.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zurück, als der Kellner wieder neben ihnen auftauche und die zwei Eisbecher auf den Tisch knallte. „Kann ich gleich kassieren?" Sein Ton ließ nicht daran zweifeln, dass es sich nicht um eine Frage handelte.

Astoria hatte ihre Hand zurückgezogen. Sie fühlte sich kalt an. Nervös suchte sie in ihrer Jackentasche nach ihrer Geldbörse. „Lass' nur. Ich zahle!" Sie sah kurz zu Draco auf. Eigentlich durfte sie das nicht zulassen. Bisher hatte sie genau darauf geachtet, dass sie immer ihren Anteil zahlte. Er war ihr Klient!

Aber sein Blick ließ sie die Worte hinunter schlucken. Sie griff nach dem Eisbecher und dem Löffel.

Der Kellner hatte Draco den Bon vor die Nase geworfen. Draco zahlte scheinbar sehr darauf bedacht den exakten Betrag herauszusuchen. Sie würde dem Kellner auch kein Trinkgeld gönnen. So ein ...!

Dann war der Kerl endlich verschwunden. Zum ersten Mal sah Astoria auf den Eisbecher vor Draco. Im Gegensatz zu den sehr schön dekorierten Bechern an den Nebentischen und ihrem eigenen, war hier Eis lieblos in den Glaspokal gegeben worden. Darauf befand sich Sahne, die aussah als wäre sie nur halb geschlagen und drei Nüsse.

Draco sah sie über den Rand seines Bechers an und sagt munter: „Ich erinnere mich an Zeiten da war das hier ein richtig nettes Lokal."

„Das war, bevor ihr Mistkerle den alten Fortescu vertrieben habt mit euren Drohungen!" Ein älterer Mann am Nachbartisch lehnte sich mit rotem Kopf zu ihnen. Wut brannte in seinen Augen.

Draco drehte sich zu dem Mann. „Entschuldigen Sie. Kennen wir uns?" Sie konnte den kalten Blick Dracos sogar von der Seite sehen. Der Mann wich ein Stück zurück. „Dich kennt doch jeder. Kleiner Todesser-Bastard!"

Draco musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Dann wissen Sie sicher auch, dass Bastard auf keinen Fall auf mich zutrifft."

Der Mann suchte nach Worten, fand keine und stand auf. Er legte Geld auf den Tisch und verschwand laut schimpfend.

Draco sah Astoria besorgt an. „Tut mir leid." Astoria strich sich über die Stirn. „Ist ja nicht deine Schuld. Ich wollte ja unbedingt hier her." Sie sah, dass er noch etwas sagen wollte, ließ es dann aber sein.

Schweigend begannen sie, ihr Eis zu löffeln. Plötzlich spürte Astoria Dracos Fuß an ihrem. Die Bewegung war so langsam, dass es eindeutig Absicht war. Er ließ seinen Fuß neben ihrem. Sie fragte sich, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Brauchte er nur Beistand oder war da mehr dahinter?


	20. Chapter 20

20. Kapitel

Hermine rauschte ohne Anklopfen in ihr Büro. Astoria sah erstaunt von dem Bericht auf, den sie gerade schrieb.

Mit einer schwungvollen Geste warf ihre Vorgesetzte ihr eine Zeitung auf den Tisch. „Hast du das schon gelesen?" Astoria sah kurz auf die Zeitung. Der Tagesprophet vom heutigen Morgen. „Nein."

Hermine stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr. „ließ!" über den Tonfall verwundert, nahm sich Astoria die Zeitung und entfaltete sie. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf das große Foto. Draco saß unter einem Sonnenschirm an einem Tisch. Seine Hand war auf dem Tisch deutlich zu sehen. Vor allem, wie sein Daumen zärtlich über den Handrücken einer zweiten Hand fuhr, die in seiner lag.

Astoria wurde übel. Sie war auf dem Foto nicht zu erkennen, weil ein anderer Gast sie verdeckte. Ihre Augen flitzten über die Zeitung. 'Ehemaliger Todesser amüsiert sich auf Staatskosten' prangte die Überschrift.

Astoria sackte in sich zusammen und begann fieberhaft den Artikel zu lesen.

_Gestern Mittag wurde Draco Malfoy, bekannt als gerade erst entlassener Todesser in Begleitung einer zunächst Unbekannten in einem Eiscafé in der Winkelgasse gesehen._

_Das alleine wäre sicher keine Schlagzeile wert, jedoch begann der junge Mann kurz nach seiner Ankunft in besagtem Eiscafé einen Streit mit einem weiteren Gast._

_Herr Hypolonius D. erklärte, er hätte einfach nur sein Eis gegessen, als Draco Malfoy ihn als Schlammblut bezeichnete. Auf seine Gegenwehr hin wurde er auch noch bedroht. Malfoy hat wortwörtlich gesagt: „Voldemort mag tot sein, aber sein Vermächtnis lebt weiter und alle von unreinem Blut werden sich noch wundern!"_

_Das ist umso empörender als das Eiscafé von Herrn Florian Fortescu sen. gegründet wurde, der in der Zeit Voldemorts nach Italien fliehen musste. Sein Sohn Florian Fortescu jun. hat es nach dem Fall des dunklen Lords wieder eröffnet. Sein Vater wird aber nie wieder englischen Boden betreten. Die Drohungen der Todesser gegen ihn waren zu schrecklich._

_Nach einigen Nachforschungen unsererseits fanden wir heraus, dass die Begleitung des illustren Herrn Malfoy keine andere als seine zugewiesene Resozialisierungsbeauftragte war. Astoria Greengrass, selbst reinblütiger Abstammung hatte den Fall Malfoy von Miss Granger übernommen, nachdem das Gericht den damals inhaftierten Malfoy als gebührend bestraft aus der Haft entließ._

_Nun wundert es uns, wie es dazu kommt, dass die Beamtin mit ihrem Klienten Händchen haltend in einem Eiscafé sitzt (siehe Foto). Aber noch mehr darf man sich wundern, dass es in ihrer Gegenwart zu solchen Ausbrüchen vonseiten Malfoys kommen kann._

_Man darf sich über die Nützlichkeit der Resozialisierungsbehörde Fragen stellen. Schließlich wird diese durch unsere Steuergelder finanziert. Ob man diese an bekennende Todesser vergeuden möchte, darf bezweifelt werden!_

Entsetzen durchzog Astoria eiskalt.

Sie sah mit großen Augen zu Hermine auf. Diese tippte ungeduldig mit den Fußspitzen auf den Boden. „Und? Was hast du dazu zu sagen?"

Astoria merkte, wie ihr Blick am Rand verschwamm. Ihr Herz raste und ihr fiel nichts ein, was sie hätte sagen können. Hermine musterte sie einen Moment, dann ließ sie sich seufzend in den Stuhl vor Astorias Schreibtisch sinken.

„Tut mir leid. Ich bin etwas im Stress. Ich heirate am Wochenende und meine Mutter und Schwiegermutter kosten mich den letzten Nerv. Und so was" sie deutete auf die Zeitung. „kann mich die gesamte Abteilung kosten. Also, was davon stimmt?"

Astoria holte tief Luft. „Wir waren im Eiscafé. Der Mann fing an, Draco zu beschimpfen. Draco blieb ruhig und war ... naja, sein arrogantes Selbst. Aber nicht ausfallend oder so. Der Mann ist dann gegangen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und das Foto?" Astoria war sich klar, dass ihre Gesichtsfarbe nicht dunkler werden konnte. Sie wich Hermines Blick aus.

„Oh, mein Gott! Das ist das Ende!" Erstaunt über den Ausruf sah sie zu Hermine. Diese hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Nun schaute sie auf. „Du hast dich in ihn verliebt?" Hermines Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu beschreiben. Erstaunen, Verwirrung und ein Schuss Panik waren zu erkennen.

Astoria wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie redete nicht über solche Dinge mit Menschen, die sie kaum kannte. Aber hier musste sie wohl etwas sagen. Sie räusperte sich. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich ..." Plötzlich hatte sie Tränen in den Augen.

Das war doch genau das, wieso sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte, was sie für Draco empfand. Die anklagenden Blicke und Beschimpfungen von Leuten, die sie nicht kannte. Und nun auch noch Zeitungsartikel?

Hermine sah sie müde an. „Das ist wohl auch nicht einfach." Dann straffte sie ihre Schultern. „So sehr ich das vielleicht, naja ... nicht verstehen, aber doch irgendwie nachempfinden kann ...Ich muss als deine Vorgesetzte nun doch wissen, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist."

Astoria sah sie an. Was sollte sie sagen? „Nichts. Er hat meine Hand gehalten. Ich habe ihn mehrmals im Arm gehalten, um ihn zu trösten. Neulich bin ich nachts von seiner Mutter gerufen worden und bin bei ihm zu Hause eingeschlafen. Das ist alles! Nicht mehr und nicht weniger, wie mit anderen Klienten!"

Hermine musterte sie noch einmal. „Gut. Ich werde Malfoy zu einem Termin bitten. Und ich werde eine Pressekonferenz einberufen, bei der ich dich dabei haben will." Damit stand sie auf. „Details schicke ich per Memo an dich!" Damit verließ sie den Raum.

Astoria liefen nun doch Tränen über die Wangen. Der gestrige Tag war schon schrecklich genug gewesen. Aber das nun?

ooo

Narcissa saß Draco gegenüber beim Frühstück. Da ihn die Zeitung nicht interessierte, nahm sie sich den Tagespropheten und faltete ihn auf. Ihre Hand, die zur Tasse greifen wollte, fror in der Luft ein.

Schnell überflog sie Text und Foto. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! So dumm war ihr Sohn nicht! Er hatte sich tatsächlich Händchen haltend mit seiner Betreuerin an einen öffentlichen Ort gesetzt? Was hatte er damit bezweckt?

Sie erinnerte sich wieder an die Hand, die noch in der Luft schwebte, und griff sich damit an die Stirn. Sie spürte eine leichte Migräne entstehen. „Draco?"

Ihr Sohn sah zu ihr auf und ein besorgter Gesichtsausdruck ließ darauf schließen, dass sie einen alarmierten Eindruck machte. Wortlos reichte sie ihm die Zeitung und behielt ihn im Auge.

Er wurde blass, seine Augen wurden weit, dann schluckte er hart. Entsetzt sah er sie an.

Das Pochen hinter ihrer Stirn wurde stärker. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Draco?" Ihre Stimme klang nicht so fest, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte.

Er schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf und sah wieder auf den Artikel. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte nur was mit ihr essen und dann hatte sie die Idee in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Sie wollte irgendwie einen Punkt klarstellen. So was wie, dass ich mich in der Öffentlichkeit aufhalten darf – ob es den Leuten passt oder nicht."

Ungeduldig schnalzte Narcissa mit der Zunge. „Junge, ihr habt aber nicht nur Eis gegessen. Ihr habt Händchen gehalten. Das kann selbst ich sehen! Und dann auch noch Streit anfangen!"

Draco sah sie mit wütenden Augen an. „Ist sie dir nicht gut genug, Mutter?"

Verwirrt fuhr sich Narcissa über die Augen. „Das hat damit doch nichts zu tun, Draco!" Ihre Stimme ließ an der Ungeduld keinen Zweifel. „Glaubst du, ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass sie am Sonntag erst morgens aus deinem Zimmer kam? Das ist deine Sache! Aber sie ist deine BETREUERIN! Sie kann eine Menge Ärger deswegen bekommen! Und die schlechte Presse kannst du jetzt nicht gebrauchen! Mit solch einer Affäre geht man diskreter um!"

Draco sah geschlagen aus. Das machte ihr Sorgen. Früher hätte er sich nicht so leicht zu schlagen gegeben. Oder vielleicht hätte man es ihm auch nur einfach nicht vom Gesicht ablesen können. Sie seufzte.

„Mutter, ich ... ich weiß auch nicht, was in uns gefahren ist. Ich denke, wir haben beide nicht soweit gedacht, dass die Presse uns sehen könnte. Wir wollten einfach nur ein Eis essen."

Er klang fast verzweifelt. „Ich will doch nur ein normales Leben führen! Und dann kommt dieser miese alte Mann daher und beschimpft mich und jetzt stellt er es so dar als hätte ich ihn bedroht! Das ist eine glatte Lüge!"

Narcissa griff über den Tisch nach seinem Arm. „Das wird schon wieder, Draco! Das braucht nur Zeit!"

In diesem Moment flog eine gewichtige Eule durch das geöffnete Küchenfenster und hockte sich auf die Zeitung vor Draco. Narcissa sah mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen zu, wie er den Brief abnahm und die Eule wieder davon flog.

Sie sah immer noch der Eule hinterher, als Draco aufstand. „Hermine Granger will mich sofort sehen. Ich hole nur schnell meine Jacke."

Besorgt sah sie ihrem Sohn hinterher. Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als das er ein normales Leben führen könnte – aber das schien unmöglich!

ooo

Kaum hatte er das Büro von Hermine Granger betreten, ging diese auch schon auf ihn los. „Was für Spielchen spielst du, Malfoy?"

Er hob den Kopf und grinste gelassen. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte die wütende Hexe vor sich. „Was genau meinst du, Granger?" Er sah genau, wie sie noch gereizter wurde. Eigentlich wusste er auch nicht, was er damit bezweckte, sie noch wütender zu machen, aber sie reizte ihn jedes Mal wieder.

Sie schlug ihm den Tagespropheten an die Brust. Reflexartig fing er die rutschende Zeitung auf. „Das meine ich, Malfoy! Du spielst deine Spielchen und ich verliere die Abteilung. Ist es das, was du bezweckst?"

Draco schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Es dreht sich erstaunlicherweise nicht alles um dich in dieser Welt!"

Sie wirbelte zu ihm herum. „Das weiß ich! Aber wenn es meine Abteilung betrifft und das tut es, dann dreht sich doch alles um mich!"

Draco legte die Zeitung auf ihren Schreibtisch und wies auf die zwei Stühle. „Sollten wir uns nicht erst einmal setzten?" Er konnte geradezu sehen, wie sie innerlich bis zehn zählte und sich dann ruhiger hinter ihren Schreibtisch setzte.

Als sie saßen, begann Draco zu erzählen. „Wir wollten zu Mittag essen und Astoria wollte ein Eis. Daher sind wir zu Fortescu. Es war ... unerfreulich, um es neutral zu sagen. Sie hat mir in einer freundlichen Geste, die Hand gedrückt und das war alles. Dann begann ein Mann vom Nebentisch Streit zu suchen, aber ich bin nicht darauf eingegangen. Und das war auch schon alles!"

Granger musterte ihn lange wortlos. „Eine freundliche Geste?" Draco schluckte schwer, dann nickte er und lächelte gezwungen. „Eine freundliche Geste!"

Sie nickte, ließ ihn aber nicht aus den Augen. „Magst du sie?" Damit hatte Draco nicht gerechnet. Wieso wollte sie das wissen? Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Was geht es dich an?"

Sie hob beide Arme in einer theatralisch verzweifelten Geste. „Noch mal: meine Abteilung! Also, wenn da was zwischen euch läuft, dann will ich das wissen!" Er sah sie kalt an. In verächtlichem Ton erklärte er: „Da läuft nichts."

Sie rieb sich über die Stirn. Dann schien sie zu einem Entschluss zu kommen. „Hör zu, Draco. Ich will, dass du genau das nachher auf einer Pressekonferenz erklärst. Und dann werde ich den Fall übernehmen, sobald ich aus den Flitterwochen wieder zurück bin. Bis dahin wird Astoria dir einen Ausbildungsplatz besorgen und danach einmal die Woche bei dir vorbei schauen. Für genau 20 Minuten. Ist das klar?"

Er zog wieder die Augenbraue nach oben. „Hat Weasley endlich das Rückgrat gefunden? Na, dann: Gratulation!" Sie sah ihn ebenso kalt an, wie er sie. „Malfoy, ich will wissen, ob du den Rest meiner kleinen Ansprache verstanden hast oder ob ich ihn dir schriftlich geben muss!"

Durch zusammengepresste Zähne knirschte er: „Pressekonferenz, Ausbildungsplatz, pro Woche 20 Minuten und nach deinen Flitterwochen bist du meine Betreuerin." Er konnte sehen, wie sie sich zurückhielt.

„Gut, dann hat dein Hirn ja doch keinen Schaden genommen!" Sie stand auf, lief zur Tür und öffnete sie. Dann sah sie zu ihm zurück. „Wir sehen uns dann heute um Punkt 14 Uhr bei der Pressekonferenz im kleinen Saal neben dem Atrium!"

So höfflich war er selten hinausgeworfen worden.

ooo

Astoria hatte lange an ihrem Schreibtisch gesessen. Dann hatte John aus der Postabteilung ihr mit einem wütenden Blick, wortlos mehrere Briefe auf den Schreibtisch geworfen.

Verstört hatte sie auf den Stapel geschaut. Sie bekam selten Post im Ministerium. Ohne darauf zu achten, von wem der Brief war, öffnete sie den ersten.

_Astoria,_

_Ich möchte dich hiermit offiziell bitten, keinen Kontakt mehr mit mir aufzunehmen._

_Cynthia_

Sprachlos starrte sie auf die Zeilen. Das war alles, was nach einer zehnjährigen Freundschaft übrig blieb? Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.

Blind griff sie nach dem nächsten Brief.

_Hallo Süße,_

_Ich wusste, dass er gut aussieht! Das ist ein toller Fang. Aber der Zeitungstyp muss eine lebhafte Fantasie haben, wenn er denkt, du würdest es zulassen, dass jemand solche Parolen von sich gibt. Kann man den verklagen?_

_Du musst mir unbedingt alles erzählen._

_Alles Liebe,_

_Anja_

Obwohl ihr noch Tränen in den Augen standen, musste sie lächeln. Anja hatte sie richtig eingeschätzt. Das war wunderbar!

Beim nächsten Brief achtete sie auf den Absender. Es war ihre Schwester. Seufzend öffnete sie ihn.

_Astoria,_

_Bitte sag' mir, dass das alles nur eine typische Geschichte vom Propheten ist und nichts davon wahr ist!_

_Malfoy ist nun wirklich kein Umgang! Ich bitte dich! Du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass du mit ihm arbeiten musst. Aber privat ist das wirklich nicht möglich!_

_Wieso musstest du auch diesen sinnlosen Job annehmen? Du hast das Aussehen, um dir einen standesgemäßen Mann zu suchen. Aber du hattest ja schon immer solche Hirngespinste!_

_Ich hoffe nur, dass Malfoy nicht auch eines davon ist._

_Und falls doch: sieh' zu, dass unser Name aus der Presse herausgehalten wird! Sei diskret und danach servier ihn ab!_

_Du kannst nicht immer nur an dich denken, Astoria!_

_Daphne_

Wenn Daphne einmal in ihrem Leben nicht an sich denken würde, wäre das auch ein Wunder. Astoria sah den Stapel noch einmal durch. Der Rest war normale Büropost. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass ihre Mutter noch nichts gelesen hatte.

Wobei Daphne bestimmt sicher gehen würde, ihrer Mutter in Griechenland eine Kopie zu senden. Wahrscheinlich würde der Brief zu Hause auf sie warten.


	21. Chapter 21

21. Kapitel

Hermine trat aus ihrem Büro in den Flur und entdeckte Astoria bei den Aufzügen. Sie seufzte. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Natürlich hatte sie erwartet, dass es Ärger mit Malfoy geben würde. Allerdings hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass Astoria ihr Probleme machen würde. Jedenfalls nicht solche!

Als Hermine neben Astoria trat, sah diese unbehaglich auf. Hermine zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Hallo, Astoria. Wir treffen John unten."

Bevor Astoria etwas erwidern konnte, ratterte das Gitter des Aufzugs auf. Sie traten stumm ein. Auf dem Weg nach unten überlegte sich Hermine zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag, ob die Pressekonferenz nicht in einer Katastrophe enden würde. Malfoy und Astoria waren zu viele Unbekannte in der Gleichung.

Aber John, der Pressesprecher des Ministeriums hatte es für das Beste gehalten. Ein einfacher Widerruf in der Zeitung hätte zu wenig Aufsehen erregt. Aber zu dieser Pressekonferenz würden sie alle kommen. Und morgen wären alle Zeitungen voll davon. Schließlich wurde ihnen Draco Malfoy auf dem Präsentierteller geboten.

Und genau das bereitete Hermine Bauchschmerzen. Malfoy war unberechenbar. Es konnte gut gehen. Aber genauso gut könnte er alles nur noch schlimmer machen.

Immer noch schweigend stiegen die zwei Frauen in der Abteilung 'Öffentlichkeitsarbeit' aus. Hermine merkte, das Astoria sich zurückfallen ließ. Sie kannte sich hier nicht aus. Und das war der zweite Grund, aus dem Hermine Bauchschmerzen hatte: Astoria war kein Mensch, der mit der Presse klar kam. Sie war zu scheu.

Seufzend öffnete Hermine die Tür zu dem kleinen Raum, der an den Pressesaal grenzte. John saß bereits an einem runden Tisch, auf dem Pergamente ausgebreitet lagen. Strahlend lächelte er sie an. „Hermine, wie schön einmal wieder mit Ihnen zu arbeiten!"

Hermine lächelte gezwungen. Seit Malfoy frei war, hatte sie es geschafft, nicht mehr in der Presse zu erscheinen, zumindest nicht mit ihrer Arbeit. Ihre Hochzeit war eine andere Geschichte.

„Und Sie müssen Astoria sein! Schön, Sie kennen zu lernen!" John stand auf und lief mit ausgestreckter Hand zu Astoria. Diese ergriff die Hand und nuschelte mit gesenktem Kopf eine Begrüßung.

John sah von einer Frau zur anderen. „Mister Malfoy wurde über unsere Besprechung informiert?" Hermine nickte. John hatte eine kurze Besprechung aller Beteiligten im Vorfeld der Konferenz anberaumt.

„Setzen Sie sich doch, meine Lieben. Kaffee? Tee? Saft?" John begann, Hermine mit seiner fröhlichen aktiven Art auf den Nerv zu gehen. Hier stand ihre berufliche Zukunft auf dem Spiel und er benahm sich wie bei einem Picknick im Park.

Astoria schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich mit gesenktem Kopf an den runden Tisch. Hermine ließ sich ihr gegenüber in einen Stuhl sinken. Kaum hatte sie Platz genommen, hörte sie die Tür in ihrem Rücken sich öffnen.

Sie beobachtete, wie Astoria den Kopf hob und ihre Augen zu strahlen begannen. Misstrauisch drehte Hermine sich zur Tür. Malfoy stand noch im Türrahmen. Er ignorierte alle im Raum und schien nur Astoria wahrzunehmen. Das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht hätte Hermine ihm nicht zugetraut.

„Mister Malfoy, wie schön, dass wir nun vollzählig sind. Ich bin John Allweather, der Pressesprecher des Ministeriums. Setzten Sie sich doch!"

Dracos Gesicht verwandelte sich wieder in seine normale kalte, arrogante Maske. Hermine seufzte wieder.

Als alle saßen, begann Allweather seine kleine Truppenbesprechung. „Ich wollte Sie vor der Konferenz sprechen, damit ich sicher gehen kann, dass wir alle bei der gleichen Geschichte bleiben!"

Er sah alle der Reihe nach prüfend an. Hermine konnte sich im letzten Moment verkneifen, mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Miss Greengrass ist im Zuge ihrer Tätigkeit als Betreuerin von Mister Malfoy mit ihm gestern zum Eissalon der Familie Fortescu gegangen. Es ist ein Teil der normalen Resozialisierung, dass der Betreuer überprüft, wie sich der Klient an öffentlichen Orten verhält. Während sie nun an besagtem öffentlichen Ort waren, bekam Mister Malfoy eine kleine Panikattacke, die Miss Greengrass dämmen wollte, indem sie ihm die Hand hielt. Das ist nichts Ungewöhnliches bei einer Resozialisierung."

Hermine beobachtete Draco und Astoria, die ihr gegenüber saßen. Draco hatte keine Miene verzogen und Astoria starrte gebannt auf die Tischplatte.

John fuhr fort: „Mister Dungley, der am Nebentisch saß, erkannte Mister Malfoy und begann diesen zu beleidigen. Daraufhin entstand ein Wortgefecht. Mister Malfoy hat den älteren Herrn nicht beleidigt oder bedroht. Das Ministerium rät ihm, Mister Dungley zumindest anzuzeigen. Aber Mister Malfoy sieht davon ab, da er ein normales Leben ohne weitere öffentliche Zurschaustellung seines Privatlebens wünscht."

Dracos Gesicht verzog sich zu einem ironischen Lächeln. „Da bin ich aber froh, dass ich das so sehe!" Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie hatte John gewarnt, dass Malfoy nicht mitmachen würde.

John nickte und lächelte verschwörerisch. „So erscheinen Sie sympathischer." Draco begann zu lachen. Das Geräusch verursachte Hermine eine Gänsehaut.

„Sympathisch? Aber natürlich. Wir Malfoys waren schon immer Sympathieträger!" Astoria sah auf und legte Draco die Hand auf den Arm.

„Die Geschichte ist ja nicht falsch. Sie betont doch nur andere Aspekte, wie der Artikel in der Zeitung!" Astoria sprach ruhig und leise. Erstaunt stellte Hermine fest, wie Dracos Haltung sich lockerte. Draco nickte kurz.

John schien zufrieden. Astoria zog ihre Hand von Dracos Arm. „Miss Greengrass? Ich habe beobachtete, dass sie die ganze Zeit auf den Tisch sehen. Das geht während der Konferenz nicht. Körperhaltung ist genauso wichtig, wie die Geschichte. Wir werden alle an einem Tisch auf einem erhöhten Podest sitzen. Genau gegenüber ist eine Tür über der das Emblem des Ministeriums prangt. Bitte sehen sie dorthin. Nicht auf den Tisch!"

John sah Astoria beschwörend an. Diese schluckte einmal, dann nickte sie. „Wird man … wird man erwarten, dass ich Fragen beantworte?"

Hermine sah, wie Dracos Hand in Richtung Astoria zuckte. Dann ließ er sie aber wieder auf den Tisch sinken.

Das Zusammenspiel der beiden faszinierte und erschreckte sie gleichermaßen. Es war eindeutig, dass Draco etwas für Astoria empfand. Das alleine war schon faszinierend. Er besaß also doch ein Herz. Wer hätte das gedacht?

Aber so einfach, wie sie die zwei lesen konnte, wären sie für die Presse ein gefundenes Fressen.

John hatte das wohl auch gesehen. Er kniff nun die Augen zusammen. „Mister Malfoy, ich muss Sie bitten, dass sie während der Konferenz und auch in naher Zukunft jegliche Form von Körperkontakt und persönliche Gesten zu Miss Greengrass unterlassen! Wir versuchen gerade das Gerücht zum Schweigen zu bringen, dass sie zwei eine Affäre haben. Nichts darf unsere Geschichte ins Wanken bringen! Keine Geste, kein Blick, rein gar nichts!"

Hermine erkannte kurz, wie etwas in Dracos Augen aufblitzte. „Sie ist meine Betreuerin, kein Gegenstand!" zischte er wütend. John ließ sich nicht beeindrucken. „Genau. SIE ist Ihre Betreuerin – nicht umgekehrt! Sie gibt IHNEN Halt. Das ist ihr Beruf. Sie braucht ihre Unterstützung nicht!"

Hermine sah, wie Dracos Maske kurz ins Wanken geriet. Eine kurze Sekunde sah er sehr verletzlich aus. Dann kniff er die Lippen zusammen. Hermine sah, wie Astoria sich bewegte, sie schien die Beine unter dem Tisch zu bewegen. Und dann entspannte sich Draco plötzlich. Abgehackt nickte er John zu.

Verblüfft sah Hermine von Draco zu Astoria. Was war hier gerade passiert? Draco war kurz davor gewesen, John in der Luft zu zerreißen und nun saß er da, als würden sie den ganzen Tag schon über das Wetter plauschen. Sie sah misstrauisch zu Astoria.

Hermine kam eine Idee. Mit dem Ellbogen stieß sie wie zufällig an eine der Pergamentrollen, die vom Tisch fiel. Sie beugte sich hinab um sie aufzuheben und blickte dabei unter den Tisch. Astorias Fuß stand genau neben Dracos, ihr Unterschenkel so weit es die verrenkte Haltung zuließ, berührte Dracos Bein.

Sie konnte hören, wie John das Gespräch fortsetzte: „Um auf Ihre Frage zurückzukommen, Miss Greengrass:" Hermine tauchte mit der Rolle in der Hand wieder auf. Aber John ließ sich nicht stören und auch die zwei anderen beachteten sie gar nicht. „Miss Granger und ich werden sprechen. Ich kann es ihnen aber nicht versprechen, dass sie nicht doch eine Frage beantworten müssen."

Hermine hörte John nicht mehr zu. Sie kannte das alles schon. Das Paar vor ihr ließ ihre Gedanken auf Hochtouren laufen. Das war eindeutig keine einseitige Schwärmerei von Astoria. Wenn sie Malfoy auch nur einigermaßen einschätzen konnte, dann war das für ihn alles andere als eine Schwärmerei.

Was bedeutete das nun für sie und ihre Abteilung? Was würde geschehen, wenn die zwei über kurz oder lang doch ein Paar würden? Würde sich irgendwer an die heutige Pressekonferenz erinnern?

Kopfschmerzen kündigten sich an. Hermine seufzte. Sie würde die zwei nicht voneinander abbringen können. Das wollte sie nicht einmal. Aber sie hätte sich gewünscht, dass es sich anders ergeben hätte.

Ein Klingeln war zu hören. John klatschte in die Hände. „Na dann wollen wir mal!"

ooo

Astoria stand eine gute halbe Stunde später wieder in dem kleinen Raum. Sie war erleichtert, dass es endlich vorbei war. Diese Leute von der Presse waren Furcht erregend. Sie verdrehten einem den Satz im Mund.

Draco unterhielt sich leise mit John. Sie sehnte sich danach, dass er sich ihr zuwandte.

„Astoria? Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?" widerwillig wandte sie sich an Hermine. Diese lächelte sie gezwungen an.

„Ich möchte noch einmal betonen, wie wichtig es ist, dass du dich an die festgelegten Regeln bis zu meiner Rückkehr hältst." Hermines Blick bohrte sich geradezu in ihr Gehirn.

Astoria nickte. „Natürlich, Hermine. Wir werden uns daran halten." Hermine schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, schloss dann aber den Mund und nickte nur kurz, bevor sie zu John trat.

Draco schien sein Gespräch beendet zu haben und kam zu ihr. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Seine Stimme war leise, aber sie konnte die Besorgnis hören. Das alleine beruhigte sie. Astoria nickte. „War nicht so schlimm."

Draco sah sie zweifelnd an. Sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Astoria, es tut mir leid. Das ist alles meine Schuld. Ich ..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sie sah ihm kurz in die Augen. „Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld, Draco! Du hast dir das doch nicht ausgesucht!" Er sah sie grimmig an. „Nein, aber das ist wohl die verdiente Strafe dafür, dass ich immer nur den Mund gehalten habe."

Astoria rollte mit den Augen. „Werde ich diesen einen Satz jetzt immer wieder unter die Nase gerieben bekommen?" Sie sah, wie seine Augen lächelten. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Mister Malfoy? Ich denke, Miss Greengrass muss zurück an die Arbeit!" Johns Stimme halte durch den Raum. Draco schnitt eine Grimasse. „Besuchszeit zu Ende! Alle wieder in ihre Zellen!"

Astoria strich kurz über seinen Arm. „Wir sehen uns!" Er nickte nur. Dann schritt sie zur Tür und verabschiedete sich über die Schulter von John.


	22. Chapter 22

22. Kapitel

Draco stand mit Astoria vor einem verwahrlosten Haus in einer heruntergekommenen Gegend in Manchester. Vermutlich waren die Häuser einmal für die Muggelindustriearbeiter gebaut worden, aber nach dem einen oder anderen Krisenjahr waren die Arbeiter weggezogen und die Häuser blieben ihrem Verfall überlassen.

Es war Freitag und seit der Pressekonferenz hatte Draco Astoria nicht gesehen.

Sie hatte ihm am Dienstag eine Eule geschickt und nachgehakt, ob er sich für die Ausbildung bei einem Tränkemeister entschieden hätte. Er hatte den halben Tag vor sich hingebrütet und hatte ihr dann eine positive Antwort geschickt.

Astoria hatte Draco dann den heutigen Termin besorgt. Zweifelnd sah Draco auf das herabhängende Schild an der Tür. 'Habakuk Wobble – Tränke aller Art' stand darauf zu lesen. Astoria hatte ihm erzählt, dass Wobble einer der besten Tränkemeister Großbritanniens, wenn nicht gar der Welt sei. Er suche schon seit Jahren nach einem geeigneten Lehrling, aber die meisten hatten nach einigen Tagen das Weite gesucht.

Habakuk Wobble war sehr penibel und nie gut gelaunt. Das ließ das Bild seines Patenonkels vor Dracos Augen erscheinen. Snape war sowohl als auch. Astoria hatte etwas Ähnliches gedacht und gehofft, dass Wobble Draco eine Chance geben würde.

Astoria klopfte an die Tür. Der Hall, den sie hinter der Tür vernehmen konnten, ließ darauf schließen, dass das Haus so gut wie leer stand. Nach mehreren Minuten und weiterem Klopfen hörten sie schlurfende Schritte.

Die Tür wurde einen Spalt geöffnet. „Ja!" bellte eine raue Stimme. Von dem Mann, zu dem sie gehörte, konnte man nichts erkennen. „Meister Wobble?" Astoria straffte die Schultern und war wieder ganz Ministeriumsbeamtin. Draco musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Die Tür wurde einen Millimeter weiter geöffnet. „Wer sind sie?" Astoria sah den Türspalt strafend an. „Astoria Greengrass von der Resozialisierungsbehörde und mein Klient Draco Malfoy. Wir haben einen Termin mit ihnen per Eulenpost vereinbart."

Sie hörten nur ein abschätziges Schnauben, dann wurde die Tür geöffnet. Wobble hatte sich allerdings schon wieder umgedreht und lief ins Innere des Hauses. Astoria sah Draco kurz an, dann holte sie tief Luft und folgte dem Mann.

Sie liefen durch einen dunklen, ungeschmückten Flur in einen Raum, der früher einmal die Küche gewesen sein mochte. Wobble stand gegen eine Arbeitsplatte gelehnt und sah ihnen ungeduldig entgegen. „Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. In zwanzig Minuten muss ich an meinem Blutersatztrank weiter machen."

Wobble musterte Draco aus kalten Augen. Er hatte schwarze Roben an, die an vielen Stellen Flecken und Löcher hatten. Die eine oder andere Stelle schien ein wenig zu rauchen. Er hatte kleine schwarze Augen, die hart und unerbittlich wirkten. Seine Nase war dick und sein Kinn spitz. Er hatte kaum noch Haare und der Kranz, der sich noch um seinen Schädel wand, war weiß und viel zu lang. Alles in allem eine wenig attraktive Gestalt. Die zusammengepressten Lippen machten da kaum noch etwas aus.

„Malfoy? Der Patensohn von Snape?" Draco nickte. Wobble zeigt mit dem Kinn auf einige Dinge auf einem Tisch. „Zutaten für welchen Trank?" Draco besah sich die Dinge auf dem Tisch. „Je nachdem, ob man noch Schleim einer Nackthornschnecke oder Augen eines tasmanischen Leguans dazugibt, erhält man entweder einen Trank zum Heilen von eitriger Beulenpest oder einen zum Nachwachsen von Haut."

Wobble sagte nichts, sondern schmetterte eine Knolle und ein Messer vor Draco auf den Tisch. „In 2.5 Zentimeter breite Stücke hacken!" Draco sah sich in dem Raum um und fand einen Maßstab. Dann begann er zu schneiden.

Danach musste er einen Trank im Kessel umrühren: „5mal im Uhrzeigersinn, dreimal dagegen", und Feuer unter einem Kessel herunter und wieder heraufsetzen.

Wobbel sah ihn nicht an, als er aus dem Raum ging. „Morgen früh um Punkt 7 fängst du an. Um 18 Uhr ist die Arbeitszeit beendet, eine Stunde Mittagspause. Samstag und Sonntag sind frei, außer es handelt sich um Vollmondnächte. 3 Galleonen die Woche. Ich verstehe keinen Spaß, wenn es um Pünktlichkeit geht. Die Tür findet ihr selber."

Und damit war er weg. Astoria strahlte Draco an, aber die zwei trauten sich erst als sie wieder auf der Straße standen zu sprechen. „Das ist besser gelaufen, als ich dachte!" Astoria sah ihn glücklich an.

Erstaunt sah Draco sie an. „Besser? Was hattest du denn erwartet?"

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich hatte Geschichten gehört, in denen er Leute mit Flüchen aus seinem Haus gejagt hat." Draco sah sie überrascht an. „Und du fandest es nicht angebracht, mich zu warnen?" Sie lächelte spitzbübisch. „Es ist ja gut gegangen!"

Draco wusste nicht so genau, ob er froh sein sollte oder nicht. Er hatte immer damit gerechnet, die Arbeit seines Vaters fortzuführen. Aber niemals, dass er einmal in einem dunklen Keller mit kochenden Kesseln enden würde. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er sich auch nie darauf gefreut, die Arbeit seines Vaters zu übernehmen.

Er lächelte zurück. So standen sie einen Moment, bis Astorias Gesicht sich schlagartig änderte. „Ich gehe jetzt zurück ins Büro und schreibe meinen Bericht." Draco streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus. „Astoria!" Sie sah ihn warnend an. „Ich melde mich nächste Woche wegen unseres nächsten Termins. Wahrscheinlich erst am Ende der Woche, dann kannst du mir von deiner ersten Woche hier berichten."

Draco nickte niedergeschlagen. „Bis nächste Woche!" Damit apparierte er nach Hause.

_Anmerkung: Ich hatte an der Uni einige Chemie-Profs – aber alle waren seltsam. Daher bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass auch bei Zaubertränken das einatmen der Dämpfe Auswirkungen hat …. Ich hoffe, jetzt habe ich keine Chemiker beleidigt._


	23. Chapter 23

23. Kapitel

Astoria saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und versuchte sich auf die Akte vor sich zu konzentrieren. Wütend warf sie die Akte auf einen Stapel. Sie konnte sich seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren. Um genau zu sein: seit drei Wochen.

Hermine Weasley war vor drei Wochen aus ihren Flitterwochen zurückgekehrt. Sie war offensichtlich erholt und glücklich zurückgekehrt. Sie hatte Dracos Fall sofort übernommen und seitdem hatte Astoria nun zwei neue Fälle, die sie aber nicht wirklich interessierten.

Seufzend rieb sie sich über die Stirn. Vielleicht sollte sie Urlaub nehmen? Sie hatte ihre Mutter schon lange nicht besucht. Ihre Mutter hatte sich vor vier Jahren dazu entschieden, den Rest ihres Lebens auf einer kleinen griechischen Insel zu verbringen. Das Klima war dort milder.

Dort würde sie vielleicht auch endlich auf andere Gedanken kommen. Es konnte nicht sein, dass sie andauernd an Draco dachte! Sie war doch kein kleines Schulmädchen mehr!

Auf der anderen Seite verstand sie sich nicht wirklich gut mit ihrer Mutter. Erst recht nicht, seit ihrem letzten Brief, indem sie, wie zuvor schon Daphne darauf gepocht hatte, dass sie sich von Draco Malfoy fernhalten würde.

Ein Papierflieger schoss in ihr Zimmer und landete auf ihrem Tisch. Sie öffnete das Memo und erstarrte. „Ihr Klient, Draco Malfoy wurde soeben in St. Mungos eingeliefert. Gez. Sylvia Nightly – Schwester im Dienst"

Sofort war Astoria auf den Beinen. Sie musste ins Krankenhaus. Im Flur angekommen sah sie, wie aus einer Tür weiter vorne im Gang Hermine Weasley aus ihrem Büro stürmte und Richtung Aufzug hastete.

Astoria blieb stehen. Sie hatte das Memo noch in der Hand und sah noch einmal darauf. Jetzt sah sie, dass sie nur eine Kopie erhalten hatte. Das Memo war an Hermine gerichtet gewesen. Natürlich! Denn Hermine war ja nun seine Betreuerin.

Langsam lief sie in ihre Büro zurück. Was nun? Sie konnte nicht einfach hier sitzen, wenn sie wusste, dass Draco im Krankenhaus war. Was war geschehen? War bei der Arbeit etwas schief gegangen? Hatte man ihn wieder angegriffen? Nervös lief sie im Zimmer herum.

Kurz entschlossen schnappte sie sich erneut ihre Tasche und Jacke und verließ das Ministerium. In St. Mungos angekommen, sah sie sofort den Tumult in der Halle. Eine Menschentraube hatte sich um einen Behandlungsbereich geschart.

„Ich werde keinen Todesser behandeln!" schrie eine aufgeregte Frau. Astoria versuchte sich, durch die Menschen zu drängen. Dann hörte sie Hermine: „Sie sind verpflichtet, jedem zu helfen, der Hilfe benötigt. Wenn Sie sich nicht sofort an ihre Arbeit machen, zeige ich sie an!"

Neben Astoria grummelte ein älterer Mann: „Soll 'n sie ihn doch verrecken lassen! Scheißkerl!" erschrocken sah sie ihn an.

„Bitte treten Sie zurück! Hier gibt es gar nichts zu sehen!" Ein großer rothaariger Mann in Aurorenrobe hatte sich von der Seite her vor die Menge geschoben. Mit strengem Blick und erhobenen Armen wies er die Menschen an zurückzutreten.

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso die zwei sich überhaupt um diesen Abschaum kümmern!" sagte eine Frau. Der Mann neben Astoria nickte. „Die Helden – so ein Mist! Die hängen doch alle zusammen! Waren alle in einer Schule. Da wäscht doch eine Hand die andere!"

Astoria war mehr als verwundert, dass sie so harsche Worte über Hermine und Ronald Weasley hörte. Die zwei wurden immer wieder zusammen mit Harry Potter als die Retter der Freiheit genannt. Aber scheinbar bekam das Image des goldenen Trios langsam Risse. Wer wollte schon immer nur von Helden hören? Die Leute waren doch mehr an Skandalen und der dreckigen Wäsche anderer interessiert.

Die Leute verteilten sich wieder in den Warteraum und Astoria trat vor. Ronald Weasley sah sie höflich aber bestimmt an. „Sie müssen ebenfalls zurück in den Warteraum!" Astoria sah unsicher zu ihm auf. „Ich bin Astoria Greengrass. Ich arbeite mit ihrer Frau zusammen an dem Fall."

„Astoria?" Hermine trat hinter dem Vorhang hervor, der den Behandlungsbereich abtrennte. Ihr Mann trat zur Seite, um sie durchzulassen. Hermine sah sie kurz an. „Es hat einen Unfall im Labor gegeben. Er hat eine Menge unterschiedlicher Tränke abbekommen. Aber es waren wohl zum Großteil nur harmlose Sachen. So wie es im Moment aussieht, hat es länger gedauert den Heiler dazu zu bewegen seine Arbeit zu machen, als ihn zu heilen."

Hermine warf der Frau in den grünen Heilerroben einen wütenden Blick zu. Diese stand mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen über Draco und wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab. Draco schien nicht bei Bewusstsein. Er hatte merkwürdige türkise Flecken im Gesicht.

Die zwei Frauen sahen eine Weile zu. Dann trat die Heilerin zu ihnen. „Ich bin fertig. Schaffen sie ihn aus dem Krankenhaus! Wenn er Beschwerden hat, dann kommen sie morgen wieder!" Und damit rauschte sie an ihnen vorbei.

Hermine sah Astoria ernst an. „Ich bringe Draco nach Hause. Du hast doch sicher auch noch was im Büro zu tun!" Astoria blickte noch einmal zu Draco. Sie wollte nicht ins Büro. Sie wollte für ihn da sein. Er schien immer noch zu schlafen. „Astoria?" Hermines Stimme drang durch ihre Gedanken.

Ergeben nickte sie und verließ den Behandlungsbereich. Auf der Straße vor dem Krankenhaus blieb sie stehen. Was nun? Sie konnte nicht zurück ins Büro. Dort würde sie sich nicht konzentrieren können. Nach Hause? Sie wollte zu Draco! Sie rieb sich die Stirn.

Kurz entschlossen lief sie in eine unbelebte Seitengasse und apparierte zum Haus der Malfoys. Beschämt versteckte sie sich hinter einer Hecke und beobachtete den Eingang. Nach gefühlten Stunden trat Hermine heraus und verabschiedete sich von Narcissa. Dann apparierte sie davon.

Astoria strich sich die Robe glatt und trat auf die Haustür zu. Auf ihr Klopfen hin öffnete eine verwundert aussehende Narcissa. „Haben Sie etwas vergessen ... Astoria!" Sie fiel der jungen Frau um den Hals. „Wie schön dich zu sehen. Draco wird sich freuen!"

Astoria erwiderte erstaunt die Umarmung. Sie bemerkte, dass auch sie die ältere Frau vermisst hatte. „Hast du von dem Unfall gehört? Aber es ist ja alles noch mal gut gegangen. Er soll sich nur ausruhen. Er ist in seinem Zimmer. Geh' ruhig! Er wird sich freuen, dich zu sehen!"

Narcissa schob Astoria Richtung Treppe. Vor seiner Tür angekommen, wurde sie nun doch nervös. Schließlich hatten sie sich seit Wochen nicht gesehen. Sie hatten sich nicht geschrieben oder sonst Kontakt zueinander gehabt. So waren die Regeln. Sie klopfte kurz.

Die Tür wurde fast sofort geöffnet. Sie hatte gedacht, Draco läge in seinem Bett, aber nun stand er vor ihr und sah sie müde an. „Astoria!" Sein Gesicht begann zu strahlen, als er sie erkannte. Astoria spürte, wie ihr eigenes Gesicht sich zu einem glücklichen Lächeln verzog. Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um sie einzulassen.

Sie lief einige Schritte in das Zimmer und drehte sich zu ihm. Sie wollte sehen, wie es ihm ging. Sie wollte ihn einfach sehen!

Er schloss die Tür und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

ooo

Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihrem lösen. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, woher sein nächster Schritt kam. Vielleicht waren es Nachwirkungen der Tränke, die ihn getroffen hatten. Er hatte sie aber auch sehr vermisst!

Er war jeden Abend nach Hause gekommen und sehnte sich danach ihr von seinem Tag zu erzählen. Er konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie sie sich nach vorne beugte und ihn gespannt ansah. Oder er saß mit seinen neuen Muggelfreunden im Pub und wünschte sich, sie säße neben ihm.

Und nun stand sie vor ihm! Mit zwei Schritten stand er vor ihr. Immer noch in ihrem Blick gefangen, beugte er sich zu ihr. Er sah noch das kurze Aufblitzen in ihren Augen, bevor seine Lippen auf ihre trafen.

ooo

Es war kein ausgefeilter Kuss. Er drückte seine Lippen viel zu hart gegen ihre. Aber er weckte in Astoria Bedürfnisse, die sie so noch nie verspürt hatte. Sie wollte ihm nahe sein. In ihn hineinkriechen, wenn das möglich wäre.

Unbeholfen schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Sie spürte, wie sie rückwärts auf das Bett fielen. Irgendwo in ihrem Kopf erklang eine Stimme, die ihre sagte, dass alles zu schnell ging. Aber als sie spürte, wie seine Hand unter ihre Bluse auf ihren nackten Bauch fuhr, verstummte die Stimme blitzartig.

Hektisch zogen sie an Kleidung, rissen an Knöpfen. Fiebrig konnte sie nicht genug nackte Haut unter ihre Finger bekommen. Dann spürte sie ihn in sich. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass das gerade passierte. Sie hatte sich immer verboten in diese Richtung zu denken, aber jetzt war ihr klar, dass es genau das war, dass sie wollte! Wen sie wollte! Sie wollte Draco Malfoy, mit Haut und Haaren!

Es war schnell vorbei.

Astoria spürte einen Stich Enttäuschung. Sie wusste, dass es zu erwarten gewesen war. Er hatte seit mehr als fünf Jahren keinen Sex gehabt. Wenn sie es genau überlegte, hatte er davor wohl auch nicht so viel Erfahrungen gesammelt.

Das nächste Mal würde sicher besser. Nicht so gierig verzweifelt. Bei dem Gedanken begann sie zu lächeln. Das nächste Mal ...

ooo

Draco kletterte ungelenk von Astoria. Wie hatte er nur so die Kontrolle verlieren können? Beschämt stellte er fest, dass sie beide fast vollständig angezogen waren. Und dann hatte er keine Minute durchgehalten!

Scham durchzog ihn. Er setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf die Bettkante und ließ seinen Kopf in seine Hände sinken. „Es tut mir leid!" Er hörte, wie sie sich bewegte, dann spürte er ihre Hand auf seinem Rücken.

„Was genau tut dir leid?" Ohne sich umzudrehen, wedelte er mit der Hand Richtung der Stelle, wo sie gerade noch gelegen hatte. „Das!"

Sie zog ihre Hand weg und ihm wurde kalt. „Dir tut es leid, dass wir Sex hatten?" Ihre Stimme klang kalt, gefasst. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich … nein. Ich hatte mir das nur anders vorgestellt. Nicht so ..." Er hatte nicht einmal ein Wort dafür.

Ihre Hand legte sich wieder auf seinen Rücken. „Dann zeig mir doch, wie du es dir vorgestellt hattest." Ihre Stimme klang nun weich und einladend.

ooo

Sie konnte selber kaum glauben, dass sie das gesagt hatte. Aber sie fühlte sich so leer und kalt. Die Erregung pulste immer noch durch ihren Körper. Sie musste ihn einfach spüren!

Draco drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie dankbar an. Seine Augen, die normalerweise hellgrau waren, hatten nun ein wunderschönes Anthrazit angenommen. Stumm zog er sie auf seinen Schoß und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken.

Nach einem Moment begann er sie dort zu küssen. Er arbeitete sich über ihr Ohr und ihren Kiefer zu ihrem Mund. Zärtlich küsste er sie. Astoria seufzte. Das war so anders, wie zuvor und doch gleich.

Draco nahm sich Zeit. Jeden Millimeter ihrer Haut berührte er zärtlich mit seinen Fingern oder seinem Mund. Astoria hatte das Gefühl zu zerfließen. Ihre Muskeln waren weich und warm. Der Gegensatz zur Härte seines Körpers war erregend. Sie wollte um ihn fließen, ihn in sich aufnehmen. Nicht nur seinen Körper - sondern ihn, seine Essenz, seine Seele, sein Herz.

Sie liebten sich langsam und zart. Danach hielt sie ihn an sich gedrückt. Sie wollte ihn nicht loslassen. „So hast du dir das vorgestellt?" Sie spürte seinen Atem an ihrem Nacken, als er leise lachte. „Manchmal."

Sie drehte ihren Kopf, damit sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Oho, du hast dir also einige Gedanken darüber gemacht!" Sie lachte und sah, wie seine Wangen rot wurden. Aber er nickte eifrig, wie ein kleiner Junge. „Kann ich dir auch alles noch zeigen!"

Astoria lachte. Ihr Herz schien über zu quellen vor Gefühlen zu dem Mann in ihren Armen. Dann gähnte Draco. Mit der Nase fuhr er über ihre Halsbeuge. „Aber nicht mehr heute!" Er legte sich neben sie und drehte sie so, dass er sich an ihren Rücken kuscheln konnte. Dann zog er die Decke über sie beide.

Langsam drifteten sie beide in den Schlaf.

Schon im Halbschlaf traf Astoria die Realität wie ein Schlag. Sie war nun hellwach. Panik durchfuhr sie: Er war vielleicht nicht mehr ihr Klient, aber das war alles nicht richtig. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, was sie getan hatte. Und mit wem. Ihr Herz raste und sie wurde unruhig.

Langsam schob sie sich aus seinen Armen und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Draco gab ein grunzendes Geräusch von sich und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Schnell stand Astoria auf und schnappte sich ihre Kleider. Sie musste hier raus und am besten ohne Narcissa zu begegnen. Sie zog sich so schnell wie möglich an, dann schlich sich leise die Treppe hinunter. Sobald sie weit genug vom Haus weg war apparierte sie in ihre Wohnung.

ooo

Astoria war noch nie so durcheinander gewesen. Sie hatte sich ein Bad eingelassen und saß nun im mittlerweile kalten Badewasser. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie fing keine Affären an. Aber sie hatten auch nie wirklich über Gefühle gesprochen. Dann war es doch wohl eine Affäre?

Und wenn er sie liebte? Ihr Herz flatterte einen Moment, bis sie es unterdrückte. Er war Draco Malfoy. Eine ernsthafte, offizielle Beziehung mit ihm würde alles ändern. Das wäre das Ende ihrer Welt, so wie sie sie kannte. Alles würde sich ändern. Sie würde noch mehr Freunde verlieren, ihre Stelle könnte sie bestimmt nicht behalten und wildfremde Leute auf der Straße würden sie beschimpfen. Ganz zu schweigen von der Presse. Das könnte keine Beziehung auf Dauer aushalten.

Das war kurz nach dem Artikel im Propheten schon schlimm genug gewesen. Aber das alles für den Rest ihres Lebens zu ertragen? Das war zu viel!

Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Wie hatte sie sich in dieses Chaos manövriert?

ooo

Draco wachte auf und merkte sofort, dass er alleine war. Frustriert vergrub er seinen Kopf in das Kissen. Er hatte es irgendwie wieder versaut. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich näher kamen, vertrieb er sie wieder.

Deprimiert ging er sich duschen. Danach fühlte er sich schon besser. Er setzte sich hin und versuchte einen Brief an Astoria zu schreiben. Einen, der sie zu ihm zurückbringen würde.

ooo

Er hatte ihr einen Brief geschrieben. Sich entschuldigt, aber es war klar, dass er eigentlich nicht wusste, wofür. Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass ihr Problem nicht sein Verhalten war.

Sie hatte ihm nicht geantwortet. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, was sie hätte antworten sollen. Dass sie ihn mochte, aber nicht mit ihm zusammen sein konnte? Tief in ihr wusste sie, dass ihre Gefühle über ein einfaches Mögen weit hinausgingen. Aber sie konnte sich nicht davon überzeugen, dass es genug war, um den Schritt zu wagen. So war es einfacher – sie würde ihn nie wieder sehen.

Nach dem ersten Brief waren viele gefolgt. Mindestens einmal am Tag kam eine Eule von ihm. Die Tiere starrten sie immer böse an, wenn sie sie wieder mit den Briefen zurückschickte.

Sie wollte das nicht. Er sollte sie endlich vergessen. Sobald er aufhörte, sie mit Briefen zu bedrängen, würde es einfacher sein, ihn zu vergessen.

ooo

„Malfoy!" Draco ignorierte den Ruf, wie er es immer machte. Er hatte nur selten Lust, sich auf der Straße beschimpfen zu lassen. Und seit Astoria nicht auf seine Briefe reagierte, würde er sich nur zu Handgreiflichkeiten reizen lassen. Er hatte aber seiner Mutter versprochen, auf sich aufzupassen.

Wütend trat er gegen eine Dose auf dem Gehweg.

Er hatte gerade das Ministerium verlassen, nachdem er seine wöchentliche Therapiesitzung angehalten hatte. Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Therapie ihn irgendwohin führte.

„Draco! Warte!" Nun blieb er doch stehen. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand beim Vornamen gerufen. Vorsichtig drehte er sich um. Er sah einen Mann auf ihn zulaufen. Je näher der Mann kam, umso deutlicher wurde seine schäbige Kleidung. Aber erst, als er vor Draco stehen blieb, erkannte dieser ihn.

„Greg?" Der dunkelhaarige Mann grinste ihn an. Draco erkannte kaum noch seinen alten Freund in dem dünnen, verwahrlost wirkenden Mann.

„Lange her, Draco, was?"

Draco nickte nur und musterte Gregory Goyle unauffällig. „Was machst du denn jetzt?"

Goyle zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe mal hier, mal da einen Job. Aber nichts von Dauer. Den Sohn eines Todessers will keiner fest einstellen! Scheißgesindel!" er spuckte neben Draco aus.

Dann schaute er Draco abschätzend an.

„Dir scheint es ja ganz gut zu gehen. Die Malfoys fallen immer auf die Füße, was?" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Begegnung war ihm unangenehm.

„Ich habe gelesen, dass sie dich entlassen haben. Habe aber nicht gedacht, dass du immer noch so piekfein rumlaufen würdest!"

Draco zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Wir haben auch das meiste verloren." Goyle legten den Kopf schied und nickte zufrieden.

„Mein Alter hat damals bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts ins Gras gebissen. Danach ging's nur bergab. Der Idiot hatte alles Vermögen auf seinen Namen, nichts auf Mutters oder meinen. Wir standen innerhalb von zwei Tagen auf der Straße. Die Arschlöcher aus dem Ministerium haben uns einen Koffer pro Person gegeben. Einen Muggelkoffer, nichts mit magischer Erweiterung oder so. Den durften wir packen und dann mussten wir aus unserer Villa raus.

Mutter hat das nicht gut verkraftet. Sie rennt rum und erzählt allen etwas von Geistern, die sie verfolgen. Muss die Alte den ganzen Tag einsperren, sonst läuft sie weg und ich finde sie nicht mehr. Hat sie am Anfang laufend gemacht. Jetzt habe ich eine Kette vorgelegt. Jedenfalls muss ich uns beide nun durchbringen."

Er beäugte Draco wieder von oben bis unten. „Ich habe gelesen, dass du eine eigene Resozialisierungsbeauftragte hast." Er stolperte ein wenig über das lange Wort. „So was hätte ich auch gerne." Er verzog das Gesicht lüstern.

Draco ging das nun zu weit. „Sie hilft mir dabei einen Job zu finden und so was." Goyle lachte schallend. „Du musst arbeiten? Die Welt ist ja doch gerecht!"

Draco sah mittlerweile mit unverhohlener Abneigung auf seinen ehemaligen Schulkameraden „Greg, ich muss weiter!"

Goyle hörte auf zu lachen. „Ja, wenn du musst … Sag' mal hast du vielleicht ein paar Sickel übrig, für deinen alten Kumpel?"

Draco sah ihn ungläubig an. Dann begann er in seiner Tasche zu wühlen und holte einige Münzen hervor. Er drückte sie in Goyles Hand, der sie gierig zu zählen begann.

Wortlos drehte sich Draco um und apparierte sobald er in der nächsten dunklen Seitengasse war nach Hause.

ooo

Zu Hause angekommen fand er seine Mutter in der Küche. Sie las eine Zeitschrift, während hinter ihr am Waschbecken Kartoffeln geschält wurden.

„Hallo, Mutter!" Sie sah auf und lächelte. „Essen dauert noch ein bisschen." Draco nickte und setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch.

„Ich habe gerade Gregory Goyle getroffen." Seine Mutter sah ihn ernst an, sagte aber nichts. „Wusstest du, dass er mehr oder weniger bettelt? Und seine Mutter, wer weiß, wo eingesperrt hält, weil sie verrückt ist?"

Narcissa lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Dann holte sie tief Atem. „Ich weiß keine Details, aber ich weiß, dass es uns noch recht gut geht, im Vergleich zu anderen.

Die Goyles sind ein schlechtes Beispiel. Ich habe Gerüchte gehört, dass Gregory … Anpassungsschwierigkeiten an die neuen Gegebenheiten hat. Man kann nicht durch die Gegend laufen und alte Parolen singen, ohne dass man mit den Konsequenzen rechnen muss."

Draco versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Was ist aus den anderen geworden?"

Er spürte die Hand seiner Mutter auf seinem Arm. „Welche anderen, Draco?" Er sah auf und sah die Gefühle in ihren Augen schwimmen, aber ihr Gesicht war ganz ausdruckslos.

„Die Parkinsons?" Seine Mutter zog ihre Hand zurück. „Die Parkinsons sind in einer schnellen Nacht- und Nebelaktion außer Landes geflohen. Sie leben in Argentinien."

„Nott und Zabini?" Narcissa fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Mrs. Zabini ist vor Gericht gekommen. Nicht wegen ihrer Zugehörigkeit zu den Todessern. Das konnte man ihr nie nachweisen, genauso wenig, wie die Morde an ihren Ehemännern. Man hat sie wegen Steuerhinterziehung angeklagt. Sie sitzt seit 5 Jahren im Gefängnis. Nicht Azkaban. Man hat sie nach Fleet gebracht.

Ihr Sohn Blaise leitet zurzeit die Diamantmienen in Afrika.

Nott? Der ist bei einigen Unruhen nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords ums Leben gekommen. Die Umstände wurden nie wirklich geklärt.

Ansonsten sitzen alle möglichen alten Freunde deines Vaters entweder in Azkaban, sind tot oder auf der Flucht. Und die, die hier sind, leben von der Hand in den Mund.

Letztendlich hat Vater auf seine Art für uns gesorgt. Die meisten Todesser waren altmodisch und haben das Vermögen immer nur auf den Namen des Familienoberhaupts laufen lassen. Daher haben so viele alles verloren. Vater hat mir mein eigenes Vermögen gelassen und schon früh einige Dinge auf dich überschrieben."

Narcissa stand auf, um die Kartoffeln auf den Herd zu setzen. Draco saß noch eine ganze Weile schweigend da und überdachte seine eigene Situation und die von Gregory Goyle. Einiges daran erschien ihm äußerst ungerecht.

Anmerkung: Ja, ich weiß, wenig romantisch – aber realistisch, oder? Unserem Draco hier bleibt halt nichts erspart, keine noch so peinliche Kleinigkeit.

(Bin immer verwundert, wenn ich in FFs über die Wundertaten unserer Helden im Bett lese und das, obwohl sie null Erfahrung haben und gerade mal 18 sind … ähm, nun ja… literarische Freiheit, denke ich mal.)

Und bevor mich nun alle vierteilen wollen, weil sie immer noch nicht zusammen sind … immer mit der Ruhe. Das braucht seine Zeit.


	24. Chapter 24

24. Kapitel

Nach sieben Wochen wurde ihr klar, dass es nicht einfacher wurde. Astoria konnte sich kaum konzentrieren und hatte keinen Appetit mehr. Als ihr dann regelmäßig übel wurde, entschloss sie sich, zum Heiler zu gehen. Euphoria-Trank oder ein Aufbautrank würden sie sicher wieder auf die Beine bringen.

Heiler Ogylvy, ein mittelalter farbloser Mann, untersuchte sie gründlich. Dann setzte er sich mit ernstem Gesicht zu Astoria. „Sind Sie verheiratet?" Astoria sah überrascht auf. Was hatte das denn mit ihrer Gesundheit zu tun?

„Nein, ich bin alleine." Der Heiler schaute kritisch. „Keine feste Beziehung?" Astoria schüttelte den Kopf. Ogylvy holte tief Luft. „Ich möchte, das Sie sich nicht aufregen." Astoria wurde nervös. War es so schlimm? Würde sie sterben? Der Arzt sah sie ruhig an. „Sie sind schwanger."

Astoria hörte nur noch das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen. Schwanger? Ein Baby? Das konnte nicht sein! Das durfte nicht sein. Schwanger! Ohne Mann, ohne Vater für das Kind! Draco! Was würde er denken? Sollte sie es ihm sagen? Er würde sie hassen. Oh, das war alles so falsch!

Sie sah, wie der Heiler seinen Mund bewegte, hörte aber nicht, was er sagte. Der Mund hatte sich eine Weile nicht mehr bewegt. Astoria strengte sich an, um sich aus ihren Gedanken zu befreien.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich, war gerade ..." Ogylvy lächelte wieder sein angestrengtes Lächeln. „Machen Sie einfach einen Termin in vier Wochen aus. Dann sehen wir weiter. Bis dahin: keinen Alkohol und kein Apparieren mehr. Versuchen Sie genug Schlaf zu bekommen und Essen Sie genug Gemüse!"

Astoria stand auf. Gemüse?

Sie lief tief in Gedanken hinaus und ließ sich einen Termin geben. Die Helferin lächelte sie verständnisvoll an. „Schwanger?" Astoria nickte. Die ältere Frau tätschelte kurz ihre Hand auf der Theke.

„Das wird schon wieder, Kleines. Ich mache ihnen einen Termin mit Heilerin Johansson. Sie ist … sensibler als Heiler Ogylvy." Astoria nickte dankbar. Dann deutete die Frau hinter Astoria auf einen kühlen, modernen Kamin. „Sie können unseren Flo-Anschluss nutzen."

Astoria flote nach Hause. Dort ließ sie sich in einen Sessel fallen und starrte ins Leere. Irgendwann fiel ihr ein, dass sie heute arbeiten musste. Sie ließ sich vor ihren Kamin auf die Knie und sagte ihrer Kollegin Bescheid, dass sie krank war und heute nicht ins Büro käme. Sie war froh, dass sie keine Termine hatte.

Dann lief sie ins Schlafzimmer, legte sich ins Bett und versuchte sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass sie schwanger war. Schwanger, ohne Vater für das Kind. Astorias Kopf schwirrte bei dem Gedanken, dass sie es ihm sagen musste.

Sie stand wieder auf und setzte sich an ihren Tisch und schrieb ihm einen Brief, in dem sie ihn für den Abend zu sich nach Hause einlud.

ooo

Draco war sehr erstaunt, nach 48 Tagen eine Eule von Astoria zu erhalten. Damit hatte er nicht mehr gerechnet. Er hatte sich in seine Arbeit vergraben und Wobbel war sehr zufrieden. Mit gemischten Gefühlen hatte er dann die kurzen Zeilen gelesen:

Draco,

Komme bitte heute um 19 Uhr zu mir. Nutze meinen Flozugang. Ich wohne in London, Crabbstreet 19, Appartment 27.

Wir müssen reden!

Astoria

Er duschte sich nach der Arbeit schnell. Der Satz 'wir müssen reden' kreiste in seinem Kopf. Was hatten sie noch zu bereden? Sie hatte keinen seiner Briefe geöffnet.

Nervös flote er pünktlich in ihre Wohnung.

Er kam in ihrem Wohnzimmer an. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass alles im Dunkeln lag. Automatisch krampfte sich sein Magen zusammen. „Astoria?" Panik stieg auf. Logik sagte ihm, dass sie vielleicht länger gearbeitet hatte oder aufgehalten worden war. Aber trotzdem sah er sie vor seinem geistigen Auge bereits blutüberströmt irgendwo in ihrer Wohnung liegen.

„Astoria!" Er hörte ein Geräusch aus einem angrenzenden Zimmer. „Draco?" Sie kam mit einem verwirrten Blick aus dem Zimmer. Sie sah aus, als habe sie geschlafen. Erleichtert lief er zu ihr und nahm sie in die Arme. In seine Brust hinein sagte sie: „Tut mir leid. Ich bin eingeschlafen."

„Ist in Ordnung. Ich bin nur etwas in Panik geraten. Tut mir leid! Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Sie drücke ihn fest an sich, bevor sie ihn losließ und einen Schritt zurücktrat.

Natürlich, er hätte sie nicht umarmen dürfen! Sie waren sich nicht so nah. Nicht mehr. Oder vielleicht waren sie das nie gewesen. Sie hatten sich knappe sieben Wochen lang nicht mehr gesehen. Weder geredet noch geschrieben. Sie waren nun nur noch Bekannte. Sein Magen krampfte sich bei dem Gedanken zusammen.

„Setz' dich erst einmal." Sie lief im Zimmer herum und zündete Kerzen an.

Draco sah, wie blass sie war. Besorgt setzte er sich auf die Couch. Astoria setzte sich ihm schräg gegenüber in einen Sessel. Dracos Magen zog sich wieder unangenehm zusammen. Warum hatte sie ihn hergebeten? Die Wochen ohne ein Wort von ihr waren doch deutlich genug. Sie musste es ihm nicht noch persönlich sagen. Aber vielleicht … Hoffnung stieg in ihm auf, die er sofort wieder unterdrückte.

Nervös zupfte Astoria an ihrem Ärmel. Dann sah sie ihm plötzlich in die Augen. Er konnte Emotionen in ihren blauen Augen wirbeln sehen, aber sie waren zu vielschichtig, um sie zu deuten. Dann holte sie tief Luft.

„Ich bin schwanger!"

Draco blinzelte. Sein Kopf war mit einem Schlag leer gefegt. Schwanger? Sie sah ihn ruhig an und er wusste nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Sprachlos starrte er Astoria an. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange.

Ein Baby? Er fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch die Haare. Sein Baby! Sein Blick fiel auf Astorias Bauch. Da wuchs gerade sein Baby? Ein Kind! Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, je eines zu haben.

Seine Gedanken rasten. Er konnte spüren, wie Astoria ihn ansah. Draco sah zu ihr. Sie sah nervöser aus als zuvor.

Was würde sie von ihm erwarten? Sie waren kein Paar. Sie hatten sich seit Wochen nicht gesehen, weil sie es so wollte. Würde sie das Kind haben wollen? Und wenn ja, würde sie es alleine großziehen? Oder wollte sie es abtreiben und benötigte Geld dafür? Oder ging es hier um Unterhalt?

„Willst du das Kind behalten?" Astoria sah ihn merkwürdig an. Dann nickte sie.

Erleichterung durchzog ihn. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er das Baby wollte.

Ein Vater – was bedeutete das? Sein Vater war kein gutes Vorbild. Aber vielleicht wollte sie ihn ja auch nicht als richtigen Vater. Vielleicht würde er Unterhalt zahlen und das Kind nur alle paar Wochen sehen? Der Gedanke gefiel ihm nicht.

Sie stand auf und lief zum Kamin. Dort schob sie nervös einen Bilderrahmen hin und her. Dann kam sie wieder zu ihm und ging vor ihm in die Knie. Sie nahm seine Hände. „Draco möchtest du das Baby?" Er spürte, wie kalt ihre Hände waren. Trotzdem wärmte ihn die Berührung. Er konnte sehen, wie wichtig ihr seine Antwort war. „Astoria, es ist mein Baby – natürlich will ich es!" Astoria schien erleichtert.

„Es ist unser Kind!" Sagte sie ernst. Er nickte. Ohne lange zu überlegen, zog er Astoria auf seinen Schoß. Glücklich spürte er, wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Während er so mit ihr saß, beruhigten sich seine Gedanken wieder. Er erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, dass sie so auf seinem Schoß gesessen hatte. Das hatte damals dazu geführt, dass es nun ein Baby gab.

Nervös berührte er mit seiner Hand ihren flachen Bauch. Würde sie es zulassen, dass er sich um sie und das Baby kümmerte?

„Astoria heirate mich!" Er spürte, wie sie sich in seinen Armen versteifte. Dann legte sie ihre Hände an seine Wangen und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Ich möchte ... ich wollte nie heiraten, weil ich muss ... ich möchte heiraten, weil..."

Draco schaute sie ernst an. „Ich möchte dich heiraten, weil ich dich um mich haben möchte. Ich habe dich schrecklich vermisst. Ich habe tausend Dinge, die ich dir erzählen möchte. Ich ... Astoria, ich möchte dich und ich möchte das Baby und ich möchte, dass ihr zu mir gehört! Richtig zu mir gehört!"

Dann kam ihm ein weiterer Gedanke. „Aber ich möchte das nur, wenn du es auch möchtest. Ich möchte dich glücklich sehen!"

Astoria strich ihm über die Wange. „Ich habe Angst! Meine Arbeit, meine Freunde, mein Leben ... alles verändert sich so schnell. Ich ..."

Draco zog sie an sich und hielt sie so fest, dass es ihr wehtun musste. „Ich habe auch Angst, aber zusammen schaffen wir das!"

ooo

„Zusammen schaffen wir das!" wie konnte er nur so sicher sein? Sie machte sich von ihm los und stand auf. Aber sie vermisste sofort seine Nähe und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch.

„Draco, ich … ich weiß nicht." Sie wusste, er verhielt sich so, wie man es sich besser nicht wünschen konnte. Trotzdem konnte sie sein Angebot nicht einfach akzeptieren. Sie fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht.

Sie fühlte sich überfordert. Müde sah sie Draco an. „Draco, wir sind nicht einmal ein Paar. Wie sollen wir da heiraten und ein Kind großziehen. Und das wäre alles schon schwer genug, wenn ..."

Sie konnte sehen, wie Draco sich in diesem Moment hinter seiner Mauer verschanzte. „... wenn ich nicht Draco Malfoy wäre, Todesser und Ex-Sträfling." Seine Worte waren bitter. Er stand auf und lief einige Schritte von ihr fort. Wollte er gehen? Panik erfasste sie.

Dann drehte er sich um. Sein Gesicht war kalt. Er war wieder der Draco Malfoy, den sie aus der Schule kannte. „Ich dachte, du hättest den Menschen dahinter gesehen. Aber scheinbar habe ich mich getäuscht." Er musterte sie abschätzend. „Du hast sicher Zugang zu den Unterhaltstabellen. Wenn du mir sagst, wie viel ich zahlen muss, werde ich mit Hermine darüber sprechen, dass dir das Geld regelmäßig überwiesen wird."

Das war es also? Er würde ihr Geld zahlen und das war es? Tränen brannten in ihren Augen. „Möchtest du das Kind nicht sehen?" Sie konnte selbst durch die Tränen sehen, wie seine Maske kurz fiel. Sehnsucht war deutlich zu erkennen. Dann hatte er sich wieder im Griff.

„Dafür gibt es sicher auch eine Vorschrift im Ministerium."

Astoria hatte das Gefühl, der Raum zog sich immer dichter um sie zusammen. Das wollte sie ganz sicher nicht. „Draco..." Ihre Stimme kam nur mühselig hervor.

Ungeduldig fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar. „Was willst du Astoria? Du willst mich nicht heiraten? Gut, dann ist das so. Aber wenn ich mich aus dem Bild entferne und nur das Nötigste an Kontakt habe, scheint es dir auch nicht recht zu sein!" Seine Stimme war lauter geworden. Seine Fassade fiel.

Astoria spürte, wie ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich will. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen? Ich war doch erst heute Morgen beim Arzt. Ich weiß doch nicht ..." Zu ihrer eigenen Beschämung konnte sie die Schluchzer nicht zurückhalten.

Sie ließ ihre Stirn auf ihre Knie sinken und umfasste ihre Beine mit den Armen. Dann spürte sie Dracos Hände auf ihrem Rücken und Kopf. „Astoria, Schatz, nicht! Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht ...„

Sie spürte sein Gesicht an ihrem Nacken und seinen Körper an ihrer Schulter und ihrem Rücken. Sein Geruch drang zu ihr. Sehnsucht nach ihm durchströmte sie. Sie löste ihre Arme von ihren Beinen und schlang sie um seine Hüfte. Die verdrehte Haltung wurde sofort unbequem. Aber er richtete sich auf und zog sie an seine Brust.

Astoria lag lange in seinen Armen und weinte. Als sie sich beruhigte, spürte sie seine Hände an ihren Wangen. Mit sanftem Druck hob er ihr Gesicht an, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Astoria, wenn es dich so unglücklich macht, dann sollten wir vielleicht ..." Sie konnte den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen. Sehen, was der Satz ihn kostete. Astorias Magen zog sich bei dem Gedanken zusammen. Es war doch ihr Baby! Sie schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Nein!"

Erleichtert nickte er. „Aber dann müssen wir eine vernünftige Lösung finden!" Sie nickte. Das wusste sie auch. Aber ihr fiel keine vernünftige Lösung ein. Sie hatte schreckliche Angst davor, ihn zu heiraten. Was, wenn es schief ging? Er war doch erst so kurz in Freiheit und sie war die erste Frau gewesen, der er begegnet war. Was, wenn er mit mehr Zeit in Freiheit eine andere fand?

Und dann kam natürlich noch hinzu, dass ein Leben als seine Frau in der Öffentlichkeit ein wahrer Albtraum werden würde.

Er hatte sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen. „Mein Angebot bleibt bestehen: Ich möchte dich heiraten und als Familie zusammenleben. Aber wenn du das nicht möchtest, kann ich das verstehen. Du kannst sicher jemand Besseren als mich finden. Jemanden, den du liebst. Aber ich möchte das Kind auch haben, nicht nur manchmal!"

Jemanden, den du liebst … Der Satz schien sich in ihr Gehirn zu fressen, tiefer und tiefer.

Seine Hände brannten an ihren Wangen. Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl zu ersticken. Fahrig machte sie sich von ihm los und stand auf. Nervös lief sie einige Schritte, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm.

Tränen rannen ihr jetzt wieder über die Wangen. Sie war so durcheinander. Natürlich ergab, was er sagte einen Sinn. Sie hatte ihn abgelehnt. Sie hatte zu viel Angst davor, ihr Leben zu ändern. Sie vertraute ihren und seinen Gefühlen nicht genug, um alles aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Frustriert ballte er die Fäuste und ließ sie wieder fallen. „Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht, was es von dir verlangt, wenn du mit mir zusammen bist? Ich weiß, wie es ist, durch die Straßen zu laufen und angespuckt zu werden. Meinst du im Ernst, dass ich mir wünsche, dass du so leiden musst? Wenn du mich ablehnst, dann ist das dein gutes Recht. Aber glaubst du, ich will nur der unterhaltszahlende Wochenend-Vater sein?"

Astoria sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen. Sie rannte fast die wenigen Schritte zu ihm. Heftig umschlang sie ihn. „Es tut mir leid, Draco! Das wollte ich nicht!" Sie spürte, wie er zögernd die Arme um sie schlang. Mit dem Gesicht in ihrem Haar antwortete er ihr.

„Astoria, ich halte das nicht aus! Ich kann das nicht, wenn du mich umarmst und dann wieder wegschiebst!"

Astoria machte einen Schritt zurück. „Es tut mir leid, Draco. Bitte, ich bin so durcheinander und ich kann jetzt keine Entscheidung fällen." Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Lass' uns heute keine Entscheidung fällen. Wir haben Zeit." Sie nickte. Dann sah sie ihn unsicher an. „Bleibst du noch ein wenig? Ich möchte jetzt nicht alleine sein."

Ein verkrampftes Lächeln breitete sich um seinen Mund aus. „Nur wenn ich auch was zu Essen bekomme!" Sie erwiderte genauso verkrampft sein Lächeln. Dann lief sie in Richtung Küche los. „Wenn Sandwiches reichen?"

Sie verbrachten den Rest des Abends in der Küche bei Sandwiches und Tee. Draco erzählte ihr all die Dinge, die er ihr die letzten Wochen angesammelt hatte. Und auch Astoria erzählte von ihren zwei neuen Klienten.

Zum Abschied nahm Draco sie kurz in den Arm. „Kommst du morgen Abend wieder?" Astoria hasste, wie ihre Stimme klang. Wie die eines kleinen Mädchens, das Angst vor der Dunkelheit hatte.

Draco küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Ich komme so lange, wie du mich brauchst!" Und damit wandte er sich um und stieg in den Kamin.


	25. Chapter 25

_Noch ein Nachtrag zu den letzten Kapiteln: Verhütung ist wichtig und ein Baby ist das geringste, was man sich einfangen kann. Außerdem sind die zwei erwachsen. Ich dahcte, ich merke das hier mal an… nur damit man nicht denkt ich bin verantwortungslos ;-)_

_Heute gibt's was für Romantiker – viel Spaß!_

_

* * *

_

25. Kapitel

Draco saß in Andromedas Küche und beobachtete Teddy, wie er mit einigen Quidditch-Puppen spielte. Die Puppen zischten auf ihren Besen um ihn herum. Teddy hatte sie ihm gleich als er angekommen war stolz gezeigt. Die Puppe seiner Tante Ginny war ihm am liebsten.

Andromeda stellte eine Tasse Tee vor ihn. „Warum bist du hier, Draco?" Sie klang nicht unfreundlich, nur neugierig.

Er wandte sich seiner Tante zu. „Ich wollte dich etwas fragen." Dann verstummte er. Andromeda sah ihn aufmunternd an, aber er sagte eine Weile nichts mehr. Sein Blick war in die Teetasse versunken.

„Draco?" Draco schreckte auf. Röte breitete sich über seine blassen Züge aus. „Astoria ist schwanger."

Andromedas Augenbrauen wanderten in ihren Haaransatz. „Ist es von dir?" Draco starrte wieder in seine Teetasse. Bedächtig nickte er.

„Oh." Schweigen breitete sich wieder aus. „Draco, es gibt unendliche Möglichkeiten in dieser Situation, warum du Rat benötigst. Könntest du mir etwas mehr erzählen?"

Draco hob den Kopf, wich aber ihrem Blick aus. „Ich habe ihr angeboten, sie zu heiraten. Aber sie ist zu durcheinander um eine Entscheidung zu fällen. Ich kann das verstehen, aber ..." Hilflos hob er die Hände.

Andromeda sah gedankenverloren auf ihren Neffen. „Liebst du das Mädchen?" Dracos Gesicht wurde noch dunkler, aber er nickte.

„Hm, liebt sie dich?" Immer noch den Blick in seine Tasse versenkt, zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Manchmal dachte ich es, aber dann …"

Andromeda seufzte. „Draco, ich denke, du solltest mir erzählen, was passiert ist. Dann kann ich dir vielleicht besser helfen."

So begann Draco zu erzählen. Wie sie Freunde wurden und wie es dann in etwas anderes überging. Wie sie verschwand, nach der Nacht, in der er sie geschwängert hatte.

Seine Tante sah ihn besorgt an. „Astoria hat Angst, Draco. Hast du ihr gesagt, dass du sie liebst?"

Mit gesenktem Kopf verneinte er. „Ich habe Angst, dass es sie ganz überfordert. Vor allem, wenn sie meine Gefühle nicht erwidert."

Andromeda nickte. „Das klingt vernünftig. Aber Draco, wie soll sie sich für etwas entscheiden, von dem sie nicht weiß, was es beinhaltet? Im Moment denkt sie, du möchtest sie heiraten, weil es das Richtige in dieser Situation ist. Das wird sie wahrscheinlich nicht davon überzeugen, dass es das Richtige für sie ist. Aber wenn du ihr sagst, dass du sie liebst – dann klingt das nach einer Basis für eine Ehe."

Draco sah sie zum ersten Mal an. „Und wenn ich sie dann ganz verliere?" Andromeda lächelte. „Nein, Draco. Glaube mir, das wirst du nicht! Aber du kannst alles gewinnen!"

Sie seufzte. „Weißt du, damals als Ted anfing mir den Hof zu machen, da hatte ich schreckliche Angst. Und es kam auch genau so, wie ich es befürchtet hatte: Meine Familie enterbte mich und ich habe meine Eltern nie wieder gesehen. Meine Freunde mieden mich und selbst meine Schwestern gingen auf Abstand. Himmel, Bella versuchte mich umzubringen! Ich verlor alles, was ich kannte. Aber ich gewann das Schönste, was man sich vorstellen kann. Ted hat mir ein ganz neues Leben geschenkt – voller Liebe und Fürsorge, Lachen und Glück. Und das war es Wert!"

Draco sah seine Tante erstaunt an. Sie sprach nie von ihrem toten Ehemann.

„Draco, kämpfe um sie. Verführ sie und mache ihr den Hof. Du hast einen unendlichen Vorteil vor allen anderen: Sie trägt dein Kind unter dem Herzen. Das wird euch auf ewig verbinden. Nutze das gut!"

Draco nickte entschlossen. „Du hast recht! Ich werde nicht so leicht aufgeben!"

ooo

Anja hatte ihr eine Nachricht geschickt mit der Geburtsanzeige ihrer kleinen Tochter Natascha und einer Einladung.

Astoria wusste, sie konnte ihrer Freundin nicht auf ewig ausweichen. Aber die Aussicht das Neugeborene zu sehen, machte sie nervös. Sie hatte ihr dann doch geantwortet und nun stand sie vor Anjas kleinem Reihenhaus.

„Tori!" Anja umarmte sie herzlich. „Komm' rein! Die Kleine schläft gerade! Aber das hält nie lange an. Lass uns in die Küche gehen. Möchtest du Tee?"

Astoria folgte Anja in die Küche. Dort musterte Anja sie von oben bis unten. „Um Himmels willen! Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Du siehst ja schrecklich aus!"

Astoria traten Tränen in die Augen. „Ach, Anja. Ich bin schwanger!" Sie ließ sich in einen der Stühle plumpsen und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Anja nahm ihr gegenüber Platz. Sie zog Astoria die Hände vom Gesicht und schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Von dem gut aussehenden Klienten?" Astoria nickte. Anja seufzte. „Dann erzähl' mal von vorne!"

Astoria fühlte sich erleichtert, nachdem sie Anja alles erzählt hatte. Diese sah sie etwas verwundert an. „Aber er benimmt sich ja perfekt. Wo ist dann das Problem?"

Astoria schüttelte den Kopf. „Es hat ja auch nichts mit seinem Verhalten zu tun. Aber eine Beziehung mit ihm wird schwierig werden, und wenn er mich nicht liebt ..."

Anja schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Wieso sollte er dich nicht lieben? Hat er dir nicht wochenlang Briefe geschickt? Was geht nur in deinem Kopf vor, Tori? Wenn er dich nicht lieben würde, hätte er nicht einen Brief mehr an dich verschwendet, sondern sich ein anderes Betthäschen gesucht!"

Astoria sah Anja mit großen Augen an. In diesem Moment hörten sie Natascha schreien. Anja war sofort auf den Beinen. Astoria folgte ihr gedankenverloren.

Dann sah sie das erste Mal das Baby und alle Gedanken an Draco waren wie weggefegt. Sie würde bald auch so ein kleines Wesen in den Armen halten. Eines, das ihres war!

ooo

Astoria ließ sich müde auf das Sofa fallen. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen. Kaum hatte sie die Füße auf die Lehne gelegt, hörte sie das Feuer im Kamin rauschen.

Kurz darauf spürte sie Draco neben sich. Sie war zu müde, um die Augen zu öffnen. „Geht es dir gut, Astoria?" Dracos Stimme klang besorgt. Sie öffnete kurz die Augen. „Müde." Etwas Buntes in seiner Hand ließ ihren Blick dorthin gleiten. „Blumen?"

Draco zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, du würdest sie mögen." Astoria lächelte ihn an und schwang die Beine wieder auf den Boden. Sie fühlte sich schon weniger müde. „Sehr sogar!" Sie nahm ihm die Blumen ab und lief in die Küche um sie in eine Vase zu stellen.

Draco trat hinter ihr in die Küche. „Außerdem habe ich Essen mitgebracht!" Astoria drehte sich erstaunt um. „Und außerdem kommt später noch ein Hauself und räumt alles auf und ich bekomme meine Füße massiert?"

Draco lachte. „Nein, kein Hauself, aber ich biete mich für die Massage an." Astorias Augen wurden groß, aber sie drehte sich schnell wieder zu den Blumen. „Ich komme darauf zurück."

Draco stellte das mitgebrachte Essen auf den Tisch. „Meine Mutter hat Braten gemacht." Astoria drehte sich grinsend um. „Ah, Mama hat gekocht!" Sie holte gut gelaunt Teller und Besteck und sie setzten sich.

Draco begann von seinem Tag zu erzählen, während sie aßen. Astoria entspannte sich. Behaglich streckte sie ihre Füße aus. So sollte es immer sein. Der Gedanke alarmierte Astoria. War es das? Wollte sie das für immer?

Unauffällig musterte sie Draco von der Seite. Er schien vollkommen gelöst. Seine kalte Maske, die er in der Öffentlichkeit trug, war verschwunden. Stattdessen erzählte er mit lebhafter Mimik von seinem kuriosen Chef.

Nach dem Essen wechselten sie ins Wohnzimmer. Astoria setzte sich auf das Sofa. Draco schnappte sich ihre Beine und legte sie sich auf seinen Schoß. Dann zog er ihr die Schuhe und Strümpfe aus.

Astoria war es ein wenig unangenehm. „Du musst das nicht machen!" Draco lächelte nur und fuhr mit seinem Daumen ihre Fußsohle entlang. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich Astorias Bein hinauf.

Sie schloss die Augen und entspannte sich. Dracos Finger kneteten am Anfang kräftig, dann wurden seine Hände sanfter. Er strich ihre Füße entlang, ihre Wade hoch und wieder hinunter.

Astoria hatte das Gefühl, das sie etwas sagen sollte, aber es fühle sich so gut an. Und was sollte auch schon passieren? Ihre Situation war schon verfahren. Egal, was passierte, es würde nicht schlimmer werden.

„Astoria?" Dracos Stimme war sanft. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Er sah sie mit einer liebevollen Ernsthaftigkeit an. Einen Augenblick verlor sie sich regelrecht in seinen grauen Augen.

„Es wird langsam spät. Ich sollte gehen. Brauchst du noch etwas, bevor ich gehe?" Er fragte jeden Abend bevor er ging das Gleiche. Aber heute verspürte Astoria ein unangenehmes Ziehen in ihrem Magen bei dem Gedanken, dass er gleich gehen würde. Leise sagte sie: „Bleib!"

Sie konnte das Erstaunen sehen, aber auch noch andere Gefühle. Er lächelte sie an, dann wandte er sich wieder ihren Füßen zu und begann sie wieder zu massieren. Erleichtert schloss Astoria ihre Augen wieder und genoss die Gefühle, die er in ihr weckte.

„Ich liebe dich, Astoria!" Er hatte ruhig gesprochen, als würde er über das Wetter reden. Deshalb begriff sie auch erst einen Moment später, was er wirklich gesagt hatte. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah Dracos Profil.

„Draco?" Er sah zu ihr und sie konnte Unsicherheit in seinen Augen flackern sehen. Ein warmes Gefühl durchzog sie, von ihrem Magen bis zu ihren Zehen. „Möchtest du auch etwas trinken?"

Sie war ein Feigling. Wieso konnte sie es ihm nicht sagen? Seine Augen wurden kalt. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht gefror.

ooo

Draco spürte, wie ihm kalt wurde. Astoria schwang ihre Beine auf den Boden und stand auf. Er sah auf ihren Rücken und spürte, wie etwas in ihm aufbrach.

Die letzte Woche war er jeden Abend zu ihr gegangen. Sie hatten gemeinsam gegessen und danach im Wohnzimmer über alles geredet, was sie bewegte. Hatten ihr Leben geteilt, wie ein Ehepaar. Jetzt wollte sie, er solle die Nacht hier verbringen. Draco hatte gehofft, sie hätte sich endlich für ein richtiges Leben mit ihm entschieden.

Aber scheinbar hatte er sich getäuscht. Sie wollte diese Charade, dieses Abziehbild einer Beziehung auf die Spitze treiben.

„Das geht so nicht!" Seine Stimme klang harsch. Astoria blieb in der Bewegung stehen und drehte sich dann langsam zu ihm. Sie sah verletzt aus.

Wieso, bei Merlin, sah SIE verletzt aus? Er hatte ihr seine Liebe gestanden und sie wollte Tee kochen! Seit er von dem Baby erfahren hatte, hatte er versucht, ihr alles recht zu machen. Aber das hörte jetzt auf!

„Was willst du, Astoria? Ehepaar spielen ohne die dazugehörigen Verpflichtungen? Wir können nicht weiter Vater-Mutter-Kind spielen und so tun als ob!"

Er konnte sehen, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Draco hatte es satt, dass sie immer unglücklich war, egal was er machte!

„So habe ich das doch nicht gemeint!" Ihre Stimme klang kraftlos, verzweifelt. Die Tränen liefen ihr nun die Wangen hinab.

Draco straffte die Schultern. Er würde gehen. Sie zu trösten würde zu nichts führen. Nur dazu, dass sie auch weiterhin in dieser Traumwelt leben würden.

„Du hast es vielleicht nicht so gemeint, aber so ist es. Und ich werde nicht länger bei diesem Spielchen mitmachen! Du erwartest ein Kind, MEIN Kind! Und dieses Verhalten wird der Situation nicht gerecht! Das Kind braucht Eltern, echte Eltern und nicht das hier!"

Astoria riss die Augen auf, dann sackte sie plötzlich zusammen. Sie rollte sich auf dem Boden zusammen und schluchzte herzzerreißend. Draco starrte auf sie hinab. Der Gedanken, dass er eigentlich hatte gehen wollen, war sofort verschwunden.

Er war nicht so herzlos. Er konnte nicht die Frau, die er liebte, so verzweifelt zurücklassen. Vorsichtig kniete er neben ihr auf den Boden und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken. „Astoria!"

Sie hob den Kopf und dann warf sie sich regelrecht in seine Arme. „Draco, ich kann das nicht ohne dich!"

Er schlang seine Arme um sie und hielt sie fest. „Ich bin ja da!" Das schien Astoria ein wenig zu beruhigen. „Verlass' mich nie!" Draco seufzte. Würde so sein Leben aussehen? Würde er für immer in ihrem Schatten warten, bis sie ihn brauchte?

„Ich brauche dich, Draco!" Draco seufzte erneut. „Astoria, ich kann das nicht für den Rest meines Lebens! Du willst, dass ich dich nie verlasse, aber du willst mich nicht heiraten. Ich sage dir, dass ich dich liebe und du willst Tee trinken. Auch wenn ich dich nicht unter Druck setzen möchte, wirst du dich irgendwann entscheiden müssen!"

ooo

Astoria wusste, dass er recht hatte. Und sie wollte ihn doch auch. Aber sie hatte so viel Angst. Aber zum ersten Mal hatte sie mehr Angst ihn zu verlieren, als vor einem gemeinsamen Leben mit ihm.

Sie löste sich ein wenig von ihm, damit sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. „Draco, es tut mir sehr leid. Ich bin ein fürchterlicher Feigling. Aber du hast recht. So geht das nicht weiter! Und es tut mir leid, dass ich deine Gefühle so missachtet habe!"

Astoria plapperte. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie spürte ihre Hände zittern. Sie holte tief Luft, dann sagte sie: „Ich liebe dich auch, Draco und ich will nicht mehr spielen, ich will, dass es echt wird!"

Sie konnte sehen, wie Dracos Augen schmolzen. Wie die Mauer, die er immer griffbereit hatte, zusammenbrach. Sie spürte, wie er sie fester an sich drückte. Dann waren seine Hände an ihren Wangen und er küsste sie fest und zärtlich. Astoria wurde ruhig und die Angst, die sie seit Wochen in ihrem Griff hatte, verschwand. Anstelle der Angst durchzogen sie Glück und Geborgenheit. Er liebte sie und sie liebte ihn und mehr brauchte es in diesem Moment nicht.


	26. Chapter 26

_Ich hatte letzte Woche jemandem vorschnell gesagt: kitschiger wird es nicht … nun ja, nehmt es als vorweihnachtliches Rührszenario. __ Schönen vierten Advent schon mal!_

_Zur Information: es gibt insgesamt 32 Kapitel – es ist also noch eine Weile hin bis zum Ende._

26. Kapitel

Als Astoria am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug und Draco neben sich sah, durchzog sie ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Sie hatte endlich die Entscheidung gefällt und von der Panik war nichts mehr übrig. Sie wusste, sie hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen.

Es würde nicht einfach werden, aber dann mussten sie eben um so mehr füreinander da sein.

Astoria beobachtete, wie er langsam erwachte. Als er sie erkannte, begann sein ganzes Gesicht zu strahlen. „Du bist noch da?" Seine Stimme hatte einen neckenden Klang. Trotzdem machte der Satz ihr bewusst, dass er wirklich damit gerechnet hatte.

Sie versuchte, leichthin zu antworten. „Das ist meine Wohnung." Seine Hand schlängelte sich um ihre Hüfte und er rückte näher. „Hm, also wirfst du mich jetzt raus?" Sein Mund war dicht vor ihrem. Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Ihre Gedanken begannen sich aufzulösen, als seine Hand langsam ihre Wirbelsäule nach oben wanderte.

„Niemals!" Sie kam ihm das letzte Stück entgegen und küsste ihn.

ooo

Draco stand eine halbe Stunde später unter der Dusche und pfiff eine Melodie, die er im Pub gehört hatte. Er war so glücklich, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Ihm war bewusst, dass er noch weit entfernt von seinem ganz persönlichen Happy End war. Das alles war noch zu empfindlich. Ein starker Windstoß und alles würde in sich zusammenfallen. Aber bis dahin würde er jede Sekunde auskosten.

Zehn Minuten später setzte er sich zu Astoria in die Küche an den Frühstückstisch. „Ich weiß, dass ich dich damit sicher überfalle, aber hast du dir Gedanken gemacht, wie du leben möchtest, wenn das Kind da ist? Die Wohnung hier ist viel zu klein!"

Astoria warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf ihren Toast. „Naja, ich dachte, nachdem wir entschlossen, haben nicht mehr nur Eltern zu spielen, dass wir wohl zusammenziehen sollten. Und dazu benötigen wir sicher mehr Platz als hier."

Draco spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug – sie wollte es wirklich! Natürlich hatte er es ihr gestern geglaubt, aber das sie es nun so schnell umsetzte, machte ihn sprachlos.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand. Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. Sein Blick verschwamm, als Tränen in seine Augen traten. Hastig stand sie auf und lief um den Tisch. Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Nacken.

„Draco? Alles in Ordnung?" beruhigend strich sie ihm über den Rücken. Er versuchte zu nicken. „Ja, nur …" Sie griff mit beiden Händen nach seinem Kopf und hob ihn an, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Was 'nur'?"

Er brachte ein verzerrtes Lächeln zustande. Und spürte, wie er rot wurde. Verlegen senkte er die Augen, sodass sein Blick nun auf ihrem Schlüsselbein ruhte. „Bin nur glücklich." Er konnte sich fast selber nicht hören.

Aber Astoria hatte ihn wohl doch gehört, denn sie warf die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Oh, Draco! Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht entschließen konnte! Es tut mir leid, dass ich so ein Feigling war! Aber jetzt machen wir das alles richtig! Und ich werde alles tun, damit du immer glücklich bist!"

Draco versuchte, wenigstens einen Rest seiner Haltung zu wahren. Aber er konnte die Tränen doch nicht zurück halten.

Als er sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte, hob er den Kopf und grinste Astoria schief an. „Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du nicht zu mir und Mutter ziehen möchtest, um mich glücklich zu machen?"

Er konnte sehen, wie sie mit sich kämpfte. Dann begann er zu lachen. „Vergiss' es! Das war nicht mein Ernst. Ich habe genug Gold um uns ein kleines Haus zu kaufen. Mutter wird sicher froh sein, ihr Haus wieder für sich zu haben!"

Erleichtert sah ihn Astoria an. „Für einen Moment war ich mir nicht sicher, ob du es nicht doch ernst meintest." Dann legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und begann mit dem Kragen seines Hemdes zu spielen. „Aber ein kleines Haus, mit einem Garten wäre schön."

Er küsste ihre Stirn. „Dann lass uns das machen!"


	27. Chapter 27

_Frohe Weihnachten!_

27. Kapitel

Draco hatte sich einen halben Tag freigenommen. Nervös klopfte er an Hermines Bürotür. Auf ihr Rufen hin öffnete er die Tür.

Sie sah nicht erfreut aus, eher verwirrt. „Draco! Hatten wir einen Termin?" Draco trat ein und schloss die Tür. „Nein, ich habe aber einige Dinge zu erledigen und benötige dabei deine Hilfe."

Hermine nickte und deutete auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Ich benötige ein Schmuckstück aus meinem Verlies." Misstrauisch sah sie ihn an. „Wozu benötigst du den Schmuck?" Er hob seine Augenbraue. „Es soll ein Geschenk werden." Hermine sah noch misstrauischer aus. „Ein Geschenk? Für wen?"

Draco schnaubte. „Ich glaube kaum, dass dich das etwas angeht!" Hermine lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und sah ihn kalt an. „Ich glaube schon. Zum einen kannst du den Schmuck nicht veräußern, weil das gegen deine Auflagen verstößt. Du erhältst die vereinbarte monatliche Summe aus deinem Vermögen und dein Gehalt. Mehr nicht! Zum anderen kann ich mich erinnern, dass dein Vater immer sehr großzügig mit Geschenken umgegangen ist, wenn es ihm von nutzen war. Und das werde ich sicher nicht unterstützen!"

Draco rollte die Augen. „Granger, ich werde nicht versuchen, dich damit zu bestechen und ansonsten fällt mir niemand ein, bei dem es sinnvoll wäre, ihn zu bestechen. Es ist ein simples Geschenk!"

Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Gut, aber lass es nicht zur Gewohnheit werden!" Sie begann, in ihren Unterlagen zu wühlen. „Ich werde dir eine Genehmigung ausfüllen, dieses eine Schmuckstück aus dem Verlies nehmen zu dürfen."

Sie hatte scheinbar gefunden, was sie suchte und begann eilig auf dem Pergament zu kritzeln. „Wie sieht das Schmuckstück aus? Ich muss es hier eintragen." Sie sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Es ist ein goldener Ring mit einem Saphir, der von kleinen Diamanten umgeben ist." Er konnte sehen, wie ihre Augen sich wieder etwas verengten, aber sie sagte nichts, sondern schrieb weiter.

Als sie fertig war, hielt sie ihm das Pergament hin. „Zeig' das Knibbelsipp und er erledigt den Rest." Draco nahm das Pergament und steckte es in eine Tasche seiner Robe.

Als er keine Anstalten machte zu gehen, fragte Hermine: „Noch was?" Zum ersten Mal, seit er hier war, wurde er nervös. „Ich möchte ein Haus kaufen."

Hermine warf die Feder auf den Tisch und lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Was läuft hier, Malfoy? Ein Ring, ein Haus?" Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen. „Du willst heiraten?"

Draco spürte, wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen schoss. Natürlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie die richtigen Schlüsse zog. Trotzdem hatte er gehofft, er könnte es vermeiden, ihr mehr Informationen zu geben.

„Ist das gegen meine Auflagen?" Fragte er so arrogant, wie er es noch meistern konnte. Ihre Augen waren wieder schmal geworden. „Nein. Aber woher hast du so plötzlich eine Braut? Ist das eine der Reinbluthochzeiten, zum Wohle des Stammbaums?"

Wut stieg in Draco auf. Hermine hatte doch Astoria von seinem Fall abgezogen und nun kam sie nicht einmal auf die Idee, dass es um sie ging? Es war für sie logischer zu denken, dass seine Mutter etwas arrangiert hatte?

„Ich glaube, das geht dich nun wirklich nichts an!" Hermine schnaubte undamenhaft. „Gut! Wenn du ein Haus kaufen möchtest, benötigen wir die Unterlagen zu dem Haus. Ich gebe dir einige Formulare mit, die ausgefüllt werden müssen. Das Ganze muss dann vom Ministerium und Gringotts geprüft und genehmigt werden."

Draco nickte. Hermine stand auf und lief zu einem Schrank hinter ihrem Schreitisch. Aus einer der Schubladen holte sie einige Papiere hervor und reichte sie ihm.

Er stand auf, um sie ihr abzunehmen. Aber sie ließ den Stapel nicht los. Ungeduldig sah er Hermine in die Augen. „Ist es Astoria?" Ihre Stimme klang jetzt weicher.

Draco zog an den Papieren und sie ließ sie los. „Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angeht – aber ja, es ist Astoria." Sie würde es ja sowieso erfahren. Schließlich war sie Astorias Vorgesetzte.

Er hörte, wie Hermine die Luft einsog. Draco schaute von den Papieren auf und sah, wie Hermine ihn erstaunt ansah. „Ich gratuliere! Auch wenn du mir das nicht glauben wirst, aber das freut mich wirklich!"

Er nickte ihr noch einmal höflich zu und verabschiedete sich dann mit einem: „Man sieht sich, Granger!" Als die Tür hinter ihm zufiel, hörte er noch ihre Stimme, die ihm nachrief: „Weasley!"

Grinsend lief er zum Fahrstuhl.

ooo

Draco spürte den Ring in seiner Hosentasche. Knibbelsipp hatte ihn für seinen Klienten aus dem Verlies geholt. Draco hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, alleine mit dem Kobold in die Eingeweide der Bank zu fahren. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an seine letzte Fahrt und die Beklemmung, die er empfunden hatte.

Er hatte eine Ewigkeit warten müssen, aber nun hatte er den Verlobungsring der Familie Black in seiner Tasche. Draco war sich nicht ganz sicher, wieso der Ring unter seinen Dingen war. Vielleicht, weil er der letzte männliche Erbe in der Linie der Blacks war?

Aber er war sich sicher, dass es der perfekte Ring für Astoria war. Als er ihn unter den anderen Schmuckstücken gesehen hatte, hatte er sofort an ihre Augen gedacht.

Sie mussten mit seiner Mutter und Astorias Familie sprechen, ein Haus finden und noch hundert andere Dinge erledigen. Aber zuerst würde er ihr einen ordentlichen Antrag machen.

Nur hatte er bisher keine Idee, wie dieser 'ordentliche Antrag' aussehen würde.

Nervös trat er aus dem Kamin in Astorias Wohnzimmer. „Draco?" Astoria saß auf dem Sofa und sah erstaunt von einem Pergament auf. „Du bist aber heute früh dran." Er beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss.

Astoria strahlte. „Aber das ist gut, denn ich habe die Anzeigen mit den Häusern mitgebracht." Draco warf seine Robe über die Lehne eines Sessels und setzte sich neben Astoria. „Knibbelsipp hat mir auch welche mitgegeben."

Astoria sah ihn überrascht an. „Du warst bei Gringotts? Davon hattest du mir gar nichts erzählt." Draco stand auf und holte die Papiere von Knibbelsipp aus der Robentasche. Dabei wandte er ihr bewusst den Rücken zu. „Es gab heute nicht viel zu tun und da hat mich Wobbles Heim geschickt. Da habe ich die Möglichkeit ergriffen, um meine Anlagen zu überprüfen und nach Immobilien zu fragen."

Er drehte sich wieder Astoria zu, die einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck hatte. Draco lächelte sie gewinnend an. „Hast du schon etwas Passendes gefunden?" Er schnappte sich das Pergament aus ihrer Hand und setzte sich wieder neben sie.

ooo

In Astorias Kopf ging eine ganze Armada an Alarmsirenen los. Draco hatte sie belogen. Wobbles hatte Draco noch nie früher Heim geschickt. Draco hatte ihr erzählt, dass Wobbles ihn einmal alle Produktionsräume hatte reinigen lassen, als es nicht viel zu tun gab.

Was ging hier also vor? Sie waren keinen Tag ein Paar und schon log er? Oder war das einfach eine Gewohnheit, die sie bisher nicht kannte? Die Frau brauchte nicht alles zu wissen? Sein Vater hatte das sicher so gehalten.

Sie wollte erst gar nicht über andere Möglichkeiten nachdenken. Trotzdem kamen ihr einige Ideen. Hatte Wobbles ihn entlassen? Oder hat er jemanden getroffen? Jemanden von früher?

Astoria drängte diese Gedanken zurück. Sie entschloss sich, erst einmal auf Dracos Ablenkung einzugehen. Aber sie würde morgen noch einmal mit Hermine sprechen.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden beschäftigten sie sich mit den Anzeigen. Wenn man mit dem Zauberstab das Pergament berührte und 'Planus devolvere' aussprach, erschien ein durchsichtiges Abbild des Hauses, dass sie drehen konnten und sogar die einzelnen Ebenen abtragen konnten, sodass sie von oben hineinschauen konnten.

Aber auch nach zwei Stunden hatten sie nichts Passendes gefunden. Sie wussten zwar nicht wirklich, was sie wollten, aber was angeboten war, war definitiv nichts, was ihnen gefiel.

Draco warf die Pergamente auf den Tisch, lehnte sich zurück und legte die Füße auf die Pergamente. „Ich kann nicht in einer Zauberergemeinde leben." Astoria kuschelte sich an seine Schulter. „Aber wenn wir in einer Muggelgegend leben, dann müssen wir aufpassen, wenn das Kind seine Magie noch nicht kontrollieren kann."

Draco legte den Arm um ihre Schultern. Astoria spürte, wie sie sich entspannte und die Müdigkeit, die mittlerweile ihr ständiger Begleiter war, sich wieder bemerkbar machte.

„Erinnerst du dich an die Häuser, die im Moment in unserem Ort gebaut werden?" Astoria nickte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, an der großen Baustelle vorbeigekommen zu sein, als sie damals zum Pub gelaufen waren.

„Ich beobachte das nun schon seit Monaten. Es ist faszinierend, wie die Muggel die Häuser bauen. Die Häuser haben jedes ein großes Grundstück und eines der Häuser liegt direkt am Waldrand. Das wäre perfekt! Man könnte dort sogar fliegen. Und mit einer großen Hecke und einigen gut platzierten Zaubern werden die Muggel nicht misstrauisch."

Nun wurde Astoria doch wieder munter. Sie setzte sich wieder gerade hin und musterte Draco. „Bist du wirklich Draco Malfoy?" Draco sah sie nur lächelnd an. „Du willst ernsthaft in ein Muggelhaus ziehen, mit Muggeln als Nachbarn und all das?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wieso nicht? Wir müssen ja nicht mit den Nachbarn Teepartys feiern. Aber ich denke, es hätte sicher Vorteile. Und die Häuser sind neu. Die da ..." Er kickte die Pergamente mit dem Fuß ein wenig zur Seite. „... sind entweder marode oder unbezahlbar oder liegen mitten in einer Zauberergemeinde."

Astoria konnte sich der Logik nicht entziehen. Draco zog sie wieder an seine Schulter und legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf. „Wir können uns das Haus, das ich im Kopf habe ja mal ansehen, und wenn es dir nicht gefällt, können wir weiter suchen."

Sie nickte und schloss müde die Augen. Ihr Magen begann zu grummeln. „Hunger, Liebes?" Astoria kicherte. „Ich glaube, dein Sohn meldet sich." Draco schob sie ein wenig von sich und sah sie fragend an. „Mein SOHN?"

Lächelnd zuckte Astoria die Schultern. Sie konnte sehen, wie aufgeregt er war. „Immer mit der Ruhe, Papa. Ich habe nur so ein Gefühl, aber meine Mutter hat immer gesagt, alle Frauen in meiner Familie hatten diese Vorahnungen während der Schwangerschaft."

Draco schaute verklärt an einen Punkt hinter ihrer linken Schulter. „Ein Sohn!" dann wurde er Ernst und sah ihr mit leichter Panik in den Augen wieder in das Gesicht.

„Ich werde ein schrecklicher Vater werden! Merlin, mein Vater war das schlechteste Vorbild, das man haben kann!" Astoria musste lachen. „Dann mach doch immer das Gegenteil von dem, was dein Vater getan hätte. Dann müsstest du der beste Vater der Welt werden!"

Er sah sie erst entsetzt an, dann begann er zu lachen. „Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du recht." Draco stand auf. „Und jetzt besorge ich dir und meinem Sohn etwas zum Essen."

Er lehnte sich vor und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund.

Astoria begann gerade zu schmelzen, als er sich lächelnd aufrichtete. Astoria zog unbewusst einen Schmollmund. Er lehnte sich wieder zu ihr und küsste sie noch einmal kurz. „Später, Liebes. Erst das Essen!"

Theatralisch seufzte Astoria. „Dann beeile dich aber!" Draco küsste sie noch einmal und schnappte sich dann seine Robe.

ooo

Draco war in eine Seitenstraße neben Giorgios Friseurladen appariert. Neben Giorgio gab es eine Fish and Chips Bude. Während er auf das Essen wartete, spielte er mit dem Ring in seiner Tasche. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wie er sie fragen sollte.

Gedankenverloren bezahlte er das Essen und apparierte wieder aus der gleichen Gasse zurück. Gemeinsam aßen sie in der Küche. Draco konnte sehen, wie müde Astoria mittlerweile war.

„Liebes, du solltest schlafen gehen. Du siehst müde aus." Zur Antwort gähnte Astoria herzhaft. Draco stand auf und trat zu Astoria. Er zog sie mit samt dem Stuhl zurück, dann hob er sie auf seine Arme. Überrascht quiekte Astoria.

„Lass' mich runter, Draco! Ich bin viel zu schwer!" Draco lachte. „Ich möchte dich eben auf Händen tragen!" Lächelnd legte Astoria ihm eine Hand an seine Wange. Sie küsste ihn zärtlich und voller Liebe.

Sie zu küssen und zu tragen überforderte sein Koordinationsvermögen. Daher ließ er Astoria sanft wieder auf die eigenen Füße gleiten. Kurze Zeit später entzog er sich Astorias Umarmung.

„Draco!" Ihre Stimme klang ungeduldig und sein Herz schlug wie wild. „Einen Moment, Astoria."

Nervös fummelte er den Ring aus seiner Hosentasche und nahm ihre Hand in seine. „Ich weiß, wir haben darüber schon gesprochen, aber ich möchte dich richtig fragen." Er holte tief Luft und ließ den Ring über ihren Finger gleiten.

„Astoria, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, meine Frau zu werden?" Mit wild klopfendem Herzen sah er, wie ihre Augen groß wurden. Ihr Blick wanderte zwischen dem Ring und seinem Gesicht hin und her. „Ja, natürlich!"


	28. Chapter 28

28. Kapitel

„Mutter? Hast du einen Moment Zeit?" Astoria stand hinter Draco in der Küchentür. Sie wünschte, das Gespräch sei schon vorbei.

Narcissa saß am Küchentisch mit einer aufgeschlagenen Zeitschrift. Sie lächelte Draco an, schlug die Zeitschrift zu und deutete einladend auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber.

Draco trat ein und setzte sich. Astoria war zögerlicher. Sie setzte sich neben Draco und begann nervös an ihren Fingern zu reiben. Wortlos legte Draco seine Hand auf ihre.

Narcissas Blick fiel auf den Ring an Astorias Finger. Ihre Augen wurden groß, aber sie hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff.

Aber sie war nicht schnell genug. Astoria hatte etwas in ihren Augen lesen können. Narcissa hatte sicher vorher schon eine Ahnung gehabt, um was es ging. Ihr Sohn hatte schließlich seit über einer Woche keine Nacht zu Hause verbracht. Als Draco sich räusperte, glitt ihr Blick von den Händen ihrer zwei Gegenüber zum Gesicht ihres Sohnes.

„Mutter, Astoria ist schwanger!" Astoria sah, wie alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht der älteren Frau wich. Narcissa blinzelte einige Male, dann hatte sie sich wieder im Griff. Ihr Gesicht war nun die gelangweilte Fassade, die auch ihr Sohn nutzte, um Gefühle zu verstecken.

Ihre Augen fielen kalt auf Astoria. Dann sah sie wieder ihren Sohn an. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du der Vater bist?"

Astoria spürte, wie Dracos Griff auf ihren Händen sich verkrampfte. Seinem Gesicht war aber nichts anzusehen. „Sonst würde ich dich mit dieser Nachricht wohl kaum behelligen."

Narcissa nickte. Dann schaute sie wieder Astoria an. Ihrem Blick war nicht anzusehen, was sie dachte. „Dann sollten wir die Hochzeit so schnell wie möglich ausrichten. Es ist immer unschön, wenn man der Braut ansieht, dass sie eine vorgezogene Hochzeitsnacht hatte. Wie ich sehe, trägt sie ja auch schon den Verlobungsring der Familie."

Astoria senkte beschämt den Blick. Als Draco begann zu sprechen, blickte sie jedoch wieder auf. „Mutter, bitte! Kein Mensch wartet mehr auf die Hochzeitsnacht!"

Narcissas Kopf schoss zu ihm. Verächtlich verzog sie die Nase. „Zu meiner Zeit nutzte man aber Tränke und Zauber. Ist das mittlerweile altmodisch? Oder hat Miss Greengrass hier nach einer einfachen Art gesucht, ihr Leben angenehm zu gestalten? Auch wenn wir nicht mehr so reich sind wie früher, bist du immer noch eine gute Partie. Hast du daran schon einmal gedacht?"

Astoria sprang auf. Das würde sie sich nicht anhören. „Wissen Sie, MRS. MALFOY ..." sie spuckte den Namen fast aus. „... wenn es nur um das Geld ginge, hätte ich sicher einen einfacheren Menschen als ihren Sohn finden können! Der Name Malfoy ist nicht mehr etwas mit dem man angeben kann!"

Sie sah, wie Draco neben ihr zusammenzuckte.

Narcissa fuhr zu ihr herum. Sie musterte Astoria von oben bis unten. Dann verzog sie das Gesicht zu einer arroganten Grimasse. „Ist Ihnen ein Malfoy nicht gut genug, Miss Greengrass? Das hätten Sie sich überlegen sollen, bevor Sie sich mit einem ins Bett gelegt haben!"

Astoria spürte, wie ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss. Das hörte sich an als würde sie mit jedem ins Bett springen. Aber Narcissa ließ ihr keine Zeit zu antworten.

„Sind Sie sich überhaupt sicher, dass mein Sohn der Vater ist?" Astoria konnte es nicht glauben, was Narcissa ihr da an den Kopf warf. Draco sprang nun auf.

„Mutter, das geht zu weit! Ich weiß, dass die Situation unerfreulich für dich ist, aber das entschuldigt nicht dein Verhalten Astoria gegenüber!" Narcissa sah aus, als hätte sie ihrem Sohn auch noch einiges zu sagen, schloss den Mund dann aber wieder. Sie richtete sich gerade auf. Hocherhobenen Hauptes rauschte sie mit den Worten „Ich habe Migräne!" aus dem Zimmer.

Sie hörten Narcissa die Treppe hinauf gehen, dann breitete sich Stille in der Küche aus. Keiner rührte sich für eine Weile. Dann stand Draco auf und trat zu Astoria.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte es ihr alleine sagen sollen. Dann hätte sie mehr Zeit gehabt, sich besser in den Griff zu bekommen."

Astoria schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie hat ja recht. Wir hätten uns einiges früher überlegen sollen. ICH hätte mit einiges vorher überlegen sollen!" Die Wut war nicht einfach mit Narcissa verschwunden.

Draco sah sie verletzt an, dann war wieder seine kalte Miene da. „Möchtest du deine Meinung ändern?" Seine Stimme klang genauso eisig, wie seine Augen aussahen. Plötzlich richtete sich ihre Wut gegen ihn.

„Nein, ich will nicht meine Meinung ändern! Ich will dich heiraten! Aber ich werde mir nicht anhören, dass ich es wegen deines Geldes mache! Ich werde mich nicht behandeln lassen, wie eine billige Nutte! Weder von deiner Mutter, noch von irgendjemandem sonst! Und du, Draco Malfoy, fängst besser an, dir das zu merken und dich nicht alle zwei Minuten hinter deiner dämlichen Reinblutfassade zu verstecken, wenn es mal schwierig wird!"

Dracos Augen zogen sich kurz zusammen. Dann zischte er sie an: „Und du versuchst vielleicht einmal geistreichere Anschuldigungen zu finden, als meine Reinblütigkeit. Vor allem, weil dein Stammbaum kaum mehr Muggel aufweist!"

Sie standen sich mit blitzenden Augen gegenüber. „Aber meine Familie hat mir nicht immer wieder eingetrichtert, wie viel wertvoller ich doch bin, als alle meine Mitmenschen, nur weil ich von einem Haufen reinblütiger Zauberer und Hexen abstamme!"

„Das hätte man aber vielleicht tun sollen, dann hättest du vielleicht ein wenig mehr Benehmen gelernt!"

Astoria schnaubte. „Benehmen? Unschuldige Menschen malträtieren, ist das gutes Benehmen? Dann bin ich lieber schlecht erzogen!"

Dracos Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Werde ich das immer zu hören bekommen? Nichts Neues? Immer die alte Leier: Todesser, Muggelhasser, blablabla?"

Astoria straffte sich. „Weißt du was, Draco? Ich habe was Neues: Ich gehe! Und du brauchst nicht mehr zu kommen! Dann ist deine Mutter sicher auch glücklich!"

Damit stampfte sie aus der Küche in das Wohnzimmer und warf wütend eine Handvoll Flopuder in den Kamin. Als sie in ihrem eigenen Wohnzimmer aus dem Kamin stieg, brodelte es immer noch in ihr.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Ring an ihrer Hand. Wütend zog sie daran. Das verdammte Ding bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Sie versuchte es mit Spucke, aber er ließ sich nicht einmal drehen. Dabei hatte sie nicht das Gefühl, er säße eng.

„Verdammte reinblütige Bastarde!" Sie kickte gegen einen Sessel. Erst der Schmerz, der danach ihren Fuß durchzog, lenkte sie von ihrer Wut ab.

Plötzlich rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen. Jetzt hatte sie es geschafft. Sie war Draco für immer los geworden. Und sie bekam den verflixten Ring nicht von ihrem Finger. Sie würde ihn bis ans Ende aller Tage dort sehen und wissen, dass sie alles verdorben hatte.

ooo

Draco stand wie vom Donner gerührt in der Küche. Dann ließ er sich auf einen der Stühle fallen.

„Draco?" Seine Mutter stand in der Tür. „Jetzt nicht, Mutter!" Er hörte trotzdem ihre Schritte näher kommen. Dann lag ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Draco, es tut mir leid! Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr euch streitet!" Er sah auf und konnte Tränen in den Augen seiner Mutter sehen. Das war das erste Mal, dass er seine Mutter so gefühlsbetont sah.

Er würde diese Frau nie verstehen. „Was willst du, Mutter? Erst beschimpfst du sie und nun bist du traurig, dass sie mich hat stehen lassen?" Erst als er es aussprach, wurde ihm klar, dass es aus war. Sie hatte ihn verlassen.

„Ach, Draco. Sie hat doch gesagt, sie hat ihre Meinung nicht geändert! Jeder kann doch sehen, dass sie dich liebt. Ich bin nur eine dumme alte Frau, die in manchen Situationen die erlernten Muster nicht durchbrechen kann. Geh' und sprich mit ihr und sage ihr, ich möchte sie morgen besuchen kommen."

Sie zog Draco auf die Füße und bugsierte ihn Richtung Kamin. Dort drückte sie ihm eine Handvoll Flopuder in die Hand. „Draco mach' jetzt keinen Fehler! Sei' nicht so stur und ignoriere deinen Stolz!"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf über seine Mutter. „Mama, du bist vollkommen verrückt!" Narcissa schob ihn lachend zum Kamin. „Verschwinde und komme erst wieder, wenn du mir meine Schwiegertochter und meinen Enkel gesichert hast!"

ooo

Draco trat mit gemischten Gefühlen aus dem Kamin. Astoria saß weinend auf der Couch und zerrte an ihrem Ring. Sie warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Der verdammte Ring geht nicht runter!"

Er setzte sich vorsichtig neben sie und nahm ihre Hand in seine Hände. „Wenn du ihn nicht mehr möchtest, nehme ich ihn dir ab." Er sah ihr Ernst in die Augen. Bewusst unterdrückte er den Drang, seine Gefühle zu verstecken. Er zeigte ihr seine Gefühle offen. Draco wollte sie nicht verlieren. Sie war seine Sonne, sein Herz, seine Zukunft!

Er konnte sehen, wie sich ein Lachen auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Dann drehte sie die Hand in seinen Händen und umfasste seine. „Nein. Ich will den Ring und ich will dich! Lass' uns bloß nie wieder streiten!"

Erleichtert nahm er sie in die Arme. „Du weißt aber schon, dass ich das nicht versprechen kann. So wie du, bringt keiner meine Gefühle zum Vorschein!" Sie lachte in seine Brust hinein. „Das klingt ja fast wie ein Kompliment!"

Draco musste auch lachen. „Ja, wahrscheinlich ist es das auch."

ooo

Astoria saß am nächsten Tag nach der Arbeit nervös in der Küche und wartete auf ihre zukünftige Schwiegermutter. Narcissa Malfoy war fast noch schwieriger als ihr Sohn.

Dann hörte sie den Kamin aufbrausen. Nervös trat sie in das Wohnzimmer, wo Narcissa sich gerade die Asche von ihrer Robe klopfte. Die ältere Frau sah zu ihr auf und lächelte.

Astoria streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Schön, dass Sie mich besuchen kommen!" Narcissa nahm ihre Hand mit beiden Händen. „Astoria, ich denke, wir sollten zum Du übergehen, und bevor wir weiter sprechen, möchte ich mich für mein gestriges Benehmen entschuldigen! Auch wenn es unverzeihlich war, was ich sagte."

Erleichtert stellte Astoria fest, dass Narcissa zumindest einen Waffenstillstand unterstützen würde. Lächelnd nickte sie. „Ich denke, Draco war etwas undiplomatisch. Er hätte vielleicht mit der Hochzeit anfangen sollen und dann zu meiner Schwangerschaft übergehen sollen."

Sie konnte sehen, wie erleichtert die ältere Frau war, dass sie es ihr so einfach machte. Astoria führte sie zu dem Esstisch, auf dem sie bereits Tee und Kuchen aufgedeckt hatte.

Als Draco eine Stunde später von der Arbeit kam, fand er die zwei Frauen in trauter Eintracht über einer Tasse Tee plauschen.

Erst jetzt merkte er, wie erleichtert er darüber war, dass die zwei sich verstanden.


	29. Chapter 29

29. Kapitel

Einige Tage später standen Astoria und Draco mit einem Muggelmakler in dem Haus, dass Draco erwähnt hatte.

Astoria fand es sehr schön. Die Aufteilung war praktisch, offen und einladend. Das Erdgeschoss bestand praktisch nur aus einem Raum. Der Eingangsbereich öffnete sich zu einem großen Wohnraum mit Kamin, der wiederum fast übergangslos in eine Wohnessküche überging. Die einzelnen Bereiche waren nur durch halbhohe Mauern voneinander getrennt. Die hintere Wand des Wohnbereichs bestand aus Glas. Diese gläserne Wand ließ sich vollkommen zusammen schieben und dann ging der Wohnbereich in den Garten über.

Alles war hell und freundlich. Die Treppe nach oben führte zu einer Art Galerie, die einmal um den Eingangsbereich herumführte und von dort gingen einzelne Zimmer ab. Das Elternschlafzimmer war groß und hatte ein eigenes, sehr luxuriös eingerichtetes Bad. Ein weiteres Bad und drei weitere Zimmer befanden sich im gleichen Stockwerk.

Dazu gab es einen Dachboden und einen Keller. Der Garten war groß, und wie Draco bereits erzählte hatte, schloss er direkt an ein kleines Waldstück an.

Der Makler führte sie herum und erwähnte dauernd Dinge, die Astoria verwirrten. „Im Erdgeschoss ist eine Bodenheizung eingelassen und im oberen Bereich gibt es Heizkörper in jedem Zimmer. Die Erdgastherme befindet sich im Keller. Wir haben auf dem Dach moderne Sonnenkollektoren. Damit sparen sie Stromkosten im Bereich von 10 bis 15 Prozent."

Draco nickte gewichtig und Astoria fragte sich, ob er tatsächlich wusste, wovon der Mann sprach oder nur so tat. Irgendwann schienen dem Mann die Fakten zum Haus aus zu gehen und er lächelte sie befließend an. „Ich lasse sie jetzt ein wenig allein. Schauen Sie sich um und lassen Sie das Haus auf sich wirken. Wenn Sie soweit sind, finden Sie mich in der Küche."

Als er weg war, sah Astoria Draco neugierig an. „Was sind Heißkörper? Und Sonnensammler?"

Draco nahm sie am Ellbogen und führte sie lächelnd zu einem rechteckigen dünnen Kasten unterhalb eines Fensters. „Das ist ein Heizkörper. Damit wärmt man die Zimmer im Winter. Und Sonnenkollektoren verwandeln die Sonnenwärme in Strom. Und Strom nutzt man für Licht und Geräte, die wir nicht brauchen, weil wir zaubern können."

Erstaunt sah Astoria ihn an. „Erstaunlich! Wer hätte gedacht, dass du jemals so viel über Muggeldinge lernen würdest." Draco lächelte sie an und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. „Seit Hermine mich betreut, bringt sie mir dauernd Bücher über Muggeldinge mit. Und es ist unglaublich faszinierend. Das hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten!"

Astoria lächelte zu ihm auf. „Und Muggelspezialist, was machen wir mit dem Haus?" Astoria lehnte sich an Draco. Sie spürte, wie er sein Kinn an ihren Kopf lehnte. „Mir gefällt es. Und von den anderen Häusern kann man das Grundstück nicht einsehen. Und mit ein paar Schutzzaubern hier und da bekommen die Muggel nichts mit."

Astoria nickte. „Aber wie erklären wir, dass du morgens nicht mit dem Auto zur Arbeit fährst, wie alle anderen, aber trotzdem nie hier bist?" Draco küsste ihre Stirn. „Vielleicht sollte ich Autofahren lernen."

Astorias Kopf schoss nach oben. „Niemals! Diese Dinge sind Särge auf Rädern!" Draco kicherte. „Komm' schon, Astoria! Da kann man sicher etwas machen." Astoria schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht witzig, Draco! Dann hast du das Ministerium gleich wieder am Hals!"

Draco seufzte. „Gut. Dann fahre ich offiziell mit dem Fahrrad zur Bahn und von dort nach London. Der Zug ist immer so voll, da fällt nicht auf, dass ich nicht damit fahre." Astoria sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Und woher weißt du das nun wieder?" Draco beugte sich vor und küsste sie sanft. „Das hat mit Stephen erzählt. Du erinnerst dich doch noch an Stephen?"

Astoria nickte. Stephen war einer von den jungen Männern gewesen, die sie im Pub kennengelernt hatte. Sie wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Einer von Giorgios Freunden?" Draco küsste sie noch einmal. „Eifersüchtig?" Astoria kicherte. „Sollte ich?"

Seine Arme schlossen sich enger um sie. „Du riechst besser. Ich glaube, ich bleibe bei dir!" Sie versuchte ihn zu boxen, konnte sich aber fast nicht mehr bewegen. Draco küsste sie wieder. Dieses Mal nahm er sich sehr viel Zeit. Astorias Körper schmolz gegen Dracos.

Seufzend vergrub er dann seine Nase in ihrer Schulterbeuge. „Lass' uns das Haus kaufen!" Astoria nickte. „Du hättest mich aber auch einfach fragen können und ich wäre einverstanden gewesen. Auch wenn ich mich nicht beschwere, aber die Küsse waren nicht nötig – mir gefällt die Glaswand!"

ooo

_Astoria,_

_Ich muss sagen, dass ich wenig begeistert von deinen Neuigkeiten bin. Zum einen habe ich mir natürlich gewünscht, das meine jüngste Tochter nicht heiraten muss, weil sie schwanger ist._

_Aber damit könnte ich mich vielleicht noch anfreunden. Aber musste es den ausgerechnet ein Todesser sein? Und dann auch noch einer, den jeder kennt?_

_Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von deinen Entscheidungen und mache mir selber schwere Vorwürfe. Ich hätte mich mehr um dich kümmern sollen._

_Ich bitte dich, dir alles noch einmal gut zu überlegen._

_In Liebe,_

_Mama_

_Astoria,_

_Ich kann es nicht glauben! _

_Hatte ich dich nicht gebeten, aus Rücksicht zu deiner Familie diese Affäre zu beenden? Aber nein, du musstest daraus ja eine griechische Tragödie machen!_

_Die ganzen Jahre hast du einen Bogen um alles gemacht, was nur nach Slytherin aussah – deine eigene Schwester eingeschlossen - und jetzt lässt du dich von Draco Malfoy schwängern und willst ihn auch noch heiraten!_

_Du erwartest doch nicht wirklich, dass wir zu deiner Hochzeit kommen? Edwards und meine Stellung in der Gesellschaft wird durch deine dumme Entscheidung schon genug zu leiden haben!_

_Wir wären dir dankbar, wenn du dich noch anders entscheiden würdest!_

_Daphne_

Draco hielt die zwei Pergamente in seiner Hand und war sprachlos. Astoria saß auf dem Sofa und knetete nervös an ihren Händen. Draco verstand nicht, wieso sie nervös war. Schließlich bat ihre Familie sie, ihn zu verlassen. Draco sah zu ihr.

Letztendlich fragte er: „Und? Was wirst du nun tun?"

Sie sah ihn stumm an, dann zuckte sie die Schultern. „Ich werde ohne meine Familie heiraten. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich etwas anderes erwartet." Draco sah ihr an, dass sie vielleicht nicht wirklich mit einer anderen Antwort gerechnet hatte, aber gehofft hatte sie trotzdem. Aufmunternd lächelte er sie an.

„Die Damen meiner Familie werden schon Chaos genug verbreiten." Astoria lachte. „Da hast du sicher recht. Außerdem wird es ja sowieso kein großes gesellschaftliches Ereignis." Draco lachte bitter. „Jedenfalls nicht im positiven Sinn."

Draco ließ die Pergamente auf den Tisch gleiten und setzte sich neben seine Verlobte auf die Couch. „Und? Wie stellst du dir die Hochzeit vor?" Darüber hatten sie noch gar nicht gesprochen.

Astoria runzelte die Stirn. „Wild und romantisch!"

Draco lachte. „Und was soll das heißen? Traditionell afrikanisch?" Astoria lachte mit ihm. „Nein, wohl kaum." Sie lehnte sich zurück. „Wahrscheinlich reicht auch romantisch. Ich bin dauernd so müde, dass wild wahrscheinlich nicht klappen würde."

Besorgt musterte Draco Astoria. „Geht es dir gut? Sollen wir zum Heiler?" Astoria schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, Draco! Das ist vollkommen normal. Wie wäre es, wenn wir im Garten deiner Mutter heiraten? Und viele Gäste werden es sowieso nicht."

Draco lehnte sich zurück und zog Astoria an sich. „Das mit dem Garten gefällt mir. Meinst du, wir schaffen es, in unserem eigenen Garten zu feiern?" Astoria sah zu ihm auf. „Das wäre schön. Wir müssen uns ja nicht beeilen. Alle wissen schließlich, dass ich schwanger bin."

Er strich über ihre Haare. „Du möchtest also mit Babybauch heiraten?" Sie strich mit den Fingern über seine Brust. „Würde dich das stören?" Er fing ihre Hand ein. „Nein, Astoria. Ich bin sicher, dass du auch mit Babybauch wunderschön aussehen wirst!" Draco war sich sogar sicher, dass sie unglaublich schön aussehen würde, mit seinem Baby im Bauch.

Behutsam streichelte er über ihren Bauch. Ein wenig wölbte er sich schon. Entschlossen sah er Astoria an. „Wir werden in unserem Garten heiraten. Wir werden von Anfang an unsere eigenen Wurzeln haben!"

Fragen sah sie ihn an. „Keine Traditionen?" er küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze. „Wir machen unsere eigenen Traditionen!"

ooo

Astoria stand in ihren formellsten Ministeriumskleidern im Wartezimmer des Amts für Eheschließungen. Draco wollte von der Arbeit direkt hierher kommen. Mittlerweile war er schon fünf Minuten zu spät. Besorgt lief sie im Zimmer auf und ab. Den Blick immer auf die Tür gerichtet, durch die Draco kommen musste.

Er war bisher nur einmal zu spät gekommen: an ihrem ersten Termin im Ministerium. Sie überlegte gerade, ob sie in das Atrium hinunter gehen sollte, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Draco hereinstürmte.

Mit einem Schritt lag sie an seiner Brust. „Entschuldige, Astoria. Im letzten Moment war der Herzkrafttrank soweit gereift, dass ich Ingwer einrühren musste und Wobbles war bereits mit zwei anderen Tränken beschäftigt."

Sie konnte den Ingwer noch an ihm riechen, zusammen mit anderen Zauberzutaten und seinem eigenen würzigen Geruch. Er hielt sie fest und vergrub seine Nase in ihren Haaren.

„Hast du dir Sorgen gemacht?" Flüsterte in ihre Haare und sie nickte. „Das tut mir leid, mein Schatz!" Sein Griff wurde fester.

In diesem Moment hörten sie beide ein lautes Räuspern. Erschrocken drehten sie sich zu einem Mann, der in einer blauen Tür stand. Er hatte einen runden Kopf, mit lustig funkelnden Knopfaugen und einer Knollennase. Um seinen Kopf stand wirr ein weißer Haarkranz ab. Er lächelte sie lustig an.

„Na, dann kommen Sie mal herein." Er lief schon wieder in sein Büro zurück. Dort setzte er sich hinter einen großen Schreibtisch und deutete ihnen an, sich in die zwei Stühle davor zu setzen.

Das Zimmer war mit Pflanzen übersät. Jede waagerechte Ebene war von Töpfen, Schalen und Kästen bedeckt. Es gab sogar schwebende Pflanzen in den Ecken des Zimmers.

„Mein Name ist Herman Stone. Ich werde ihre Trauung vollziehen und zuvor mit ihnen alle Formalitäten durchsprechen. Haben sie ihre Abstammungsurkunden dabei?"

Astoria und Draco nickten stumm und legten jeder eine Pergamentrolle vor den Mann auf den Tisch. Dieser griff zuerst zu Astorias und kopierte Daten mittels seines Zauberstabs auf ein neues Pergament. Als er damit fertig war, reichte er die Rolle lächelnd wieder an Astoria.

Dann griff er nach Dracos Pergamentrolle. Astoria spürte, wie Draco sich neben ihr anspannte. Unbewusst griff sie nach seiner Hand.

Stone hatte die Rolle ausgerollt und warf einen Blick darauf. Seine Augen wurden groß, dann warf er Draco einen kurzen Blick zu und sah wieder auf das Pergament. Dann wurde er puterrot. Der Beamte nahm die Rolle und warf sie Draco zu.

„Das mache ich nicht!" Sein Blick war hasserfüllt, als er nun Draco musterte.

Astoria sah, wie Draco sich weiter anspannte und entschloss, die Situation in die Hand zu nehmen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Mister Stone, was genau, machen Sie nicht?" Der rundliche Mann wandte sich ihr zu und sein Blick wurde weicher. „Ich werde niemanden mit Draco Malfoy verheiraten!"

Astoria nickte bedächtig. Dann sah sie ihn so entschlossen, wie es ihr möglich war an. „Aber ich will, dass Sie genau das tun!" Stone wurde, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch roter.

„Dann hat er sie unter den Imperiusfluch gestellt!" Astoria hörte, wie Draco neben ihr schnaubte. Aber sie ließ den Beamten nicht aus den Augen. Sie verstärkte nur den Griff um Dracos Hand.

„Mister Stone, Draco steht unter Beobachtung des Ministeriums. Jeder Zauber, den er vollführt, wird im Aurorenbüro aufgezeichnet. Ich denke, wir können den Imperiusfluch ausschließen!"

Stone sah sie mitleidig an. „Dann hat er sie unter einen Trank gesetzt oder Ähnliches. Wenn man etwas will, dann gibt es immer einen Weg!"

Astoria verlor langsam ihre Geduld. „Mister Stone, das ist lächerlich! Ich will und werde Draco Malfoy heiraten, egal, ob Ihnen das gefällt oder nicht! Bitte fahren Sie mit den Formalitäten fort!"

Stone stand auf und lief zur Tür. Er öffnete sie und wandte sich wieder ihnen zu. „Bitte verlassen Sie mein Büro! Ich werde diese Ehe nicht schließen und auch kein anderer in diesem Ministerium!"

Astoria sah ihn nur ungläubig an. Aber Draco war schon auf seinen Beinen, griff sich sein Dokument und zog Astoria hinter sich zur Tür. Kurz blieb er vor Stone stehen. Der runde Mann ging ihm nicht einmal bis zum Kinn.

„Wir werden heiraten, ob mit oder ohne Ministerium! Ich lasse mir mein Leben nicht von kleingeistigen Squibbs vorschreiben!" zischte er den Mann an und war auch schon im Wartezimmer.

Astoria hörte, wie hinter ihr die Tür mit einem Knall geschlossen wurde. Verwirrt und verärgert lief sie hinter Draco zu den Aufzügen.

„Sollen wir mit Hermine reden? Er kann uns die Eheschließung nicht verweigern ohne einen guten Grund!" Astoria hatte nun zu Draco aufgeschlossen.

Dieser drückte ungeduldig mehrere Male auf den Aufzugsknopf. Dann sah er sie an. Sie konnte seine Wut hinter den grauen Augen sehen. „Nein! Mir geht dieses verdammte Ministerium allmählich ganz gehörig gegen den Strich. Sollen die sich doch alle ... Ich habe es so satt!" Wütend schlug er gegen den Knopf. Dann holte er tief Luft und drehte sich wieder zu Astoria.

„Wir werden einen Weg ohne Ministerium finden! Vielleicht werden wir nicht in unserem Garten heiraten, aber ich werde nicht noch einmal betteln, um ein normales Leben führen zu können! Wenn die uns nicht wollen – ich kann gut ohne das Pack hier leben!"

Astoria verstand ihn gut. Aber ihr war auch klar, dass das alles nur Gerede war. Er würde noch viele Jahre mit dem Ministerium und den Schikanen gegen seine Person auskommen müssen. Trotzdem hatte er recht – sie mussten nicht so heiraten. Es gab noch Alternativen und das Einzige, was das Ministerium machen konnte, war im Nachhinein die Eheschließung nicht anzuerkennen.

Der Aufzug kam an und stumm traten sie ein. Wie immer erkannte jemand Draco sofort und das Getuschel begann hinter ihnen. Sie machte einen Schritt näher an Draco und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. Sie hörte, wie das Getuschel kurz verstummte, nur um dann hektischer wieder einzusetzen. Draco legte den Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie näher an sich.

In diesem Moment konnte Astoria das Getuschel ausblenden. Sie würden den Rest ihres Lebens gegen den Rest der Welt stehen. Aber solange sie zueinanderstanden, würden sie es schon irgendwie schaffen.


	30. Chapter 30

30. Kapitel

Sie traten deprimiert aus dem Kamin in Narcissas Haus.

„Mutter?" Draco ließ sie ihm Wohnzimmer stehen und ging auf die Suche nach seiner Mutter. Astoria setzte sich müde in einen der Sessel. Die ganze Episode hatte ihre ganze Kraft aufgebraucht. Sie hörte Draco mit seiner Mutter im Flur sprechen, verstand aber nicht, über was sie redeten.

Kurz darauf kam Narcissa mit einem schwebenden Tablett mit Teegeschirr in das Zimmer. Sie lächelte Astoria aufmunternd zu. „Guten Tag, Astoria! Ich dachte, ich mache einen Tee und wir können ein paar Sandwiches essen!"

Verwundert stellte Astoria fest, dass sie wirklich hungrig war. Draco kam hinter seiner Mutter ins Zimmer, in der Hand hielt er einen Teller mit kleinen Sandwiches.

Nachdem alle Platz genommen hatten, Tee und Sandwiches verteilt waren, lehnte Narcissa sich zurück. „Ihr solltet Andromeda um Rat fragen. Sie hat damals schließlich auch gegen den Willen von Familie und Ministerium geheiratet. Und ihre Tochter auch, wenn ich mit das genau überlege."

Astoria nickte und Draco kniete schon vor dem Kamin, um seine Tante zu dem Tee einzuladen. Kurze Zeit später trat Andromeda mit dem kleinen Teddy aus dem Kamin. Der Kleine quietschte begeistert und stürmte sofort auf Narcissa zu.

„Tante Cissa, hast du Kuchen?" Andromeda sah ihren Enkel streng an. „Theodor Lupin, was habe ich dir beigebracht?" Teddy sah bestürzt auf seine Großmutter und dann wandte er sich ernst an Narcissa. „Guten Tag, Tante Cissa!" Und dann setzte er lebhafter hinzu: „Hast du Kuchen gebacken?"

Astoria sah, wie Narcissa sich ein Grinsen verkniff und damenhaft antwortete: „Guten Tag, Theodor. Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut!" Dann beugte sie sich zu dem Kind und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Daraufhin stürmte der kleine Junge aus dem Zimmer.

Andromeda sah kopfschüttelnd hinter dem Jungen her und sah dann streng ihre Schwester an. „Cissa, du untergräbst meine Erziehung!" Narcissa sah wirklich einen Moment aus, als hätte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Dann lächelte sie. „Aber Andy, ich bin doch seine Omatante! Ich darf das!"

Andromeda schüttelte erneut missbilligend den Kopf. Dann setzte sie sich und nahm Draco die Tasse Tee ab, die er ihr hinhielt. „Ich werde zu alt für so was! Ich hoffe, Harry und Ginny schaffen das besser!"

Verwirrt sahen alle Andromeda an. Diese beugte verlegen den Kopf über ihre Tasse Tee. „Die zwei nehmen Teddy demnächst häufiger. Es wird mir langsam etwas zu viel! Obwohl es sicher nicht einfach wird, mit dem kleinen James."

Astoria sah die Gefühle auf den Gesichtern von Narcissa und Draco. kurz entschlossen sagte sie: „Wenn du möchtest, können wir ihn auch manchmal nehmen. Sobald wir in das Haus eingezogen sind, haben wir auch genug Platz. Dann kann er toben und bei uns übernachten."

Sie spürte, wie Draco ihre Hand in seine nahm. Astoria sah kurz in seine leuchtenden Augen. Dann sah er zu seiner Tante und nickte begeistert. Andromeda sah unentschlossen aus. Da kam Teddy wieder in den Raum. In beiden Händen hielt er Kekse und seine Backen waren auch ganz voll.

Er lief zu Draco und hielt ihm einen Keks hin. Mit vollem Mund fragte er ihn. „Willscht dua?" Draco nahm den Keks und zog dann den Jungen auf seinen Schoß, wo dieser zufrieden weiter seine Kekse kaute.

Andromeda sah einen Moment den zweien zu. „Teddy magst du vielleicht auch manchmal bei Draco und Astoria bleiben? So, wie bei Harry und Ginny?" Teddy sah sie aus leuchtenden Augen an. Dann nickte er, das Krümmel flogen.

Andromeda seufzte ergeben. „Gut, dann probieren wir das." Sie wandte sich wieder an Astoria. „Aber auch nicht zu oft. Er braucht ein stabiles Umfeld, und wenn er jede Woche woanders lebt, dann ist da ja keine Linie in der Erziehung. Aber das eine oder andere Wochenende würde ich schon gerne Mal ausschlafen oder Dinge erledigen, die schwierig sind, wenn Teddy dabei ist."

Astoria nickte. Andromeda begann zu lächeln und setzte noch hinzu. „Ihr zwei werdet demnächst sowieso beide Hände voll zu tun haben mit dem Baby." Teddy sah erstaunt von einem zum anderen. „Wo ist das Baby?"

Draco erklärte dem erstaunten Kind. „Das ist noch in Astorias Bauch." Teddy rutschte von Dracos Schoß und stand nun vor Astoria und beäugte deren Bauch. „Wie bei Tante Ginny und Tante Fleur? Aber du bist gar nicht verheiratet! Wie kommt denn dann das Baby da rein?"

Andromeda sah den Jungen streng an. „Teddy, das fragt man nicht!" Astoria schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Nein, lass' nur. Wir wollen jetzt heiraten, dann ist alles wieder, wie es sein sollte."

Teddy sah nicht überzeugt aus. Ließ sich aber von Draco wieder auf dessen Schoß ziehen. Andromeda sah nun Draco fragend an. „Aber ihr habt mich sicher nicht deswegen hergebeten, oder?"

Draco schüttelte ernst den Kopf. „Nein. Wir waren heute im Ministerium um die Formalitäten für unsere Hochzeit zu erledigen. Um es kurz zu machen: Das Ministerium wird diese Eheschließung nicht durchführen."

Andromeda seufzte. „Oh, Merlin! Ich dachte, das würde ich nicht wieder hören!" Draco grinste. „Siehst du, wir dachten, du bist die Expertin auf diesem Gebiet." Andromeda lächelte traurig zurück. „Ja, so kann man das wohl sehen."

Sie stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch. „Ihr habt folgende Optionen: Ihr geht nach Irland – das haben Remus und Nymphadora gemacht. Oder ihr heiratet hier auf Muggelart. Das haben Teddy und ich damals gemacht. Bei beiden Versionen müsst ihr die Ehe im Nachhinein beim Ministerium anerkennen lassen. Aber das ist im Normalfall kein Problem."

Draco sah Astoria an. „Irland klingt anstrengend." Astoria nickte.

Astoria trank noch einen Schluck Tee, dann sagte sie: „Gut, dann Muggelart. Nur, was heißt das?"

Sie wandte sich wieder an Andromeda. Diese lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück. „Ihr geht zum Rathaus hier im Ort. Ihr benötigt eine Geburtsurkunde und ich glaube das war es. Dann bekommt ihr einen Termin und der Rest ist mehr oder weniger das Gleiche, wie im Ministerium. Man unterschreibt die Eheschließung und dann ist man verheiratet."

Astoria sah Draco fragend an. „Klingt nicht gerade romantisch." Sie versuchte, die Enttäuschung aus ihrer Stimme zu halten.

Draco schob Teddy sanft neben sich auf die Couch, stand auf und setzte sich auf die Lehne ihres Sessels. Eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken beugte er sich zu ihr und lehnte seine Nase an ihre Schläfe.

„Astoria, wenn du möchtest, rede ich mit Hermine. Die können uns rechtlich nicht ablehnen. Es gibt keinen wirklichen Grund dafür." Dracos Atem strich leicht über ihre Wange. Astoria überlegte lange. Sie würde gerne in ihrem neuen Garten heiraten. Allerdings wurde das Wetter immer schlechter. Wahrscheinlich würde es dann schneien und frieren.

Außerdem könnte Draco so seine neuen Freunde aus dem Ort einladen. Und von ihrer Seite aus kam wahrscheinlich nur Anja mit ihrer Familie. Tränen traten in ihre Augen. So hatte sie sich ihre Hochzeit nicht vorgestellt. Sie hatte immer von einer großen magischen Hochzeit geträumt.

ooo

Draco saß wartend neben ihr. Von Zeit zu Zeit strich er ihr über den Rücken. Er hatte es ernst gemeint: Er würde zu Granger gehen und sie fragen. Und einmal mehr zu Kreuze kriechen.

Er hatte sich nie Gedanken über eine Hochzeit gemacht. Aber er hatte Pansy und ihre Freundinnen manchmal darüber reden hören. Und das, was sie nun planten, hatte gar nichts damit gemein.

Er konnte sehen, wie Astoria mit sich kämpfte.

„Was ist eine Ehrenschießung?" Draco drehte den Kopf ein wenig, sodass er seinen kleinen Cousin sehen konnte. Teddy sah verwirrt aus. Die Erwachsenen waren auch alle so ernst.

„Eheschließung, Teddy. Das ist ein anderes Wort für Hochzeit." erklärte Andromeda ihrem Enkel. Der überlegte ernst. „Vicky sagt, dass man auf Hochzeiten Torte bekommt. Und das die Kinder Blumen auf die Braut werfen. Das finde ich merkwürdig. Muss ich dann Blumen auf Tante Astoria werfen?"

Draco spürte, wie Astoria kicherte. Sie machte sich ein wenige von ihm frei und sah um ihn herum zu Teddy. „Auf jeden Fall gibt es Torte. Und man streut die Blumen vor die Braut, damit sie auf Blumenblättern schreitet."

Teddy sah sie an, als wäre ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. „Was ein Blödsinn!"

Andromeda fuhr nun dazwischen. „Teddy!" Aber Astoria lachte. „Nein, er hat ja recht. Wer braucht schon den ganzen Blödsinn! Wie heiraten im Ort und dann feiern wir ein großes Fest in unserem Haus mit allen Freunden und Verwandten, die kommen wollen. Und alle anderen können mir gestohlen bleiben!"

Draco musterte Astoria. „Bist du sicher?" Er konnte immer noch Tränen in ihren Augen sehen. Trotzdem nickte sie bestimmt. „Ja, denn an diesem Tag geht es um uns. Und da sowieso nicht viele Gäste kommen werden ..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

ooo

Zwei Wochen später stand Astoria in ihrem neuen Schlafzimmer und drehte sich um sich selber. Sie hatten heute die Schlüssel zu ihrem neuen Haus übereicht bekommen.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie so glücklich sein könnte. Draco trat zu ihr und umarmte sie. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn.

„Wir haben noch viel Arbeit vor uns mit dem Haus." Dracos Stimme klang etwas gedämpft, da seine Nase an ihrem Nacken lag. Sanft strich sie über seine Schulter. „Aber wir haben ja auch Zeit."

Draco hob den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen. „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ich wache gleich auf und alles war nur ein Traum und ich sitze in meiner Zelle in Azkaban." Sie strich mit ihrer Hand über seine Wange. „Ich liebe dich, Draco!"

Sie fand es immer wieder unglaublich, was dieser Satz bei ihm bewirkte. Seine Augen schienen zu schmelzen und er strahlte von innen heraus.

„Kinder! Wir müssen hier ein paar Möbel unterbringen!" Andromedas Stimme schallte zu ihnen hoch. Grinsend liefen sie Hand in Hand zur Treppe.

ooo

„Astoria? Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" Astoria stand in der Küche und räumte die Töpfe aus ihrer Wohnung in die neuen Schränke. Narcissa stand in der Tür und sah nervös aus. „Aber sicher doch!"

Narcissa trat neben sie und griff nach einer Pfanne. „Ich habe mir wegen der Hochzeit Gedanken gemacht." Astoria nickte ihr auffordernd zu. Sie hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass Dracos Mutter einige Ideen hatte. Auch wenn es so gut wie keine Gäste geben würde.

„Ich habe noch mein Hochzeitskleid. Es war das Kleid meiner Mutter und ... naja, auch wenn wir beide sicher keine vorbildlichen Ehen geführt haben, würde es mich freuen, wenn du es vielleicht einmal ansehen würdest."

Erstaunt sah Astoria ihre Schwiegermutter an. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „Ich schaue es mir gerne an. Wollen wir gleich los?" Narcissa lächelte erleichtert. „Und was ist mit der Küche?"

Astoria machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Die läuft nicht weg!" Sie nahm Narcissa am Arm und lief mit ihr in den Eingangsbereich.

„Draco? Wir gehen schnell mal zu deiner Mutter und holen was. Sind gleich wieder da!" Sie hörte Draco im oberen Stock laufen, dann stand er an der Treppe. „Bringt doch meine Sachen gleich mit."

Astoria sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Draco sah sie unschuldig an. „Was? Ist alles schon zusammengepackt und geschrumpft. Ihr müsst es nur hertragen." Astoria verdrehte die Augen. „Bis gleich, Draco!"

Sie lief mit Narcissa zu deren Haus. Es war wirklich nicht weit und die frische Luft tat Astoria gut. Narcissa führte sie in ihr Wohnzimmer. Dort stand in der Mitte eine alte schwere Truhe, die dort normalerweise nicht stand.

Narcissa öffnete sie und verschwand fast vollständig darin, als sie sich hineinbeugte. „Die Truhe ist noch von meiner Urgroßmutter. Hier haben alle Frauen meiner Familie immer Hochzeitskleider und Taufkleider und solche Dinge aufbewahrt." hörte Astoria sie gedämpft erzählen.

„Ah, da ist es ja!" Narcissa tauchte mit wirrem Haar wieder aus der Truhe auf. Sie hielt ein Kleid über dem Arm. Neugierig trat Astoria näher.

Das Kleid war im Empire-Stil geschnitten. Kurz schoss ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass es wohl wirklich aus der Epoche stammte, in dem der Stil erfunden wurde. Über die Schultern in den Rock hinein war ein Spitzenüberkleid angenäht. Auf der Spitze, dezent verteilt befanden sich blaue Vergissmeinnicht.

Das Kleid war wunderschön. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Und durch den Schnitt würde ihr Bauch gar nicht weiter auffallen.

„Ich dachte, die aufgestickten Blumen würden wunderbar zu deinen Augen passen. Und vielleicht können wir deine Haare mit etwas größeren Blüten schmücken. Wenn du möchtest."

Astoria sah von dem Kleid zu Narcissa auf. Diese sah mit den zerzausten Haaren und dem nervösen Blick so ganz anders aus als sonst. Spontan umarmte Astoria ihre zukünftige Schwiegermutter.

„Das Kleid ist wunderschön und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir beim Ankleiden und frisieren helfen würdest!"

Sie spürte, wie Narcissa sie hölzern umarmte. Als sie sich von der älteren Frau löste, sah sie Tränen in deren Augen.

„Vor einem Jahr noch hatte ich gedacht, mein Sohn würde den Rest seines Lebens in Azkaban verbringen. Und jetzt wird er heiraten und ein Kind haben. Das ist so unglaublich! Ich kann das alles noch gar nicht fassen!" Narcissa sah sie verschämt lächelnd an.

Astoria nickte lächelnd, dann griff sie nach dem Kleid und hielt es sich an. „Wollen wir es anprobieren?"


	31. Chapter 31

31. Kapitel

Draco strich mit der Hand über ihren gewölbten Bauch. Es war jedes Mal wieder ein Wunder, wenn er ihn sah. Dort wuchs sein Kind heran. Sein Kind … seine Frau … zumindest ab morgen.

Er spürte, wie Astoria ihm durch das Haar strich. „Aufgeregt?" fragte sie neckend.

Draco sah lächelnd zu ihr auf. „Es ist der wichtigste Tag in meinem Leben. Natürlich bin ich aufgeregt. Aber wenn du fragen wolltest, ob ich kalte Füße bekomme, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Ich freue mich wahnsinnig darauf, dich zu meinem Weib zu nehmen!"

Ihre Augen glitzerten schelmisch. „Darum geht es also: noch einen Schatz in dein Verlies zu holen!"

Genau das wollte er. Sie zu einem Teil seines Besitzes machen. Aber eigentlich war es genau anders herum: Er war schon lange ihr Eigentum. Dazu brauchte er nicht noch einen Ring.

„Du wirst einen Ehrenplatz in meinem Verlies erhalten, als der wichtigste Schatz!" Sie kicherte und beugte sich blitzschnell vor und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze. Dann lehnte sie sich wieder in die Kissen.

Draco wandte sich wieder ihrem Bauch zu. In den letzten Tagen war er geradezu besessen davon. Aber heute ließ ihn ein anderer Gedanke nicht los.

„Und du? Kalte Füße?" er hörte gleich, dass seine Stimme nicht so nebensächlich klang, wie er sich das wünschte. Ihre Hand in seinen Haaren stockte kurz, dann strich sie weiter.

„Draco, ich habe mir wirklich viel Zeit genommen, mich dafür zu entscheiden, mein Leben mit dir zu verbringen. Ich habe damals alle für und wieder abgewägt und mich dafür entscheiden. Jetzt gibt es keine zweifel mehr."

Sein Herz schlug plötzlich ein wenig schneller. Er sah zu ihr auf. „In Guten, wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis das der Tod uns scheidet?" Fragte er sie ernst.

Sie sah ihn offen an. Er konnte die Liebe fast spüren, die von ihr ausstrahlte. „In Guten, wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis das der Tod uns scheidet!" Ihre Stimme klang entschlossen.

ooo

Der nächste Morgen kam in Form von Narcissa, die schon in aller Herrgottsfrüh vor ihrem Haus stand. Sie jagte Draco aus dem Haus, zu Andromeda, die in Narcissas Haus auf ihn wartete, um ihm bei der Vorbereitung zu helfen.

Draco verließ das Haus mit einem Gemurmel, das verdächtig nach „Kann mich schon seit Jahren alleine anziehen" klang.

Narcissa ließ Astoria die Wanne ein, in die sie aus mehreren Fläschchen und Tiegeln wohlriechende Flüssigkeiten und Salze in das Wasser mischte.

Das war der letzte entspannte Moment an diesem Tag für Astoria. Nach dem Bad begann Narcissa ihr Haar zu locken, zu stecken und mit blauen Blüten zu traktieren.

Ihr Gesicht wurde per Zauberhand gepudert, hier und da kaschiert und akzentuiert. Nach gefühlten Stunden durfte sie endlich das Kleid anziehen.

Als sie gerade die hundert Haken im Rücken geschlossen hatten, klopfte es an der Haustür. Narcissa sah sie fragend an. Astoria zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Du bleibst hier! Sonst gerät alles noch durcheinander!" erklärte Narcissa ihr und rauschte auch schon aus dem Schlafzimmer zur Haustür. Astoria hörte durch die geöffnete Tür stimmen.

Die Stimmen kamen näher und dann krampfte sich ihr Magen zusammen. „Ich werde ja wohl noch meiner Tochter beim Ankleiden an ihrem Ehrentag helfen können!" Und mit diesen Worten fegte ihre Mutter in das Zimmer.

Sie sah von ihrer Mutter zu Narcissa. „Mutter! Wie schön dich zu sehen. Ich dachte, du wolltest nicht kommen?"

Nonchalant wedelte ihre Mutter mit der Hand. „Papperlapapp! Ich werde doch nicht die Hochzeit meiner jüngsten Tochter verpassen! Egal wen sie heiratet!"

Astoria sah, wie Narcissa leicht zusammenzuckte, dann die Schultern straffte und das kalt-blasierte Gesicht der High Society Queen aufsetzte.

„Mutter darf ich dir Narcissa Malfoy vorstellen? Meine Schwiegermutter." Ihre Mutter bemühte sich nicht, sich zu Narcissa umzudrehen, sondern nickte nur. „Jaja, wir haben uns an der Tür schon kennengelernt."

Dann stand sie vor Astoria und zupfte an deren Haar herum. „Himmel, wer hat dir denn das Haar gemacht. Das sieht ja furchtbar altbacken aus!"

Die Überraschung ließ nach und dafür wurde Astoria wütend. Die oberflächliche Art ihrer Mutter irritierte sie. „Mir gefällt es so und es passt wunderbar zu dem Kleid."

Astoria griff nach dem Schleier. „Narcissa kannst du mir vielleicht mit dem Schleier helfen?" Narcissa lief um ihre Mutter herum und griff nach dem Schleier. Behutsam steckte sie ihn Astoria ins Haar.

Ihre Mutter hatte sich schmollend auf das Bett gesetzt. Von dort aus musterte sie ihre Tochter. „Du hast noch gar nicht so viel zugelegt, wie ich dachte. Das ist aber ein Glück! Wer will schon einen Wal im Brautkleid sehen."

Narcissa warf ihr im Spiegel einen Blick zu. Astoria war das Auftreten ihrer Mutter unangenehm. Ohne sich umzudrehen, fragte sie: „Mutter, was willst du hier? Wenn du mich beleidigen möchtest, dann bring es hinter dich. Ansonsten muss ich jetzt zum Standesamt!"

Wie auf ein Stichwort hin hupte ein Auto vor der Tür. Durch das Eintreffen ihrer Mutter abgelenkt, hatte Astoria ganz vergessen, um was es heute ging. Nun setzten aber doch ihre Nerven ein. Nervös sah sie noch einmal in den Spiegel.

Beruhigend legte Narcissa ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Astoria holte einmal tief Luft, dann straffte sie die Schulter. „Dann mal los!"

Mit hocherhobenem Haupt schritt sie aus dem Zimmer. Sie hatten ein Taxi bestellt. Das heißt, Andromeda hatte das Taxi bestellt. Narcissa half ihr mit dem Kleid in den Wagen. Ihre Mutter stand gelangweilt daneben und setzte sich dann vorne neben den Fahrer.

Der Weg zum Rathaus war nicht weit. Aufgeregt stieg Astoria aus dem Taxi. Sie sah sich nach Narcissa um, die den Fahrer bezahlte. „Meinst du, Draco ist schon hier?"

Ihre Mutter schnaubte durch die Nase. „Wenn er sich nicht aus dem Staub gemacht hat!" Astoria wandte sich zu ihrer Mutter. „Wenn du dich nicht zusammenreißen kannst, will ich, dass du gehst! Ich werde mir diesen Tag nicht von dir verderben lassen!"

Der Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Mutter verwandelte sich von arrogant zu traurig. „Aber Schatz, ich will doch nur das Beste für dich! Und das hier ..." sie machte eine ausholende Handbewegung, die das Rathaus, das Taxi und Narcissa mit einschloss. „... das ist weit von dem Besten entfernt!"

Astoria sah ihre Mutter fest an. „Was du für das Beste hältst, mag aber nicht das Beste sein. Ich will das alles hier. Und wenn es dir nicht passt und du dich nicht benehmen kannst, dann bist du hier nicht willkommen!"

Ihre Mutter verzog weinerlich das Gesicht. „Du wirfst deine eigene Mutter raus? An deiner Hochzeit?" Als sie merkte, dass sie damit nicht weiterkam, änderte sie ihre Strategie. „Nun gut, dann halte ich mich ab jetzt zurück!"

Astoria nickte nur und wandte sich dann der Eingangstür zu. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, wie ihre Mutter es wieder geschafft hatte, sich in den Mittelpunkt zu drängen. Sie hatte sich tatsächlich an ihrem Hochzeitstag mit ihr gestritten!

„Oh, mein Gott, Astoria! Sie sehen umwerfend aus!" Astoria drehte sich in Richtung der Stimme. Narcissas Freundin Mathilda kam aus einer Seitengasse gelaufen. „Draco wird nicht wissen, wie ihm geschieht!"

Sie kam auf Astoria zu und reichte ihr einen Strauß mit Kronblumen und weißen Lilien. Narcissa beugte sich über den Strauß, dann sah sie anerkennend zu ihrer Freundin. „Perfekt!"

Mathilda nickte. „Ich hatte ja meine Zweifel mit der Mischung aber mit dem Kleid zusammen, ist es das Tüpfelchen auf dem I!" Narcissa sah verwirrt aus, nickte aber.

Astoria spürte eine Hand an ihrem Ellbogen. Sie würde sich nicht weiter reizen lassen. Daher drehte sie sich beherrscht zu ihrer Mutter. „Ja, Mutter?"

Sie sah Mathilda aus den Augenwinkeln in die Hände klatschen. „Oh, wie wunderbar, dass sie es noch geschafft haben! Wir dachten schon, die arme Astoria muss ohne Familie heiraten! Aber man kann ja nicht die Hochzeit seiner Tochter verpassen!" Mathilda war einfach zu nett für diese Welt!

Ihre Mutter sah mit großen Augen von Astoria zu Mathilda und zurück. „Muggel?" zischte sie Astoria dann zu. Astoria lächelte süß. „Ja, Mutter, Muggel. Schön, oder? Schließlich warst du dagegen, dass ich einen Todesser heirate."

Narcissa hatte mittlerweile Mathilda in Richtung der kleinen Gasse gezogen, sodass die zwei nichts von der gezischelten Unterhaltung zwischen Mutter und Tochter mitbekommen hatten.

„Astoria, ich bin entsetzt! Das ist ja ein Schmierentheater!" Astoria machte sich von ihrer Mutter los. „Das ist MEIN Leben, kein Schmierentheater!" damit drehte sie sich wieder um und folgte den zwei älteren Frauen.

Sie hatte nur das offizielle Büro im Rathaus gesehen, nicht den Ort, an dem die eigentliche Trauung stattfinden würde. Am Ende der kurzen Gasse befand sich ein alter steinerner Turm. Vor der verschlossenen Holztür stand eine Menschentraube.

Astoria erkannte Anja, mit dem Baby auf dem Arm. Sie lachte mit Giorgio und Stephen über etwas. Außerdem sah sie den alten Meister Wobbles etwas abseitsstehen. Da alle mit ihren Partnern gekommen waren, war es eine erstaunlich große Menschenmenge.

Anja sah sie kommen und stupste Stephen an, der sich auch umdrehte. Grinsend machten sie Platz, sodass sie Draco hinter den zweien stehen sah.

Er sah nervös aus. Dann sah auch er sie und ein unglaubliches Strahlen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Hätte Astoria noch zweifel gehabt, in diesem Moment wären sie alle wie weggeblasen gewesen.

Draco trat ihr entgegen und reichte ihr seinen Arm. „Du siehst aus, wie ein Sommerhimmel!" Astoria spürte, wie ihr Lächeln noch breiter wurde. Andere hätten das Kompliment merkwürdig empfunden, aber sie wusste, wie sehr Draco den Himmel liebte, nachdem er fünf Jahre nur Steinmauern gesehen hatte.

In diesem Moment ging die schwere Holztür im Turm mit einem Quietschen auf und der Beamte, der ihre Unterlagen geprüft hatte, schaute heraus.

„Ich bitte die Eheleute Malfoy und ihre Gäste nun herein!" Ihre Freunde und Verwandte ließen Draco und ihre den Vortritt. Langsam stiegen sie Hand in Hand die alte steile Wendeltreppe hinauf.

Die Treppe mündete in einem großen runden Raum, mit schönem Dachgebälk und weiß gekalkten Wänden. Vor einem der Fenster stand ein schwerer verzierter Tisch, der aussah als hätte er schon immer in diesem Turm gestanden. Davor standen zwei alte hochlehnige Stühle. Es sah fast wie ein Thronsaal aus. Dahinter verteilten sich Kirchenbänke.

Im Raum selber waren Pflanzen und Blumen verteilt und Astoria erinnerte sich wieder, dass sie die Muggelhochzeit als unromantisch erwartet hatte. Wie albern das nun klang. Dieser Raum war wunderschön! Und sie heiratete den Mann, den sie liebte. Was gab es Romantischeres?

Der Beamte war hinter ihnen eingetreten und deutete ihnen an, sich auf die zwei Stühle vor dem Tisch zu setzen.

Als auch alle Gäste Platz genommen hatten, begann der Beamte eine kurze Rede über Ehe, Treue, Kinder und das Leben im Allgemeinen. Astorias Blick schweifte von dem Mann zu dem Fenster hinter ihm. Um das Fenster herum waren schöne Holzschnitzereien zu sehen.

Astoria ließ ihren Blick darüber wandern und blieb am oberen Rand dann hängen. Ihr Herz begann, schneller zu schlagen. Über dem Fenster war ein Wappen in das Holz geschnitzt.

Sie stupste Draco mit der Schulter an und versuchte ihn mit den Augen auf das Wappen aufmerksam zu machen. Sie konnte sehen, wie seine Augen sich weiteten und dann ein Lächeln sich um seinen Mund ausbreitete.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie fest. Über dem Fenster befand sich das Wappen von Rowena Ravenclaw. Der kleine romantische Turm hatte auch eine Verbindung in die magische Welt. Es war die perfekte Hochzeit, der perfekte Tag!


	32. Chapter 32

_Ich war in den letzten Wochen mit zwei eigenen Geschichten beschäftigt, die ich zu einer Anthologie-Ausschreibung schicken möchte, dass ich gar nicht dazu kam, euch zu warnen, dass es nun zu Ende geht. Das tut mir sehr leid. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es euch gut gefallen hat._

_Einen lieben Dank an alle, die eine Review hinterlassen haben. Leider kam ich nicht dazu euch eine Antwort zu schicken. VIELEN LIEBEN DANK!_

32. Kapitel

Astoria sah mit einem Lächeln zu, wie Draco und Scorpius auf ihren Besen durch den Garten schwirrten. Glücklich beobachtete sie die zwei.

Draco war verrückt nach seinem Sohn. Astorias Lächeln vertiefte sich. Und er war immer noch verrückt nach ihr. Sie konnte gar nicht mehr verstehen, warum sie so lange gebraucht hatte, sich für ihn zu entscheiden.

Die Hochzeit war wunderschön gewesen, trotz ihrer Mutter, die permanent gemault hatte. Draco hatte sie die gesamte Schwangerschaft über verwöhnt. Sieben Monate später war Scorpius auf die Welt gekommen. Vor drei Jahren hatte Draco dann dem alten Wobbles die Firma abgekauft.

Natürlich war nicht alles eitel Sonnenschein. Der Name Malfoy wurde immer noch mit Verachtung gestraft. Sie hatten ihren Weg gefunden. Ihre Verbindung zur magischen Gesellschaft wurde auf das Mindeste beschränkt. Sie hatten viele Muggelfreunde.

Gestern waren sie in der Winkelgasse gewesen, um für Scorpius Schulsachen zu kaufen. Bald würde ihr Baby nach Hogwarts gehen. Draco und sie hatten lange überlegt, ob sie es sich nicht doch leisten könnten, ihn auf eine andere Schule auf dem Kontinent zu schicken. Aber bei allem Rechnen, es hätte nicht geklappt.

Dadurch, dass die Malfoys immer im Schulausschuss gesessen und immer viel gespendet hatten, waren die Schulkosten auf ein Minimum beschränkt. Da konnten auch alle Gegner nichts dagegen machen.

Astoria seufzte und holte Eis aus dem Gefrierschrank. Sie hatten Scorpius versucht so gut wie möglich auf alles, was kommen mochte, vorzubereiten. Jetzt mussten sie es einfach abwarten.

Aber sie hatte gelernt, das nichts so schlimm war, wie man es sich vorstellte, wenn man nicht alleine war. Und ihre kleine Familie hielt zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel.

„Jungs, ich habe Eis!" Sie trat mit den Schälchen auf die Terrasse. Scorpius und Draco kamen angelaufen und umarmten sie zusammen. „Wir haben dich lieb, Mama!" rief Scorpius lachend, während er sich das Eisschälchen stibitzte.

ENDE

Weil der Epilog nun so kurz ist, und ich mir ziemlich viel Mühe mit dem dritten Teil der Trilogie um die Malfoys gemacht habe (zum ersten Mal ernsthafte Recherchen gemacht – fragt mich wie viele Bücher zum Thema Nazi-Ideologie und Jugendgewalt ich durchgegangen bin – fragt ruhig …), möchte ich hier ein wenig Werbung in eigener Sache machen.

**'Erbe der Väter'** – und obwohl Scorpius und Rose darin vorkommen gibt es hier keine Neuauflage von Romeo & Julia.

Scorpius Malfoy ist ein Außenseiter. Er hängt mit einer Gruppe schulbekannter Schlägertypen herum und da sowieso alle von ihm erwarten, dass er sich wie ein arroganter Reinblüter benimmt, tut er das dann auch.

Aber so einfach ist das nicht. Er ist ehrgeizig und hat Ziele und da ist ihm sein Name ein Hindernis, mit dem er nicht klar kommt. Drogen und Sex sind da eine willkommene Ablenkung. Das alles findet seinen Höhepunkt in einer Suspendierung.

Rose, von ihrem schlechten Gewissen getrieben, hilft ihm und er findet wieder etwas mehr Halt. Aber dann kommen alte Ideologien und Freunde wieder auf den plan und alles gerät vollkommen außer Kontrolle.

Und wie passt Rose in die Geschichte? Schaut einfach rein – 'Erbe der Väter', demnächst hier!

(Meine Zusammenfassungen sind echt mies, aber die Geschichte ist das Beste, was cih bisher auf Papier gebracht habe!)

Und hier noch einige Ausschnitte:

… „_Malfoy!" Die Stimme war kalt und irgendwo zwischen gelangweilt und befehlsgewohnt. Scorpius hob den Kopf._

_Ein dunkelhaariger Junge, vielleicht 15 oder 16 stand in einer Ecke der Eingangshalle. Er hatte eine Krawatte in grün und silber. Ein Slytherin! Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt._

„_Muss man dir eine Einladung schicken?" Der Junge sah ihn herausfordernd an. Scorpius überschlug seine Chancen. In der Eingangshalle kurz nach dem Abendessen würden sie ihn sicher nicht all zu hart heran nehmen. Vielleicht irgendwelche harmloseren Flüche. Und wenn er den Jungen ignorieren würde, würde es sicher schlimmer._

_Stumm trat er zu dem Jungen. Neben ihm standen einige andere Jungen, die ihm nun kalt entgegen blickten._

_Als Scorpius vor dem Jungen angekommen war, starrte er auf dessen Krawatte und hoffte, es würde schnell vorbei sein._

_Der Junge musterte ihn kalt. „Wieso bist du in Ravenclaw gelandet?" Scorpius kannte das schon. Als nächstes kämen Beleidigungen wegen seiner Todesser-Verwandten oder weil sie Verräter waren, weil sein Vater ein Feigling war...irgendetwas in dieser Art. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und hoffte, diese Antwort würde die geringste Bosheit heraufbeschwören._

„_Deine Mutter ist eine Greengrass, oder?" Normalerweise ließen sie aber seine Mutter aus dem Spiel. Er nickte. Der Junge legte seinen Kopf schief und sah ihn mit einem ironischen Ausdruck an. „Bist ja ein großer Redner!" Dann straffte er sich und lief einmal langsam um Scorpius herum. Betrachtete ihn dabei genau, wie auf dem Viehmarkt. Scorpius wunderte sich, ob er sich gleich seine Zähne anschauen würde._

„_Wieso ist ein reinblütiger Zauberer wie du nicht in Slytherin?" Dann war er wieder vor Scorpius angekommen. „Was für eine Vergeudung! Aber das kann man ja ausgleichen. Komm' doch einfach in deinen freien Stunden zu uns. Wir treffen uns immer im hinteren Hof unter dem Säulengang. Du siehst uns dann schon!"_

_Damit gab er den anderen ein Zeichen und sie drehten sich alle mehr oder weniger gleichzeitig um und ließen Scorpius stehen._

_Das war seltsam! Wollten sie ihn erst später in Ruhe in einer ruhigen Ecke heran nehmen? Oder war das wirklich ein Angebot gewesen?_

_Eine Woche später hatte Scorpius sich entschlossen, der Einladung zu folgen. Er hatte den Jungen ein paar Mal in der Schule gesehen und jedes Mal hatte er ihn freundlich angegrinst. Scorpius sehnte sich nach Freunden. Er war mittlerweile so weit, dass er jedes Risiko eingegangen wäre, um der Isolation zu entkommen._

_Er fand die Gruppe in einer Ecke des Säulengangs bei einer Steinbank. Es waren vielleicht 10 Schüler aus den unterschiedlichen Jahrgangsstufen. Die meisten waren aus Slytherin, aber nicht alle. Der Junge, der ihn angesprochen hatte, stand auf, als er Scorpius herantreten sah._

„_Malfoy! Schön, dass du dich entschlossen hast, zu uns zu kommen. Ich bin Alfred Avery. Unsere Großväter waren gute Freunde." Heiß durchfuhr es Scorpius: niemand sprach über seinen Großvater! Und schon gar nicht so nebensächlich. Sein Großvater konnte keine Freunde gehabt haben. Außer sie waren auch..._

_Er sah Avery neugierig an. Dieser lachte. „Hat man dir nicht viel über den alten Herren erzählt? Ja, die alten Helden zählen heutzutage nicht mehr viel. Jetzt wo das Ministerium von Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern geleitet wird und alle Potter Puderzucker in den Hintern blasen!"_

_Er wies auf den Platz neben sich auf der Bank. „Setz' dich! Ich stell' dir die anderen vor!" …_

Und noch was für's Herz:

… _Wie Scorpius eine weitere Stunde später in einem Kreis mit Gleichaltrigen landete, die Flaschendrehen spielten, konnte er sich nicht erklären. Irgendwie hatten Leo und John ihn hierher gezerrt. Außer ihnen und Esther kannte er nur noch Rose und Al in der Runde. Und natürlich Melanie Sayer, das hübscheste Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang aus Hufflepuff. Zumindest behaupteten das immer alle. Sie hatte lange honigblonde Haare und trug immer weit ausgeschnittene Oberteile, wenn sie nicht die Schuluniform trug. Scorpius machte sich nicht viel aus ihr. _

„_Also, damit auch nicht gelogen wird, haben wir hier einen Wahrheitsball. Derjenige der dran ist, hält ihn in der Hand. Wenn der Ball rot wird dann lügt derjenige, der den Ball hält. So, ich denke, jetzt können wir anfangen."_

_Es gab eine Menge, 'wen magst du' und 'du musst xy küssen' und Scorpius langweilte sich. Er kannte kaum jemanden und bisher war die Flasche immer an ihm vorbei gewirbelt. Dafür war er auch dankbar._

_Endlich war auch das passiert, weswegen Leo und John ihn hergeschleppt hatten: Esther hatte Leo geküsst. Die zwei hatten nun einen ziemlich dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Auf wen die Flasche zeigt, muss denjenigen küssen, den er in der Runde am attraktivsten findet!" Esther fügte mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen hinzu: „Mit Zunge!"_

_Scorpius überlegte, ob er sich einfach verdrücken konnte. Da landete die Flasche auf ihm. Esther warf ihm den Ball zu und zwinkerte vielsagend. Scorpius hielt den Ball in der Hand und begann zu schwitzen. Er sah sich in der Runde um. Melanie sah ihn verkniffen an. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, sah sie arrogant zur Seite, aber er konnte ein Lächeln um ihren Mundwinkel spielen sehen._

_Was sollte es. Sie sah gut aus und um mehr ging es hier ja nicht. „Mel..." Aber er hatte nicht einmal zu Ende gesprochen, da kam schon ein Ruf. „Du lügst!" Er sah in seine Hand. Der Ball war knallrot. Verdammt! Wenn er ihn nur mit den Fingerspitzen berührte?_

„_Mach' schon, Malfoy!" ein Junge sah ihn genervt an. Scorpius konnte richtig sehen, wie er dachte 'wen interessiert schon, wen der gut findet!'. _

_Scorpius holte tief Luft und sah wieder auf den Ball. Kaum hörbar sagte er: „Rose." Er hörte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, wie ein Quieken und sah zu Rose. Aber sie sah ihn nur merkwürdig an. Das Geräusch schien von Melanie gekommen zu sein. Die sah mehr als pikiert aus._

_Da Rose ihm genau gegenüber saß, erhob er sich und lief um den Kreis der Sitzenden herum. Er wünschte sich, jemand würde das Spiel beenden oder ihn auf der Stelle verfluchen. Wo waren ihre Tausend Verwandte, wenn man sie mal brauchte? _

_Rose war ebenfalls aufgestanden und sah ihm nun entgegen. Sie sah nervös aus und ihre Wangen waren rot. Das alles war ihr sicher unangenehm. Er hoffte, er hatte seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle und sah nicht so jämmerlich aus, wie er sich fühlte._

_Endlich war er vor ihr angekommen. Er sah wie die Ader an ihrem Hals wie wild pochte. Dann machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne und stand nun dicht vor ihm. Panik durchschoss ihn. Sie hob den Kopf. In ihren Augen las er, wie nervös sie war. Aber er sah keinen Widerwillen oder gar die Abneigung, die er erwartet hatte. _

_Eine lockige Strähne fiel ihr ins Gesicht und automatisch strich er sie ihr hinter das Ohr. Er ließ seine Hand in ihrem Haar und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Rose legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust. Seine andere Hand fand ihre Hüfte. Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen. _

_Ihre Lippen waren weich und nachgiebig. Er fuhr ein wenig mit seinem Mund über ihren. Das fühlte sich schön an. Mit der Zungenspitze fuhr er die Konturen ihrer Lippen entlang._

_Er spürte, wie sie weicher in seinen Armen wurde, sich mehr an ihn lehnte. Und dann öffnete sie ihren Mund ein klein wenig und ihre Zungenspitzen berührten sich kurz._

_Scorpius spürte diese winzige Berührung bis in die Zehen. Seine Hand glitt von ihrer Hüfte zu ihrem Rücken und er drückte sie etwas fester an sich. Während ihre Hände sich um seinen Nacken schlangen, stahl sich ihre Zunge in seinen Mund._

_Das war so viel besser, wie mit Lissy. Das war...schon viel zu lange. Er ließ seine Hand wieder an ihre Hüfte gleiten und brachte wieder mehr Platz zwischen ihre Körper um den Kuss ausklingen zu lassen._

_Als Rose sich von ihm löste, sah sie ihm in die Augen. Ihr Blick war etwas glasig, aber sie sah strahlend aus. Wenn nicht in dem Moment, einer der Schülersprecher der Gryffindors die Party für beendet erklärt hätte, hätte er sie sicher wieder geküsst._

_Das hätte nie passieren dürfen! Er war Scorpius Malfoy, er konnte nicht einfach gestehen, dass er auf Rose Weasley stand. Rose, ein Halbblut und dann auch noch eine Weasley! Das war unakzeptabel. Er hatte das gut in der hintersten Ecke seines Kopfes versteckt. Fast so gut, dass er es selbst vergessen hatte. Keiner hätte das je erfahren…_

Ich hoffe, ihr schaut demnächst rein. So in 2-3 Wochen sollte das erste Kapitel online gehen. Ich bin zwar fertig (224 Seiten), aber ich muss noch mal drüber lesen und korrigieren – daher noch 2-3 Wochen.

Ich hoffe, man liest sich!

Euer Pinguin


End file.
